Érase una vez un relato
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Colección de One shot, de distintos géneros y temas, con los diferentes personajes de cómo entrenar a tu dragón. Canon, AU, Semi AU. De todo un poco.
1. Nunca estamos solos

**Hola, bienvenidos al primero One shot, el cuál será dividida en varias secciones, por ejemplo esta será "Érase un vez un relato de terror". Espero les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks, esto es por mero fin de diversión mío y de ustedes.**

 **Ubicado durante Carrera al borde (Race to the edge)**

 **Protagonista: Fishlegs**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

.

 **Nunca estamos solos.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una noche normal y tranquila en la Orilla del dragón, todos los jinetes y dragones se habían retirado a sus respectivas cabañas para descansar después de un agitado día de labores con los dragones. Todos los integrantes yacían profundamente dormidos en la comodidad de su cama a excepción de uno.

En una pequeña cabaña, con la antorcha encendida se encontraba Fishlegs despierto. El regordete jinete prefirió aprovechar la tranquilidad de la isla para repasar el libro que ya se sabía de memoria y a la vez actualizarlo con la nueva información recolectada. No podía dejarlo pasar. Se relajó, se puso ropa cómoda y se quitó sus botas, para después pasar a su área de trabajo y empezar a escribir.

Recién había descubierto que a su dragona "Meatlug" le gustaba las rocas oscuras del rio, muy difíciles de conseguir, pero que había, aparentemente, en abundancia al norte de la isla. Poniendo con afán cada letra en el libro de dragones, describiendo la emoción de su compañera al devorar aquellas rocas, lo tenían realmente entretenido que ignoró que afuera de la cabaña una tormenta se aproximaba.

Un ruido, un soplo.

Fishlegs puso particular atención al ruido que se escuchaba por debajo de la puerta. El viento, que empezó a soplar con fuerza, pasaba por debajo de la puerta haciendo un escándalo. Encontró que ese natural sonido lo desconcentraba de sus actividades, así que optó por tomar la sabana que cubría su cama para ponerla en la orilla de la puerta.

Otra vez silencio.

Sonrió satisfecho y dispuesto a continuar en lo que estaba haciendo, estando ya a punto de sentarse en la silla frente a su mesa de trabajo, otro ruido llamó su atención. No era un ruido del viento, eso ya estaba resuelto. El otro ruido era como unos pequeños golpeteos en la madera de la cabaña. Observó a su alrededor buscando la fuente de aquel sonido extraño, sin embargo, ya no se escuchó.

Receloso, tomó asiento frente a la mesa, tomando el libro para volver a su labor de corregirlo, cuando otra vez el ruido se escuchó más cerca. Se levantó de golpe mirando en dirección a donde se había escuchado el ruido, cerca de su cama, pero no había nada.

Su naturaleza miedosa le dijo que saliera de la cabaña para buscar a su dragona que dormía con los demás dragones, sólo para que lo acompañara y en el peor de los casos que lo protegiera de los intrusos malignos que se empezó a imaginar.

Quitó el trapo de enfrente de la puerta, al abrirla recibió un golpe de viento que lo azotó junto a la puerta. La tormenta había empezado y Thor desataba su furia contra la isla. A dura penas cerró el pedazo de madera para protegerse del viento.

Exhausto, se vio entre la espada y la pared, pues otra vez el singular ruido se había escuchado en la habitación.

—No pasa nada, Fishlegs. Es sólo una tormenta y tal vez un desperfecto de la cabaña. —Se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de controlarse.

Temeroso y con escalofríos volvió a tomar asiento frente al escritorio. Con la tormenta afuera y aquellos ruidos adentro, el dormir ya no era una opción. Leyó el nuevo contenido en el libro para tratar de encontrar algún desperfecto, pero el ruido del viento por debajo de la puerta no le permitía concentrarse como se debía.

Lo que menos quería era acercarse de nuevo a la puerta, pero conforme el ruido se fue haciendo más intolerante no le quedó de otra. Con fastidio se puso de pie, sin embargo, no se movió, todo lo contrario, se paralizó.

En sus pies, totalmente expuestos, sintió un horrible cosquilleo que le erizó la piel del todo el cuerpo y le puso los vellos de punta. Nunca había sentido tan horrenda sensación. Con el cuerpo tembloroso, el rubio jinete bajó la mirada para tratar de encontrar al causante de su miedo

Y lo encontró.

Un estruendoso grito acompañado de un potente trueno, despertó al resto de los jinetes.

Alertados, Hiccup y los demás a pesar de la tormenta salieron para ver que todo estuviera bien. En medio de la tormenta el líder se dio cuenta de que faltaba un integrante.

— ¡¿Dónde está Fishlegs?! —Preguntó con un grito a los demás, pues la tormenta caía fuertemente sobre ellos.

— ¡Hiccup, mira! —Señaló Astrid la cabaña del faltante, cuya luz estaba aún encendida.

Los jinetes corrieron hacía el dormitorio de Fishlegs para cerciorarse que estuviera bien. Entre Snotlout y Hiccup abrieron la puerta, adentrándose después a la habitación, la cual parecía estar abandonada. Su amigo no estaba.

— ¡Ahí! —Señaló Snotlout en una de las esquina al fondo de la habitación.

Los chicos prestaron atención a donde apuntaba Snotlout.

Cubierto por la sabana, sólo con el rostro visible se encontraba Fishlegs en posición fetal, completamente pálido y asustado.

—Fishlegs… ¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó Hiccup preocupado.

Sin decir palabra alguna, el gordo chico apuntó al techo de la habitación. Los demás siguieron su dedo para ver que apuntaba, para ver lo que fuera que ocasionó que su amigo estuviera así. Y lo vieron.

Agitando amenazantemente sus alas, una roja y asquerosa cucaracha voladora.

.

.

 **Ok, sé que no es tan de terror, pero a mí me dan mucho miedo a las cucarachas, todo se me podría aparecer (monstruos, fantasmas, zombies, los impuestos) y se me hace que ni pío digo, tal vez con los impuestos un poco… pero si es una cucaracha ahí caigo del miedo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos**

 **06 de octubre 2015.**


	2. Música del más allá

**He aquí el nuevo one shot el cual se encuentra dentro de la sección: "Érase una vez un relato de** **terror** **". Espero que esté si sea de terror para ustedes a diferencia del anterior.**

 **Basado en un historia que según le pasó a mi abuela QEPD. Si te dan miedo esta clase de historias, pero aun así deseas leerla se recomienda hacerlo de día. Si eres valiente lo harás de noche y escuchando el OST de la película siniestro la cual escuché cuando lo estuve escribiendo.**

 **Protagonistas: Tuffnut y Ruffnut.**

 **Tipo: AU.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Música del más allá.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tuffnut y Ruffnut, hermanos e inseparables. Cómplices en todo, disfrutaban de hacer bromas y maldades a todo el mundo. Manipuladores con sus padres, siempre solían salirse con la suya, grandes actores por naturaleza. Maestros del escape y de las excusas, futuros sucesores del dios de la bromas, Loki, según ellos. Salieron del pequeño instituto del pueblo, dando pequeñas risitas cómplices entre sí. Había hecho una de las suyas con uno de sus amigos.

— ¿De qué tanto se ríen? —Preguntó Astrid con los brazos cruzados, pues vio a los gemelos muy risueños.

—Nada… nada. —Respondieron ambos, tratando de contener la risa interna, sin embargo sus inflados cachetes sonrosados los delataban.

— ¿Qué hicieron? —Preguntó Astrid con seriedad.

Ambos chicos estallaron en risas ya no aguantando la presión de sus mejillas, dieron una gran carcajada que se escuchó por toda la escuela.

— ¿Ya viste a tu novio? —Preguntó burlón Tuffnut.

—Sí… ¿dónde está el cumpleañero? —Se preguntó Ruffnut, la cual estaba en el suelo orinándose de la risa.

Astrid de inmediato se preocupó por el mencionado Hiccup, al igual que Fishlegs el cual estaba con ella viendo cómo los gemelos se retorcían en el suelo por las carcajadas.

— ¡¿Qué le hicieron?!

La rubia tomó bruscamente a Tuffnut por la camisa, con el puño amenazando el rostro de este.

— Aquí estoy…

Astrid dejó caer a Tuffnut en cuanto escuchó el susurró de Hiccup, quedando anonada por lo que le habían hecho. Frente a ella, su novio con cara de cansancio, cubierto por yemas de huevo y plumas de gallina y a un lado de este estaba Snotlout, también burlándose a carcajadas de su primo, sin embargo, se silenció de inmediato al ver la furiosa cara de Astrid.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hiccup! —Gritaron los burlones gemelos, orgullosos de lo que habían hecho, su regalo de cumpleaños.

—Muy graciosos. —Comentó el sarcástico castaño. Siempre ocurría algo similar cuando cumplía años.

Su novia de inmediato acudió a su lado, para tratar de quitarle el asqueroso y pegajoso extracto de gallina así como las plumas y Fishlegs le pasó unos pañuelos de papel para que se limpiara, empeorando más, ya que este se quedó pegado en su rostro, ocasionando mucho más risas en los causantes de aquella broma.

—Por cierto… ¿Los veo a todos en la noche? —Preguntó Hiccup al grupo, sin darle ya mucha importancia a las porquerías que traía encima. Pronto los gemelos guardaron silencio, para escuchar lo que su líder tuviera que decir. —La fiesta… hoy… en la noche. —Recordó.

— ¡Ah, sí! No faltaré. —Dijo Fishlegs.

—Por supuesto que yo también iré. —Anunció Astrid.

—Y yo, ahí estaré. —Respondió Snotlout.

Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio, ambos pensantes, muy extraño para el resto del grupo.

— ¿Avisaste a mamá? —Preguntó serio Tuffnut.

—Claro que sí. —Respondió su congénita con una sonrisa y ya no dijo más.

— ¿Y…?—Preguntó Hiccup sin tener alguna respuesta clara.

— ¡Ah, la respuesta! —Recordó Ruffnut—Dijo que ¡No! Que no podíamos ir.

Todos los demás se dejaron caer exhaustos a excepción de su hermano.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! —Reclamó Tuffnut.

—Ah… será porque le tuve que confesar que nosotros fuimos los que robamos su dinero para ir a jugar a las maquinitas, sí, creo que era por eso.

— ¡Pero esa fuiste tú! —Acusó el rubio enfadado, pegándole con su frente, Ruffnut se lo devolvió de la misma forma, empezando una pelea frente a frente, echándose la culpa entre los dos.

— ¡Dejen de pelear!,… el punto es que no podrán ir. —Trató de calmarlos Hiccup.

—Por supuesto que iremos. —Anunció Tuffnut separándose de Ruffnut ocasionando que esta cayera hacia adelante.

—Claro que iremos. —Confirmó la chica desde el suelo.

— ¿Desobedecerán a sus padres? —Preguntó Fishlegs sorprendido, aún más cuando estos con sonrisa malévola afirmaron a la pregunta.

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente. —Opinó Astrid. —Se pueden meter en más problemas.

— ¡Nah!… no se darán cuenta… siempre lo hacemos. —Se excusó Ruffnut.

—Sí, siempre. —Completo su hermano. —Allá nos vemos y más vale que preparen algo bueno.

No muy convencidos con el plan de sus amigos no les quedó de otra más que esperarlos en la fiesta, Hiccup les dio la dirección la cual quedaba algo retirada del pueblo en donde vivían. Su fiesta se realizaría en una pequeña quinta al norte del pueblo, pasando primero por un campo abierto donde sólo había tierra, matorrales y cactus.

Astrid, Fishlegs y Snotlout se pusieron de acuerdo para ir juntos, los gemelos no pudieron acompañarlos pues tendrían que primero evadir a sus padres, pero una vez que estos se retirarán estos se darían a la fuga.

.

.

Pasaban de las once de la noche y sus padres recién se habían ido a descansar. Cuando se cercioraron que no estuvieran despiertos se dieron a la fuga. Como habían dicho, ya lo habían hecho varias veces, pero sería la primera vez que irían a un lugar retirado que no fuera el pueblo.

Tuffnut salió sigiloso por la ventana de la habitación de su hermana, trepando hábilmente el árbol que había a un lado de esta. Después le siguió Ruffnut, la cual primero lanzó sus zapatos por la ventana para después saltar hacia el árbol.

Una vez en la superficie, ambos gemelos burlones partieron rumbo a donde sería la fiesta. Siendo un pueblo pequeño, la gente solía irse a dormir temprano, lo que era perfecto pues nadie lo podía delatar ni ver las maldades que solían hacer en los monumentos, o bancas y parque del lugar.

Después de algunos metros recorridos, terminó el pueblo cuya última casa era la del excéntrico "Mulch", después de esa casa lo que seguía era un desértico paisaje.

Con el papel del mapa de Hiccup, una pequeña linterna, la luz de la luna y las estrellas, los hermanos siguieron su camino internándose a la árida pradera. En un principio iban a paso apresurado, pues la fiesta había empezado desde las 9 de la noche y no sabían si iban a alcanzar lo que fuera que estuvieran dando, sin embargo, después de varios minutos de caminata empezaron a cansarse.

—Ese Hiccup… creo que no nos dio las instrucciones correctas. —Se quejó Tuffnut dejándose caer sobre la tierra.

—Mejor volvamos, ya me duelen lo pies. —Dijo Ruffnut, mientras se sacaba los zapatos altos que había decidido llevar.

—Hermana, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Vámonos.

Agotados, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie para caminar de regreso al pueblo, cuando de repente lo escucharon. Un sonido. Una melodía.

— ¡Oh, es la música de la fiesta! —Dedujeron ambos.

Olvidándose de su anterior plan dieron media vuelta para adentrarse a un más en el desolado panorama, caminando entusiasmados hacia donde escuchaba aquella música tétrica a su parecer, sin embargo, conforme más avanzaban las música se alejaba cada vez más y más. Habían perdido la noción del tiempo que llevaban persiguiendo aquel sonido.

— ¿Seguimos? —Preguntó Tuffnut, agotado, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas para descansar.

— ¡No!, ya no quiero. —Se quejó Ruffnut en el suelo. —Y esa melodía ya me tiene harta.

La música que estaban escuchando era la misma, repetitiva, no cambiaba de tono ni de melodía. Fue hasta muy extraño para ellos e incluso les empezó a dar miedo, pues aquella melodía la tenían ya muy grabada en sus cabezas. Era una combinación de misteriosos sonidos como salido de un fonógrafo, su extraño tono lento, pauso y profundo, que una vez que le prestaron atención le puso la piel de gallina, pues si le ponían atención se escuchaba una tenebrosa voz.

—Mejor regresemos. —Decidió el rubio, empezando a alterarse.

La chica asintió, lo que su hermano percibía también lo percibía ella y no era nada bueno. Con el miedo invadiéndolos, se movieron torpemente para regresar. Se tomaron de la mano para apoyarse el uno del otro, sin embargo, dando sólo unos pasos en dirección contraria escucharon que la música aumentó de volumen en un instante, a los gemelos se le erizó a piel y un escalofríos les recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, era como sentir la música a metro de ellos.

Asustados, corrieron en dirección al pueblo esperando escapar de aquella melodía, ocurriendo todo lo contario, la música en vez de alejarse más se acercaba a ellos. Trataron de evadirla tomando dirección hacia el oeste, pero fue un grave error, ahora la música se escuchaba en ambos sentidos, con un volumen tan alto que sentía que los tímpanos se les rompería.

Sintiéndose acorralados, Tuffnut y Ruffnut en medio del frio desierto se consolaron entre sí, se abrazaron fuertemente, rezando a todos los dioses para que aquella música se apagara, prometiendo a cambio que se portarían bien. Lamentándose a la vez no haber escuchado a sus amigos y haber desobedecido a sus padres.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando se percataron de la ausencia de los gemelos más problemáticos del pueblo, Hiccup y compañía acompañados por los padres de estos, salieron en su búsqueda.

Antes del término de día, los encontraron en medio del desierto, ambos en el suelo, abrazados y temblorosos con algunas quemaduras en el rostro, por efecto del sol. Ambos enloquecidos, tarareando aquella música infernal.

.

.

 **Bien, eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado,, la verdad no sé si me abuela dijo la verdad o no y claro que tampoco quedó loca, pero me enseñó la lección de no ser desobediente, XD, gracias abuela. Además que le encantaba contarme de esas historias en viajes de carretera.**

 **Primera sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Emicastillo: XD, ¡que valiente! Es lo único que se me ocurrió, yo ni muertas ni en pedazos, es más ni en pintura puedo verlas, me asustan demasiado. Saludos.**

 **Alexa HGSH: Otra valiente XD, pero sí la arañitas son inofensivas, las únicas que no me gustan son la tarántulas, pero tampoco les hago nada. Saludos.**

 **ORQUIDEA671: Por fin una de las mías, empezaba a sentir sola XD, es que son asquerosas, nada más de pensar en ellas me da escalofríos. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: tienes también una imaginación desbordante, deberías escribir un fic gore XD, pero no de HTTYD, ya no los mates XD. Espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **MAYU: Muchas gracias, espero que este segundo one shot te haya gustado, y también empezaré pronto, si no es que hoy, el nuevo long fic. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: Muchas gracias, espero este también te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **LaRoja09: Los impuestos son uno de los tantos gajes del oficio, por lo cual debo tomarlos por los cuernos o si no acaban conmigo, gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Otra valiente con las cucarachas, pero débil con las arañas, debería hacer la estadísticas. NTC, a mí no me dan miedo las arañas, pero la cucaracha….. XD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Ya sé, pobre Patapez, pero cuando te agarran solo, solo queda llorar xD, lo dice por experiencia. Saludos**

 **Steffani: de todos los tamaños son asquerosas, XS, con respecto a tu pregunta, no van a tener horario, estos ya los tenía planeado al igual que por lo menos otro de este género, pero trataré de al menos subir dos por semana, los días, eso sí no sabré decirte. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Yeii eres de la mías, las cucarachas son asquerosas. Gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **A los favoritos y seguidores, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **08 de octubre 2015**


	3. El bulto negro

**Un nuevo shot de la sección "Érase una vez un relato de terror".**

 **Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks, esto es por mero fines de diversión mía y de ustedes.**

 **Basado en la leyenda mexicana "El bulto".**

 **Protagonista: Snotlout.**

 **AU moderno.**

 **"El bulto negro".**

Un Lamborghini color rojo pasaba a gran velocidad por las grandes y curveadas carreteras de Berk. Su conductor: Snotlout Jorgenson, altanero, presumido y según él muy apuesto y popular con las chicas. Su padre, hermano del alcalde de Berk, recién le había regalado tremenda máquina para que se divirtiera a sus anchas y presumiera su estatus social.

Había nombrado al auto "Pesadilla monstruosa", ya que presumía que era el mejor auto de todos; de color rojo y con 750 caballos de fuerza lo hacía una máquina potente de carrera y velocidad.

Orgulloso con su nuevo regalo, Snotlout lo probó haciendo una carrera clandestina con sus amigos, como resultado final él fue el ganador. Burlándose de todos y mofándose de ser el mejor dejó a los "perdedores" en el lugar de la carrera, pues no quería contagiarse de su fracaso.

Así que así fue que se vio recorriendo las curvas peligrosas de Berk, solo con su monstruosidad de auto, yendo a gran velocidad por peligrosos barrancos y pequeñas callejuelas de pequeños condados de Berk; atropellando incluso a una ardilla que cruzó en su camino. Se creía imparable encima de esa máquina.

Estando satisfecho con haberle sacado todo al motor se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, había recorrido demasiados lugares y ahora se encontraba lejos. Estando en camino, encontró un atajo por un pueblo abandonado de antaño, del que muy apenas se escuchaba hablar, las malas leguas decían que ocurrían cosas extrañas ahí, pero no salían de ser chismes de los viejos pobladores de Berk; ignorando aquellos rumores, el joven Jorgenson tomó el atajo, lo único que quería era llegar rápido, y con el atajo y su súper carro llegaría en menos de media hora si aplastaba a todo lo que daba el acelerador.

Llegó al pequeño pueblito, cuyo nombre apenas era perceptible en su entrada, pues estaba totalmente destrozada. Snotlout pasó sin más sin darle importancia al nombre del pueblo y se adentró entre las cuadras de aquel lugar abandonado.

Vio que la calle era pareja y continua, por lo que no dudó si quiera en frenar ante cualquier posible obstáculo y continuó. Observó el final de la callejuela a unos 500 metros y pisó aún más el acelerador, contando mentalmente si lograría pasarlo en menos de un minuto.

Entusiasmado y mordiendo con ansiedad su lengua vio la recta final, cuando de repente, observó un bulto negro que obstaculizaba la salida. Era un bulto demasiado grande como para aplastarlo, por lo que pisó de inmediato el freno de pie y metiendo también el de mano para detenerse o si no chocaría y dañaría su querido auto.

Yéndose con rudeza hacia el frente y salvado por el cinturón de seguridad, Snotlout pudo detener el auto a unos cuantos metros del bulto, el cual sólo quedó iluminado por la luz del auto.

— ¿Quién habrá dejado esa basura a medio camino? —Se preguntó molesto desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

Bajaría para quitar el bulto, pues no quería buscar otro atajo entre las callecillas del pueblo abandonado. Bajó del auto refunfuñando por no haber descubierto la marca final de su pequeña carrera y maldiciendo la basura que se interpuso en su camino, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando vio que la calle estaba vacía. El bulto negro había desaparecido.

Se talló los ojos para observar bien, era de noche después de todo y la única luz era la proveniente de los faroles del auto. Pero no había nada. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel y volvió al auto en silencio.

Se sentó y ajustó su cinturón de seguridad y movió la palanca principal para ponerlo en marcha, pero al volver su vista a la calle, lo vio, el mismo bulto negro en el mismo lugar, estorbando el camino.

Dio un grito ahogado e incrédulo bajó del auto, convenciéndose de que estaba muy cansado y sus ojos no habían visto bien, pero pasó de nuevo, no había ningún bulto obstaculizando el paso.

En ese momento se asustó, subió apresurado al auto para comprobarlo y ahí estaba, el mismo bulto en el camino, en la misma posición. Con miedo y con las manos temblorosas puso en reversa el auto, no le importaba hacer un camino más largo lo único que quería era salir de ese pueblo embrujado.

Aceleró en reversa, viendo hacia atrás para evitar chocar y huir lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, se detuvo abruptamente al ver algo, otro bulto negro detrás de él.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Se bajó tembloroso del auto y ¡nada!, nada obstaculizaba su camino, pero al subir al auto era la misma historia, había un bulto negro obstaculizándole el camino. Aceleró de nuevo yendo hacia al frente, rezando por no encontrarse otra vez con el primer bulto, pero al llegar al mismo punto de donde anteriormente se había quedado ahí seguía, el mismo bulto, en la misma posición obstaculizando toda la calle.

Se desesperó y buscó otra salida, se metió entre una de las callecillas laterales del pueblo y otra vez su camino se entorpeció al encontrase con un tercer bulto, el cual desaparecía si se bajaba del auto. Buscó otras rutas inultamente pues en cada calle que entraba, en cualquier vuelta en esquina que daba otro bulto le obstaculizaba el camino, pronto Snotlout se sintió rodeado por aquel lugar embrujado.

No lo soportó más y sólo había una salida; sin importarle estar en medio de la noche, abandonó el auto y salió huyendo a pie de ahí, dejando el preciado auto que tanto había presumido, confinado por el pueblo embrujado vigilado por el bulto negro.

Tardó días en llegar a Berk, cuando contó su historia nadie le creyó; sin embargo; para probar su historia llevó a un par de personas con él. Llevándose todos una sorpresa al final, creyendo en las palabras de Snotlout pues tanto el pueblo como el auto Lamborghini había desaparecido.

.

.

.

 **Es algo más de suspenso, que de terror, pero desde que leía esa leyenda me dio la idea con Snotlout de protagonista, espero que les haya gustado, aunque también aparentemente hay una leyenda similar en Bolivia**.

 **Creo que los siguientes one shot no serán ya de terror, tengo planeados unos basados en RTTE, a ver que se me ocurre.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Angela Magic: Jajaja sí son algo así como Creepy pasta, aunque la anterior me la contó me abuela. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Si mata a esa tipa XD, Jajaja y ´pues sí es una lección para no desobedecer, espero que esta te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: XD, lejos de sentír pena dan ganas de decir "Te lo dije" pobres de ellos. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: pues a mi me dio miedo esa música que escuché mientras escribía, tengo planeado un one shot de Hiccstrid,pero antes quiero subir estos de terror, no sé si este será el último ya que tengo otro que no está bien estructurado. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: XD, que mala, pero pues sí tal vez se lo merecían. Saludos.**

 **ORQUIDEA: Gracias, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espero que este también. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Jajaja hubieras escuchado con música XD, pero bueno los gemelos a la mala aprendieron la lección. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92: Nop, era algo paranormal e inexplicable XD, pero pobres de ellos, todo por desobedecer. Saludos.**

 **Navid: A mi me tocó tener un zumbido en forma de melodía que no me dejaba dormir, estar escuchando esa retumbante música extraña fue raro y dio un poquillo de miedo, es de las pocas cosas raras que me han pasado. Saludos.**

 **SEBAS GG: Ya sé, la música está horrible, con respecto a hacerle una segunda parte no se me ocurre nada, pues como puse, esa idea fue a una historia que me contó mi abuela, de ahí que ya no tenga idea de cómo continuarla. Saludos.**

 **Mad Fine: ¿Qué haces tan tarde en el colegio? Fue lo primero que pregunté, pero eso del taconeo y golpeteó me ha pasado y quieras o no te saca un pequeño sustillo, y por cierto ya me enteré de todas las nuevas de HTTYD, ahora espero con ansias los capítulos y el comic. Saludos.**

 **Laroja09: XD, no me dan miedo las arañas, los otros dos creo que primero los fotografiaría a tener miedo. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Ya sé, en medio de un lugar así, sí daría miedo y más con esa música horrible. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: Jajaja el te lo dije para los gemelos, pero aprendieron a las malas la lección. Saludos.**

 ** _Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _13 octubre 2015_**


	4. Dos vikingos una Ruffnut

**Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks, esto es por mero fines de diversión mía y de ustedes.**

 **Aproveché la inspiración para este nuevo One Shot. Nueva sección "Érase una vez una relato de humor". A menos que alguien diga lo contrario XD.**

 **Basado en un comentario que dijo Ruffnut en Race to the edge.**

 **Protagonistas: Ruffnut. Co-protagonistas: Snotlout y Fishlegs. Ligero Hiccstrid.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **Dos vikingos una Ruffnut.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruffnut había escuchado hablar de vikingos que se peleaban por una mujer pero nunca lo había visto, no hasta ahora; tampoco se imaginó que ella sería por la que se pelearan esos vikingos.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

¿Cómo era que ahora tenía a dos babosos frente a ella? Uno ofreciéndole un pedazo de roca con extraña forma y un lazo rosa alrededor; y el otro con un salmón, también con un lazo rosa alrededor. Ambos hombres arrodillados frente a ella con los ojos brillosos y cara idiotizada. No se lo explicaba.

— ¡Yo la vi primero! —peleó Snotlout empujando a Fishlegs junto con su regalo roca.

— ¡No es cierto!... ¡Yo la vi primero! —gritó el rubio vikingo devolviéndole el empujón.

La vikinga frente a ellos, se dio un golpe en la frente, les arrebató a ambos los presentes que eran para ella y se los arrojó en la cara. Sus pretendientes lejos de enojarse parecieron enloquecer más de amor por ella, llamándola "princesa y preciosa", como locos enamorados.

Se asqueó al ver tan patética conducta y se retiró ignorando sus halagos y poesías. De camino a su casa, pensó (sí, también ella pensaba). ¿Cómo se había metido en aquella situación?

Reflexionó su conducta para sus compañeros jinetes, no comprendía el cambio en ellos sí siempre los trataba con hostilidad. Hizo memoria para recordar que había hecho o dicho para que se pusieran así, así que retrocedió unos días en el pasado.

.

.

.

Estaban en la Orilla del dragón, como siempre sin nada que hacer, a excepción de lo que Hiccup mandara y esperaba que hicieran. Tendrían que marcharse a Berk para las fiestas de Snoggletog y el líder quería dejar todo provisionado para los terrores nocturnos, quienes se quedarían para resguardar la isla.

No estaba de más decir que era una época de paz y armonía; además para ponerse cursi, como ciertos miembros de su equipo que ya dejaban a mostrar que tenían una relación más seria, no sólo de "amigos". Y para los que estaban solos, no hacían más que envidiar tener que estar sin pareja en aquel día, y a pocos les importaba un comino; en el caso de Ruffnut, que la única ausencia que sentía era de parte de su hermano, quien parecía estar enamorado de la gallina.

Así que sólo quedaban, Fishlegs, Snotlout y ella. Hasta sus dragones tenían pareja con la cual se irían a hacer crías durante las fiestas, a excepción de Toothless, pues no tenía ni pareja, y volar solo no le gustaba. La loca idea de robárselo a Hiccup durante las fiestas llegó, pero sería difícil, ese dragón era un caso especial.

Volando a Berk, las muestras de afecto secretas entre Hiccup y Astrid eran muy notorias, hasta en la forma en la que volaban sus dragones los delataban. Llegando a la aldea, el que se fueran juntos por "ahí" lo confirmaba para todos los jinetes, incluyendo a los aldeanos.

— ¡No lo comprendo! —exclamó Snotlout desconcertado.

Había presenciado como Hiccup, Astrid y Toothless se habían perdido en el bosque después de que se despidieran de Stormfly, la cual se fue poner huevos junto con los demás dragones.

— ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? —Preguntó de manera vanidosa.

—Un cerebro. —Contestó Fishlegs dando una risita, aunque después se asustó al ver la mirada furiosa del chico. Para salvarse de una segura paliza, se excusó diciendo que tenía que volver a casa y preparar un nuevo establo para los nuevos bebés de Meatlug y se retiró del lugar dejando a Snotlout y a los gemelos.

—Yo tengo más cerebro que él, yo inventé… yo inventé… yo inventé la "S" de súper Snotlout.

—La gallina no está de acuerdo con eso. —Murmuró Tuffnut.

Snotlout y Ruffnut miraron al rubio, el cual tenía la gallina en manos, haciéndole caras y gestos extraños, mimos para el ave.

—Eliminé la "S" de acuerdo a la ley de Thorstonton y la volví a poner por lo que tú no fuiste el inventor. —Explicó el gemelo y la gallina cacaraqueó estando de acuerdo con él.

—Pero no te preocupes Snotlout. —Consoló burlonamente Ruffnut, poniendo un brazo por encima de sus hombros. —Te encontrarás a alguien sin cerebro por ahí.

— ¿Tú crees? —Preguntó el chico cabizbajo.

— ¡Oh, sí! Lo creo —Se burló más.

Snotlout levantó la mirada y vio atentamente la burlona mirada de la gemela, se pasmó. Nunca le había prestado mucha atención por estar perdiendo el tiempo con Astrid. Pero vio que tenía el cabello rubio y más largo que la otra, unos ojos azules impresionantes y forma de cara peculiar, junto con todas aquellas pequeñas pecas, no se había dado cuenta incluso de que era alta, tal como le gustaban.

—Así que síguele buscando, ya alguien se te acercará. —Bromeó Ruffnut, separándose de él. Sin darse cuenta que en ese mismo momento el chico del que se burlaba le había echado el ojo.

—Preciosa. —susurró Snotlout. Estuvo atento en el caminar fiero de Ruffnut, quien se reunía con su otra mitad y la gallina fastidiosa.

.

Un día nuevo había llegado a Berk y los aldeanos seguían con la preparación de la fiesta que se realizaría al día siguiente, todos los jinetes se encontraban trabajando en la decoración del pueblo, la única que faltaba era Astrid pues había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para todos.

—Hiccup, ¿Dónde está Astrid? —Preguntó Fishlegs.

—Sólo me dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

—Yo sólo espero que no sea ese asqueroso ponche de Yak que cambia cada año. —Dijo Snotlout con asco.

— ¡Chicos!

Todos miraron a la animada rubia que traía una bandeja con uno tarros llenos de un nuevo menjurje color amarillento.

—Creo que hablé demasiado rápido. ¡Huyamos!

Snotlout se echó a correr, siendo seguido por los gemelos y Fishlegs.

— ¡Vamos chicos!... no creo que…

Hiccup se quedó hablando solo, todos lo habían abandonado. Él también quería huir, pero ya sabía lo que le esperaba si se rehusaba a tomar esa cosa que cada año le hacía tomar su "amiga". El único que parecía feliz con el ponche era Toothless, aun no llegaba Astrid y ya se lo estaba saboreando.

— ¿A dónde fueron los demás? —Preguntó Astrid llegando con Hiccup.

—Eh… fueron por más… adornos ¡sí! Adornos. —Se rascó la cabeza con nervios.

—Ellos se lo pierden. —dijo la chica indignada y le pasó el tarro a Hiccup, este empezó a sudar en frio y más al ver la consistencia pegajosa. —Se ve… delicioso.

—Pues adelante…—Animó Astrid para que bebiera.

—Astrid…—Evadió el castaño. — ¿Alguna vez pruebas lo que preparas?

—Por supuesto. —Astrid tomó el tarro y le dio un sorbo y se lo saboreó gustosa, al parecer a ella era a la única que le gustaba su propia comida, incluyendo a Toothless, quien también recibió su porción de ponche.

Sin quedarse sin excusas, Hiccup tragó saliva, lo bebió sintiendo el horrible sabor amargo de la bebida, quería vomitar, pero no podía desairar los esfuerzos de su "amiga"de esa manera tan fea, y menos con la relación que ya tenían

— ¿Cuál es tu veredicto? —Preguntó Astrid con una sonrisa.

Hiccup tenía los cachetes inflados, aun no lo tragaba. Asintió tratando de sonreír y Astrid sonrió complacida. Se retiró con la bandeja y los ponches, pues buscaría a más vikingos para repartirles de su maravillosa bebida. En cuanto se vio Hiccup sólo con Toothless, escupió el ponche el cual cayó directo a la boca del dragón, quien gustoso lo bebió.

—Amigo, eres valiente. —Felicitó Hiccup, quitándose el mal sabor de la boca con la manga de su camisa.

Tanto jinete como dragón habiendo pasado por aquella prueba siguieron adornando el pueblo sin notar que dos de sus amigos habían observado todo; ocultos entre unos arbustos.

.

Snotlout había corrido por su vida y saltó hacia una carreta llena de paja, alguien se metió con él, no podía se Fishlegs, si no el espacio se hubiera acabado, pensando que era su nueva pretendiente, pasó su mano por encima de lo que sintió era su espalda.

— ¡eh! Cuidado con la manos. —Gruñó Tuffnut furioso.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Se espantó el chico, haciéndose piedra. — ¿Dónde está tu hermana, flaco?

— ¿Quién? ¿Ruffnut?

— ¿Tienes otra hermana, idiota?

—No que yo sepa…—Respondió Tuffnut con inocencia. —Mi única hermana alcanzó a esconderse entre los arbustos con Fishlegs.

A Snotlout no le quedó más remedio que esperar a que Astrid se fuera, para estar de nuevo al pendiente de la rubia de la cual no había podido dejar de ver desde el día anterior. Aprovechando el momento con el hermano de esta, le preguntó que le gustaba a Ruffnut, recibiendo la respuesta de que era el salmón lo que más le gustaba a su princesa. Sin saber que el gemelo bromeó, puesto que el salmón era lo que más odiaba su congénita.

.

.

Escondidos entre los arbustos, Fishlegs y Ruffnut peleaban por el espacio.

—Ya déjate de mover, Astrid nos descubrirá.

—Bien, me quedó quieta. —Resopló con fastidio Ruffnut.

—Y calladita. —Murmuró Fishlegs temeroso.

—Cierro el pico. —La chica hizo un ademán de cerrar la boca con una llave la cual escondía entre sus ropas.

Después, ambos fueron espectadores de cómo Hiccup bebía valientemente el ponche e incluso fingía gustarle para complacer a Astrid.

—Que bobo es Hiccup. —Opinó Ruffnut. —Debería escupirle esa porquería a Astrid en la cara.

—Está enamorado, no haría eso. —Dijo Fishlegs tratando de sensibilizar a su rubia acompañante.

—Eso es tonto.

—Yo no lo creo… creo que es algo muy lindo. —Fishlegs dio un gran suspiro de emoción.

—Ósea si yo te preparara una porquería de esas ¿tú la beberías al igual que el idiota de Hiccup?

—Así es. —Contestó Fishlegs. —Un vikingo haría todo por su mujer. —Expresó con orgullo.

—Ósea que si te diera esta roca. —Tomó la chica una pequeña piedra. —Y te dijera que la comieras… ¿lo harías?

—Podría hacerlo. —Contestó el regordete con orgullo. —Todo por mi hermosa valkiria.

—Ósea que si…—Continuó Ruffnut queriendo encontrar otro ejemplo.

— ¡Sí, ya te dije que todo! —Respondió fastidiado el regordete, alzando de más la voz.

Ruffnut lo silenció poniendo puño contra su boca, pues Astrid pasaba a su lado y casi los descubría.

—Cierra la boca. —Regañó la rubia.

—Es que haces muchas preguntas. —se excusó el regordete sobándose la boca. —Pero para que te quede claro… si yo te doy esta roca con todo mi amor. —Tomó una roca pequeña con una mano y con la otra tomó la mano de Ruffnut para poner la piedra sobre su palma. — ¿La conservarías?

—Mmm… supongo.

Fishlegs sonrió orgulloso por haberse explicado correctamente, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que aún tenía sostenida la mano de Ruffnut, estar explicando cursilerías y haber presenciado una peculiar escena de afecto entre sus amigos lo puso a pensar, ¿quién sería la cuidadora de todas sus rocas?

Despertó de sus pensamientos, cuando Ruffnut se puso de pie y salió de los arbustos, aun con la pequeña piedra que le había dado en su mano.

— ¿Podría ser ella? —Susurró ensoñado, admirando a Ruffnut como nunca la había mirado antes.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?, ella era igual o más hermosa que Astrid, y el modo en que bromeaba y no entendía las cosas de repente se le empezó a hacer de lo más tierno.

— ¡Preciosa! —Susurró enamorado.

.

Viéndose a salvo Ruffnut regresó a donde estaba Hiccup, antes tirando lejos la piedra que Fishlegs le había dado. Cuando ella llegó con el jinete de inmediato Snotlout y Fishlegs salieron detrás de ella. También Tuffnut el cual gritaba emocionado por haberse salvado de la muerte.

Desde ese momento todo empezó a ser extraño para la vikinga.

—No encuentro dónde colgar estos escudos. —Resopló con fastidio con un enorme adorno.

— ¡No te preocupes! Súper Snotlout te ayudará.

Snotlout llegó y le arrebató el escudo, lo arrojó al cielo y dando un gran salto con espada en mano lo encajó en una de las casas.

—Lo que sea por ti. —Dijo el chico inflando el pecho orgulloso.

— ¡Iugh! ¿Te tomaste el ponche de Astrid o qué? —Ruffnut sin entender nada se retiraría de donde estaba pues los aires altaneros del vikingo la empezaron a incomodar, sin embargo, chocó con un chico que le obstruyó el camino.

— ¿Te está molestando? —Preguntó Fishlegs con una valentía y porte que no se veía desde Thor rompe huesos.

— ¡waa! —Se quejó Ruffnut y tomó otro camino, sintiéndose de repente acosada como le pasaba a veces a su amiga Astrid.

— ¡¿Ves lo que ocasionas Carapez?! ¡Alejaste a mi chica!

— ¿Tú chica? —Fishlegs se desconcertó. — ¡Ella será mía!

Ruffnut a lo lejos presenció cómo estos empezaron a pelear. No comprendía qué era lo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Preguntó Hiccup llegando a su lado junto con Tuffnut.

—Fiebre de amor pre Snoggletog. —Explicó Tuffnut acariciando a la gallina con malicia, ni su hermana sabía de esa condición, por lo que procedió a explicar. —Es una condición que les da a los vikingos al sentirse solos durante las fiestas.

— ¿Eso existe? —Preguntó Hiccup no creyendo lo que el chico decía.

—Claro que existe, mi estimado amigo sin una pierna. —Dijo Tuffnut abriendo de más los ojos. —Tú no lo sientes porque Astrid está contigo, yo estoy con mi gallina y Ruffnut…

— ¡Iugh! No me interesa… yo quiero un hombre, alto, fuerte, con grandes músculos y actitud varonil. —A Ruffnut le brillaron los ojos al imaginarse a su hombre ideal.

—Buena suerte con eso. —Dijo Hiccup espantado. — ¡Vámonos Toothless! Hagamos el recuento de los daños por el ponche de Astrid.

Dragón y jinete se retiraron dejando a los gemelos observando como Snotlout y Fishlegs empezaban una pelea por el amor de una persona que ni siquiera les ponía atención. Ruffnut se marchó, esperaba que en unas horas se les pasara esa fiebre del amor para estar más tranquila y no sentirse tan acosada.

Pero no fue así, durante el resto del día la siguieron persiguiendo, en el gran salón, Snotlout aventó Tuffnut lejos y Fishlegs quitó a Astrid de su lugar para ambos estar sentados a lado de ella. Del fastidio que le ocasionaron ya ni cenó y mejor se fue a dormir. Deseaba que Barf y Belch estuvieran con ella, al menos así los mandaría a volar. No se explicaba porque el cambio tan repentino de sus amigos.

Al día siguiente era día de fiesta y todos estaban más animados que nunca, Hiccup y Astrid habían salido temprano para buscar a los dragones lo cuales estarían con sus nuevos bebés. Mientras tanto los demás jinetes y vikingos prepararían los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

Para ocultarse de sus nuevos pretendientes, Ruffnut se metió a la cocina. Como no sabía hacer nada, la cocinera principal la puso a pelar papas; excelente para ella ya que se sintió segura en aquel pequeño hueco, sola con sus papas.

—Te ves tan hermosa cortando papas. —Halagó Snotlout asustando a la rubia que para protegerse aventó la papa dando directo a la cara del chico.

Salió apresurada del cuarto gruñendo, topándose con Fishlegs en la cocina.

—Mi hermosa valkiria de cabello dorado, iré a ayudarte en tu labor.

Ruffnut vio como Fishlegs ya tenía preparado un cuchillo para pelar papas.

—Todo tuyo viejo. —Contestó empujándolo lejos de ella arrojándole el cuchillo que había estado utilizando.

—Carapez… ¿Qué le dijiste? —Regañó Snotlout.

— ¡Vine a ayudarla! A comparación de ti que sólo vienes a estorbar.

—Eso es lo que crees… puedo pelar más papas que tú.

Con mirada desafiante ambos chicos se pusieron a pelar papas, compitiendo sin que el premio (Ruffnut) estuviera presente.

Así fue el resto del día, la habían acosado en la cocina, en la plaza, en los hangares de dragones. El único provecho que le sacó es que aquellos dos por pelearse por su atención terminaron todas sus tareas. Sólo para eso le estaban sirviendo.

Se escondió en la carreta el resto del día hasta el atardecer que llegó Hiccup con todos los dragones tras él. Rápidamente acudió con su dragón, quien llegó con nuevo dragoncitos bebés. Con la emoción del regreso de los dragones. Fishlegs y Snotlout la ignoraron, pensó que se había salvado y la fiebre había terminado, pero no fue así…

Al día siguiente, en cuanto Snotlout y Fishlegs se despertaron la acorralaron, ambos ofreciéndole sus respectivos regalos de Snoggletog.

— ¡Elígeme a mi princesa! —Pidió Snotlout lanzándole un beso al aire, de rodillas con el salmón en mano.

— ¡Se mi roca! —Pidió Fishlegs alzando ambas manos con el pedazo de roca esculpida con la forma de su cara.

Ruffnut odiaba el salmón y la cosa con la roca nunca la entendió, rechazó vilmente a aquellos hombres y aun así siguieron acosándola.

.

.

.

Ahora comprendía todo; aquello que les dijo había ocasionado todo eso. Ya no jugaría con eso nunca más, ahora estaba en un problema del cual no sabía cómo salir.

— ¿Qué haces escondida aquí? —Preguntó Astrid encontrándola oculta detrás de unas rocas.

—Ocultándome de unos locos.

Astrid no entendió a lo que se refería, pero como la vio cabizbaja decidió hacerle compañía sentándose a lado de ella. Ruffnut conociendo la experiencia de Astrid con los chicos decidió pedir su consejo.

—Astrid…—Susurró llamando la atención de su amiga. — ¿Tú qué harías si… tuvieras a dos chicos detrás de ti?

—Golpearlos. —Sugirió de inmediato.

—Pero digamos que son muy persistentes… ¿Qué harías?

— ¿Matarlos?

—No creo que esté dentro de las opciones. —Suspiró resignada la gemela.

— ¿Quién te acosa? —Preguntó Astrid ignorando las actividades de los vikingos.

— ¿Quién dijo que era a mí? —Se evadió Ruffnut avergonzada. —Es una conocida…

— ¡Oh! Bueno,… si tu conocida tiene un hermano, tal vez pueda ayudarle a evadirlos. —Aconsejó Astrid, entendiendo la evasión, aunque ignoraba quienes eran los pretendientes de su amiga.

— ¡Eso es! —Saltó emocionada la gemela. — ¡Muchas gracias!... Se lo diré a mi amiga.

—Eh… sí.

Astrid sólo vio como Ruffnut se alejaba dando enormes saltos de felicidad, sabrá Odín que se le habría ocurrido a esa loca.

Por la tarde, Astrid encontró a Ruffnut muy apacible en el gran salón, se veía relajada tomando un tarro de hidromiel, al parecer se había hecho un cambio de look, su cabello lucía extraño y traía la ropa de Tuffnut, la cual era casi la misma, sólo con ligeras diferencias.

— ¿Arregló tu amiga el problema?

— ¡Oooh, sí! —Suspiró la rubia totalmente relajada.

Astrid frunció el ceño con curiosidad, lo que sea que haya hecho Ruffnut había servido.

.

.

Mientras tanto, bajó la luz de la luna, afuera del gran salón dos chicos perseguían a otro.

— ¡Ya les dije que no soy Ruffnut! —Gritó Tuffnut.

Tuffnut estaba siendo acosado por Snotlout y Fishlegs, quienes no se percataron del cambio de peinado en los gemelos; Ruffnut había peinado a su hermano como ella y ella se peinó como él. Ahora el gemelo era quien estaba siendo acosado por ambos vikingos enamorados.

.

.

—Sólo hasta que lo atrapen. —Suspiró Ruffnut con lamentación.

.

.

¡Waaaaaa Tuffnut!

Lo habían descubierto, de una manera no muy agradable.

.

.

.

 **Lo de Astrid ignorando los pretendientes, es porque me da a entender que ella no sabía nada de eso en HTTYD2, espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña teoría sobre como inicio este triángulo amoroso. XD.**

 **Si preguntan de qué manera notaron que no era Ruffnut, me imaginó que besándolo, o topándose con su cara o ciertas partes XD.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Maylu liya: Dejaré pendiente el de Astrid, pues será basado en un sueño que tuve, pero como desperté, tengo que ver como concluirá. Saludos.**

 **ORQUIDEA671: Muchas gracias, ya sé, pobre ardillita. Espero que te haya gustado este one shot. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Jajaja ya sé, a no ser Snotlout ¿qué será?¿Engreido? XD, tuvo lo que se merecía, pero pobre auto. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: ahora no te olvidé, estoy super atenta. XD, sorry. Lo que había en el bulto no lo describe en la pequeña leyenda que leí, pero según en una historia de Bolivia es una masa gelatinosa. Saludos-**

 **Jessy Brown: Jajaja todos riéndose de la desgraciada de Snotlout pero se lo merecía en cierto modo, estaré pendiente con el de Astrid de terror que pretendo sea junto con Heather y Camicazi, no me ocurre nada por el momento para Hiccup en ese género. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Así es, tu vida es más importante, pero pobre auto y ardilla. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: yeii le dio miedo a alguien (apluasos) no es que me alegre, pero sí. Trataré de hacer otro de terror con Astrid y las chicas de protagonistas, pero debo recordar bien los detalles ya que será de un sueño que tuve. Saludos.**

 **SEBAS GG: Me agradó tu opinión, veré que puedo hacer y cuales se pueden adaptar a los personajes. El del patinaje, espero mañana viernes actualizarlo. Saludos.**

 **La roja09: De donde leí sólo decía ciudades en México, encontrando cosas o referencias a Montemorelos en nuevo león con frontera San Luis potosí. Aunque según también Bolivia existe esa leyenda donde dicen que es un bulto gelatinoso. Lo de las víboras me recordó a fear factor, obvio ahí si daría algo de miedo. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Jajaja ya sé, el creepy pasta de los rugrats es uno de mis favoritos. Saludos.**

 **Astrid jake: Saludos a todos de nuevo, bienvenidos sean nuevamente a esta sección, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Tris: olvidé ponerte en el otro fic creo, me dormí, te pongo aquí por si lo lees. Saludos.**

 **A todos los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **15 de octubre 2015**


	5. Un bebé, un yak, un borrego y un pollito

**Según yo será "Érase un relato de humor" ustedes pueden cambiarle el género XD.**

 **Ambientado en RTTE y se podría decir que continuación del anterior one shot.**

 **Con todos los personajes**

 **Hiccstrid.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **Un bebé, un yak, un borrego y un pollito.**

.

.

Había pasados unos días después de Snoggletog; la blanca nieve aun cubría la pequeña aldea de Berk. Los dragones dormían en sus hangares con las nuevas crías; algo que fue bueno para los animales de granja quienes pudieron andar con más libertad por el campo nevado sin que los dragones se les atravesaran volando.

El jefe de Berk Stoick, daba su rutinaria caminata por los alrededores para vigilar que todos realizaran correctamente sus tareas. Saludaba felizmente a todo aldeano que pasaba sin notar nada extraño con el pueblo, o eso pensó, la tranquilidad de Berk se vio opacado cuando notó a tres vikingos en particular formando un gran escándalo frente al gran salón.

Estos eran Snotlout, Fishlegs y Ruffnut; al jefe se le hizo extraño que la última no estuviera con su otra mitad, como solía decir mi hijo. Se mantuvo alejado de la discusión para tener un mejor juicio de cual sea que fuera la disputa. Vio atentamente como ambos vikingos varones se empujaban entre sí, no le sorprendió esa actitud de Snotlout pero sí de Fishlegs; por un momento pensó que estaba poseído de nuevo por Thor rompe huesos. Siguió observando la disputa, comprendiendo que ambos chicos peleaban por el amor de Ruffnut. Fue una completa sorpresa; pero se dio cuenta que no eran correspondidos al ver cómo la chica los golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza, derribándolos por completo.

— ¡Ay, el amor! —Suspiró emocionado.

Y hablando de amor, no veía por ninguna parte a su hijo y a la chica Hofferson desde el día anterior. No había pasado por él desapercibido que esos estaban muy juntitos. No cabía duda que su hijo era todo un rompecorazones como él lo había sido en su época, todavía lo era, pero él le sería fiel a una mujer hasta el final de su vida; la madre de Hiccup, Valka.

Eran sólo suposiciones suyas, su hijo no había dado algún anuncio oficial; por lo que optó por buscarlo para sacarle la sopa a golpes si era necesario, no es que fuera agresivo, era más bien la emoción lo que lo impulsaba y motivaba actuar así.

Buscó y buscó por la aldea, nadie lo había visto al igual que a Astrid. Sus dragones habían sido vistos en los hangares por lo que descartó que hubiera salido a volar. Sólo había un lugar en donde no había buscado: la forja.

Esta se encontraba cerrada, Gobber estaba de vacaciones y Hiccup al parecer no había abierto el establecimiento que le correspondía atender; ahora no sólo indagaría en su vida amorosa, también lo sermonearía sobre no dejar las actividades a medias.

Llegó a la forja encontrándose con la puerta cerrada, tocaría para saber si su hijo estaba ahí, sino iría a buscarlo en el gran salón. Con el puño alzando a punto de tocar el pedazo de manera, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de hacerlo pues escuchó ruidos en el interior.

— _¿Te gusta mi lady?_ —Escuchó la voz de su hijo adentro, se escuchaba algo cansado a su parecer.

— _¡Oh, Hiccup…me encanta, nadie hace esto mejor que tú_! —Escuchó la respuesta extasiada de Astrid.

Los ojos del jefe se abrieron abruptamente, su hijo y futura nuera… no lo podía creer. Estaba bien que quería tener nietos en un futuro, pero si su hijo ni siquiera se interesaba por ser jefe a sus 19 años de edad, no lo imaginaba haciéndose cargo de un bebé. Lo que estaban haciendo esos chicos estaba mal; era totalmente irresponsable. Debían respetar las tradiciones, su hijo debía pedir el debido permiso a los familiares de Hofferson para cortejarla, después pedir su mano en matrimonio y al final el cómo se hacen los bebés. ¡No así! Su hijo y su nuera no se estaban comportando apropiadamente. Tendría que ponerles alguna clase de castigo, o hacerles entender lo difícil que era tener las responsabilidades de un adulto.

Se alejó de la forja, los dejaría así por el momento, estaba demasiado perplejo como para entrar y hacer un gran escándalo, tenía que pensar primeramente en las palabras adecuadas, antes de que lo consideraran anticuado; pediría primeramente el consejo de su buen amigo Gobber.

OOOooooOOO

Yéndose Stoick, Hiccup y Astrid salieron de la forja. La rubia traía un hacha doble que reflejaba destellos con la luz, estaba realmente contenta con el regalo de Snoggletog que le había hecho su "amigo".

— ¿En serio te gusta? —Preguntó Hiccup nervioso, limpiándose las manos después de haber trabajado arduamente en el filo del hacha.

— ¡Ya te dije que sí! —Respondió emocionada la rubia dándole un golpe en el brazo. — ¡Muchas gracias! —Enseguida le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hiccup se sonrojó y se rascó con más afán en el cabello, después de los penosos agradecimientos. Astrid se fue a estrenar el hacha y Hiccup a buscar a su dragón.

OOOOOoooOOOO

Stoick seguían refunfuñando, cada vez comprendía menos a la juventud de ahora. Reflexionó lo que había visto con los otros tres vikingos, y lo que escuchó con su hijo y Astrid. Todos se estaban descarriados. Pensó que el único intacto era Tuffnut, el que seguía siendo inocente ante los otros descarriados, sin embargo, cambió de opinión al verlo hablando "amorosa" y amenamente con una gallina.

Dando de pisotones corrió hacia el gran salón, necesitaba un consejo para tratar de salvar a la juventud de Berk. Encontró a quien buscaba, descansando y perezosamente tomando un tarro de hidromiel.

— ¡Gobber, hay problemas!

— ¡¿Los Berserkers, los Outcast, la vieja loca de al lado?! —Se levantó Gobber emocionado por pelear.

—No, nada de eso. —Tranquilizó el jefe pidiéndole que se sentara de nuevo.

Con mucha paciencia, Stoick contó con detalles sus inquietudes acerca de los jinetes de Berk.

— ¡Imagínate, que tontos!, prácticamente los dejamos vivir en una isla solos. ¿Te imaginas que cosas no habrán hecho ya?

—No creo que Hiccup y los demás sean de los que viven con libertinaje, pero si dices que escuchaste a esos dos haciendo cosas sin casarse, a los otros dos peleándose por una mujer y el otro con una gallina… ya no sé qué pensar.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me preocupa en particular que Hiccup y Astrid hagan cosas antes de tiempo.

— ¡Oh, sí! Es una gran responsabilidad tener hijos y más siendo el futuro jefe. Tal vez si supieran a lo que se tendrían que enfrentar tal vez desistan de seguir con aquel libertinaje.

— ¡Eso es, Gobber! —Premió Stoick con una nueva idea en mente. — ¡Ya sé qué haremos! Pero necesitaré ayuda, ¿Cuenta contigo?

—En lo que sea. —Golpeó el herrero con un martillo/mano la mesa.

.

.

Al día siguiente los jinetes se levantaron muy temprano, pues el jefe había solicitado su presencia en el gran salón. Perezosos y haraganes, esperaron a que llegara Stoick.

— ¿Qué querrá papá? —Se preguntó Hiccup.

—Probablemente quiere que desviemos a un dragón, el scaldron tal vez volvió. —Dijo Astrid emocionada.

—Investigar a nuevos enemigos. —Comentó Snotlout chocando sus puños.

—Nos pondrá a hacer más tareas. —Se quejó Ruffnut.

— ¡Qué bien!... Siempre y cuando incluya dragones nuevos. —Saltó Fishlegs emocionado.

— Pues yo digo que… no, no sé lo que quiere, pero de una vez debo decir que yo no fui.

Todos miraron a Tuffnut sin saber a qué se refería. De seguro había hecho otra de las suyas.

— ¡Atención!

Los jinetes observaron al recién llegado jefe que llevaba arrastrando una base que cubría con una manta, detrás de él, Gobber traía otra y seguido de él un hombre y una mujer traían otras dos bases.

— ¿Qué es esto, papá?

Stoick carraspeó un poco y se aclaró la voz antes de contestar.

—Los he convocado este día ya que tengo una encomienda para ustedes.

Algunos se frotaron las manos con ansias, esperando que fuera tarea emocionante, el único que estaba tranquilo era Hiccup quien miraba con curiosidad aquellas bases.

—Queremos enseñarles lo que la palabra "RESPONSABILIDAD" significa. Por lo cual se verán en la tarea de cuidar a…

Hizo una pausa para hacerle una seña a Gobber, quien al entenderla destapó la primera base en donde había un yak bebé encerrado, luego destaparon la otra en donde había un pequeño pollito amarillo, en el otro un borreguito blanco y el último fue destapado por la pareja que mostró la canasta con un bebé adentro.

Los jinetes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver quiénes eran las "criaturas" a las que tenían que cuidar.

— ¡Haremos equipos! —Ordenó Stoick sin dar tiempo de replicar a los jóvenes. — Astrid, Hiccup ustedes cuidarán al bebé de los Blackman.

—Pero… pero…—Se quejaron los mencionados, siendo ambos silenciados por el jefe.

—Snotlout y Ruffnut, ustedes cuidarán al bebé Yak.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Snotlout celebrando, mientras que Fishlegs replicó la decisión el jefe.

—Ustedes dos… —Stoick se rascó la barba sin saber que decidir con los dos jinetes restantes. —Como no hay más chicas serán los padres solteros. Fishlegs cuidarás del borrego y Tuffnut del pollito.

— ¡Tengo un hijo! —Al gemelo le brillaron los ojos.

— ¡Dije soltero! —Aclaró Stoick, antes de que el rubio pensara formalizar una familia con la gallina.

— ¡Un momento, papa! —Hiccup replicó interrumpiendo. — ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?

—Nunca he replicado ninguna tarea señor, pero esto…—Señaló Astrid a los bebés sin comprender muy bien la tarea.

—Como dije, esto es para que sepan ser "RESPONSABLES". —Recalcó. — No sólo cuidarán de este bebé… aprenderán lo que significa tener una familia, con todo lo que conlleva. Si son grandecitos para estar haciendo "cosas" también ya lo son para "esto". —Señaló el furioso jefe a los bebés. —Los que están en parejas vivirán como un matrimonio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Replicaron las chicas sonrojadas, en especial Astrid.

—Por lo que la mujer debe encargarse de su hogar y el marido proveer a su familia para que nada les falte.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Replicaron ahora Snotlout y Hiccup.

— ¡No puedes hacernos esto! —Protestó Hiccup.

—Claro que puedo, ya lo hice… y si ustedes no acatan mis órdenes, tendré que clausurar ciertas actividades que involucren dragones. —Amenazó Stoick con tono autoritario.

Y con esa simple amenaza, los jinetes guardaron silencio. El jefe había dado en su punto débil.

— ¡Felicidades!, Astrid, Hiccup… tienen un hermoso niño… se llama Fare, cuídenlo bien, sus padres se tomarán un descanso ya que desde que nació ha sido un niño muy activo.

Stoick le pasó el bebé a Hiccup, este empezó a llorar ruidosamente en sus brazos, el castaño lo vio con cierto temor, era un bebé sin dientes, poco pelo rubio y que se movía demasiado.

— ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Se mueve! —Hiccup se desesperó, le pasó al bebé a su ahora esposa de mentiras, quien al tomarlo se asustó tanto como él.

El jefe satisfecho con la tarea dio una gran carcajada y dejó a los jinetes con sus respectivos hijos.

— ¿Qué clase de bicho raro le habrá picado a tú papá? —Se quejó Ruffnut, más al ver que el Yak se empezaba a masticar su ropa. — ¡Yo no quiero cuidarlo!

—Tenemos que hacerlo chicos, sino habrá consecuencias… ya lo escucharon.

—Por mi está bien. Ahora tengo una hermosa familia. —Señaló Snotlout a la vikinga y al yak.

— ¡Waa! —Ruffnut se asqueó y salió del gran salón siendo seguida por el bebé Yak, quien al parecer se apegó más a ella.

—Yo quería ir con ella. —Lloró Fishlegs llevándose cabizbajo al bebé borrego, que tenía una mirada indiferente y movía la boca constantemente.

—Te cuidaré con mi propia vida. —Tuffnut era el único que parecía fascinado con la idea, salió con el pollito en mano dejando a Astrid y Hiccup solos con el bebé.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer con el bebé? —Preguntó inocentemente Hiccup al ver que al menos en brazos de Astrid el pequeño se había calmado.

— ¡¿Qué voy hacer?! —Preguntó desconcertada. — Más bien ¡¿qué vamos a hacer?!

—Es que parece que tú eres la que mejor se llevará con Fanges…

—Fare. —Corrigió la rubia rodando los ojos. — No pongas excusas… ¡No quieras dejarme todo el trabajo a mí!

—No, no, no… no ¿cómo crees? —Sudó el castaño. —Es que… ya sabes, debo proveer, eso significa que debo… yo debo.

— ¿Te quieres ir y dejarme? —Replicó Astrid con el niño en brazos.

—No, no… —Hiccup sudó a un más, parecían un verdadero matrimonio, ya hasta estaban discutiendo como uno. —Está bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —Se rindió.

—No lo sé… creo que ya se durmió.

La chica vio al pequeño dormido, con señas le pidió al nuevo padre que le pasara la canasta en donde lo habían traído. Lentamente lo puso ahí, ambos rogando porque no llorara. Al ver al niño dormido, no les pareció que fuera muy "activo" como había afirmado Stoick.

— ¡Su casa está lista! —Anunció Stoick entrando de golpe al gran salón, gritando de tal manera que su voz hizo eco en todo el recinto, ocasionando que el bebé llorara de nuevo.

La rubia y el castaño exhalaron cansados, no llevaban ni 10 minutos con el bebé y ya estaban agotados.

— ¡Ups! Lo siento. —Se disculpó fingidamente el abuelo de mentiras. —Mejor lleven a su hijo a su nueva casa.

— ¡Papá, que locuras dices! —Gritó Hiccup sonrojado.

Pero el jefe sólo rio con satisfacción y dio la ubicación de lo que sería la casa de los Haddock/Hofferson.

El matrimonio de mentiras llegó a una casa que quedaba a la orilla del pueblo de Berk, con un increíble acantilado muy seguro para un bebé. Otro detalle era que la casa había sido hecha por el peor carpintero de la historia de Berk, pues se encontraba en pésimas condiciones. En el interior Astrid y Hiccup se dieron cuenta que era peor que el exterior, había una mesa podrida de madera, las escaleras carcomida y sólo les habían dejado un par de mantas para aguantar la noche así como un par de cazuelas y los accesorios de bebé para atenderlo y alimentarlo. (Cortesía de sus verdaderos padres)

—No me pienso quedar en esta porquería. —Se quejó Astrid, aun traía cargado al bebé llorón que no había dejado de llorar en todo el camino a su hogar.

— ¡Yo tampoco!

Escucharon una voz de la casa vecina, de donde salían Ruffnut con dos yak detrás de ella, uno animal y el otro humano. Se percataron que había más casas a lo largo del acantilado, de las otras dos salieron Fishlegs con el borrego y de la última Tuffnut con el pollito.

— ¡Ahhhh! —Gritó Hiccup. —Mi padre se está pasando de la raya… ¡iré a hablar con él! No puede hacernos esto.

—Técnicamente ya lo hizo. —Opinó Fishlegs. —Además que me dijo que nuestros padres están de acuerdo con él y los dragones los dejó encerrados, dijo que no los dejaría salir hasta que viera que estuviéramos cumpliendo con nuestro deber.

Todos guardaron silencio, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban era el llanto del bebé, el "Meehh" del borrego, el "muuu" del yak y el "pio pio" del pollito.

—Pues hagamos esta tonta tarea. —Suspiró Hiccup. —Ya hicimos nuestras cabañas en la orilla del dragón, no será problema reconstruir estas porquerías de casas.

Todos se animaron con las palabras de Hiccup y alzaron el brazo en total acuerdo con él, era muy temprano, así que pusieron manos a la obra. Aceptaron el plan del jefe y negociaron con él que les permitiera tener a sus dragones cerca para poder "proveer" adecuadamente a la familia e hijos.

Stoick satisfecho con la primera iniciativa de madurez por parte de los jóvenes, liberó a Toothless, Hookfang, Barf y Belch. Stormfly y Metalug se quedaron en los hangares pues aun cuidaban de sus crías.

Comenzaron inicialmente por traer madera nueva y hacer la casa un lugar más seguro, pues casi el bebé se caía por el acantilado siendo salvado a tiempo por su padre ficticio y Toothless. A pesar de sus deberes como mujer, Astrid y Tuffnut ayudaron a construir la casa, dejándolo por algunos periodos de tiempo para atender a las molestas criaturas lloronas, o al menos el bebé que era el que lloraba por cualquier cosa y casi se moría por sus descuidos. Los animales se conformaban con seguir a sus respectivos padres o no hacer nada, en el caso del borrego.

Para el final del día terminaron con las cabañas dejando casi replicas a como las que tenían en la Orilla del dragón. Eran vikingos y hacer casas había sido por lo menos una actividad diaria antes de la paz con los dragones, por lo cual eran expertos.

El jefe fue a echarles un último vistazo a la labor de los jóvenes, premiándolo con el pulgar arriba.

—Muy bien, primera tarea bien hecha. Pero…—El jefe notó que el bebé no dejaba de llorar. —Creo que alguien necesita comida o un nuevo cambio.

— ¡Ay, no! —Se quejaron Hiccup y Astrid exhaustos, mientras los demás se reían de su infortunio.

—Al igual que el yak y el borrego. —Mencionó Stoick viendo a los animales que defecaban en campo abierto.

El único que hacía sus necesidades casi discretas era el pollito, por lo que Stoick dio su mayor calificación al gemelo, quien era además el que estaba más al pendiente de su hijito.

—Es tarde… creo que deben volver a sus casas. —Rio el jefe con simpatía y se retiró dejando a los jóvenes.

Exhaustos, Hiccup y Astrid en compañía de Fare y Toothless entraron a la casa. El pequeño demonio no dejaba de llorar, su llanto era tan ensordecedor que ya hasta le dolían los oídos.

—Creo que necesita que lo cambien. —Dijo Hiccup nervioso y miró disimuladamente a su compañera.

—No pensarás que yo…—Se señaló la rubia.

—Eh… pues yo… —Rio nerviosamente.

—Es un niño, creo que lo más adecuado es que tú…—Se sonrojó.

— ¡Oh, pero supongo que también tú debes de aprender! —Incitó el castaño sonrojado.

Astrid se cruzó de brazos en total desacuerdo, pero, Hiccup tampoco cedería, no en eso; y adoptó la misma postura que ella. Mientras tanto el crio escandaloso lloraba ruidosamente, mejor Toothless se le acercó y juntó su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, logrando que el bebé cesara un poco el llanto.

—Toothless es mejor padre que tú. —Se burló Astrid.

—Y mejor madre que tú… apuesto que yo lo haría mejor que tú.

— ¡Eso es lo que crees! —Gritó Astrid ofendida.

—Demuéstramelo. —Retó Hiccup sonriendo por sus adentros, Astrid había caído en su trampa.

Gruñendo y sonrojada Astrid se acercó al bebé Fare y como si fuera un desecho toxico le empezó a retirar la envoltura de piel que lo envolvía para después pasar al pañal de tela.

— ¡Iugh! —Se asqueó tanto por lo que vio y olió, hasta el mismísimo Hiccup quiso vomitar pues el olor del bebé inundó la pequeña habitación.

La chica de un sólo tirón le retiró el pañal sucio y lo tiró afuera de la casa para quitar ese horrible olor. Después buscó entre los accesorios encontrando un pañal limpio, pero antes tendría que limpiarlo.

— ¿Con qué lo limpio?

—Con agua. —Sugirió Hiccup como si fuera lo más obvio.

— ¡¿Pues que estás esperando?! —Gritó Astrid demandante. — ¡Ve a traer agua! o ¡¿También tengo que hacerlo yo?!

Hiccup se asustó con su tono, ahora si parecía una mujer casada. Salió presuroso en compañía de Toothless con un gran balde para el agua. Hasta ese momento se sintió un hombre libre, sin embargo, no debía de tardar mucho debido a que, uno: porque su hijo de mentiras estaba sucio esperando a ser limpiado. Y dos: por que su esposa de mentiras lo mataría si no volvía de inmediato.

Sólo tardaron unos minutos cuando llegaron con el balde agua, Astrid lo vació en un tinaco y pidió al dragón que calentara el agua. Luego con temor metió al bebé, empezándolo a bañar.

— ¡Wow!... ¿Dónde aprendiste todo eso?

—De ningún lado. —Respondió Astrid limpiando delicadamente y con temor el cuerpo del bebé llorón. —Pero supongo que esto es lo que haría si fuera mi hijo.

Cuando Astrid dijo esto, Hiccup entró en una realidad extraña, ahora que lo veía con detalle; estaba fingiendo tener una familia con Astrid, eso se supone que lo convertía en el hombre de familia. Al verla bañando al bebé se imaginó que realmente estaban casados y ese era su bebé. Dio un grito ahogado, ¿entonces así sería si se llegaba a casar con ella? La quería, de eso no había duda, pero su relación era muy abierta y libre, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo conllevaba tener una relación.

—Tierra llamando a Hiccup… ¡despierta!

Astrid lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había terminado con el baño y ahora requería su ayuda. Hiccup reaccionó lentamente y caminó como robot hacia donde estaban las cosas del bebé. Era momento de ponerle el pañal. La rubia nunca había puesto uno, así que tronó dedos para hacerlo tal como había visto algunas mujeres de Berk.

—Creo que el pañal debe ir ahí abajo, mi lady. —Dijo Hiccup tratando de no reír, pues Astrid envolvió sólo la cintura del bebé olvidando todo lo de abajo.

—Pues si tan bueno te crees, ¡hazlo tú! "babe" —Desafió Astrid con sarcasmo, quitándole el intento de pañal y pasándoselo a su maridito.

— ¿Babe? —Se desconcentró Hiccup con el pañal en mano, había escuchado que ciertas parejas se apodaban entre ellos, supuso que ese sería el suyo.

Se puso delante del niño, que con sólo verlo amenazaba con llorar otra vez. Pero en vez de derramar lágrimas, le derramó algo más encima.

— ¡waaa!... Me orinó encima.

Astrid y Toothless estaban que se caían de la risa, más al ver como Hiccup trataba de sacudirse la orina del bebé. Rápidamente Hiccup tomó el pañal y haciendo varios movimientos con las manos logró ponerle el pañal.

— ¡Bravo! —Aplaudió la rubia. —Admito que lo hiciste mejor que yo.

—Y ahora tengo pestilencia de bebé encima. —Se quejó el castaño, Astrid rio a un más, así que decidió jugarle una pequeña broma.

Se quitó la camisa y se la arrojó encima de la cabeza. Astrid se la retiró con brusquedad, asqueándose pues sintió lo húmedo de la camisa, iba a reclamar, sin embargo, se quedó perpleja al ver a su amigo sin camisa. Prefirió desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

—Cámbiate. —Ordenó sonrojada.

—Eres algo así como mi esposa, y necesito que laves mi ropa. —Dijo Hiccup empezando a bromear.

Astrid gruñó sonrojada entre dientes, y ahora que lo pensaba, todo eso lo tendría que hacer si alguna vez se llegara a casar. Eran obligaciones como vikingas después de todo, pero lo que nunca esperó es que Hiccup pudiera ser esa clase de marido demandante; sacudió su cabeza con nerviosismo pues su mente la empezó a engañar creyendo que realmente estaba casada con él. Se puso seria de sólo pensarlo, suponía que algún día deberían hacerlo, la pregunta era si ellos se casarían o él escogería a alguien más como su futura compañera.

El castaño notó la seriedad de Astrid, a quien vio ensimismada apretando la prenda entre sus manos. Hasta Toothless lo reprendió mientras el bebé empezaba con una nueva sesión de llantos.

—A-A-Astrid lo siento, estaba bromeando.

— ¿Eh? —La chica lo miró saliendo de sus pensamientos. Suspiró aliviada al escucharlo. —Está bien… es sólo que…

El llanto del bebé interrumpió las palabras de Astrid, de nuevo tuvieron que prestarle atención.

—Supongo que tiene hambre. —Comentó Hiccup.

—Sus padres dejaron algo de leche, pero se acabara, tampoco hay comida para nosotros.

—Yo lo traeré. —Se apuntó el castaño de inmediato, sorprendiéndose y sorprendiendo a Astrid pues por primera vez en el día parecían estar dispuesto a trabajar en equipo. —No tardo.

—Está bien. —Astrid cargó al bebé para prepararse y darle de la leche que tenían disponible. —Prepararé el fuego para cocinar algo.

—Yo cocinaré. —Sugirió Hiccup, pues sabía la sazón que tenía su amiga. —También lavaré la ropa y el pañal del bebé.

—Oh, claro. Yo… lo haré después.

Poniéndose de acuerdo con sus respectivas tareas, el jinete salió en su furia nocturna a traer el pan para proveer a su familia de alimento.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Jorgenson/ Thorston el yak había quedado satisfecho con hierbas. Después Ruffnut se había escabullido al gran salón para cenar algo, dejando a cargo a Snotlout del cuidado del bebé. Satisfecha volvió a casa por órdenes de Stoick; y cuando Snotlout pretendió dormir con ella en la misma cama. La gemela se había acostado en junto al yak que parecía estar muy apacible y cómodo junto a ella ocupando casi toda la cama. Obligando de esa manera a que Snotlout durmiera en el frio piso de madera.

En la cabaña de a lado, un regordete jinete se encontraba en las penumbras de su casa, sentado frente a la luz de la vela, mientras su indiferente hijo seguía regurgitando cuanta cosa se llevara a la boca. Suspiró decepcionado, eso de ser padre soltero era muy solitario y aparentemente muy fácil.

En la última cabaña, Tuffnut se encontraba tarareando canciones de cuna al pollito que después de haberse comido todo lo que le dio, se recostó en el pequeño nido que su padre adoptivo le hizo. _"Duerme bien mi pequeño"_ Susurró el rubio, besando delicadamente al pollito que seguía pillando entre sueños. No era padre soltero, su familia estaba completa pues la gallina escondida en la casa lo acompañaba.

.

.

Después de haber cenado, llegó el momento de descansar, la casa estaba adaptada a una sola habitación en la parte superior y con el tiempo contado no les había dado tiempo de hacer otra adicional.

—Tú duerme en la cama con el bebé. —Ofreció Hiccup señalando la cama.

— ¿Tú… dónde dormirás? —Preguntó avergonzada.

—Abajo, dormiré a lado de Toothless… estaré ahí por si necesitan algo.

Astrid asintió estando de acuerdo, el bebé se había callado desde minutos atrás y cuando lo pasó a la cama siguió durmiendo como un hermoso retoñito.

Ahora sí era momento de descansar.

.

 _3:40 am_

El llanto del bebé resonó en la habitación aturdiendo a la vikinga, el crio empezó a llorar demandante por comida. Muy a su pesar y soñolienta se levantó, tenía que atenderlo, lo dejó en su canasta para que no se cayera y bajó al piso inferior, a pesar del escándalo que hacía no logró despertar a Hiccup y Toothless quienes dormían como rocas. Por un momento quiso despertarlo para pedir ayuda, pero lo descartó al recordar que él había lavado la ropa del bebé y había hecho la cena. Creyó que ahora le correspondía atender sola al bebé. Preparó la leche y subió para alimentar Fare, este bebió como si fuera la única leche del planeta y después de hacerlo eructar lejos de dormirse siguió con su llanto.

— ¡Ya Fare!... ¡Ya cállate! —Astrid lo arrullaban en un intento por dormirlo, pero el niño al parecer estaba en otros planes.

Después de arrullos, canciones de cuna, un cambio de pañal y más quejas, este se calló justo cuando el gallo cantó dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Astrid ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, las ojeras se marcaron alrededor de sus ojos y a pesar de querer dormir por otro momento no fue posible ya que Stoick al parecer haría una revisión matutina

— ¡Astrid, te ves terrible! —Se asustó el castaño al verla.

—Gracias. —Respondió ella con neutralidad.

Los jinetes hicieron una fila enfrente del jefe quien observó los progresos, de acuerdo a sus planes todos parecían haberlo pasado perfecto durante la noche a excepción de Hofferson.

—Muy bien, al parecer pasaron muy bien el segundo día. —Aplaudió el jefe. —Ahora a sus actividades.

— ¡Papá… estamos agotados! —Se quejó Hiccup.

—Pues no lo pareces. —Observó Stoick y queriendo castigar más a esos dos le puso nuevas tareas. —Como jefe de familia deberás trabajar tus horas en la forja, después verme para algunas planeaciones. Mientras tanto Astrid deberá cuidar de tu hijo, tendrá que buscar provisiones con las remuneraciones que ganes y te deberá atender al final del día.

— ¡No! —La negativa de Hiccup sorprendió a todos mucho más al jefe. —Si dices que esta es mi familia, entonces yo haré lo que se me plazca. Y lo que yo haría en primer lugar es ayudar a mi "esposa" con mi "hijo". —Gritó sonrojándose pues había hablado de más.

Astrid estaba demasiado adormilada para razonar lo que había dicho. Mientras que a Stoick le sorprendió la madurez de su hijo, supuso que si había exagerado en algunas cosas y al juzgar a la chica Hofferson y su apariencia, ella también había cumplido con tareas extracurriculares que sólo los que tienen hijos conocían.

—No intervengas papá. —finalizó Hiccup apenado.

— ¡Muy bien hijo! —Stoick le palmeó la espalda. —Estoy orgulloso de ti.

El jefe se fue suspirando y murmurando que ya deseaba tener nietos propios, dejando desconcertados a Hiccup y al resto de los demás.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Ruffnut quitándose al yak antes de que se comiera su cabello.

—Debemos hacer lo que nosotros creamos más conveniente, algún día tendremos a nuestras propias familias hay que actuar de acuerdo a nuestros instintos no a como digan los demás

Otra vez el grupo estuvo de acuerdo con el líder y dejándose guiar por sus propios instintos trabajaron con sus hijos. Así pasaron cinco días más, sólo les restaba un día para terminar con las tareas. Durante aquel periodo de tiempo habían aprendido a coordinarse, para sorpresa de todos. Tuffnut le había enseñado al pollito a cazar su propia comida, después de la tarea pensaba conservarlo ese pollo además del dragón y la gallina, eran de las criaturas que no habían muerto bajo sus cuidados. Estaba orgulloso por eso.

Fishlegs con su indiferente hijo, tuvo que aprender a darle los cuidados necesarios, cepillarlo, cortarle el pelo, limpiar sus uñas, alimentarlo en base a una dieta balanceada. Cuando recibió el primer "Meeeh" de agradecimiento por parte de este se sintió orgulloso, sintió que había cumplido con su misión, aunque admitía que le hubiera gustado compartir la paternidad con alguien más.

Snotlout y Ruffnut siguieron iguales, parecía la familia disfuncional donde el padre sólo provee y la mujer toma todo sin dar nada a cambio. Ruffnut exigía sus dotaciones de comida y su avaro hijo siempre estaba de acuerdo con ella. El chico para impresionarla siempre le traía de todo y las más exquisitas comidas al exigente y petulante yak, no sabía de donde había sacado ese humor de familia si su esposa de mentiras era un pan de los dioses y él una pacífica persona. Su hijo yak necesitaba algunos correctivos y menos mimos por parte de su madre.

Hiccup y Astrid siguieron cuidando al bebé, Astrid se trasnochaba y descansaba un poco más de día. Hiccup la ayudaba durante el día y trabaja aparte en la forja y en lo que su padre lo pusiera hacer, por la noche descansaba; aunque siempre pedía que Astrid lo despertara en caso de cualquier cosa y esta nunca lo hacía.

.

El castaño se preparaba para informarle a su padre los avances de su matrimonio ficticio así como acordar los términos de la finalización de la tarea. Después de haber trabajado en la forja, acudió a lado de su inseparable dragón para hablar con su padre, el cual estaba en la casa donde ellos vivían.

Estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuchó voces en el interior.

— _Esos niños terminaron con sus tareas al pie de la letra_. —Era la voz de Gobber.

— _Sí, espero que hayan aprendido algo y se piensen más de una vez cuando tengan sus encuentros amorosos en la forja._

Hiccup se desconcertó al escuchar a su padre y juntó su oreja a la puerta para escuchar con más detalle.

— _¿Sigues creyendo que esos dos serán sexualmente activos después de esta tarea?_ —Preguntó Gobber.

A Hiccup se le subieron los tonos rojos en la cara, en parte por la vergüenza y la otra por la ira. ¿Entonces su padre pensaba que él, Astrid y sus amigos andaban haciendo esas cosas?

— _Yo espero que no, aun no es tiempo. Hicieron buen trabajo esta semana, pero aún les queda mucho por aprender de la vida._

Hiccup gruñó ante las ideas de su padre, se reservó el derecho de entrar reclamante a la casa. Buscaría una forma de devolverle el favor.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Stoick fue a dar su última revisión y a devolver a los animales a la granja y al bebé con sus padres.

—Espero que hayan aprendido algo en esta semana chicos.

—Oh sí. Yo aprendí a pelar a un borrego, a limpiar sus uñitas por muy profundo de la patas y aprendí a interpretar _borregues_ , por ejemplo _"Meeeh"_ significa "gracias", pero un _"Meh"_ significa "no me agradas" y _"Meeeeeeehh"_ significa "baño" y el _"Mehhh"…_

—Creo que ya entendí. —Carraspeó Stoick interrumpiendo el descubrimiento de Fishlegs.

—Aún no he terminado señor. —Recalcó Fishlegs, empezando con sus otros descubrimientos, mientras lo demás reían pues pusieron en marcha su plan.

Y después de dos horas y _"Meeehhhs"_ después, Fishlegs terminó para seguir con el diccionario de " _Pio pio y kikiriki_ " de tres horas de Tuffnut y las dos horas interminables del " _Mu mu mu_ " de Snotlout y Rutffnut.

Fastidiado el jefe prosiguió con la última pareja, pero estos le dieron clases de interpretación del llanto de un bebé. El " _bua bua_ " y " _ña ña ña_ " serían el nuevo diccionario junto con los otros idiomas, Hiccup y Astrid tardaron horas en sus interpretaciones, el jefe tuvo que tomar asiento pues estaba agotado, esperaba que hubieran aprendido algo mejor que eso.

—Y con eso se termina el diccionario. —Finalizó Hiccup. —Pero en sí lo que aprendimos es que…

Por fin, lo único que quería saber el jefe. Puso atención a la feliz pareja.

— ¿Qué aprendieron? —Preguntó impaciente.

—Que no podemos esperar más para tener hijos. —Confesó Hiccup feliz, abrazando por la cintura a Astrid quien asintió orgullosa.

—Quiero tres niños, todos al mismo tiempo si se pudieran. —Opinó Astrid tratando de contener la risa al ver al desconcertado Stoick.

—Sí… creo que deberíamos empezar ahora… ¿no crees Mi lady?

—Yo creo que sí.

Ambos en complicidad empezaron retirarse para entrar en su pequeña cabaña de amor.

— ¡No, esperen! —Los detuvo el jefe. —Se supone que la tarea era para que pasara lo contrario.

— ¿Lo contrario a qué, papá? Creo que somos lo suficientemente responsables.

— ¿Pero cuál es la prisa? —Stoick se sintió acorralado. —Son unos niños, mejor vayan y busquen a nuevos dragones o yo que sé.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar, muchas gracias. —Anunció Hiccup con una risita.

En ese momento supo el jefe que le había tomado el pelo más al ver que los demás dieron pequeñas risas en complicidad.

—Papá, somos muy responsables en lo que hacemos y lo que creas que pienses que estamos haciendo quiero decirte que estás muy equivocado, como tú lo has dicho, somos muy jóvenes.

El jefe bajó la cabeza avergonzado, su hijo le había dado una lección.

—Y también para que no pienses mal de todo lo que escuches. —Regañó graciosamente el hijo. — ¡¿Qué dicen chicos, vamos a volar?!

— ¡Sí! —Todos alzaron victoriosos las manos y se alejaron dejando al jefe derrotado, mientras se retroalimentaban de la experiencia de la semana.

— _Te debo una nueva hacha Mi lady._ —Escuchó que a lo lejos Hiccup le dijo eso a Astrid.

 _— ¡Oh, Hiccup! ¡Gracias!… me encanta cuando tú las haces._ —Respondió extasiada.

El jefe se quedó boquiabierto, entonces aquello en la forja… ¿había sido un hacha?

 _— ¿No extrañarás a Fare?_ —Preguntó su hijo a su amiga.

 _— ¡Claro que no!_

Bueno, al menos sabía que no tendría nietos pronto.

.

.

.

 **Dedicado a todos los padres mal pensados XD.**

 **Fare significa Peligro que es igual a Danger, XD estoy pensando en mi pegaso.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado tal vez no fue muy graciosos pero hice el intento XD.**

 **Sección de preguntas y respuestas.**

 **Alexa: muchas gracias, y pues no se libró del todo pero tiene sus mañas, es cierto hay que poner los consejos de Astrid en práctica. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Supongo que con la imagen de FB ya te diste la idea de la confusión XD, es la ventaja del gemelo XD. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: jajajaj ya sé, pero Hiccup es una buena persona XD, y Ruffnut la ha librado por el momento. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: es que así me lo imagino no le encuentro otras explicaciones, aunque me gustaría ver la versión oficial XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Jajaja gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado y pues así son los chicos, o eso creo. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: pues habrá de todo en este fic, por eso el nombre se lo puse así, cada quien que determine a que genero pertenece XD, yo también espero el hiccstrid en la nueva temporada, ni modo a esperar. Saludos.**

 **Orquidea671: XD, en teoría lo descubrieron dejo a la imaginación las reacciones XD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi 216: jajajaj es que creí que eso es lo que pensaría, es muy Snotlout después de todos. Saludos.**

 **MAYU: :P sí no se salvó, que bueno que te haya gustado el one shot. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Jajaja ya sé, son violadores y fastidiosos y luego se preguntan porque uno no les hace caso XD. Saludos.**

 **Navid: jajaj que bueno que te haya gustado mi pequeña teoría de cómo se enamoraron, espero que este también. Saludos.**

 **Laroja09: Lo sé, aunque ahora le tocó un pollito que al caso viendo siendo lo mismo. Saludos.**

 **Diane: Jajaja es que no comprendo cómo no saben del sabor si no lo prueban XD. Por eso puse que ella si come sus porquerías de comida. Saludos.**

 **Astrid: Jajaja ya sé una medalla para el muchacho valiente y buen padre XD. Que bueno que te haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo. Saludos.**

 **Vanesa Veltran: sí vi defensores de Berk y esa famosa frase, creo que hay que buscar las cosas con las que se contradigan xD. Saludos.**

 ** _Favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _22 de octubre 2015_**


	6. Hasta luego

Nuevo One shot de una nueva sección que se llamará **"Érase una vez un relato". "Relatos del risco".** Que bien pueden estar en el género de **Hurt/confort** , esté será el primero de varios que tengo pensado, por lo que recuerden el risco, donde nuestros protagonista pensarán sobre ciertas cosas y generalmente estarán basadas en la canción: **"La vida sigue igual" de Julio Iglesias.**

Protagonista: Astrid.

Ambientado en los sucesos que pasaron en el capítulo **"Miedo a avanzar".**

.

 **Hasta luego.**

 **.**

Han pasado los años, pero Berk sigue siendo el mismo. Lo único que cambia es uno mismo; hoy es uno de esos días en que me pongo a pensar ¿qué es lo que he hecho con mi vida? Una pregunta interesante que definitivamente me podría poner a hablar por horas si a alguien le interesara escucharme.

No me puedo quejar, he vivido una buena vida y aun me falta mucho por vivir; nunca esperé que fuera así, pero pasó y no me quejo. Y ahora que pienso en eso, me pregunto en que momento inició todo para mí.

Creo que la respuesta sería cuando tenía 6 años.

No recuerdo casi nada de los años anteriores a esa edad, sin embargo, hubo un suceso que me marcó para siempre a la edad de 6 años…

Era una niña escuálida como la mayoría de los niños a esa edad, los únicos que siempre tuvieron un inmenso físico eran Snotlout y Fishlegs; eran tiempos en donde los niños temían a las niñas; y las niñas sólo se interesaban por portar armas y cosas como esas, o al menos yo.

Me críe en una familia estricta y de honorables guerreros, me jactaba de ser una Hofferson pues siempre me enseñaron a llevar nuestro apellido en alto. Sonará tonto, pero en aquellos tiempos era lo más importante en mi vida, hasta que pasó eso…

Era un día de aurora boreal, el día en que aparecería el legendario "pesadilla voladora", sería la primera vez que vería a aquella bestia la cual hasta los más grandes vikingos temían.

¿Qué tenía de especial ese dragón? Tenía mucha curiosidad por verlo, a diferencia de muchos vikingos que huían y preferían esconderse. ¿Por qué todos le temían?, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué no se atrevían a atacarlo?

Recuerdo que salí con mi hacha, el cielo oscuro resplandecía gracias a la aurora boreal y en el exterior todo era caos; los vikingos huían despavoridos tratando de ocultarse cuando yo caminaba de lado contrario a ellos. Divisé a la causa de nuestros problemas a lo lejos, en realidad sólo el resplandor que emitía, era muy luminoso. Mi carácter orgulloso y de guerrera quería salir a flote, era un Hofferson y creo que lo menos que podía hacer por mi pueblo era mantenerlo a salvo, ese sería uno de mis deberes cuando adulta, según mi familia.

—No, Astrid. —Me detuvo mi tío, Finn Fearless Hofferson. —Esta no es tu batalla.

Mi tío, una persona valiente que siempre admiré, que sigo admirando. El más valiente de los vikingos que haya conocido y al que tomaba de ejemplo a seguir, y que a pesar de ser mujer debo decir que yo quería ser como él; sin embargo…

.

" _Finn Fearless se congeló con el pesadilla monstruosa"._

 _._

Él valientemente había ido a pelear contra aquel dragón, este por su técnica especial lo congeló, pero en aquel entonces como vikingos ignorantes que éramos no sabíamos de aquello y mi tío fue tachado como un cobarde al igual que toda mi familia, incluyéndome.

¿Cómo me sentí?

Dentro de mi círculo familiar estábamos apenados. No podía salir sin que los niños me tacharan de cobarde, en especial Snotlout y los gemelos quienes siempre se mofaban y hacían ademanes de quedarse congelados. Yo para ese entonces ya era algo ruda y los golpeaba lo más fuerte que podía, pero eso nos los detenía, era como estar condenada. Los únicos que no me molestaban eran Fishlegs quien era algo miedoso a pesar de su gran físico y Hiccup al que muy apenas el jefe dejaba salir ya que siempre lo tenía al cuidado de Gobber; era el heredero de Berk después de todo.

Pasaron los meses y parecía que la gente había olvidado aquel incidente, pero nunca faltaba uno que otro vikingo que lo recordara cada vez que mi tío salía y trataba de explicar lo que realmente sintió al enfrentarse a ese dragón. Nadie lo escuchó, sólo lo juzgaron. Eso me llenó de coraje, por lo cual me prometí que sería la mejor vikinga de Berk, les demostraría que los Hofferson no éramos unos miedosos y el día que ese dragón volviera a aparecer acabaría con él, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Sólo a una persona le confesé mis metas y ese fue a mi tío Finn.

— ¡Te lo prometo tío!, recuperaré el honor de la familia.

—Yo sé que lo harás, eres una niña muy fuerte.

Puso una mano sobre mi cabeza para acariciar mi cabello, era con el único con el que me permitía verme vulnerable, ¿porque vulnerable?, porque cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar contener las lágrimas, el invierno había caído duro ese año y había pegado fuertemente en mi tío. Se estaba muriendo.

Ese creo que fue el año más desastroso de mi vida, el invierno se fue llevándose a mi tío con él y dándome a cambio más motivación para seguir adelante. Traté de ignorar los comentarios de los demás, la maldición Hofferson se había quedado con mi familia, pero decidí ya no darle importancia; sólo me enfocaría en ser la mejor a costa de quien fuera: de Snotlout, de los gemelos, Fishlegs y del mismísimo hijo del jefe, quienes eran del rango de mi edad y con los que solía tomar ciertas clases de Gobber.

Con el paso de los años sobresalí en ciertas actividades o trataba de mantenerme a raya con los demás, por ejemplo: al menos ganar alguna de las competencias en los eventos de deshielo en donde siempre ganaba el idiota de Snotlout o en los conocimientos donde los mejores eran Fishlegs y Hiccup, aunque estas no importaran mucho en nuestra sociedad. No me importaba que ellos tuvieran sus fortalezas en aquello; en lo que realmente estaba enfocada era en sobresalir en el entrenamiento para matar dragones, el cual podría tomar cuando tuviera 15 años.

Pero mientras tenía que conformarme con estudiar algunas teorías de dragones, aprender a resguardar y ayudar a los demás en situaciones de riesgos, apagar incendios, clases de bravuconería, peleas cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas. Eran clases sin importancia, no veía la hora de crecer rápido para enfrentar dragones y callar a todos aquellos que se habían burlado de mi familia.

¿En qué punto ya no sentí las burlas de los demás?

Creo que debo responder que fue 6 años después de lo de la pesadilla voladora, ¿Por qué? Creo que fue porque crecí; fue sorprendente como de la noche a la mañana los insultos cambiaron a los halagos, pero no por lo que podía hacer sino supuestamente por mi físico. Tenía 12 años y decidí dejar la tontas trencitas a un lado al igual que el casco para acomodar mi cabello como las vikingas adolescentes solían hacerlo, no por vanidad, por comodidad; para sentir que mi apariencia iba con mi carácter, quería verme ruda ante todos los demás y dejé mi flequillo caer rebeldemente en mi cara a pesar de que las vikingas mayores me sermoneaban diciendo que debía tener mi cabello bien recogido.

No les hice caso, pero tampoco obtuve el efecto deseado. Fue frustrante ver como Snotlout al cual se le empezaban a alborotar las hormonas me seguían a donde fuera, ya había olvidado los insultos y ahora pretendía que fuéramos algo, ¡estaba loco!, y así pasó con varios que juraban que era una belleza, no sé de donde sacaban que yo fuera así, si lo que más quería era que me vieran como ellos: vikingos muy rudos y fuertes.

Los más reservados siempre fueron Fishlegs y Hiccup, a este último desde que su padre lo dejó salir más y empezaba a curiosear y a inventar cosas se ganó el puesto que alguna vez había tenido yo y era el nuevo centro de burlas. Lo sentía por él, pero Berk era un lugar de mata o muere, debía aprender a rascarse sus uñas solo tal como yo lo había hecho, tal vez era cruel pero si quería sobresalir tenía que hacerlo por su cuenta, la ley del más fuerte, según yo.

Que tonta era.

Quién diría que ese escuálido chico le daría un giro a mi vida de 360°…

Había llegado el momento, tenía 15 años y había entrado al entrenamiento para matar dragones, por fin les mostraría el fruto de mi esfuerzo a cada vikingo que había atrevido a burlarse de mí y de mi familia. Había estado entrenando por 9 largos años para ese momento, nada podía salir mal.

Pero una vez más las cosas no habían salido como yo hubiera querido, y la poca popularidad que había conseguido durante el entrenamiento, la cual era en base a mi esfuerzo y no a mi físico se esfumó por completo.

El causante: Hiccup Horrenduos Haddock III

" _Él es mejor que Astrid". "Él es mejor que Astrid". "Él es mejor que Astrid". "Él es mejor que Astrid"._

Era lo único que podía escuchar de los demás conforme Hiccup me iba superando en el entrenamiento. No entendía por qué. ¿Cómo era que él de la noche a la mañana me había superado? ¡A mí! Que llevaba años de arduo entrenamiento y la cual había estudiado todo lo referente a los dragones. ¡¿Cómo?! Era la pregunta que me acechaba cada vez que iba a dormir después de los entrenamientos.

Y lo que más me molestaba era su poca importancia en el entrenamiento, observaba sus movimientos y siempre parecía ansioso, como si realmente no quisiera estar ahí; eso me ponía más furiosa, si él no deseaba la gloria como yo la quería ¿por qué intervenir? Nunca nos molestamos mutuamente, pero de repente lo sentí también en mi contra. Delirio de persecución como diría ahora.

Entonces fue cuando me dejé de tonterías, debía obtener el triunfo de una manera u otra; la pesadilla voladora estaba a un año de llegar y no podía dejar que Hiccup lo venciera por mí. (Como me imaginé que lo haría). Me propuse a seguirlo y de ser necesario sacarle su secreto.

Claro que su secreto me vino dando una lección al final.

Fue impactante para mí ver que el secreto de Hiccup era un dragón con el cual había formado una amistad, con el que aprendió su verdadera vocación. Una parte de mi sintió desconcierto y el otro traición; los dragones en parte eran las causas de mis desgracias.

Entonces hui, no me quería involucrar; esto era un problema mayor. Pero las cosas de nuevo estaban en mi contra, Hiccup me capturó con el dragón, por un momento pensé que me dejaría caer para que me muriera con el secreto, pero eso no sucedió.

Me rogó por una oportunidad para mostrarme algo. No tenía muchas opciones, era ir con él o caer del árbol. Así que me subí al dragón y debo decir que tuve el más espantoso vuelo jamás.

Toothless me exprimió toda la vulnerabilidad que pudo, mostrándome una Astrid que no veía desde hace mucho: temerosa, débil y humilde. Tenía tanto miedo, que tuve que rogar y disculparme para que dejara en paz.

Me había disculpado, y Toothless había detenido su vuelo feroz más no habíamos bajado. ¿Por qué? Abrí los ojos al sentir más tranquilo el entorno, encontrándome volando sobre las nubes, con un increíble paisaje en la superficie.

¿Acaso era lo que me querían mostrar?

Ver aquel paisaje hizo sentir dentro de mí emociones indescriptibles: armonía, belleza, tranquilidad y paz. Comprendí que había estado muy encerrada en mi burbuja de venganza por muchos años, eso hizo que nunca me permitiera ver más allá de mis ojos, creo que por eso Hiccup era mejor que yo. Él era capaz de ver cosas que una persona normal no podía. Tuve que admitirlo me encantó ese vuelo y lo disfruté mucho, al igual que empecé a ver a los dragones de manera diferente o al menos a Toothless, él era increíble.

Sin embargo, no me permití estar mucho tiempo con ese pensamiento. Toothless nos llevó al nido de dragones donde vimos que también vivían bajo la opresión de un enorme dragón. En ese momento supe que los dragones no eran tan diferentes a los vikingos.

Mi vena de guerrera de nuevo salió a flote cuando le sugerí a Hiccup que informáramos a su padre sobre aquel descubrimiento, pero él se negó por motivo de que no quería que dañaran a Toothless.

Estaba desconcertada, teníamos la solución a la guerra y Hiccup no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

Traté de persuadirlo, pero él siguió firme en su decisión, él no estaba de lado de los vikingos ni de los dragones, estaba de lado de Toothless. Por primera vez en mi vida lo vi fuerte, determinado, como un vikingo del cual se podría aprender, un sujeto muy extraño. Lo empecé a ver con respeto.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—No lo sé. Sólo déjame pensar algo para mañana.

¡Maldito hijo de troll! Sin darse cuenta me había dado unas cuantas lecciones en tan sólo cuestión de horas. Lo vi como una persona muy valiente. Cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera quería verlo, ansiaba verlo.

Luego… un silencio incomodo, ¿cómo deshacerse de él?

Lo golpeé en el brazo. —Eso es por secuestrarme.

Creo que me costaba un poquito expresarme como una chica normal lo haría. Pero yo no era normal, y al diablo la vergüenza necesitaba hacerlo aunque fuera rápido, lo impulsé hacia a mí y lo besé en la mejilla.

—Eso es por todo lo demás.

Debo aclarar lo tonta que me sentí al hacer y decir eso, pero de alguna manera tenía que agradecerle el viaje y más que nada que me abriera los ojos a algo que nunca antes había visto. Sólo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien.

Otra vez mis suposiciones no habían sido acertadas.

Hubo un gran caos cuando se reveló la verdad, sin embargo, Hiccup supo sobresalir y no sólo a mí me motivó, motivó a los demás a hacer locuras y no sólo eso, enfrentó y ganó contra un enorme dragón, pero aun precio caro.

Sentí mucha angustia y temor al ver que no estaba con Toothless cuando el humo se había disipado después de la pelea con la muerte verde. La vida de aquel chico que sobresalió a su estilo no podía haber terminado así, sentí que había perdido a una persona tan valiosa como lo había sido mi tío. Lo bueno es que nada pasó, Toothless lo había salvado, no en una pieza completa hablando sarcásticamente, pero con vida.

Regresamos a Berk. Los dragones liberados nos ayudaron a impulsar los barcos que habían quedado y adoptaron la isla como su nuevo hogar. Sólo faltaba que Hiccup se recuperara. Lo visité a diario durante su convalecencia, Stoick y Toothless lo cuidaban con afán, pronto se recuperaría, de eso estaba segura.

Mientras tanto me arriesgué a experimentar por mi cuenta lo que era convivir con un dragón. Me enamoré, sí, de aquella nadder a la que alguna vez me enfrenté, el trato con ella se dio mágicamente, era como si ambas fuéramos iguales por dentro. Y con su permiso, me convertí en su jinete. Comprendí más la fascinación de Hiccup por estas criaturas, ansiaba que despertara para que viera e impacto que causó en todos nosotros, dándonos una mejor vida, una mejor a la que yo me había propuesto.

Comprendí que la vida podía llegar a ser muy corta y había que vivirla al máximo y no tan amargada como lo había estado haciendo; que había que tomar riesgos fueran cual fuera, por eso lo besé cuando despertó, como dije: no quería arrepentirme de nada, nunca se sabe que era lo que podía pasar, no quería morir y arrepentirme por no haber hecho algo en especial. Sería mi nueva filosofía.

Claro que luego una cosa llevó a otra y… esa otra historia.

Había pasado otro año desde la batalla en el nido de dragones, todo el mundo estaba aprendiendo a vivir con dragones y como diría Hiccup: La vida en Berk era perfecta.

O eso creí.

" _Cuando el pesadilla voladora aparece los Hofferson se congelan"._

Recién salía de mi casa para encontrarme con los chicos en la academia y escuchar decir aquello de la boca de Snotlout removió viejos resentimientos.

La tribu se estaba preparando para la aurora boreal que traería consigo a ese dragón, en cuanto se dio la noticia fue como si todos hubieran desenterrado el recuerdo de mi tío, sólo para atormentarme.

Escuché de nuevo las burlas que pensé que habían dejado atrás. Convivíamos con dragones, peleábamos junto con ellos contra los enemigos, y aun así se encargaron de recordarme que los Hofferson eran unos cobardes, sólo por un incidente de 10 años atrás. Enfurecí.

Recuerdo que destrocé todo lo de la academia, casi cortaba la cabeza de Snotlout por atreverse a burlarse de mí y de mi familia; no estaba dispuesta a vivir de nuevo eso sólo por un estúpido dragón. Quería a los dragones de Berk, pero odiaba a ese dragón y nadie me detendría de matarlo, ni siquiera Hiccup con sus buenas intenciones.

Él fue el único que trató de calmarme, pero estaba demasiado cegada por la venganza que hasta me atreví a mentirle, claro que él se dio cuenta, pero me acompañó en todo momento. Llegando a salvarme cuando me enfrenté imprudentemente al pesadilla voladora.

Y una vez más, Hiccup con su habilidad e inteligencia descubrió muchas cosas de ese dragón: el ataque que te paralizaba, que sólo atacaba por temor a que robaran su comida, la cual obtenía un efecto especial debido a la aurora, lo que lo hacía ser una criatura resplandeciente; entre otras cosas.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que sólo era un animal salvaje que peleaba como yo para sobrevivir. Al final de todo, lo dejamos ir o más bien se fue siguiendo la nueva corriente de agua. Evitamos que atacara a Berk y Hiccup proclamó la verdad; mi tío nunca había sido un cobarde. Gracias a él, se limpió el honor de mi familia y pude perdonar al pesadilla voladora.

Se había acabado. De cierta forma había hecho las paces con ese dragón. Ya podía vivir en paz.

La vida puede dar muchas vueltas, yo de ser una amargada y vengativa niña, cambié para ser a una persona más pacífica que podría decirse que se detiene un poco antes de actuar, no digo que siempre, pero es más frecuente que antes. Que aprendió la importancia de no juzgar a los demás y respetar a todos, incluso a Snotlout; aprendí que podía ser una persona ruda pero a la vez amable, al menos con los que me importan.

Han pasado otros 10 años después de la última vez que vimos a ese pesadilla voladora. Pasaron muchas cosas en todos aquellos años: La muerte del jefe 6 años atrás, Hiccup como el nuevo jefe. Casi dos años desde que me casé con él,… un año desde que tuvimos que despedirnos de nuestros amigos dragones. Un hecho que destrozó a todo a Berk y sobre todo a Hiccup.

Por eso estoy en este risco, donde puedo apreciar perfectamente el rio que desemboca al mar, el que hicimos tiempo atrás para desviar al pesadilla voladora de Berk. Han pasado meses desde que los dragones desaparecieron, y quiero pensar que al menos ese sigue rondando por ahí y que vendrá a proteger su comida como siempre. Verlo me daría esperanza al saber que nuestros dragones también siguen por ahí.

—Localizarte no fue tan difícil.

La voz de Hiccup me espanta. Creo que como yo tiene curiosidad por saber si ese dragón aparecerá.

—Lo siento. Quería tomar mi tiempo antes de que anocheciera.

—Sí, lo sé. —Se sienta a mi lado. —De haber sabido que ibas a venir, te hubiera pedido que me esperaras.

—Pero ya estás aquí. —Le doy un golpecito en el brazo. — ¿Crees… que aparezca?

Veo en su expresión que no quiere emocionarse ni hacer conjeturas precipitadas.

—No lo sé.

Pone un brazo encima de mis hombros y yo rodeó con el mío su cintura, me apoyó en su hombro y él en mi cabeza, y esperamos pacientemente la llegada de la noche con la aurora boreal.

El fenómeno en el cielo hace su aparición como un gran espectáculo del que apenas nos permitimos admirar, vemos como el río empieza a tomar aquella coloración resplandeciente gracias a las algas marinas. Todo fluye con tranquilidad.

Las horas pasan lentamente y no hay señal de aquel dragón. Nos negamos a creer que ese dragón se hubiera ido al igual que los demás, nos esperanzamos a que aparecería en cualquier momento con toda su luminosidad, sin embargo; la esperanza se esfuma con los primero rayos del sol al alba.

No había llegado. Ese dragón también se había ido para siempre.

Me entristecí al igual que Hiccup y nos aferramos más el uno al otro para buscar un silencioso consuelo. El no ver a ese dragón llegar me hizo sentir que había perdido algo que era parte de mí, pero supongo que nada es para siempre y debemos vivir con lo que tenemos.

Sólo espero que ese dragón, al igual que nuestros amigos, se encuentre en un lugar mejor y quiero creer que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, por eso…

" _Hasta entonces pesadilla voladora"._

.

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, en referente a esta sección de relatos del risco, tengo otras pensadas al menos con 4 personajes más. Pero después las publicaré.**

 **Quisiera actualizar las de terror, pero no sé cuál hacer primero.**

 **Las opciones son con Hiccup de protagonista (aunque será una rara) parodia de terror.**

 **Y la otra con Astrid, Heather y Camicazi de protagonistas.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexa: Lo sé, ahora el mal pensado fue Estoico, pero lo bueno es que no se resolvió y al menos aprendieron algo. Saludos.**

 **ORQUIDEA671: qué bueno que te haya gustado, más las partes de Brutacio XD, ese es el mejor para hacer reír. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: muchas gracias, ese Estoico se pasó, pero aprendieron algo tanto los chicos como él. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: que bueno que te haya hecho reir, pobre Snotlout pero le gusta el amor apache y Fishlegs y Astrid pues aprendieron más, al igual que Brutacio. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Jajaja no, era el típico spoiler para que mal pensaran, pero en sí fueron sólo suposiciones de Estoico. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Jajaja pues de hecho la idea fue en que en las escuelas te ponen hacer estos ejercicios, a mi me tocó en la preparatoria, debíamos cuidar un huevo, pero al final se canceló y no lo hicimos. Pero otros tienen que cuidar de esos bebés robots XD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Jajaja ya sé, imagínate que no lo hubieran descubierto seguirían sufriendo con el bebé llorón. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: Jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado, a todos les fascinó la familia de Brutacio y sí, ese Hiccup es un amor XD. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: Jajaja que bueno que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos anteriores además de este con todos sus detalles, próximamente espero tener los otros de terror. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Jajaja pobre Estoico, sí le hacía falta la pobre de Valka XD. Saludos.**

 **Navid: pues esto lo hacen en las preparatorias y en las universidades, te ponen a cuidar huevos o bebés de esos robots, así que atenta (o) quien sabe si te llegue a tocar. Saludos.**

 **Laroja09: Ese Brutacio es inteligente aunque parezca todo lo contrario, como cuando diagnosticaron a Fishlegs tuve la cara de What durante un buen rato. Lo de Fishlegs con la oveja, pues he notado que son medias indiferentes de repente, planeo otra cosas con ese animal XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también. Saludos.**

 **Seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **26 oct. 15**


	7. El mundo al revés

**Érase una vez una parodia de terror. XD**

 **Protagonista: Hiccup**

 **Ustedes adivinaran en que momento está ambientado.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **El mundo al revés.**

 **.**

 **.**

El amanecer había llegado a Berk, cierto chico castaño de ojos se verdes abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a los terribles terrores cantar y se vislumbró con los filtros de los primeros rayos del sol en su ventana. Se levantó con ánimo agradeciendo un nuevo día y que estuviera vivo. Se vistió con su último prototipo de traje de vuelo y salió de su habitación para desayunar algo antes de salir de casa.

Aun no terminaba de bajar las escaleras cuando…

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar.

—Ahora no, papá. Tengo que prepararme para la carrera de dragones.

— ¡Tonterías!

Su progenitor lo obligó a tomar asiento en la pequeña mesa familiar que tenían en su casa. Dejando a su hijo sentado como niño regañado, carraspeó para dar las nuevas.

—Eres el orgullo de Berk, hijo, y no podría estar más orgulloso.

—Oh, papá… gracias, también ha sido una sorpresa para mí. —Se auto halagó para dar por terminada la conversación. — ¿Ya me puedo ir?

—Déjame continuar. —Pidió Stoick. —Ya eres un hombre, y ya que ningún jefe podría pedir a un mejor hijo como sucesor he decidido…

— ¡¿Nombrarme jefe?! —Exclamó Hiccup desconcertado. — ¡No, papá!

— ¡Sí, hijo! Y de hecho me ayudarás con unos deberes ya que para un jefe, su pueblo es primero.

—Pero… pero… pero…

—Nada de "peros", sólo debemos atender las peticiones de unas cuantas personas y estarás libre antes de la carrera de dragones…

Sin darle tiempo de replicar y en contra de su voluntad, Stoick arrastró a Hiccup con él hasta el gran salón donde las "cuantas" personas se resumían en un total de al menos 50 personas, cada una con un caso diferente.

Las horas se hicieron interminables para el vikingo, entre escuchar los lloriqueos de algunas mujeres por las des obligaciones de sus maridos, agricultores que necesitaban más para los cultivos, peleas entre vikingos, y no podían faltar los granjeros que siempre tenían algún problema con los animales.

Entre ellos el Silencioso Sven que de silencioso no tenía nada.

—Veamos cómo interactúas con este vikingo. —cedió Stoick a su hijo.

Hiccup dio unos pasos adelante rodando los ojos y fingió estar preocupado con el problema de Sven cualquiera que fuera este.

—Precisamente contigo quería hablar. —Chilló ruidosamente el hombre.

— ¿Conmigo?

El chico miró que aun lado de Sven estaba la oveja negra, la que valía 10 puntos en la carrera de dragones.

—Quiero decirte que mis ovejas y yo hemos decidido formar el comité de protección de ovejas contra jinetes de dragones, en sus siglas CPOCJD.

— ¿La qué?... bueno, creo que es genial. —Aplaudió Hiccup sin interés alguno en aquel hombre.

—Nada de genial, he venido a informar que mis ovejas no serán utilizadas para actos de entretenimiento para la siguiente carrera.

Esa simple frase alteró los sentidos del jinete así como la de todos los que estaban en el recinto, quienes dieron un grito ahogado ante tal revelación.

— ¡¿Qué?! Sven, no puedes hacernos esto, hoy hay una importante carrera… necesitamos a las ovejas. —Dijo Hiccup preocupado.

— ¡No, no y no!… mis ovejas y yo no cambiaremos de opinión.

 _"Meehhh"_

Hiccup vio como la oveja negra le hacía segundas al hombre dando pequeños saltitos hacia adelante, parecía tener también su propia opinión.

 _"Meeehhh meeehh, meehhh"_ Chillaba el animal con furia, queriéndose lanzar contra el jinete.

—No, debe haber una forma de llegar a un acuerdo. —Peleó Hiccup dando pasos hacia atrás, estando un poco intimidado con aquella oveja.

 _""Meeeh, mememeeeeehhhhhh"_ La oveja seguía con sus berrinches tratando de acorralarlo, acechándolo con sus penetrantes ojos rojizos.

— ¡Dioses, esa oveja está loca! —Exclamó el castaño.

Dicho esto la ofendida oveja se lanzó contra Hiccup, este peleó para quitársela de encima con la ayuda de otros vikingos que intervinieron. Finalmente se la pudo quitar de encima no sin antes haberle arrancado un poco de pelaje, ocasionándole un dolor "insufrible" al animal, quien fingió decaer haciéndose el muertito.

—Ay, lo siento. —Se disculpó el muchacho devolviendo el pedazo de pelaje al "inconsciente" animal.

— ¡AHHH! Has arrancado un pedazo de su pelaje. —Expresó el ovejero asustado. —Ahora no te podrás salvar de la maldición de la oveja.

— ¿La maldición de la oveja?

El castaño miró el pedazo de lana en su mano y luego hacia la gruñona oveja que se levantó sólo para seguirlo acosando con sus pequeños ojos, mientras recitaba una especie de conjuro malicioso contra él.

 _"¡Mememe hhehehmememehhehe!"_ Su sonido hizo un macabro eco en todo el gran salón, asustando a algunos de los presentes.

Después silencio. No pasó nada.

Solamente se escuchó la tos de otro vikingo, y sólo faltaban unos grillitos para hacer más sarcástico aquel extraño momento.

—Cuídate muchacho. —Advirtió Sven con los ojos muy abiertos y se llevó a su oveja con él.

El aprendiz de jefe sólo quedó boquiabierto aun con la lana en su mano, no había entendido nada de lo que había pasado.

Debido aquel accidente la carrera de dragones se canceló puesto que las ovejas hicieron huelga; esto causó la furia de muchos vikingos tanto participantes como espectadores. Stoick tuvo que ir a negociar con Seven no logrando mucho. Mientras tanto, Hiccup le dio poca importancia a los berrinches del ovejero y oveja loca, lo único que le había molestado es que se hubiera cancelado la carrera, pero fuera de eso ya no tuvo que hacer ninguna cosa que se relacionara con ser jefe, así que sin tener ningún pendiente qué hacer, salió a volar en compañía de Toothless y sus amigos, y no volvieron hasta el anochecer.

Regresando a casa y agotado por el viaje, Hiccup se metió en su cama para sumirse en un sueño profundo.

.

.

Un ruido. Un temblor.

Despertó sobresaltado al sentir algo de frío y también humedad.

¿Dónde estaba?

Se vio acostado sobre el césped debajo de uno de los bebederos altos de dragones que estaban en la plaza.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Se extrañó al verse ahí y no en su cama.

Salió de aquel lugar sacudiéndose y la ropa raída que traía, miró a su alrededor. Parecía que era medio día pero no había ningún vikingo por los alrededores.

De repente, un fuerte viento sopló por detrás de él, no fue algo natural sino provocado, fue ahí que lo vio, a tres feroces dragones que volaban a gran velocidad.

—Escóndete, escóndete.

Una chica que nunca había visto corría hacia donde estaba, esta pasó a su lado y se escondió en donde él había despertado.

—Escóndete…—Susurró la chica suplicante.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

—Claro que sí, compartimos el mismo corral… escóndete si no quieres que nos encuentren.

La urgencia en la voz de la chica lo hizo ceder algo dudoso y con cuidado se metió con ella debajo de aquel bebedero.

— ¿Me puedes decir quién eres?

—Estás raro. Generalmente me dicen la número tres…—Contestó la chica. —Pero acá entre nosotros me llaman Astrid.

— ¡¿Astrid?! —Exclamó con sorpresa Hiccup.

La observó con atención, tratando de encontrar a la Astrid que recordaba. Dio un grito ahogado al observarla con detenimiento, sí era ella, tenía el mismo perfil, la misma voz, pero…

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

El cabello de la Astrid que recordaba era largo y brillante; la de aquella chica era demasiado cortó, como si se lo hubieran cortado con unas enormes tijeras.

—Ya sabes,… ovejas. —Exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio. —Hoy amaneciste raro, sabes que usan nuestro cabello como adornos, a ti apenas te está creciendo.

— ¿Ovejas? —Hiccup parpadeó tratando de razonar las locuras que decía su amiga.

— ¡Ay, no! los atraparán. —Astrid señaló hacia un pequeño molino de madera que estaba frente a ellos.

Hiccup vio que Snotlout, los gemelos, Fishlegs corrían en conjunto para alcanzar aquel molino donde había suficiente espacio para que se ocultaran, para su sorpresa Tuffnut y Ruffnut quienes también tenían el cabello muy largo, estaban rapados.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Qué está pasando?

—Carrera de dragones. —Contestó Astrid tratando de ocultarse más. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Lo has olvidado?… es el deporte favorito de las ovejas. ¡Observa!

El incrédulo muchacho vio como sus otros amigos corrían lo más unidos que podían, más su fuerza no fue suficiente contra la fuerza de las garras del pesadilla monstruosa, Hookfang atrapó a Fishlegs y lo llevó confinado entre sus garras. Pero lo más sorprendente para el vikingo fue que el jinete de aquel dragón era una oveja.

 _"Meeh meeeh mehhh"_ Exclamó la oveja que tenían un pequeño casco de cuernos sobre su cabeza.

Enseguida un cremallerus lo embistió, este era domado por otras dos ovejas iguales cuyos ojos hacían bizcos y traían sus lenguas de afuera, tenían unos cascos con cuernos largos y por los lados sobresalían mechas de cabello rubio. El cabello de los gemelos.

La oveja del pesadilla monstruosa le pasó a Fishlegs a la oveja de mechas trenzadas que estaba con la cabeza Barf, esta, a pesar de no tener manos lo puso detrás suyo, a Fishlegs no le quedó remedio que aferrarse al cuello del dragón hasta que fue arrojado a una canastilla donde ya había varios encerrados, entre ellos al irreconocible y calvo Stoick, Gobber, Mulch y Spitelout.

Los dragones volvieron a acechar donde Hiccup y Astrid estaban escondidos, entre ellos una rechoncha oveja sobre el Gronckle y una oveja de ojos azules con una banda en su cabeza y trenza rubia que iba en un nadder. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a una ágil oveja negra sobre un furia nocturna.

Atontado vio cómo iban tomando cada vez a más de sus amigos quienes trataban de huir.

— ¡Esto no se supone que debe ser así! —Exclamó Hiccup asustado. — ¡Se supone que nosotros somos los jinetes y las ovejas… las ovejas ¡los puntos!

—Ay, pobre Hiccup. —Exclamó la chica con pena. —Ser el humano sin pierna te ha afectado pero no te preocupes mientras…. ¡ahhhhh!

La nadder sacó con su hocico a Astrid del escondite y la alzó para posicionarla sobre su lomo, mientras la oveja de ojos azules se extasiaba por haber conseguido otro punto.

— ¡Astrid! —Hiccup salió del escondite para tratar de ayudarla, de repente el cuerno sonó.

—La oveja negra. —Susurró. — ¿Quién es la oveja negra?

Su pregunta fue contestada al momento en que cinco dragones con sus respectivas ovejas jinetes lo miraron como si de un trofeo se tratara.

—No es la oveja negra… ¡es el chico sin pierna!

Entendiendo como era las cosas, Hiccup huyó por su vida, miró hacia atrás para ver qué tan lejos estaba de ellos, sin embargo terminó chocando con algo o más bien con alguien. Miró a su obstáculo, este era Grump quien era comandada por otra oveja de edad, por órdenes de esa oveja el enorme dragón lo tomó de la ropa como a un perro del pellejo, Hiccup pataleó para zafarse sin lograr mucho. El dragón lo dejo caer sobre a lo que su parecer parecía un enorme plato hondo de madera, una catapulta. Se asustó, ya que eso significaba…

— ¡!AHHHHHHHHH!

El gritó de Hiccup al ser arrojado al aire hizo eco en todo el pueblo de Berk, aun estando en las alturas de dio cuenta que aquel lugar era un Berk distinto, sus monumentos, todo había sido reemplazados con ovejas. Sin poder creérselo aun, empezó a descender por la fuerza de la gravedad, más su caída fue impedida por el furia nocturna que lo tomó entre sus patas.

— ¡Toothless, amigo! —Se sentía feliz, tal vez podía hacer que su dragón lo ayudara.

 _"Meee meeeehhh meeehhh"_ Animó la oveja negra jinete, el dragón obedeció para complacer a su jinete y voló a toda velocidad sosteniendo a Hiccup sólo por su prótesis.

Hiccup empezó a palidecer, estar de cabeza ya lo estaba mareando y más se mareó cuando los demás jinetes empezaron a arremeter contra el furia nocturna y la oveja negra.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta lo que sentían las ovejas.

Después de zafarse de los demás contrincantes, Toothless tomó ventaja con su jinete. Estando cerca de la canasta, arrojó al castaño a lo alto y la oveja dio un salto activando un traje de vuelo de lana y lo embistió para meterlo en la canasta, ganado así 10 puntos.

Hiccup vio ese momento con lentitud, gritó sintiendo todas las entrañas revueltas hasta aterrizar en la canasta hecha de cuerda donde estaba Snotlout y Tuffnut como otros puntos.

.

.

— ¡Ahhhhhh!

Se levantó en medio de la noche con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez y con las entrañas aun revueltas. Trató de aligerar su respiración al mismo tiempo que trataba de reconocer en donde se encontraba. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama, Toothless estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su roca.

—Fue un sueño. —Susurró. Se limpió el sudor de su frente, ese sueño había sido intenso.

Trató de relajarse para dormir, sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño, se había quedado preocupado y tenía que hacer algo con la petición de Sven. Por primera vez empezó a pensar como jefe, trataría de llegar a un acuerdo para que la carrera de dragones no fuera tan brusca y mantener a las ovejas a salvo y contentas; era su única opción ya que el pueblo rechazaría la idea de eliminar ese deporte.

Ya lo solucionaría.

Al amanecer, sin haber dormido mucho, Hiccup buscó a Sven. Le propuso al ovejero cuidados intensos y de spa a la ovejas después de cada carrera a fin de llegar a un acuerdo.

Extrañamente el hombre aceptó e incluso la oveja negra, y todo quedó en paz. Los juegos que se habían cancelado se reanudaron ese mismo día y después de la celebración a todos los jinetes les tocó consentir a las ovejas.

—Traten de no maltratar mucho su pelaje, hay que estar agradecidos de que nos la brindan para cubrirnos del frio. —Pidió Hiccup mientras atendía a la oveja negra.

— ¿Eres el mártir de las ovejas o qué? —Renegó Snotlout tratando de cepillar a la apática oveja a la que solían utilizar para las pruebas de catapulta.

—Sólo quiero que estén contentas… también son parte del juego. —Hiccup trató de hablar de aquel sueño y prosiguió limpiando la uñas a la oveja negra. — ¿Te gustó amigo? —Preguntó a su oveja.

—Neh… creo que lo podrías hacer mejor, chico sin una pierna. —Respondió la oveja negra.

Hiccup retrocedió unos pasos asustado, ¡aquel animal le había hablado!, mientras que la oveja negra sólo lo veía indiferente.

—Sigue con el pelaje chico, no tengo todo el día. —Exigió como una diva.

—No… ustedes no pueden hablar.

—De hecho sí. —Respondió Fishlegs sin dejar de cepillar a su oveja. —Todas pueden hablar.

—No, no, eso imposible. —Replicó Hiccup aun anonado.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? —Preguntó Astrid, mientras le hacía unas trenzas a su oveja de ojos azules. Hiccup sólo la vio sin comprender del todo. —Este es un sueño.

En ese momento el piso debajo de Hiccup se empezó a hundir, creando un agujero negro que empezó a absorberlo mientras lo demás desaparecía a su alrededor. Luchando contra la nada, pataleó inútilmente y se vio cayendo en un pozo sin fondo.

¡AAHHHHH!

.

.

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, el corazón le retumbaba provocándole dolor. Se vio acostado en su cama, miró por la ventana la cual se veía clara. Estaba amaneciendo.

—Otro sueño. —Suspiró.

Vio que Toothless no se encontraba en su roca, lo buscaría, necesitaba tomar un vuelo matutino para relajarse de tan horribles sueños. Se quitó la colcha de encima extrañándose de ver su prótesis puesta, generalmente no dormía con ella. La notó extraña viendo que estaba pintada de color rojo con un toque de blanco.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al momento que la puerta se abrió, Toothless había entrado y se acercó con su característico humor a un lado de él.

—Amigo, que bueno verte. —Extendió lo brazos para abrazarlo.

Toothless lo miró con curiosidad y se levantó en sus dos patas.

— ¿Quieres un abrazo, amigo? —Preguntó Toothless con amabilidad. —Veo que te cambiaste a la cama, ¿quieres que lave tu roca?

Hiccup dio un grito ahogado. _"Esto no puede estar pasando"_. Vio cómo su amigo dragón correspondía su afecto dándole unos coscorrones en la cabeza, luego fue a ver la roca donde se supone que Toothless debía dormir.

—No veo nada malo en tu roca, ¡vamos amigo! Los demás nos esperan. —Apresuró Toothless palmeándole la espalda.

El muchacho estaba tan anonado que obedeció sin rechistar, se debía tratar de otro sueño loco. Ambos bajaron al primer piso de la casa, encontrándose con más cosas raras, presenciando una discusión padre-hijo entre Skullcrusher y Toothless. Eso había sido demasiado extraño pero a la vez muy igual a lo que él vivía.

Saliendo de la casa, Hiccup vio como los dragones ahora eran los que domaban humanos quienes los cargaban sin dificultad alguna, llevándolos de un lado a otro.

—Anda, Hiccup… debemos ir a buscar nuevos humanos. —Apresuró Toothless.

Que el furia nocturna le hablara como si fuera él, se le hacía demasiado extraño. ¿Siempre sonaba así de positivo?

Caminando por los alrededores, Hiccup vio que ahora el herrero era Grump, Gobber era el que debía mantener el fuego vivo, que el curandero era un terrible terror quien alrededor tenía réplicas de Gothi.

—Amigo, ahí están los demás. —Toothless corrió en sus dos patas al encuentro con el grupo de dragones que en su mundo eran los compañeros de sus amigos, ya no se extrañó tanto al ver que ahora los papeles se habían invertido.

—Toothless, te estábamos esperando. —Regañó Stormfly con alas cruzadas. —No ves que mi querida Astrid y yo debemos entrenar arduamente para la carrera de humanos.

Señaló a la rubia que estaba aún lado de ella, Astrid al ver a los recién llegados corrió hacia donde estaba Hiccup, se veía muy feliz.

—Astrid… ¿En serio eres tú? —Preguntó Hiccup incrédulo.

Como respuesta, Astrid bajó la cabeza y lo subió empezó a gorgotear y a extender los brazos, después le dio un empujón esperando que empezara un juego de la traes.

—Juguemos. —Pidió poniendo después una ramita en su boca. —Trata de quitármela.

El castaño se quedó con la boca abierta. Jamás pensó verla así. No le seguiría la corriente a pesar de la insistencia de esta, más no fue necesario rechazarla pues Stormfly le mostró un pedazo de pollo para que acudiera a su lado.

— ¡Pollo! —La rubia soltó la ramita y corrió feliz hacia el alimento que su jinete le proporcionaba.

—Eso es lo más raro que he visto. —Exclamó Hiccup aun asombrado.

— ¡Cuidado, 80 kilogramos en músculos pasando! —Hookfang había llegado en Snotlout quien lo cargaba sin dificultad. —Nadie es mejor domador de humanos que yo. —Presumió.

—Sí, por eso se está yendo. —Exclamó Barf con burla, más al ver como Snotlout huía desobediente de su dragón.

—Eso no pasaría si lo trataras mejor. —Exclamó la Gronckle dándole una roca al feliz Fishlegs. —Como yo con mi querido Fishlegs… ¿quién lo quiere, quién lo quiere?

—O trátalo como yo. —Exclamó Belch enrollando a Tuffnut con su cuello, poniéndola cabeza abajo. —Esto los divierte seguro.

—Amigos, no discutan. —Pidió Toothless como todo un líder. —Mejor vayamos a explorar islas nuevas.

Todos estando de acuerdo con la idea, mandaron a llamar a sus humanos, estos con una fuerza sobrehumana los cargaron sin dificultad alguna y se fueron corriendo hacia sólo los dioses saben.

—Vamos amigo, hay que seguirlos. —Pidió Toothless.

Hiccup casi se le rompe la mandíbula por aquella petición, ese sueño estaba demasiado loco, y él estaba esperando sólo el momento de despertar.

—Vamos, no hagas rabietas… hay que alcanzarlos. —Rogó Toothless yendo a su par, echándose encima de él para que lo cargara.

A pesar de ser un sueño, el peso de Toothless era tal como lo recordaba en la vida real y terminó por ser aplastado por este.

— ¡Amigo! —Exclamó espantado. — ¿Estás bien? Tal vez necesites un ajuste en la prótesis… he estado trabajando en un nuevo modelo que te permita correr sin que yo tire de tu prótesis.

—No, lo que necesito es despertar. —Chilló Hiccup revolcándose en la tierra.

Más sus peticiones no eran escuchadas, no hablaba el mismo idioma del dragón y este a pesar de su preocupación no le entendía tampoco.

— ¡Quiero despertar, quiero despertar, quiero despertar!

La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, pronto todo el escenario se convirtió en un remolino sumiéndolo que lo sumió de nuevo en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos viendo el techo de madera, parpadeó un par de veces; su respiración estaba tranquila al igual que el latir de su corazón. Escuchó a los terribles terrores cantar en la azotea de su casa, un nuevo día había llegado. Miró hacia donde su dragón debía estar, Toothless estaba dormido en su roca, hasta ahí todo parecía normal.

El furia nocturna despertó al escuchar el rechinido de la cama al momento que Hiccup se levantó, se estiró perezosamente y se empezó a acicalar en lo que su jinete se ponía el extraño traje de vuelo.

Cuando Hiccup terminó de cambiarse, estuvo receloso de salir, pero Toothless exigía su comida y hacer sus necesidades, además que no podía quedarse ahí toda la vida. Respiró profundo. Salió. Bajó las escaleras, todo parecía en orden, algo que agradeció.

—Hijo, tenemos que hablar.

—Dejavu. ¡Ay, no!… otra vez no.

Stoik le pidió un poco de su atención, sólo unos minutos para decirle algo importante.

—Eres el orgullo de Berk, hijo, y no podría estar más orgulloso.

—Papá…eh gracias, no tengo tiempo, me espera un buen día de hacer…nada. —Se quedó sin excusas.

—Déjame continuar. —Pidió Stoick. —Ya eres un hombre, y ya que ningún jefe podría pedir a un mejor hijo como sucesor he decidido…

Stoick le dio la espalda a su hijo para prepararse para la gran noticia, cuando de repente escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió de golpe así como unos pasos presurosos.

Hiccup había huido en Toothless.

.

Jinete y dragón sobrevolaron Berk, viendo que apenas se estaban preparando los preparativos de la carrera de dragones. Viendo a la ovejas que ya empezaban a correr con libertad por el pueblo incluyendo a la apática oveja negra que pastaba con su impecable indiferencia.

—Entonces… ¿Todo fue un sueño? —Murmuró viendo que todo al parecer ya estaba orden.

Toothless gruñó sin entenderlo.

— ¿Sabes qué, amigo?, mejor vamos a explorar… no quiero encontrarme con esa oveja negra, no al menos hasta que me cerciore que no sigo soñando.

El dragón sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho se limitó a llevarlo a donde le indicara, aun nuevo lugar u…

¿Otro sueño?

.

.

 **Hiccup le ganó a dicaprio con su sueño de cuatro niveles, haciendo referencia de la película "el origen" así como un leve parodia de "El planeta de los simios". Pensaba hacer más sueños pero hasta ahí llegó mi imaginación.**

 **Sección de comentario y dudas:**

 **Alexa: jajaja si no podía faltar aunque fuera un pequeño momento Hiccstrid XD, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Gaby Chanii: muchas gracias, trataré de hacer más como ese pero ahora ando media payasa con estos, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: Lo sé, es triste saber que los dragones se irán, no quiero que pase tampoco. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero este también. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: si quiero trabajar en dreamworks, esatría genial aportar ideas para hacer sufrir a las masas XD, en cuanto a lo de Astrid lo tomé como una venganza ya que esta a pesar de convivir con dragones no quiso mostrar piedad con aquel dragón solo por eso. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Creo que nadie se hace a la idea que se separarán, no nos queda más que esperar como terminarán estás películas. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Nadie asimila lo que puede ser un final sin dragones, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar y tal vez nos sorprendan con algo diferente. Saludos.**

 **Orquidea671: El siguiente será el de Astrid, Heather y Camicazi, decidí hacer este primero ya que la idea me llegó de repente y tenía que aprovechar. Saludos.**

 **Aileen: para todos es triste, no quiero que se vayan de solo pensarlo… snif snif. Saludos.**

 **Mad fine: Sí, quise hacerlo así ya que creo que es uno de los personajes más criticados, en fin. Espero te haya gustado esta parodia que de terror n tiene nada, pero no supe en que genero ponerla. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Así es, creo que el personaje de Astrid es muy criticado pero no hay muchos que la estudien de fondo, por es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Saludos.**

 **Laroja09: en el capítulo de thor rompe huesos, son lo que le diagnosticaron la alergia. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: fue un placer, jajaj es broma, pero yo también sufro al pensar eso. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: que bueno que te haya gustado, y en sí, es lo que yo también creo que piensa o la manera más o menos de entender su conducta. Saludos.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos.**

 **30 de octubre 2015**


	8. Caso sin resolver parte I

**Ya sé que dije que publicaría todo en un solo capítulo, pero tengo un bloqueo con este fic, por lo que me gustaría saber su opinión.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Érase una vez un relato de suspenso.**

 **Basado en un sueño que tuve. (por andar viendo Siniestro y los expedientes secretos X)**

 **Protagonistas: Astrid, Heather y Camicazi.**

 **Caso sin resolver.**

 **Parte 1**

.

A muy tempranas horas de la mañana una camioneta caravan pasaba por las tranquilas calles de una colonia residencial; la camioneta se detuvo frente a una estructura que a diferencia de las casas y comercios (que eran coloridos y elegantes), presentaba un deterioro notorio en su estructura, estaba abandonada. La cruz en lo alto de la estructura indicaba claramente que se trataba de una iglesia.

La puerta del auto se abrió mostrando a una joven de cabello rubio que salió para admirar aquel lugar abandonado. Se quitó los lentes de sol para poder apreciarla mejor, y fijó su mirada justo en el campanario de la iglesia, el lugar de los hechos.

—Templo del divino cielo.

La rubia prestó atención a la voz que provenía del copiloto del auto, una joven de cabello negro salió del auto y flexionó los brazos perezosamente, ella y su jefa habían estado viajando por horas en busca de aquel lugar.

—Sí, parece que dimos con el lugar. —Dijo Astrid viendo de nuevo el aspecto tétrico del lugar. —Es mejor darnos prisa, debemos investigar.

Astrid Hofferson era una investigadora profesional, generalmente se encargaba de casos que sus colegas catalogaban como "paranormales", cuando ocurría algún accidente sin explicación aparente la llamaban a ella para que pudiera investigar el caso. De todos los casos que llevaba resueltos generalmente eran debido a actos de humanos enloquecidos o sólo accidentes que se dieron por no tomar las debidas precauciones.

Mientras que Heather Deranged, ella era una historiadora, se encargaba de recrear las escenas del crimen junto con Astrid así como estudiar el lugar del crimen en busca de alguna pista; Astrid la había contratado debido a una amistad de años, además de que era una experta con las estructuras y construcciones, pues en la mayoría de los casos los testigos decían que los accidentes eran debido a que los lugares estaban embrujados.

Tal como pasaba con la iglesia el "Templo del divino cielo", el cual llevaba abandonado desde años atrás, pero cuya fama se extendió debido a un asesinato múltiple. La policía había cerrado el caso por no haber encontrado evidencia alguna de los crímenes ni un presunto culpable, sin embargo, los familiares inconformes con aquella decisión siguieron buscando la manera de resolver el crimen. Fue así que dos años después de los sucesos supieron de la investigadora Astrid Hofferson, la cual no dudaron en llamar.

—Veamos, de acuerdo a la información recolectada tenemos que…—Heather verificaba en una libreta unas previas entrevistas con los familiares de las victimas así como algunos pueblerinos vecinos. —Múltiple asesinato, cuatro chicos y una chica en total, todos asesinados de maneras distintas, según la policía no se encontró evidencia suficiente para un presunto culpable, más bien pensaron que fue…

—Un suicidio múltiple… —Dijo Astrid recordando la información recolectada.

—Así es; sin embargo, según los familiares nadie mostraba una conducta suicida… lo que nos lleva al asunto "paranormal".

Astrid puso atención especial a ese apartado, pues generalmente era donde empezaba a escuchar las especulaciones de la gente sobre algún lugar embrujado.

—Según vecinos, dicen que el lugar está embrujado, que antes del asesinato muchas personas que asistían a esta iglesia morían en accidentes extraños.

— ¿Qué clases de accidentes?

—De tránsito, cardiacos… hay un caso de suicidio y otro… se electrocutó. —Respondió Heather impresionada por todas aquellas muertes.

— ¿Por qué lo asociarían con un lugar embrujado? —Pensó la rubia en voz alta.

—Dicen que cuando entras a la iglesia estás condenado. —Respondió una tercera voz.

Las chicas miraron que otra chica rubia con una amplia sonrisa había irrumpido su conversación, esta se acercó y extendió su mano hacia Astrid para saludarla.

—Camicazi Burglar, periodista del diario semanal de Berk, supe que llegarían y quise venir para saber si me dejaban acompañarlas en la investigación.

Por cortesía Astrid había tomado su mano, pero al escuchar la idea puso una mueca de desagrado.

—Lo siento, señorita Burglar…

—Camicazi —corrigió.

—Camicazi… pero trabajamos solas. —Respondió Astrid señalándose y señalando a Heather.

—Por favor. —Rogó la rubia apretando contra su pecho la libreta de apuntes que cargaba. —Puedo serles de mucha ayuda, he vivido en Berk toda mi vida y cuando pasaron los asesinatos no me dejaron ni siquiera acercarme.

—Entonces no eres buena reportera. —Se burló Heather.

—Eso es lo que crees. —Respondió ofendida. —Pero realmente deben de saber porque cerraron el caso.

— ¿Y eso es por…? —Preguntó Heather con falso interés.

— ¡Basta! Las dos. —Regañó Astrid. —Escucha… eh…. Camicazi, puede que tus intenciones no sean malas, pero a veces puede llegar a ser peligroso, es decir, en anteriores casos hemos encontrado a verdaderos culpables que pueden tomar represalias, es por eso que nosotros hacemos esto solas.

—Eso lo entiendo. —Resopló Camicazi. —Pero… en serio quiero ayudar, lo que pasó aquí no fue nada natural eso se los puedo asegurar.

Astrid y Heather se miraron entre sí, asumieron de inmediatamente que Camicazi eran de las tantas personas que pensaban que el lugar estaba embrujado.

—Está bien. —Dijo Astrid, convenciéndose de que podría ser de ayuda como conocedora del pueblo. —Puedes acompañarnos siempre y cuando no interrumpas nuestra investigación, lo que averigüemos debes mantenerlo en estricta confidencialidad, no estamos buscando hacer fama en este lugar, sólo queremos resolver el caso.

—Y quiero contribuir. Esto lo hago más por saber la verdad que por sólo escribir una nota, se los juro.

—Muy bien, entonces creo que ya está decidido. —Dijo Heather rendida. —Puedes empezar por decirnos ¿qué sabes del lugar?

—Sólo espero que no me tomen como loca. —Rio. —Pero se dice que este lugar asesina a quienes entran, ¿Por qué creen que la policía cerró el caso? Y supongo que las familias que las contrataron no les advirtieron de no entrar ¿no es así? Ni ellos mismos quisieron entrar.

— ¿No sería ilógico? —Replicó Astrid. —Es decir… ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo en funcionamiento el lugar?

—Estuvo operando 2 años, en la década de los ochentas. —Respondió Heather volviendo a la notas de la previa averiguación que habían hecho. —Dicen que se llevaban a cabo bodas, bautizos, y todos esos eventos, también funerales, obvio.

— ¿No crees que de ser cierto todas aquellas personas hubieran muerto? —Preguntó Astrid a la periodista.

—En eso tienes razón, Berk es un lugar muy supersticioso, sin embargo por cómo se dieron las muertes de los jóvenes y de otras personas que asistían los hicieron pensar eso.

—Pues entonces entremos. —Sugirió Heather. —No sabemos qué se esconde detrás de la iglesia hasta que no lo averigüemos, puede ser desde un lunático asesino, una secta secreta, hasta una bacteria peligrosa.

—O algo paranormal. —Opinó Camicazi.

—No hagamos suposiciones. —Intervino Astrid antes que ambas chicas empezaran a pelear. —Pero sabemos que debemos tener nuestras mentes abiertas a todo.

La líder del grupo caminó hacia la entrada de la iglesia, esta estaba cerrada por una puerta corroída de madera que tenía un hueco en la parte inferior, del ancho perfecto para entrar a pesar de las tablas en cruz que habían colocado por encima. Heather no dudó en seguir a su jefa, la única que titubeó fue Camicazi.

— ¿No nos acompañas? —Preguntó Astrid al verla dudosa.

La chica respiró profundo y asintió con firmeza, ya había obtenido lo que había querido y no podía retractarse. Con algo de miedo se adentró a aquel abandonado lugar.

Una vez dentro, las tres jóvenes inspeccionaron el deshabitado recinto; estaba oscuro debido a que a todos los ventanales también habían sido cubiertos por maderas, alrededor estaba todo lleno de polvo y telarañas, incluso una rata pasó corriendo por la orilla asustando a la periodista. El recinto aún tenía el altar y las bancas que se solían utilizar durante las ceremonias.

—Este lugar da miedo. —Comentó Camicazi sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo contigo. —Concordó Heather observando el tétrico espacio.

—No se distraigan. —Pidió Astrid con su impecable seguridad. —Analicemos los hechos.

Le pidió la libreta a Heather donde estaban documentando la investigación con la ayuda de esta que le sostuvo una linterna, procedió a leer mientras que las dos chicas se juntaban a ella.

—Los chicos asesinados eran amigos, todos fueron encontrados en el campanario de la iglesia, cada uno murió aparentemente de forma diferente.

—Es correcto. —Dijo Camicazi.

—Hiccup Haddock, 22 años, estudiante de médico veterinario. Fue encontrado muerto con varias lesiones y moretones en el cuerpo, según la autopsia se reveló que su corazón se detuvo, aunque determinaron que no tenía complicaciones cardiacas.

—Fishlegs Ingerman, misma edad, misma profesión. —Continuó Heather leyendo. —Fue encontrado en el mismo campanario, sus ojos fueron removidos y cortaron sus ojeras, se presume que él mismo lo hizo pues encontraron una daga en su mano.

—Snotlout Jorgenson, también 22 años, estudiante de licenciatura en deportes. —Siguió Camicazi. — Fractura de cráneo…—ya no quiso seguir leyendo y siguió con los siguientes—Ruffnut y Tuffnut Thorston, misma edad, estudiantes de actuación; los encontraron en las escaleras al campanario, ambos con severos golpes y fracturas de huesos.

—Son muertes extrañas, debo admitirlo. —Expresó Astrid. —Creo que debemos ir al lugar de los hechos.

— ¿Te refieres al campanario? —Preguntó Heather.

Astrid asintió y guio a la chicas hacia el altar, aun lado de este se encontraba una puerta de madera que después de unos empujones lograron abrir; se encontraron caminando por una pasillo oscuro que guiaba por las oficinas de los sacerdotes, encontrando después una escaleras que las llevó a la terraza exterior donde ya no fue necesario utilizar las linternas; sin embargo, ahí no terminaba la estructura y tuvieron que ir hacia una estructura tubular, donde subieron por una escaleras en forma de caracol. La estructura contaba con huecos cuadrados que servían para filtrar la luz del día.

—Arquitectura algo romana, con mezcla de nórdica. Concreto, pintura normal…—Empezó Heather analizar el lugar. —Le faltaba algo de mantenimiento pero es una estructura moderna…

— ¡Miren! —Astrid señaló el final de las escaleras que daba al lugar donde reposaba la campana oxidada de la iglesia, cubierta por una cúpula en forma de pajarera.

A cinco escalones de llegar se encontraron con las desgastadas cintillas de "no pasar" así como las cintas adheridas al piso en donde se mostraba la escena del crimen, donde los gemelos habían caído.

Rápidamente Heather y Astrid pasaron las cintillas, sacando su kit de investigación tomaron algo de evidencia con cuidado, tomando algunos restos de lo que parecía ser restos de la sangre de los Thorston. Mientras que Camicazi para intentar no estar cohibida, tomó una cámara fotográfica y tomó la escena del crimen.

—También de paredes. —Pidió Astrid, aun trabajando en su labor.

Camicazi obedeció y al estar fotografiando alrededor se dio cuenta que había manchas de sangre adherida a los muros. Astrid también tomó muestras de aquello y las guardó con cuidado. Además de eso se dedicaron a buscar restos de humanos de cualquier tipo: cabello, uñas, huellas. Que el tiempo hubiera pasado por el lugar no significaba que no pudieran encontrar evidencia de cualquier tipo. Algo que los policías normales no hubieran visto.

Después de recolectar la suficiente evidencia, subieron los escalones restantes en donde encontraron las demás cintillas de la escena del crimen. Junto al muro la cintilla donde se encontró el cuerpo del Snotlout junto a una gran marca de sangre, debajo de la campana donde se encontró el cuerpo de Hiccup y a lado de una escalera que daban hacia una pequeña terraza donde se había encontrado el cadáver de Fishlegs.

Por órdenes de Astrid, Camicazi fotografió todo el lugar, mientras esta y Heather recolectaban más información y trataban de recrear los hechos. Cuando ya no tuvieron nada qué hacer, salieron de aquel lugar.

Astrid y Heather invitaron a Camicazi al motel donde se habían registrado para su estadía, la periodista no se negó y las acompañó. Reunidas en la habitación de Astrid se pusieron a analizar la evidencia, habían mandado a los laboratorios a analizar la sangre y tendría los resultados en tres días.

— Todos esos chicos se conocían —Mencionó Astrid tratando de idear alguna hipótesis.

—Sí, según testimonios eran amigos de la infancia, todos asistían a la universidad de Berk, y se graduarían en ese año.

—Sus padres dijeron que se estaban preparando para la graduación, que estaban muy animados, pero que después de eso cambiaron un poco de actitud.

— ¿Presión social? Puede ser…—Especuló Heather. —Todos habían terminado y era hora de integrarse al mundo laboral…

—Hiccup Haddock y Fishlegs Ingerman tenían un trabajo estable. —Respondió Astrid. —Snotlout Jorgenson aparentemente no trabajó después de la graduación al igual que los gemelos.

—Wow, ¿toda esa información recolectaron? —Preguntó Camicazi asombrada.

—Así es, debemos indagar en cada cosa que podamos. —Respondió Astrid. —Creo que hay que seguir averiguando, en lo que salen los resultados de sangre creo que debemos indagar más en sus vidas personales.

Se organizaron; Astrid visitaría la casa donde vivía Haddock y Jorgenson, Heather la de los gemelos y dejaron a Camicazi que les ayudara con Ingerman. Después de eso Camicazi se retiró al igual que Heather que alquiló una habitación por separado.

La joven periodista subió a su auto, ya era muy tarde cuando terminó aquella reunión, se ajustó el cinturón así como el retrovisor, al mover el pequeño espejo para tener una mejor vista una figura extraña se reflejó en esta, la chica se sobresaltó y de inmediato se giró para ver si había alguien con ella, pero el auto estaba vacío. Pensó que estaba cansada y algo asustada por todo lo que había visto por lo cual decidió ignorarlo y se dedicó a conducir.

.

Mientras tanto, Heather caminaba a su habitación la cual quedó en el segundo piso, no habían encontrado habitaciones con cama doble y optaron por cuartos individuales, ella había pedido la habitación de arriba dejando a Astrid en el primer piso del motel, al llegar a su habitación movió el interruptor para encender las luces, pero nada prendió, movió el interruptor forzándolo como sí así pudiera hacerlo prender, refunfuñó molesta por la falla; no le quedaba de otra, tendría que hablar con el administrador del lugar para que lo arreglaran, cerró la puerta y se movió en dirección a las escaleras, al pasar por ventana oscura de su habitación de repente se reflejó luz que la asustó por su repentino alumbramiento. Heather se extrañó y recelosa volvió, abrió la puerta del cuarto viendo que la luz estaba encendida, antes de entrar miró hacia ambos extremos, nada se veía fuera de lo normal, trató de concentrarse y no sentirse tonta por haberse asustado y se adentró a la habitación.

.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Astrid se había ido a duchar; había terminado llena de polvo y no le gustaba la sensación de tener impregnada aquella suciedad. Salió de la regadera, se ajustó la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y caminó hacia la puerta, al mover la manija la puerta no se abrió, la empezó a mover con insistencia y brusquedad mientras se sostenía con la otra mano la toalla; no recordaba que la hubiera asegurado, entonces, sintió un aire fresco que le recorrió por toda la espalda haciendo que la piel se le erizara, extrañada se giró para ver si la ventanilla del baño estaba abierta, viendo que estaba cerrada, poniéndose más nerviosa forzó la manija la cual se abrió sin problema alguno y casi la rompe por la fuerza que le había puesto. Volvió a mirar hacia el interior del baño, sin ver nada en particular más que la humedad, decidió no tomarle importancia y cerró la puerta.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Heather y Astrid se dirigieron hacia las respectivas casas de las víctimas, durante todo el trayecto ninguna dijo nada. Fue algo raro para ellas, pero no deseaban hablar de su pequeño percance sin explicación aparente, al menos para ellas.

—Bien, casa de los Thorston. —Astrid se estacionó frente a la modesta casa de la familia. —Cuando termines me llamas, ¿Cuánto crees que tardes?

—No lo sé. De igual manera te llamo o me comunico con la chica Burglar, para saber que recolectó… tú eres la que tienes ir a dos casas diferentes.

—Muy bien. Entonces… nos vemos más tarde.

—Sí. —Heather se ajustó la bolsa donde llevaba su libreta de apuntes, cámara fotográfica y otras cosas, se despidió de la mano de su amiga y se encaminó a la entrada de la casa.

.

.

Se había pasado primero a la casa de los Jorgenson, el padre y la madre de la víctima la habían recibido sin problemas, sin embargo, cuando empezó a interrogarlos podía notar aun el dolor por la pérdida de su hijo, en especial de su madre, que no lo soportó y se retiró con la excusa de que le prepararía un café.

—Lo siento, intentamos resolver este caso para que no quede impune. Por eso… ¿pueden decirme sí su hijo tenía alguna clase problema?, ¿Algún comentario que los haya hecho pensar que alguien quería hacerle daño?

—Sólo sé que desde la fiesta de graduación cambió por completo. —Comentó Spitelout cabizbajo.

—Tengo entendido que todas las facultades hacen las graduaciones al mismo tiempo, en el mismo espacio, después de todo Berk es un pueblo chico.

—Así es, por eso convivía mucho con los demás chicos, además de que Hiccup era su primo segundo.

— ¿Habló con él? Antes del asesinato.

Spitelout lo negó. —Sólo vi que salió presuroso sin decir ni una palabra… de haber sabido que ese día…—Empezó a llorar culpándose de no haber detenido a su hijo.

Astrid pospuso las preguntas para no agobiarlos, pidió permiso de entrar a su habitación, sin embargo los Jorgenson ya habían desmantelado la habitación, pues dijeron que le era muy doloroso ver las cosas de su hijo. Al final la remodelaron e hicieron una pequeña bodega que ahora guardaba un montón de libros.

Decidió acudir a la casa de los Haddock, esperando encontrar más evidencia. No tardó mucho pues vivía a un par de cuadras de Jorgenson, al llegar fue atendida amablemente por Stoick, el hombre que le había llamado para resolver el caso. Sólo habían comunicado por teléfono cuando le hicieron la previa entrevista de los hechos, era la primera vez que lo veía y al igual que Spitelout Jorgenson se veía demacrado por el dolor. Pues ahora estaba solo, su esposa había muerto años atrás.

El hombre la invitó a pasar y le ofreció una taza de café, mientras le hacía el interrogatorio. Astrid volvió a hacer las mismas preguntas, consiguiendo algunas pocas respuestas y lágrimas.

—Cualquier cosa que pudiera decirme… ¿Habló con él ese día?

Stoick se limpió las lágrimas. —Sí, al punto de las 7 de la noche bajó con su chaqueta en mano, sólo me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer.

— ¿Le dijo qué?

—No, me percaté que estaba algo alterado, sin embargo, sólo me dijo que no me preocupara… que volvía en unas horas y…—El dolor por los recuerdos acechó Stoick provocando que soltara más lágrimas.

Astrid reflexionó sus respuestas, definitivamente Jorgenson y Haddock habían salido casi a la misma hora, de acuerdo a la averiguación. Le pidió permiso de investigar la habitación de Hiccup, el padre aceptó de inmediato, a diferencia de la otra familia, conservaba la habitación intacta.

Cuando entraron a la habitación se encontraron a un gato negro enroscado en la cama.

—Es Toothless, el gato de mi hijo… desde que él… bueno, él ahora custodia su habitación.

—Es muy bonito. —Astrid se acercó para acariciarlo, acercó lentamente su mano esperando la aprobación de este, el gato la vio con recelo, acercó su pequeña nariz dócilmente sin embargo, de repente el pelo se le erizó y soltó un rasguño contra la chica, Astrid no alcanzó a alejar la mano ganándose un rasguño que le dejó la piel enrojecida.

El gato empezó a maullar fuertemente como si su presencia lo asustara, Stoick intentó calmarlo pero el gato huyó despavorido de la habitación.

—Lo siento, ¿te hirió? —Preguntó Stoick preocupado.

—No, no fue nada… sólo un pequeño rasguño.

—Hace mucho que no lo veía haciendo eso.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno,… —Titubeó. —Es que después de la graduación, actuaba de la misma forma con Hiccup, antes eran inseparables y después parecía que le temía, no quería que ni se le acercara… el gato iba y venía de su habitación pero si él estaba se iba, fue muy extraño. Hiccup se vio en la necesidad de dormirlo para revisarlo, pero no había nada fue de lo común.

— ¿Todo después de la graduación? —Preguntó Astrid tomando datos mentales de aquel detalle.

—Sí, después de que murió mi hijo, el gato parecía estar arrepentido y ahora se la pasa acostado en su cama.

—Entiendo…—Astrid no quiso especular sobre algunas anécdotas de gatos que había escuchado en el pasado, pidió de nuevo el permiso para indagar en la habitación y Stoick la dejó a solas para no interrumpirla.

Astrid empezó a abrir los cajones del escritorio del chico, en el primero se encontró con varios lápices y pinturas, al juzgar por la habitación era uno de sus hobbies, también había fotografías, observó que tenía tanto de su padre en lo que parecía ser una excursión de pesca, al igual que una de sus amigos, todos lucían muy animados, se lamentó que la vida de jóvenes de casi de su edad hubieran tenido tan trágico final.

Pasó al segundo cajón encontrando sólo libros de animales y medicina, hojeó con interés el que se veía más desgastado "fisiología animal", viendo que el chico hacía sus propios apuntes con sus puntos de vista, lo calificó como una persona muy inteligente. Vio con intereses todos los apuntes, al principio sólo parecían comentarios de: "Hacer esto en caso de…", "No hacer esto en caso de…", pero al observar más a detalles otros parecía como si hablara consigo mismo.

 ** _"No logro descifrarlo…"_**

 ** _"¿Qué es lo que sucede?"_**

No le pareció que tuviera coherencia con lo subrayado, sin embargo al prestar atención vio que los párrafos que señalaban eran referentes al tema de los gatos. Recordó lo que Stoick le había dicho y el extraño comportamiento de Toothless.

Tomó otro libro, tratando de ver si había algo similar, encontró un libreta en donde tenía anotadas las dosis de medicina por animal, clasificados en peso, masa corporal y tamaño. No parecía nada extraño, pero las últimas hojas escritas tenían cierto cambio, a comparación de la letra no tan bonita pero pasable las últimas hojas eran como si escribiera con la mano temblorosa.

Se acercó al armario, empezó a buscar entre sus prendas, Stoick no se había deshecho de ellas, tomó una camisa verde, la observó por todos los extremos, estaba algo vieja y holgada, y aparentemente rota en la parte de abajo, pues tenía una abertura como si una navaja lo hubiera hecho, devolvió la camisa a su lugar y tomó una chaqueta de cuero, la observó de la misma forma, esta estaba más nueva sin embargo algo le llamó la atención, estaba rota en un extremo, era más pequeño pero parecía el mismo corte. Tomó una playera roja, encontrándose una marca similar en la parte de la manga.

Tomó su celular con rapidez, necesitaba avisarle de inmediato a Heather y pedirle las fotografías de la autopsia, buscó con ansiedad el numero en el aparato, mientras que en su mano reposaba la camisa roja del muchacho, empezó el tono de marcado y acercó el aparato a su oreja, de repente un frio helado le recorrió la espalda, sintiendo esa sensación similar a la del baño, volteó pasmada hacia la ventana, estaba cerrada y el ambiente parecía calmado al juzgar por el árbol, cuyas hojas apenas se mecían con la brisa.

—Astrid, ¿ya terminaste? —Heather se encontraba al teléfono. — ¿Astrid?

La chica apenas reaccionó. —Sí… perdón, creo que encontré algo, ¿puedes conseguirme la fotos de la autopsia de Hiccup Haddock?

— ¿Ocurre algo? Te escucho extraña.

Un golpeteó en la ventana sobresaltó a Astrid, esta bufó molesta y se giró para ver que había ocasionado el ruido, viendo que un pajarito, se encontraba picando la ventana.

—Nada, sólo un tonto pájaro… luego te cuento.

Colgó con brusquedad el teléfono y quiso espantar al animal para cobrársela, de repente otro ruido, se paralizó, pues escuchó el rechinido de la puerta del armario de la víctima, fijó su mirada en el mueble y vio como la puerta se movió levemente a pesar de la ausencia de viento en la habitación.

Tragó saliva, en sus años de investigación jamás se había sentido cohibida como en ese momento, tomó las tres prendas que consideró evidencia y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Continuará.

* * *

 ** _No estoy muy convencida, pero eso es lo que inicialmente tenía. ¿Les gustó?_**

 ** _Espero poder terminar la otra parte. Para los que le leyeron spoilers en mi página de FB, le cambié algunas cosillas al final._**

 ** _Sección de comentarios y dudas:_**

 ** _Alexa: que bueno que te gustó el anterior, es de lo más loco que se me ha ocurrido._**

 ** _Jessy Brown: XD, la oveja negra tiene su carácter XD y si puede que sea el sueño más feo de todos los que tuvo. Saludos._**

 ** _Flopi216: que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior XD, fue muy divertido escribirlo. Saludos._**

 ** _Steffani: porque lo soñó, ni yo sé, está como este que tal vez fue por ver esas películas y programas. Saludos._**

 ** _Dragonaj: está de pensarse si dejar el juego, esos sueños si que fueron raros XD. Saludos._**

 ** _Laroja09: ja eso del internet robado es mal rollo, XD, espeor te hay gustado este pedazo de fic. Saludos._**

 ** _Ana Gami: Jajaja ya ni me acuerdo que me fumé cuando lo escribí pero si me acuerdo que me estaba duchando cuando se me ocurrió XD. Saludos_**

 ** _The ridel sel: busqué el fanart que dijiste de las ovejas XD, así mismo me las imaginó, ojala hubiera un capítulo así en la serie. Gracias también por el review incluido del de Astrid, ya mero llegan los nuevo capítulo (que emoción) Saludos._**

 ** _Mad fine: Lo sé, todo fue tan raro en el one shot anterior, pero bueno XD, lo bueno es que salió. (no como este). Saludos._**

 ** _ORQUIDEA671: Este es el inicio del fic, espero te haya gustado, aún falta otro pedazo. Saludos._**

 ** _Cathrina Frankenstein: Jajaja gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, nombre genial por cierto. Saludos._**

 ** _Navid: Jajaja, pues al parecer no tendrá problemas con las ovejas, mientras ubiqué bien la realidad XD. Saludos._**

 ** _Maylu Liya: Ve la del origen, está muy buena XD, ya te darás una idea de los niveles del sueño. Saludos._**

 ** _Dragon Viking: XD, a más de uno le pasó supongo o eso me contaron, me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos._**

 ** _Diane: que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que más ideas locas se pasen por la cabeza. XD. Saludos._**

 ** _A los favoritos seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _23 noviembre 2015_**


	9. Caso sin resolver parte II

**Que lo disfruten.**

 **Érase una vez un relato de suspenso.**

 **Basado en un sueño que tuve. (por andar viendo Siniestro y los expedientes secretos X)**

 **Protagonistas: Astrid, Heather y Camicazi.**

 **Caso sin resolver**

 **.**

 **parte 2**

 **.**

Heather y Camicazi se habían reunido antes, ninguna de las dos quiso decir nada de su previa averiguación hasta que Astrid llegara. Se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería, esperándola.

Astrid llegó al cabo de unos minutos, estacionándose ruidosamente frente a la cafetería que contaba con unas mesas afuera para comer al aire libre.

—Muy bien, ¿qué averiguaron? —Preguntó Astrid queriendo ir al punto.

—La familia Ingerman me dijo que su hijo era muy animado, que después de la graduación empezó a tener demasiados ataques de ansiedad, que no dormía apropiadamente, además de que cometió severas equivocaciones en la clínica veterinaria donde trabajaba, muchos de sus pacientes animalitos murieron y la gente empezó a reclamarle, hasta el día que murió sus padres no se habían enterado que lo habían despedido. —Contó Camicazi.

— ¿Pudiste investigar sus pertenencias?

—No, sus padres removieron todo lo del cuarto, era solo una habitación vacía.

— ¿Heather?

—Los gemelos Tuffnut y Ruffnut, me dijeron que eran los más traviesos del grupo, siempre se metían en problemas, y misma historia, después de la graduación presentaron cambios de conductas, algo que su madre calificó como "serios", que siendo hermanos muy unidos, empezaron a pelear constantemente, que la última vez que los vio parecían reconciliados.

—Acerca de eso, la madre de Ingerman me dijo que la última vez que lo vio le dijo que después volvería. —comentó Camicazi.

—Lo mismo que el hijo de Stoick. —Recordó Astrid. —volviendo a los gemelos. ¿Pudiste encontrar alguna evidencia?

Heather asintió y buscó entre sus pertenencias, sacando en una bolsa de plástico un libreto de un guion cómico.

—Pertenecía a Ruffnut, al parecer tendría que hacer una presentación para un evento en la universidad, le cambió los diálogos haciéndolos más cómicos, pero al final…

Sacó el libreto de la bolsa y se lo entregó a Astrid, la rubia hojeó hasta la parte final, había dibujos de unos ojos puntiagudos, en los bordes, como si la chica en ese momento se sintiera observada: " ** _deja de mirarme_** ", decía debajo de uno de los dibujos, en pequeñas letritas.

— ¿Algo en la habitación del chico?

—Nada fuera de lo normal, pero su madre dijo que dejó morir a su lagartija mascota y que una gallina mascota que tenía murió repentinamente y sin razón aparente.

— ¿Qué averiguaste tú? —Preguntó Camicazi.

Astrid procedió a contarles la poca información que había recolectado, mostrándoles los hallazgos en las notas de Hiccup, los cuales fotografió como evidencia, les contó acerca de las prendas, pero no quiso mostrarlas en un lugar público por lo que regresaron al motel.

—Heather, ¿tienes las fotografías?

La chica pasó lo pedido por la investigadora, Astrid había extendido las prendas del difunto en la cama, luego vio las fotos de la investigación.

— ¡Tal como lo pensé!

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Heather sin entender.

—Mira, estas marcas. —Le pasó la fotografía donde se mostraba el costado del cadáver, este tenía un rasguñó del lado izquierdo del vientre. Del mismo tamaño que el de la prenda.

Las chicas cotejaron las marcas del occiso con la de las prendas, el chico presentaba cicatrices en las mismas áreas en que las prendas habían sido desgarradas.

—Pero... ¿entonces significa que alguien lo estaba atacando?—Concluyó Camicazi.

—Se podría decir. — Astrid empezó caminar de un lado a otro. —De algo no me cabe duda, no se suicidaron, alguien o algo los estaba acosando. La pregunta es ¿quién o qué?

—Tal vez si está embrujado ese lugar. —Susurró Camicazi con miedo.

—No. —Se negó Heather. —Debe...

Las luces de la habitación se empezaron a bajar y a subir, Heather y Camicazi se alteraron mientras que Astrid se puso a la defensiva, sin saber realmente porque lo hacía.

—Creo que no debimos entrar ahí. —Expresó Camicazi. Las luces dejaron de estar intermitentes y la habitación quedó nuevamente iluminada. —Lo siento, chicas. Sé que les dije que quería ayudar pero...

Sin dar más explicaciones tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación queriendo huir lo más pronto posible. Astrid trató de alcanzarla, queriéndola confortar pues la vio muy asustada, pero la chica no atendió su llamado y arrancó su auto lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¿Y si tiene razón?—Preguntó Heather con seriedad. —Tal vez sí está embrujado.

—Heather, ¿tú diciendo eso? Yo sólo sé que algo pasa aquí, no puedo explicarlo, pero puedo averiguarlo. —Astrid se puso firme en su decisión, el miedo a lo paranormal lo reemplazaba con su curiosidad.

Su amiga intentó convencerla de desistir del caso, Heather le contó sobre su experiencia inusual con las luces de la habitación. Astrid entendió el motivo del miedo de su amiga, se abrió a ella y le contó lo sucedido en el baño así como en la habitación de Haddock.

—Escucha, si realmente es cierto... creo que debemos averiguar ¿por qué pasa? Y no sé, tal vez una manera de detenerlo. ¿Cuento contigo?

Muy a su pesar, Heather aceptó, chocó puños con su amiga y decidieron ocupar una sola habitación para la tranquilidad de ambas. Al día siguiente fueron con Camicazi a convencerla de que siguiera colaborando, con la promesa de tratar de detener aquello o encontrarle una solución. La chica aceptó de mala gana pues contó que el día anterior no había podido dormir, ya que sintió que alguien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

.

.

Las pruebas de ADN no les dijeron mucho, sólo les ayudó para ubicar a cada uno en la escena del crimen, sin embargo, el misterio dentro de esto seguía.

Durante la noche, Heather ya se había dormido, pero Astrid seguía obsesivamente mirando las fotografías de todos los cadáveres de los chicos. Tomó nuevamente las fotografías de Hiccup Haddock viendo las marcas en su piel, tratando de buscar una pista. Después tomó las fotografías de Snotlout Jorgenson, la abanicaba sobre la mesa tratando de ver algo, la soltó fastidiada al darle demasiada importancia a unas marcas, sin embargo cuando la arrojó la siguiente le llamó atención. Era también de Snotlout Jorgenson desde una perspectiva superior, observó que tenía una cicatriz similar a la de Hiccup Haddock, solamente que en otra área. Tomó todas las fotografías correspondientes a él y las analizó, encontrando que tenía las mismas cicatrices que su pariente, en diferentes áreas, pero el corte y las profundidades eran las mismas.

Interesada, analizó la de las demás victimas encontrando esa misma similitud. Los mismo cortes. Rápidamente tomó una libreta y dibujó aquellas tres líneas, una abajo que tenía una ligera curva, una central que tenía un pequeño pico sobresaliendo en una de las puntas y la última que era una línea recta, inclinada unos 20 grados.

.

.

— ¿qué crees que signifique? —Preguntó Heather viendo con interés el nuevo descubrimiento de su amiga.

—No lo sé. Tal vez debamos consultar con un experto en símbolos.

Tomando su computadora, Astrid buscó un registro sobre alguna persona que se dedicara en el tema, encontrando a una tal Gothi Priest, una anciana experta en símbolos; vivía lejos de donde estaban, por lo que se encomendó que una fuera personalmente a visitarla.

Heather fue la elegida para tal misión, por lo que tomó un vuelo llevando las evidencias con ella.

.

.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? —Preguntó Camicazi, una vez que llegaron al motel después de haber dejado a Heather en el aeropuerto.

—Seguir investigando, ¿conoces a los policías encargados del caso?

—No personalmente, pero podemos ir con Gobber Belch, el comisario designado desde hace un año.

Sin perder el tiempo, Astrid y Camicazi se dirigieron a la única estación de policía del pueblo.

.

.

—No te daré información, niña. —Dijo con amargura el hombre, quien se encontraba con los brazos y manos en puño en el enorme escritorio, donde tenía una plaquita que decía "comisario".

— ¿Por qué no? Tengo permiso para indagar e investigar el caso y cualquier tipo de impedimento puede ser un delito…

— ¡Conozco la ley! —Interrumpió el hombre dando un golpe en el escritorio. —Pero le digo con mucho RESPETO, que no se meta más en ese asunto.

—Sólo díganos… ¿dónde está Alvin? Él fue el anterior comisario. ¿Dónde está ahora? —Preguntó Camicazi con exigencia.

Gobber sólo resopló con fastidio y se negó a contestar preguntas, a Astrid no le quedó de otra más que pedir un permiso especial para indagar personalmente en los archivos de la comisaria. Pues el hombre se negó a hablar sobre al antiguo comisario, así como los demás participantes en la investigación del homicidio.

— ¡Tengan mucho cuidado! —Aconsejó Gobber antes ver a las dos rubias partir. — ¡La necesitarán!

— ¿Qué quiso decir? —Preguntó Camicazi preocupada.

—Ignóralo. —Pidió Astrid furiosa mientras empujaba con ella a la chica para salir de la comisaria. —Tendré que pedir algunos permisos y… ¡diablos! Eso me llevará más tiempo.

—Tranquila.

Astrid estaba realmente frustrada, el misterio que rodeaba el caso cada vez se hacía más grande y parecía que a nadie le interesaba a excepción de Camicazi y Heather. Ambas caminaron en dirección a donde habían dejado sus autos estacionados.

—Tomate el día… yo hablaré con mis contactos para ver quién puede hacerme ese favor. —Pidió Astrid mientras e iba a su respectivo auto.

—Está bien.

Sin tener más que hacer, Camicazi se subió al auto, sintiendo aquella sensación que no se le quitaba desde que sintió que alguien estaba con ella dentro del auto, cerciorándose antes de encenderlo que la parte trasera estuviera como debiera estar, vacía. Se despidió de su colega de la mano y emprendió la marcha a su casa.

Viendo el auto ya lejos, Astrid subió a su respectiva camioneta, metió la llave en la abertura para prenderlo pero no prendió.

—Lo que me faltaba. —Gruñó molesta golpeando el volante,

Se bajó del auto dando pisotones y abrió el cofre para buscar el desperfecto. Le ajustó lo que creyó que sería la causa de la compostura, verificó el nivel de aceite y agua. Nada fuera de lo normal. Con todo en orden, cerró el cofre rezando porque funcionara.

Movió la llave y puso en primera el auto, un intento, dos intentos y encendió. Festejó dando un gran "¡Uhh!" sin embargo, un grito desgarrador se escuchó de repente, asustándola y poniéndole los vellos en punta. Empezó a respirar rápidamente aun en shock por el grito que se escuchó precisamente de la parte frontal del auto.

Con temor, apagó el motor y bajó cautelosa. Con nerviosismo abrió el cofre.

Dio una grito de horror, pues delante de ella se encontraba un gato negro muerto atorado entre los componente del auto. Aun atónita buscó con que sacarlo, sintiéndose culpable con el pobre e indefenso animal. Tomó uno de los guantes de latex que tenía en su kit y trató de removerlo, más estaba fuertemente atascado. Poniendo más fuerza una parte se zafó, pero al hacerlo la sangre salió en salpicada manchándole el rostro, algo tan fuera de lo normal según su experiencia.

Con la sangre del animal encima de ella, hizo que se inmutara más, respiró hondo tratando de no dejarse llevar por los miedos, tomó una de las bolsas que tenía para evidencia, y con horror sacó los restos del gato desmembrado, notó que tenía un collar con un placa, su curiosidad quiso averiguar por lo menos el nombre de tan desafortunado animalito.

—Toothless. —Leyó espantada. Era el gato que la había rasguñado en la casa de Haddock.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Fue lo primero que se preguntó, pensó que probablemente había salido y se había ocultado en el auto. Sintiéndose una especie de asesina tomó los restos del gato y lo metió en la bolsa. Volvió a subir al auto dejando los restos en la parte trasera; se golpeó la cara olvidando la sangre que aún tenía impregnada, sin embargo, no le importaba nada más sólo quería irse de ahí.

.

.

Pasaron los días, Heather no había dado con la anciana que estaba en una conferencia, la cual no regresaría en una semana. Astrid aun así le dijo que la esperara. Mintiéndole que seguía investigando cuando era todo lo contrario.

Astrid le tuvo que contar a Stoick Haddock sobre el accidente con el gato de su hijo, pensó que el hombre se lo tomaría como lo que había sido: un accidente, pero en lugar de eso el hombre rabió y la echó de su casa como si de una mala presencia se tratara.

Ya no le encontró caso estar ahí, pero su orgullo le decía que no debía dejar un caso sin resolver, tenía que averiguar la verdad a como diera lugar.

Tampoco tuvo comunicación con Camicazi, esta se empezó a evadir para no verla, excusándose con que tenía trabajo para hacer otros trabajos.

Estaba sola, pero la sensación no era precisamente esa, pues cada vez que encontraba un momento de relajación, sentía que alguien la miraba de lejos.

—No logro descifrarlo… ¿qué es lo que sucede? —dijo inconscientemente las misma palabras que Hiccup Haddock había escrito en su libreta. — ¡Deja de mirarme! —Pidió como Ruffnut Thorston.

.

.

Camicazi se encontraba en su casa, arrinconada en la esquina de su habitación, durante la semana había estado experimentando cosas paranormales, la luz se apagaba, ruidos en el techo, ventanas, y el más reciente una sombra oscura que apareció y desapareció frente a sus ojos. Había pensado que alejarse de Astrid Hofferson y la locura de seguir investigando la ayudarían, pero cada día todo empeoraba, aun así se decía a si misma que nada pasaba, que todo era parte de su imaginación y que debía hacer otras actividades. Con ese simple pensamiento, se levantó de su rincón, tomó una toalla y se metió al baño. Llenó la tina de agua caliente, y una vez lista se metió, relajándose en el agua, con una pequeña toalla húmeda en su rostro. Casi se queda dormida, pero de repente un golpe en la puerta del baño la asusta. Se levantó bruscamente, sacudiendo el agua de la tina.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —Preguntó sintiéndose estúpida, pues nadie en sus cinco sentidos contestaría, en el caso de que fuera un ladrón.

Y haciendo otra locura, salió de la tina, se envolvió en la toalla y con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, asomando un poco la cabeza para ver el exterior del baño. No había nadie. Aun así no se sintió segura. Cerró la puerta del baño, para cambiarse. Limpió con su mano el espejo y ver su rostro, se desnudó y tomó las prendas para cambiarse. Se puso la ropa interior y después tomó su blusa blanca, ya al ponérsela sintió presión en su brazo derecho, rápidamente giró su mirada hacia aquel pequeño ardor notando que la blusa blanca tenía una mancha de rojo, incrédula, levantó la manga notando que tenía una cortada inclinada.

¿Cómo se la había hecho?

Inmediatamente que lo pensó sintió aquella presión por sus costillas derechas, levantó su blusa y vio cómo su piel se rasgaba sola, luego sintió más presión en su vientre y ahí vio con horror que en su piel una cicatriz más grande estaba marcada. Con desesperación, tomó un pañuelo para detener la hemorragia.

Recordando que tenía gasas y vendas en su gaveta detrás del espejo, alzó su mano para abrirlo, al hacerlo, fijó su mirada en el espejo, fue ahí cuando detrás de ella vio que había una sombra negra, donde lo único que se podía apreciar era unos fieros ojos rojos y unos dientes filosos.

La chica quedó horrorizada y gritó a todo pulmón, hizo lo primero que su cuerpo le dijo: huyó. Salió despavorida de la casa, viendo hacia atrás como aquel ente sin siquiera moverse aun seguía a metros de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Tanto fue su desconcierto que no reaccionó hasta que el sonido de un claxon se escuchó, fue ahí que vio que un auto se acercaba y ella estaba en medio de la calle...

Sin poder hacer nada, fue golpeada por el auto.

Camicazi Burglar, voló unos metros por el impactó y cayó tendida en el concreto con algunos huesos quebrados, muriendo instantáneamente.

.

.

.

El teléfono sonó ruidosamente en la habitación del motel, Astrid se levantó bruscamente, no se había dado cuenta en que momento había podido conciliar el sueño sin interrupción.

— ¿Hola?

—Espero estés contenta… —Dijo la amargada voz del comisario. —Ha pasado de nuevo.

Astrid no comprendió a que se refería, pero el hombre rápidamente la sacó de sus dudas al decirle las nuevas de su compañera de investigación. No dudó ni un momento y acudió a la comisaria para más explicaciones.

— ¡Vete de aquí! —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. —Tu pequeña investigación ha traído el caos a todo Berk.

— ¡Sólo quiero la verdad! —Gritó Astrid, queriéndose defender.

—Le dije a esa niña Camicazi que no se metiera en cosas que no conocía, pero llegaste tú y la alborotaste y ahora está muerta. —Dijo el hombre con lamentación.

—Siento lo de Camicazi, realmente, pero ella sabía en lo que nos estábamos metiendo e incluso…

—E incluso te dijo lo que pensábamos de ese lugar y aun así, tú y tu colega se metieron ¡Que estúpidas!

—Entonces… ¡ ¿usted es de los que cree que ese lugar está embrujado?! ¡Ahí se cometió un crimen horrible y no hay nadie detrás de las rejas!

—Si no vives aquí no puedes comprender, ¡Y más vale que escuches!...¡Vete de aquí! Si no quieres salir en una bolsa para cadáver.

Tomándose aquello como una amenaza, Astrid salió de la comisaria, sentía que la cabeza le quería estallar y aun no se hacía la idea de que Camicazi estuviera realmente muerta. Trató de contactar a Heather, pero esta no respondía a sus mensajes.

Volvió al motel, deseaba hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar en el caso, se metió en el baño tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que pasaba; se empezó a quitar la ropa cuando de repente sintió comezón en su vientre, al llevar su mano ahí notó que su piel un poco resaltada, dio un grito ahogado al ver una cicatriz, tal como la había visto en la fotografía de las víctimas.

¿Cuánto llevaba esa cicatriz ahí? Rápidamente se analizó el cuerpo, viendo que también tenía las otras dos marcas. Su instinto rápidamente le dijo que debía huir de ese lugar embrujado.

Por primera vez aceptó que estaba tratando con algo fuera de ese mundo; tomó sus cosas y las metió en desorden en la maleta, cuando de repente suena el teléfono.

Con temor lo contestó, más dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de Heather.

—Heather… que bueno que…

— _Perdón_. —Se escuchó en un susurró. — _Te debí hablar desde hace mucho pero…_

— ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó preocupada la rubia, su amiga no se escuchaba bien.

— _La verdad es que…—_ Sollozó. — _No quería volver, pero, me encontré con esa anciana Gothi y…_

— ¡¿Heather, qué tienes?! ¿Qué te dijo?

— _Me dijo…—_ gimoteó. — _que esa marca…era parte de un ritual antiguo… y… oscuro… marcas que… se hacían… a tributos… para demonio Balam, y…_

— ¡¿Y qué?! ¡Heather!

.

.

.

Del otro de la línea, estaba Heather tratando de hablar con coherencia, más le era imposible, debido a aquella presencia oscura detrás de ella que la veía fijamente desde días atrás.

—Astrid… estamos condenada… estoy marcada… nunca debimos entrar… los accidente del pasado… fueron sólo… ritos… para que… el demonio se asentara con más fuerza… y…

Sollozó al sentir el aliento del ente más cerca de ella.

— _¡Heather!…_

—Se concentró más… en el campanario… ¡es ese el lugar! —Gritó.

— _¿Heather, qué debemos hacer?_ —Preguntó Astrid alterada.

—Yo nada…—susurró. —La chica lentamente bajó el teléfono, los gritos de Astrid aun se escuchaba del otro lado. —Me voy…

Heather tomó una navaja, sin control de sus movimientos y con la mirada pérdida se cortó en las muñecas, la sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones, después de unos segundos la chica cayó sobre el escritorio, viendo hasta el último momento de su vida aquel ente oscuro que la había hecho aquello.

.

.

Astrid escuchó un golpe por el auricular, pero por más que gritó el nombre de su amiga no recibió respuesta, en su lugar escuchó un respiro ronco. Con una furia contenida, aventó el teléfono lejos, golpeó la cama sintiéndose impotente.

De repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza, salió hecha una furia de la habitación y arrancó su auto en dirección al lugar que dijo su amiga que el mal se había asentado, donde murieron aquellos chicos: el campanario.

Con ella llevaba uno bote de gasolina, se estaba volviendo loca, pero al menos quería quedar satisfecha si destruía aquel lugar. Se metió sin problema alguno y subió a aquel lugar maldito. Empezó esparcir la gasolina por alrededor, pretendiendo cubrir un camino para después encenderla.

Ya impregnando todo de gasolina, se dispuso a bajar cuando de repente vio la figura de Hiccup Haddock y sus amigos, espantada, vio como estos la atravesaban, no supo qué pasaba hasta que los escuchó hablar, no sabía si estaban vivos, o estaba experimentando una alucinación o más bien una escena del pasado.

.

.

 _—No podemos seguir con esto. —Exclamó Hiccup alterado_

 _—Quiero que esto termine ¡Que termine! —Dijo Snotlout asustado._

 _— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Preguntó Fishlegs._

 _—Ya no podemos vivir así. —Habló Ruffnut con lamentación._

 _—No, ya no puedo. —Apoyó Tuffnut agobiado. —Nunca debimos entrar._

 _—Todo por esa estúpida prueba de miedo. —Se quejó Snotlout. — ¡Todo es culpa de ustedes!_

 _— ¿Nuestra culpa? —Se quejaron los gemelos al unísono._

 _—Le seguiste la corriente a esos tarados que nos retaron. —Peleó Fishlegs_

 _—Chicos, no peleen. —Pidió Hiccup, siendo aún el más coherente de todos. —No sé qué está pasando aquí, ni tampoco puedo descifrarlo, pero tal vez tenga la solución._

 _Todos prestaron al castaño, que aunque no lo pareciera lucía igual de enloquecido que sus amigos, más por las ojeras debajo de su ojos y el cuerpo tenso._

 _—Destruyamos este lugar, ahora mismo._

 _— ¿Cómo genio? —Preguntó sarcásticamente su primo. — ¿Cómo sabes que esa cosa no seguirá ahí?_

 _—Podemos intentarlo. —Apoyó Fishlegs._

 _—Destruyamos la base. —Explicó Hiccup. —Creo que si dejamos caer la campana será más que suficiente y nadie se enterará que fuimos nosotros._

 _—Yo apoyo eso. —Dijo Tuffnut sin ánimo. —Destruyamos esta porquería de lugar._

 _Ruffnut, Snotlout y Fishlegs se miraron entre sí y asintieron, todos pusieron en marcha de Hiccup para aflojar la campana, cuando se acercaron a analizar cómo podrían hacerlo sintieron un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda._

 _Los primeros en quejarse sollozantes fuero los gemelos, que se tomaron de la mano y prefirieron huir, más su huida fue estropeada, pues una fuerza invisible los empujó con fuerza quebrándoles los huesos, dejándolos tendidos en las escaleras._

 _Los chicos que quedaban vieron con horror tal escena, Fishlegs siendo el más miedoso sacó una navaja con la cual pretendía defenderse, sin embargo, el ente apareció frente a él dejándolo en shock, el ente empezó a susurra algo que sólo Fishlegs escuchaba, el regordete en un especie de hipnosis empezó a cortar sus orejas para luego sacarse el ojos con la navaja ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, aun de pie, fue empujado por el ente, hacia debajo de otras escalera que daba a al techo del campanario._

 _Snotlout no lo soportó, pretendió huir dejando a su primo ahí, pero al igual que los gemelos el ente lo empujó con fuerza estrellando su cabeza contra el muro, muriendo instantáneamente._

 _El único que faltaba era Hiccup, este se vio entre la espada y la pared mientras el ente lo acechaba sigilosamente, entrando en una especie de shock, Hiccup detuvo su andar justo en medio de la campana, donde se empezó a sofocar, el ente sin tocarlo lo estaba ahogando, sin aire Hiccup cayó al piso, estrujándose, convulsionando, sintiendo ciertos órganos internos destruirse, incapaz de luchar por su vida, después de varios minutos de sufrimiento y deleite del ente, Hiccup murió._

.

.

Astrid parpadeó, incrédula por lo que sus ojos habían visto, por fin había obtenido la verdad, una verdad que jamás debió de buscar, pues sólo le había traído desgracia a ella y a sus amigas. Sin olvidar su plan inicial, pretendió pintar el camino con la gasolina, pensando lo mismo que una vez Hiccup Haddock había pensado.

Sin embargo, sintió aquel escalofrió recorrerle la piel, con temor se giró para ver al causante.

Ahí, de negro, estaba aquel ente, viéndola con sus fieros ojos rojos y enormes dientes; su cuerpo fue incapaz de reaccionar y seguir con la labor de esparcir gasolina. Sus intenciones fueron arruinadas al momento en que el bote de gasolina salió volando hacia otro extremo del campanario, lo mismo pasando con ella que salió proyectada contra la pared, sintiendo como se había roto algunos huesos.

El ente la miró con curiosidad, y sin tocarla, empezó a estrujar más sus huesos. El dolor invadía a la investigadora que gritaba desgarradoramente, aun así con sus últimas fuerzas Astrid sacó una pistola que tenía escondida por detrás de su saco. Aun sintiendo todo aquel dolor que le provocaba, apuntó hacia el ente, a quien parecía no importarle, sin embargo, la rubia no disparó contra él.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Astrid disparó contra las cuerdas que sostenían las campanas, disparando en repetidas, acertando unas y fallando otras, quedándole sólo una bala, disparó con precisión en lo que quedaba de una de las cuerdas, la campana quedó suspendida a poco centímetros, y cuando los últimos estragos de la cuerda final se destrozó, la campana cayó pesadamente sobre la sensible base haciendo un hueco.

La base se destrozó y Astrid cayó con ella.

.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo. Astrid se vio entre vendas y yesos en una cama de hospital.

Después de pasar por la sorpresa inicial, se enteró que había estado en coma varias semanas, que había sobrevivido milagrosamente a una caída de 10 metros. Seguía en Berk, nadie la había ido a visitar, pues no tenía a nadie, aunque días después llegó la primera visita.

—Por eso dije "mucho cuidado". —Dijo Gobber tomando asiento en las sillas de visitas.

—¿Usted?... ¿Usted lo sabía? —Preguntó Astrid sin poderse mover demasiado de la cama

Gobber lo negó. —Sólo sabía lo mismo que los demás… que había algo extraño en ese lugar. ¿Sabes por qué no te conté nada del comisario? ¡Claro que no! Es porque murió también, al igual que todos los que estaban investigando el caso, todos en diferente tiempo, pero igual todos están muertos, una vez que entras estás condenado.

—Entonces… ¿por qué me mandaron a llamar?

—Fueron los familiares, yo no tuve nada que ver, pero ni ellos mismos se atrevieron a entrar, aunque el remordimiento los mata.

Astrid estuvo de acuerdo con eso, más cuando recordó a Stoick con la muerte del gato. Aun así, se le hizo muy traicionero de parte de todos los familiares que hayan pedido aquello, cuando sabían que era un lugar maldito.

— ¿Por qué yo sobreviví? —Preguntó Astrid.

Gobber también lo negó, no sabía realmente por qué sobrevivió a aquella caída y a todas sus lesiones.

—Sólo he venido a decirte que ya que el campanario está destruido, se derrumbara todo el lugar.

Dando aquella noticia el hombre se retiró.

El día del derrumbe de la iglesia fue como una especie de espectáculo para los berkianos, lo televisaron y Astrid fue capaz de verlo desde su cama de hospital. Semanas después la dieron de alta, en cuanto eso sucedió se marchó lejos de Berk. Dejó la investigación paranormal de lado y se dedicó a otras cosas.

Se consiguió una gatita llamada Stormfly la cual no huía de ella, sólo así sentía que todo estaba bien.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad…

.

.

—Stormfly, ya llegué.

Astrid regresaba de un agotador día de trabajo que tenía en una escuela. Al llegar a casa su gatita generalmente acudía con ella, le preocupó que no lo hiciera, se le hizo extraño, por lo que la buscó en la casa, encontrándola arrinconada en un esquina con los pelos erizados.

— ¿Qué tienes chica? —trató de cargarla pero la gata la rasguñó y salió despavorida de ahí.

Esa reacción le hizo recordar al gato Toothless y sus reacciones, de repente no se sintió segura en su casa. Quiso huir, pero su cuerpo se inmovilizó.

Sin embargo, más se asustó al sentir un respiro detrás de ella,

"Todos los que entran están condenados" Recordó las palabras de Gobber, las mismas que le dijeron Camicazi y Heather.

Dio un grito ahogado, pues siempre estuvo condenaba y había llegado su hora.

 **Fin.**

 **(T-T) No me siento muy satisfecha con este, pero lo terminé, probablemente si dejé muchos huecos por ahí, pero me dio batalla, espero poder corregirla en un futuro, y espero que les haya gustado.**

 **El nombre del demonio lo saqué de uno que leí por ahí, sólo le quité una "a" al nombre.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Ana Gami: Yo no he visto ese programa, sólo la ley y el orden UVE, XD sé que me faltaron cuestiones técnicas en eso, pero me guio más en las incoherencias que siempre tiene una película de terror, hasta me burlé de una de ellas en una parte con Camicazi, XD. Pero bueno, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Flopi 216: La puerta era la del armario, y pues sólo la vio y nada apareció XD. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Pues se supo que pasó pero el precio fue caro. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: XD, ya sé, pero Astrid era bien very machin como dirían aquí, además que debe cometer los errores típicos de una película de terror. Saludos.**

 **Maylu Liya: XD, es que no se me ocurrió nada, pero bueno ya viste que fue el ente malvado. Saludos.**

 **Cathrina: Pues así quedó este fic, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Sip, ahora todos murieron, peor bueno todo por andar en sus novatadas y los padres también, si ya sabían que pasaban eso para que las llaman. Saludos.**

 **Sebas GG: Gracias, aunque si estuve seca del cerebro con eso, más al tener que concentrarme en todos los elementos de una historia de misterio y sus orígenes, es donde tuve más problema, no sé si me atreveré a hacer otro. Saludos.**

 **ORQUIDEA!: gracias, espero te haya gustado el fic en general, espero poder corregirlo en un futuro. Saludos.**

 **Laroja09: Ni Toothless se salvó y si, debían morir todos XD. Saludos.**

 **MAYU: Espero te haya gustado la continuación de la historia, gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking:Matarlo es divertido, Jajaja ntc, me encanta leer las reacciones, no es que me regocije, pero sí, XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: XD, entonces misión cumplida, y pues los chicos si hicieron su aparición mostrando lo qué pasó en el pasado, pero de igual manera nadie se salvó. Saludos.**

 **SAM ARCHER:Hello, hace tiempo que no te leía, con respecto al fic, pues todo era paranormal al final y nadie se salvó, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Diane:Jajaja gracias, espero te haya gustado la continuación con todos sus cliches de una película de terror. XD. Saludos.**

 ** _A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta el próximo años 2016._**

 ** _27 de diciembre 2015_**


	10. ¡Fiesta sorpresa!

**Hola, de nuevo pasándome por aquí.**

 **Nuevo one shot de "Érase una vez un relato" rapidín. Se supone que sería publicado el día de mi cumpleaños, pero he tenido mucho trabajo. En fin.**

 **Basado en lo que dijo Fishlegs en la segunda temporada de RTTE acerca de la fiesta sorpresa de Astrid.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

" **Fiesta sorpresa"**

 **.**

Algo no andaba bien al sur de la orilla del dragón.

Astrid, como encargada de la seguridad de la isla, notó que ciertas áreas no estaban a como las recordaba; en uno de sus tanto vuelos de vigilancia apreció que en una parte faltaba al menos dos árboles enormes, algo o alguien los había derribado.

Al bajar al área con Stormfly, vio los árboles caídos, cortados casi en su totalidad, creyó que era por causas naturales, sin embargo eran arboles de fuerte corteza y aun jóvenes, y un rayo era poco probable ya que el corte cruzaba horizontalmente. Pensó rápidamente en sus compañeros, generalmente la recolección de madera correspondía a los gemelos y estos siempre lo hacían en un área cercana a su base, siendo ellos sabía que no se tomarían la molestia de viajar tan lejos por madera.

Tenía que informarle de inmediato al líder.

.

.

— ¡Hiccup, Hiccup!

En cuanto bajó de su dragona corrió al área común para comunicarle a su amigo sobre su nuevo descubrimiento, al entrar al lugar vio a todos los jinetes cómodamente sentados, aparentemente iniciando la cena.

— ¡A-Astrid! —Saludó el castaño con nerviosismo.

La rubia arqueó una ceja con tan extraña actitud, y más al ver que los demás se daban "disimuladas" miradas y sonrisitas entre sí. Pero decidió dejarlo de lado, había algo más importante que discutir: la seguridad de la isla.

—Creo que descubrí algo…

—¿A…ah sí? ¿qué? —preguntó Hiccup con nerviosismo, cruzándose de piernas y apoyando su brazo en la mesa, tirando accidentalmente su bebida.

—Estás extraño. —Observó. —Pero a lo que voy es que… vi un área donde cortaron unos árboles de forma extraña. ¡Ustedes, gemelos! —Llamó a los hermanos que se tensaron ante su llamado. — ¿Han cortado árboles en el área sur?

— ¿el sur? —Canturrearon ambos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿tú fuiste ahí? —Preguntó Ruffnut señalando a su hermano con el dedo.

— ¡No! ¿Y tú fuiste ahí? —repitió Tuffnut apuntándola de la misma manera

—Yo no…

—Entonces yo tampoco, y si tu no fuiste y yo tampoco entonces…

—Creo que ya entendí. —Interrumpió Astrid con fastidio. —Entonces… si no fueron ustedes…—Observó acusadoramente al resto de los chicos.

— ¡Yo no fui! —Exclamó Snotlout sintiéndose presionado.

—Yo tampoco. —Dijo Fishlegs tembloroso.

—¿Hiccup? —Preguntó Astrid con las manos en su cintura.

—No… no… ¿con qué propósito? —se excusó rápidamente.

—Sus dragones… ¿Los han dejado volar solos? —Preguntó para descartar a todos los habitantes de la isla.

— ¡NOOOO! —Canturrearon todos negando tal hecho con su cabeza.

—Entonces… hay algo allá afuera. —Pensó la rubia en voz alta con su mano en la barbilla. — ¡Creo que debemos investigar!

Las quejas y fastidio de Snotlout y los gemelos resonaron en el salón, Astrid ya esperaba su falta de cooperación pero miró a Hiccup y Fishlegs esperando poner cuanto antes un plan en marcha.

— ¡Ah, miren la luna! Que tarde es…. —Bostezó el regordete. —Yo me voy a dormir.

—Aun no terminamos.

—Sí, pero ya sabes… la luna… y Meatlug ¡creo que me habla! —Se excusó de inmediato y salió corriendo.

Los demás no tardaron en seguirlo, hasta Hiccup y Toothless se prepararon para escapar.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué acaso no te preocupa?

El dragón gruñó burlonamente y dejó a su amigo a merced de la rubia. Hiccup quiso escapar con él, pero con la simple mirada Astrid lo tenía retenido.

—Yo digo que no debe ser nada, pero si quieres investigar ¡hazlo!, si encuentras algo nos dices ¿está bien? Yo tengo… unos asuntos pendientes que atender.

— ¡Bien!... entonces…¿Puedo establecer un perímetro de ser necesario?

— ¡sí, confío en ti!

Eso fue suficiente para Astrid, contaba con la aprobación del líder y era todo lo que necesitaba. Hiccup huyó de inmediato antes de que su nerviosismo lo delatara, esperaba que al menos aquello extraño que había encontrado en el bosque no fuera tan grave y la mantuviera entretenida por un buen tiempo, o al menos por el día que seguía pues habría una fiesta sorpresa para ella.

.

.

.

Antes del alba, jinete y dragona volaron hacia el sur para poder establecer un perímetro de seguridad que abarcaría el alrededor de los árboles caídos. Llevó las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo, cuerdas, banderines y provisiones; su plan era no irse de aquel lugar hasta que encontrara algo.

El perímetro al final quedó en forma de un pentágono, que abarcaba del bosque hasta la costa (donde terminaba el bosque), así como una parte de una despejada de arboles.

—Muy bien, Stormfly terminamos. —Celebró junto a su agotada dragona.

Ambas tomaron asiento, al filo de un risco desde donde podían visualizar tanto el atardecer así como el perímetro establecido.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo trabajando, había tratado de encontrarle alguna razón por la cual sus amigos no quisieron investigar, de Snotlout y de los gemelos no les sorprendía, pero de Fishlegs y Hiccup sí.

No comprendía que podía ser más importante que la seguridad.

.

.

.

— ¿A qué hora llegará? —Preguntó Snotlout echado en el suelo de madera, con su caso cubriendo su rostro.

— ¡Ya vendrá! —Respondió Hiccup esperanzado en la entrada.

El salón de reuniones, estaba decorado con diversos adornos hechos de madera en forma de dragones de colores azules, una mesa llena de comida, así como un letrero que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Astrid"; habían estado trabajando arduamente todo el día en los preparativos, así como en el regalo, y ahora que todo estaba listo sólo esperaban a la cumpleañera.

— ¿Seguro? —Preguntó Fishlegs con desconfianza. —Creo que se ha deber tomado muy enserio lo del perímetro ese.

—Volverá… volverá. —Insistió Hiccup, empezando a cuestionarse si había cometido algún error al enviarla sola a investigar.

—Pues yo ya comeré. —Dijo Ruffnut tomando un pedazo de pollo el cual empezó a devorar.

— ¡Salvaje! —Acusó Tuffnut, tapando los ojos de su gallina, pero al verla comer abrió su apetito y la acompañó tomando algo de pescado.

Hiccup intentó detenerlos, pero le fue imposible, los gemelos empezaron a comer y luego Snotlout los imitó, conforme pasaron más minutos y la festejada no aparecía, Fishlegs decidió también comer.

.

.

.

—Media noche. —Susurró Astrid, calculando la hora con la posición de la luna.

Estaba apoyada en Stormfly quien descansaba con tranquilidad, haría lo mismo, hasta el momento nada en su perímetro estaba fuera de lo normal. O eso creyó.

Un alboroto entre el frondoso bosque la hizo desistir de sus intenciones de dormir, vio atentamente como el bosque parecía tener vida propia. Se talló los ojos pensando que estaba soñando pues juraría que los árboles se movían de un lado a otro.

Rápidamente montó a su ya despierta amiga, para volar hacia el alboroto, aterrizó hacia donde tenía contemplado que estaría la cuerda seña del inicio del perímetro, y al llegar al punto vio que esta estaba rota.

— ¿Quién habrá hecho esto?

La tierra empezó a temblar debajo de sus pies y con eso Stormfly se empezó a poner nerviosa, rápidamente la montó para alejarla de cualquier peligro, fue ahí cuando lo vieron. El bosque alzándose frente a sus ojos, o más bien…

— ¿Qué es eso?

Astrid maravillada observó que de aquel montículo de tierra y árboles la cabeza de un enorme dragón se empezaba a asomar, no parecía real, a diferencia de los dragones que conocía este tenía una piel que fácilmente se podía confundir con un tronco de madera, su coraza era el mismo pastizal verde y los altos pinos, un ser realmente magnifico.

Con la luna como única fuente de luz, trató de acercarse más a él, estando lo suficiente cerca observó que el dragón se estiraba perezosamente, el poco perceptible brillo de sus ojos le dio a entender que estaba adormilado.

El dragón al reparar en la presencia de las dos intrusas sólo dio un gran bostezo; con su enorme cabeza se rascó la una parte de su "espalda" tumbando dos árboles que aparentemente la causaban comezón (muy cerca de los anteriores caídos) después dio un gran bostezo y se acomodó nuevamente para dormir, al hacerlo el bosque quedó como si nada, se había perdido de vista con el resto de la naturaleza.

Las espectadoras de aquel único espectáculo no perdieron el tiempo, Astrid pidió a Stormfly volver a la base para contar a todos lo que habían presenciado.

.

.

—¡Hiccup!

Corrió directamente al cuarto del muchacho, no le importaba despertarlo, estaba segura que con la noticia hasta se lo agradecería, sin embargo, él no estaba en la habitación, tampoco Toothless.

Vio que en el salón de reuniones aun había luz, por lo que dedujo que aún estaban ahí.

— ¡Hicc…

Se abstuvo de gritar al ver a todos dormidos, Hiccup en Toothless en una posición realmente incomoda, pero que al parecer funcionaba para ellos, los gemelos dormidos en las silla con la cabeza hacia atrás, Fishlegs en bolita con Meatlug, y Snotlout apoyado en el ruidoso Hookfang, que roncaba horriblemente. Pero eso no era todo, observó el salón en su totalidad, en especial el cartel.

¡Lo había olvidado, era su cumpleaños! Cumplía 19 años.

Con sigiloso caminar, observó todo lo que aparentemente habían preparado para ella, la mesa estaba hecha un desastre, al parecer hubo un festín, luego observó otra cosa que le llamó la atención, una enorme y filosa hacha doble bellamente forjada a manos de alguien muy conocido, reconocía su trabajo a simple viste. Se emocionó de tan solo verla.

Ahora comprendía el nerviosismo de los demás, se sintió tonta al no haber captado la idea, pero recientemente con los últimos ataques tenía muy poco tiempo de pensar en ella, porque la seguridad de los demás era su prioridad.

—Gracias chicos. —Susurró.

Fue por unas mantas para todos y los abrigó.

.

.

.

—Hiccup y los demás se levantaron perezosamente, el castaño se alertó al ver que Astrid no había llegado y la fiesta había sido un fiasco. ¿Y quién lo había cobijado?

—Buenos días. —Saludó la alegre Astrid con el hacha nueva en mano.

— ¡Astrid! —gritó Hiccup.

Rápidamente los demás al verla canturrearon ¡sorpresa! Al mismo tiempo que el cartel se caía y la gallina cacaraqueaba encima de la mesa.

— ¡Muchas gracias chicos! —Dijo la rubia apenada. —Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo.

—Y otra vez…—Comentó seriamente Tuffnut. — ¡Lo hicimos por Astrid y ella ni estaba!

—Tranquilo hermano, ya sabes que es una loca obsesiva. —Consoló Ruffnut.

Pese a los halagos de los gemelos, Astrid agradeció por la fiesta sorpresa así como por su regalo, luego contó lo que había descubierto, dejando a todos impresionados.

—Camuflaje con la naturaleza, piel como de madera…—Empezó a analizar Fishlegs como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Sacando su colección de "cartitas" de dragones. — ¡Ala eterna!

— ¡Ala eterna! —Repitió Hiccup sorprendido. —Tenemos que ir, yo quiero verlo. ¿Hacia dónde debemos ir Astrid?

—Si quieres verlo dirígete al sur. —Respondió la rubia guiñándole un ojo. —Es mi lugar favorito para ir a volar.

.

.

 **Esto es un fic rapídin porque se supone que lo subiría el día de mi cumpleaños, pero ha habido mucho trabajo de por medio, y me di cuenta de algo, no sé escribir un fic cortito como de 500 o mil palabras, así que ando practicando XD.**

 **Por cierto, se supone que el perímetro Astrid lo pone en Berk, pero aquí lo cambié al sur de la orilla del dragón, para dar a entender por qué Hiccup y Snotlout se pelean por ir a allá a rescatarla.**

 **Y ala eterna, me encanta ese dragón en el juego XD.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Flopi216: XD, ya sé, ahora no todo fue felicidad y amor, pero bueno, espero te haya gustado este intento de mini fic. Saludos.**

 **Sam archer: Hola, espero te haya gustado el mini fic, y la verdad no creo tener cabeza para escribir otro de terror XD. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: nop, nadie se salvó, pero espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Diane: lo bueno que te gustó, XD, es media sadica esa de siniestro, que bah, si da miedo, y es una de la mejores películas de su género que he visto, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Sí, es el problema que tuve con el fic, una historia de terror tiene muchos elementos detrás de él, y traté de ponerlos todos, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Dly: Jajaja espero haberme reivindicado con el otro fic y con este one shot, espero te haya .**

 **Cathrina: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Nube: muchas gracias a ti por comentar, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: con respecto a tu pregunta, digamos que todos los que estaban relacionados con el caso estaba maldito, por eso digamos que Estoico se alteró, quien sabe si me haya explicado. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Espero te haya gustado este mini fic. Saludos.**

 **Maylu Liya: Creo que me tienes que enseñar a hacer mini fics, porque creo que apestó XD. Saludos.**

 **Jonavis: XD, sería gracioso tratar de ponerle un final feliz al anterior, sería raro, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami, si yo tampoco estuve satisfecha, con respecto a lo paranormal yo si lo creo, con eso que dicen que sólo hay que temer a los vivos, quise hacer lo contrario. Espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Gracias! Espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Mari Hofferson: XDDD, pero aquí nadie murió. Espero te haya .**

 _ **A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima.**_

 _ **10 febrero 2016**_


	11. Juntos de nuevo

**Hola de nuevo yo con un nuevo relato, esto fue base de una idea que realmente surgió cuando leí un one shot de HeiMao3. El plan consiste en hacer ciertos capítulos (dos a lo mucho) de algunos momentos que sólo se explicaron en alguno de mis otros long fics, sin abarcar más allá del final, y a petición de varios aquí está el primero:**

 **Érase una vez un relato de una escena eliminada de "Como entrenar a una patinadora." Situado al final del capítulo "alcanzando el cielo "**

 **Si no la han leído de igual manera los invitó a leer este one shot. Que lo disfruten.**

.

.

 **"Juntos de nuevo"**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran oídos sordos para el aclamo de la multitud, el único y perceptible sonido que podían escuchar eran la de sus respiraciones. Astrid y Hiccup seguían fundidos en su abrazo, sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpo, a pesar del frio de la pista de hielo; ambos ignorantes de las miradas tanto desconcertantes como picaras que su allegados tenían.

Los que sonreían ampliamente eran Tannlos y Stormfly, ambos emocionados por aquel encuentro. La entrenadora no sabía con exactitud la historia completa pero la expresión de Astrid comparada al día anterior era totalmente diferente, irradiaba tanto que era contagiosa.

Mientras tanto Fishlegs y Luggy, los miraban con curiosidad, no entendían absolutamente nada; la menor de los Ingerman suspiraba sin saber porque, aunque algo por dentro le decía que su hermana era muy feliz en aquel momento. En cuanto al mayor y como representante que era esperaba alguna explicación, lo mismo pasando con Axel, que como cualquier padre sintió algo de recelo de aquel hombre "mayor" al que su hija abrazaba con afán.

— _Astrid Hofferson de Berk, ganadora de la medalla de plata_. — Anunciaron en el altavoz.

—Vamos dragona. — llamó Gobber para sacar a su elegida de aquel trance "amoroso".

Astrid gruñó al escuchar su voz, ya que fue como estar en sueño que se convierte en pesadilla momentos antes de despertar. Se separó un poco de Hiccup sin deshacer su abrazo, se vieron a los ojos, ambos con una expresión sonriente.

—Vamos… debes ir. —dijo Hiccup con la voz ronca.

La patinadora asintió levemente, meditó instantáneamente todo los que su querido ex Sr. Fantasma tuvo que haber pasado, pero así como él había cuidado de ella, ahora le tocaría devolverle a favor y con creces.

—Yo lo cuido no te preocupes. —Se acercó Tannlos para ayudar a Hiccup sostenerse en él, ayudados también por Eret.

La rubia no pasó por desapercibido aquel trato tan familiar entre ambos, sin embargo debido a las insistencias de Gobber y el anunciante para acercarse al pódium ya no alcanzó a preguntar.

—Medalla de plata. —susurró Astrid para el seleccionador, apenas se daba cuenta de los resultados obtenidos. —Debo haberlo decepcionado.

— ¿Qué dices?—replicó con simpatía el hombre. —¡Es plata! Yo te pedí una medalla, pero no te dije de que material.—explicó guiñándole el ojo.

Astrid dejó salir una risita, con Hiccup con ella y con los resultados obtenidos ahora si sentía paz.

Patinó hasta el centro de la pista donde estaba el pódium con los encargados de entregar las medallas y con Ruffnut ocupando el tercer lugar, tomó su lugar en el escalón marcado con el número dos que sobresalía un poco del tercer lugar; después de felicitaciones y halagos recibió la honorable medalla de plata. Sonrió orgullosa y miró a su rival/compañera medallista de bronce la cual también aplaudía y que de corazón la felicitó. Entre los aplausos le dijo algo que muy apenas entendió, sólo alcanzó a entender que le habló de un salto el "backflip", cuando se calmaran las cosas ya le preguntaría con detenimiento a que se refería.

Luego anunciaron a la ganadora de la medalla de oro, a lo lejos Astrid divisó a Heather, antes de que todos se enfocaran en ella pudo presenciar que al parecer discutía con su hermano, pero estaba siendo defendida por aquel chico que era su entrenador y aparentemente pareja . Dejando los reclamos de su hermano atrás la berserker se acercó orgullosa al pódium, felicitó a ambas de la mano, y subió al primer lugar recibiendo su medalla.

La tres se tomaron de las manos y triunfantes las alzaron en alto, siendo aclamadas por la multitud así como los flashes de las cámaras. Astrid de reojo vio a su familia, estos aplaudían sumamente animados, luego lo observó a él, estaba tambaleante, trataba de mantenerse en pie con la ayuda de Eret, ya que Tannlos estaba trabajando, se preocupó, pues Hiccup parecía querer decaer cada vez más.

Se quiso bajar de inmediato para atenderlo, su vista preocupada ya no se pudo apartar de él. Stormfly notó la dirección de la mirada de su alumna, al ver al hermano de su novio tan débil decidió ayudarlo para que se sostuviera, al igual que Tannlos que dejó la cámara de lado. Astrid vio como su amiga les daba unas instrucciones y con la ayuda de staff de la pista retiraron a Hiccup del lugar siendo acompañado únicamente por Tannlos.

 _"No te preocupes_." Leyó de los labios de Stormfly, mientras las motivaba a seguir disfrutando del éxito.

No muy convencida, Astrid se quedó para terminar con la ceremonia, después de eso le siguió una conferencia de prensa, donde lo principal que le preguntaron fue la intervención del castaño. Contestó con una verdad a medias.

—El día de Navidad mi novio sufrió un accidente me informaron que estaba bien, sin embargo yo no lo sentía así…

Los reporteros sólo escucharon atentamente y fueron empáticos con aquella sensación.

—Y luego él vino…—continuó esbozando una gran sonrisa.—Vino desde lejos para demostrarme lo contrario.

Muchas reporteras suspiraron al escuchar tal historia, la mayoría ahora comprendía el porqué la falta de ánimo al inicio de la rutina para su posterior recuperación. El único que no quedó convencido fue Eret, este siendo su ferviente seguidor sabía de antemano que aquella chica no tenía ningún novio, pero esas preguntas las dejaría para la exclusiva que le había prometido.

Terminando la conferencia de prensa, acudió con su familia, quien le había comentado que habían llevado a su "amigo" a descansar al hotel donde se estaban hospedando. No queriendo perder más tiempo, Astrid les pidió regresar, durante el camino les explicó a todos su inusual historia con el fantasma.

Fue difícil de creer para los varones, Fishlegs y Axel no concebían que aquello fuera real, sin embargo estaban los hechos; aquella historia definitivamente les dejó en que pensar, con la sensación de que hay vida después de la muerte. Para las chicas fue diferente, si bien Stormfly conocía la historia a medias se le hizo increíble que aquel amor platónico del que una vez le contó Astrid fuera aquel chico, el hermano de su novio, era como si todo hubiera estado escrito; en cuanto a Luggy sólo dio gracias a los dioses, pues hermana ya se había conseguido un novio que la hiciera reír

.

.

— ¿Y sabías que Tannlos es su hermano?—preguntó Stormfly, en lo que el ascensor llegaba al piso donde estaba la habitación.

— ¡¿qué?! No, no lo sabía… siempre estuvieron cerca… pero Hiccup no recordaba nada de su familia cuando era fantasma.

—Ya veo… pero sí, es su hermano.

Al llegar al piso rápidamente acudieron a la habitación siendo recibida por Tannlos con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Astrid, cuñada! ¡Felicidades!

—Entonces ¿es cierto?—preguntó incrédula aun, correspondiendo el afecto de su "cuñado"

—Tan cierto como que también le hiciste una generosa donación a él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Tannlos dio una risita socarrona.—En Hosten en el área tres, le hiciste una donación a una mujer en una veterinaria ¿no?

—sí... —contestó intrigada, de eso sólo sabía Hiccup y ella.

—Pero lo que supongo que no sabías era que esa mujer era mi madre, por ende la madre de Hiccup.

La patinadora se quedó sin palabras ante la confesión del reportero, la ganas de golpear a Hiccup habían llegado a ella, prácticamente había estado conviviendo con su hermano, había conocido a sus padres y ellos sin saberlo dado a su necedad cuando era el Sr. Fantasma.

—Ahora ven. —La arrastró Tannlos con ella hacia la habitación donde estaba Hiccup.—supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

 _"Hablar, sí claro"_

Entraron en la habitación encontrando a Hiccup sentado en medio de la cama, lo habían abrigado y gracias a eso su coloración de piel estaba más normal.

Tannlos y Stormfly cerraron la puerta tras de sí para darles privacidad, Astrid rápidamente se acercó a él y le dio un ligero puñetazo en el brazo. Hiccup sólo le sonrió empezando a sobar aquella área, se lo merecía.

—Tannlos y tú ¿hermanos?—dijo Astrid aun sorprendida. El castaño sólo asintió confirmando lo dicho por el reportero.

—Lo siento. — musitó Hiccup, su tono de voz aun no cambiaba, después de aquel grito en la pista otra vez no podía hablar con claridad.

Astrid negó con la cabeza, no había nada que disculpar; era su amor platónico desde años, estaba ahí, vivo, sólo eso le bastaba. Se sentó al borde de la cama y extendió su palma derecha a la altura de su pecho. Hiccup conociendo aquel gesto la imitó y lentamente las acercaron hasta terminar el espacio. Una sensación de choques eléctricos invadió su cuerpo; rápidamente juntaron sus manos izquierdas, ansiosos de conocerse físicamente.

Palmas, luego brazos, hombros, cuello todo estos siendo recorrido con sus manos, hasta llegar al rostro deteniéndose en las mejillas. Ambos rieron, no creyendo aun que eso les estuviera pasando.

Astrid describió la manos de Hiccup como cálidas, grandes, varoniles y algo rasposas. Mientras que Hiccup sintió las de Astrid medianas pero fuertes, cálidas y muy suaves, pues justamente sus dedos acariciaban aquella enorme cicatriz en su barbilla dándole una sensación de confort. Imitó el gesto de ella empezando a acariciar su mejilla, la rubia se dejaba amar, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza para intensificar el roce, cerrando los ojos para deleitarse con las manos de su amado.

Cuando Hiccup se detuvo, abrió lentamente los ojos para verlo de nuevo, este se mordió el labio con ansiedad, aquel movimiento ocasionó que a la patinadora le latiera el corazón con fuerza, era hora de dar otro paso hacia adelante, ambos se sonrieron leyendo sus pensamientos, con avidez juntaron sus caras para darse ese esperado primer beso.

—Ouch.—

Exclamaron ambos al golpearse con la nariz del otro.

—No era lo que tenía pensado. —Comentó Astrid sobándose la nariz.

— ¿Más despacio?—preguntó Hiccup haciendo lo mismo con su nariz.

—sí.

De nuevo se tomaron por las mejillas, ambos impulsándose lentamente, aunque los últimos centímetros Astrid dejó que Hiccup la guiara, el corazón le latió con fuerza al sentir su aliento tan cerca, cerró los ojos para sentirlo plenamente, el como Hiccup con sus labios se apoderaba sutilmente de su labio superior, permitiéndole a ella hacer lo mismo con su labio inferior. Otro roce que definitivamente nunca olvidarían.

Se separaron, Astrid suspiró embelesada, mostrando abiertamente que le había gustado, eso motivo a Hiccup para otro, guio a su amante nuevamente a su rostro fundiéndola con él otro beso. Una más largo, en el que tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer la boca de cada uno.

Otra vez se separaron, ahora la expresión de Hiccup era de ensoñación, a la patinadora le causó gracia verlo de aquel modo, ahora ella lo impulsó para besarse de nueva cuenta, yendo más allá; terminando ambos recostados en la cama, Astrid casi encima de él.

Cuando sus cuerpos reclamaron por oxigeno se separaron, dándose cuenta que estaba abrazados sobre la cama.

—Mejor como me lo había imaginado. —Dijo la rubia aun ensoñada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Los colores rojizos tiñeron el rostro de la patinadora al darse cuenta de su imprudencia, no tenía escapatoria, era momento de decir la verdad.

—¿Recuerdas el beso con Nero?—preguntó acariciando su espalda.

Hiccup gruñó celoso al recordar aquella escena tan horrible a su parecer. —Sí.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo besé nada más porque sí, es… debido a que a quién me estaba… imaginando era a ti.

— ¿Qué?

—¡Sí!—exclamó apenada, ocultándose en su rostro contra su pecho.—Me imaginé que eras tú, de otro modo nunca lo hubiera hecho.

El castaño quedó sin palabras, eso significaba que Astrid fantaseaba con él desde hace mucho, tal como él fantaseaba cosas con ella, cosas que se podrían realizar ahora que sí estaban realmente juntos.

—Descuida. –Levantó su rostro para hacerla mirar a sus ojos.—Fue un accidente, pero de ahora en adelante proclamo que sólo yo y nada más yo puede besar estos labios.—finalizó inclinándose para darle otro beso.

—Payaso. —se burló la chica una vez que sellaron el pacto.—Pero así será mi amor.

De nuevo unieron sus labios, no había nada que los detuviera, estaban juntos se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba.

.

.

.

 **¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! Atrasado…**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado es mini fic, que fue a petición de varias personitas en FB, supongo que el siguiente será una escena eliminada de "volver a empezar", así que nos vemos para la próxima.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Jessy Brown: Así es, los celos casi imperceptibles fue esa pelea Patán vs Hiccup por buscar a Astrid, espero que este pequeño one shot te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **May Ladyration: Si aun puedes comentar, por cierto no te olvidé en los comentarios del otro fic, sólo que le puse tu antiguo nombre de usuario, espero seguir también relatos de RTTE, y ese dragón sale en el juego y está hermoso. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: Jajaja ya sé, yo también quiero unos amigos así. XD, espero que este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: hablaba de los imaginas XD; sigo pensando en tu petición de Toothfly. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: Jajaja ya sé, anda estresada con eso de la seguridad. Espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Dly dragon: Así es, esa escena está genial, ya quiero ver los nuevos. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Jajaja así es, esperemos que no se los pierda. XD. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Jajaja así es como también me imaginé a Hiccup dormido, estuvo genial XD. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias, fue un placer escribirlo. Saludos.**

 **SAM ARHCER: Jajaja es que dicen cosas que te ponen a pensar, también me gustaría hacer uno de un comentario que hace Brutilda, cuando dice "Astrid ya me está fastidiando" XD. Saludos.**

 **Reina Dragon: muchas gracias, me alegro que te gustara. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: jajajaj para que las hacen si ya la conocen, dicen por ahí. XD. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: Trataré de hacer más de RTTE, pero me da en que pensar con villano tan bueno. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaja sí vuelve a verla, y no había captado eso de que era de cada elemento wooo, todas traumadas XD. Espero te haya gustado este .Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: jjajaa suele pasar, a mi se me olvidan los nombre, hasta el mio XD, raro. Pero cada quien tiene su lado despistado. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: justo a tiempo para esre capítulo, y que barbaro con tu anécdota XD, a mi me trataron de hacer una broma por radio, pero creo que nunca conectó o algo así XD, pero estuvo gracioso lo que te pasó. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima_**

 ** _15 de febrero 2016_**


	12. Conversación

**Hola de nuevo yo con un mini fic de Erasé una vez un relato "Una conversación entre chicos"**

 **Personajes: Hiccup y Fishlegs.**

 **Ambientado en RTTE (según yo)**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **Conversación.**

Y de repente Astrid cayó sobre mí, la abracé contra mi cuerpo; el suyo temblaba frenéticamente, estaba ardiendo, lo percibí al momento que sus labios rozaron una parte de mi piel, la acerqué más a mí y percibí su respiración agitada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos, supe de inmediato lo que pasaba…

— ¡Oh! ¿Y qué le hiciste Hiccup? —Me interrumpió Fishlegs intrigado con mi comentario.

—Un caldito de pollo, con eso se le alivianará la gripe.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

 **XD, lo sé es muy cortito, pero se lo debía a mi amiga Maylu Liya. Espero te haya gustado XD. ¿Quién pensó mal al inicio? XD**

 **La idea fue en base a una imagen que vi en FB XD, quien sabe si alguno sepa de cuál hablo.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **PD: Hiccup no cocinó a la gallina de Tuffnut**

 **Alexa: aun tengo pendiente la de volver a empezar, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: así es como deben de comportarse porque ya se conocían XD Me alegro que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **SEBAS: jajaja ok soy culpable, pero es un placer que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Mari Hofferson: trataré de hacer más de RTTE, pero necesito más material, necesito la nueva temporada XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: jajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado, definitivamente el anterior debía ser escrito, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Emicastillo92: se supone que la miel era para el epilogo, pero bueno salió en el anterior. XD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: cumplí con lo que prometí, espero te haya gustado XD. Saludos.**

 **Tris y ana: Ya sé que debía subir volver a empezar pero no lo he terminado, pero espero hacerlo pronto. Saludos.**

 **The ridel sel: jajjajaj eso del primer beso y riéndote a mi me pasó XD, hasta le dije la muy tonta que no me había lavado los dientes ( aun me doy de topes por eso XD) Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Me alegro que te haya gustado, estoy practicando en cómo hacer fics cortitos. :D. Saludos.**

 **MAYU: El de volver a empezar espero tenerlo pronto, así que paciencia. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajjaa te imagino dando saltitos por donde quiera XD, pero si ¡viva el hiccstrid! Espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: Muchas gracias, espero este mini fic te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Sone Velvet: De cómo entrenar a una patinadora no creo que haya más escenas, es decir de que se pueden hacer, pero tendría que hacer otro fic XD. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: jajajaja generalmente así pasa XD, eliminada por falta de presupuesto XDD ntc. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Se me hizo necesario, ya que siento que aun lo seguiría escribiendo XD. Saludos.**

 **Risu chan: jajaja así es, así hasta te dan ganas de uno. Saludos.**

 **Navid: Muchas gracias, espero esta te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: Muchas gracias, no es el de volver a empezar pero algo es algo. Saludos.**

 **Jessy: un review algo revuelto debo decir, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, el primer beso definitivamente merecía ser contado. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: Muchas gracias fue un placer escribirlo, y claro que te invito a leer el fic ;). Saludos**.

 ** _A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _14 de marzo de 2016_**


	13. Regaño

**Érase una vez un relato de una escena eliminada de Volver a empezar.**

 **Ambientado en la despedida de soltera de Astrid, cuando la meten a la ducha para bajarle la borrachera.**

 **A petición de un lectora de FB :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Regaño.**

.

.

— ¿Le vas a avisar a Hiccup? —Preguntó Heather nerviosa.

—Nos va a matar, pero tengo que…—Dijo Storm viendo como Astrid yacía inconsciente en el piso de la regadera, siendo mojada por esta.

Dejándola al cuidado de Heather, Storm se apresuró a avisar al prometido de la novia; no tanto por querer avisarle, pero sabía que Astrid se lo contaría y probablemente de igual manera las regañaría a todas, así que prefirió ahorrarse eso, y sólo recibir gritos por teléfono.

Miró su reloj, apenas era media noche, conociendo a su cuñado supuso que estaría en plenos videojuegos con su novio.

.

.

Hacienda Haddock.

Hiccup y Toothless apretaba con agresividad los botones del control del videojuego pues estaban en pleno duelo de Mortal Kombat mientras que los demás hombres observaban la ferocidad con la que controlaban a su peleador; el menor de los Haddock se disputaba el puesto del mejor jugador, ya que con su hermano y cuñada lo habían descendido a un tercer lugar, pero ahora que no estaba Astrid, era sólo un duelo entre hombres.

El teléfono de Hiccup, el cual estaba a un lado de la consola, empezó a sonar en pleno combate, Hiccup le dio una mirada de reojo para ver de quién se trataba, al ver que era de parte de su novia, se distrajo de modo que Toothless aprovechó para hacer su jugada y terminar de una vez con él.

— ¡Sí, gane! —Gritó el chico emocionado, sin embargo Hiccup no le prestó atención ya que tomó el celular y lo contestó alejándose del escándalo del su hermano y los demás que lo felicitaban.

—Mi lady ¿todo bien? —Preguntó preocupado, pues se supone que ella estaba de vacaciones con las chicas.

— _Eh…_

Hiccup frunció al escuchar que aquel tonó de voz no correspondía al de su futura esposa sino al de su cuñada, rápidamente pensó que algo malo había pasado.

— ¡Storm! —gritó alterado. — ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde está Astrid?!

Los demás chicos escucharon sus gritos, y rápidamente se acercaron para saber qué había pasado, Toothless le pidió a Hiccup poner el teléfono en altavoz para enterarse.

— _Ay Hiccup…—_ Suspiró Storm del otro lado de la línea. — _Astrid está bien… o dentro de lo que cabe._ —finalizó con una risita.

—Storm…—Regañó Hiccup empezando a perder los estribos.

— _No es grave… sólo quería decirte que… Astrid se puso al feliz…_

— ¿Feliz?

— _Eh… ya sabes… bebió algo, para no decirte que mucho._

—Storm…

—¡ _Ah! ¡Está bien!... Ellie la engañó para que bebiera mucho tequila, se puso muy ebria luego quiso bailar, luego un tipo se la quiso llevar, pero ella lo vomitó y ahora duerme en la regadera… pero está bien, sólo quería que lo supieras._ —Explicó rápidamente.

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE BIEN?! —gritó Hiccup, asustando a su otros compañeros. — ¡¿ESTÁN LOCAS O QUÉ LES PASA?!

— _No me grites_. —chilló fingidamente la chica.

—Bájale a tu coraje hermano, no es para tanto. —Pidió Toothless tratando de no reírse.

— ¡Claro, como no es tu novia!, pero si ese tipo hubiera intentado llevársela de seguro estarías así.

— _Amm, por eso no te preocupes, también lo intentó conmigo_. —Contó Storm como si nada.

— ¡¿QUÉ, QUÉ?! —gritó Toothless alterándose.

— _Bájale a tus berrinches mi amor, no fue para tanto_. —Pidió Storm como si nada.

— ¡No! Bájenle ustedes. —Replicó Hiccup señalando el teléfono como si lo pudieran ver. —¡Están locas! ¡Iré por Astrid!

— _No, no, no…¡no es necesario! ¡Estará bien!_

—Si como no, iré por ella aunque no quieran. —Finalizó Hiccup colgando el teléfono.

Risitas y bromitas se empezaron escuchar, para todos, incluido Toothless, se le hacía muy gracioso verlo tan respingón.

— ¡¿De qué se ríen?! —Gritó.

Todos guardaron silencio ante semejante llamada de atención, sólo Brutacio bufó graciosamente sin haber terminado con el chiste.

— ¿Entonces qué harás? —Preguntó Toothless tratando de aguantarse la risa.

—Dije que iría por ella. ¿Quién me acompaña?

—No seas ridículo, ella estará bien. —Dijo Eret tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Bien, iré solo.

Dado que nadie se apuntó para ir con él, Hiccup salió de la habitación dando pisotones. En cuanto los demás cuando lo perdieron de vista rieron a carcajadas.

— ¿Estará bien? —Preguntó Eret ya con un dolor en el estómago por tanto reir.

—Sí, déjalo hacer lo que le dé su gana… espero le dé una buena regañada a Storm. —Dijo Toothless limpiándose las lagrimitas ocasionadas por la risa.

.

.

.

—Ufff me colgó. —Suspiró Storm dejando el celular aun lado del buro que estaba a un lado de la cama donde yacía Astrid dormida.

—¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó Heather preocupada.

—Que según vendrá… pero nah! No lo creo… mejor vayamos a dormir fue demasiado en un día.

Heather asintió y regresó a su habitación dejando a Storm descansar en su respectiva cama.

.

.

El ruido molesto de un celular la despertó, Storm se levantó haciendo berrinches y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Tomó la fuente de sonido, viendo en la pantalla que se trataba de su novio.

—Buen día…—Contestó adormilada. — ¿Por qué hablas tan temprano?

— _Sólo quería saber si Hiccup ya llegó ahí con ustedes_.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Se levantó sobresaltada de la cama. — ¿Hiccup vendrá?

—Así es, irá por Astrid tal como te lo dijo…

Storm le echó un vistazo a su prima, la cual dormía extendida en toda la cama, con la baba de afuera y totalmente despeinada. A simple vista con resaca.

—Ay, no, ay no—Se levantó apresurada de la cama. —Astrid… despierta. —Susurró.

— _¿Pasa algo malo?_ —Preguntó Toothless queriéndose reír de su novia.

—Nada, luego te hablo. —Contestó colgando el teléfono y aventándolo a la cama.

—Despierta… Astrid.

— ¡No, déjame dormir! —Replicó la chica adormilada, para después hacerse bolita en la cama.

—Maldición, maldición…

Storm corrió fuera de la habitación llamando a Camicazi, Heather, Brutilda, Lisa y en especial a Ellie para que le ayudaran a despertar a la novia.

—Hiccup puede venir en cualquier momento, debemos mostrarle que Astrid se encuentra en perfecto estado.

Entre todas las chicas empezaron a hablarle sutilmente, pero Astrid sólo contestaba adormilada que la dejaran en paz.

—Habla como si todavía estuviera ebria. —Notó Camicazi en su voz.

—Ay… no puede ser… todo por tu culpa. —Señaló Storm a la novia de Eret.

—¡Hey, no es mi culpa que sea tan ingenua para algunas cosas!

—Sí, lamentablemente puede ser muy ingenua. —Concordó Storm al igual que las demás. —Pero Hiccup nos va a matar… debemos despertarla.

—Déjame intentar algo…—Habló Brutilda, para después tomar a Astrid y posicionarla verticalmente y…. —¡DESPIERTA! —gritó empezando a zarandearla.

Pero Astrid en lugar de despertar rio graciosamente con los ojos cerrados y se dejó caer en la cama.

— ¿Se drogó acaso? —Preguntó Heather empezando a preocuparse.

—No seas tonta, claro que no. —Contestó Storm. —Pensemos…

— ¿Qué tal si le damos otro baño? —Opinó Camicazi.

—Buena idea. —Opinaron todas.

Enseguida trataron de cargar a Astrid entre todas, pero como en ensueños la chica leyó sus intenciones y se aferró fuertemente de la cabecera de la cama, evitando así que se la levantaran.

—Astrid…. —Gruñó Storm estirándola con todas sus fuerzas. —Pon algo de tu parte.

—Para estar ebria… sigue estando muy fuerte. —Opinó Ellie quedándose sin aire.

— ¡ASTRID!

Las chicas se asustaron al escuchar aquella voz masculina tan bien conocida, Hiccup entró de golpe a la habitación, encontrándose con la escena en la que Camicazi, Heather y Brutilda estiraban las piernas de su prometida, mientras que la novia de Eret y Brutacio trataban con sus brazos y Storm como toda una criminal con la manos en alto en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—Lo podemos explicar. —Dijeron todas al unísono soltando el cuerpo de Astrid que cayó inconsciente sobre la cama.

—Qué van a explicar ni que nada…¡me la llevo! —Avisó Hiccup caminando con un semblante malhumorado hacia donde encontraba su prometida.

Las chicas se retiraron rápidamente como si de algo venenoso se tratara, Hiccup se posicionó de modo para poder cargar a Astrid y sin problema alguno la levantó de la cama, inmediatamente la somnolienta chica se abrazó a su cuello y de ese modo el novio se dispuso a llevársela lejos de las "locas".

—Espera Hiccup…—Chilló Storm. —No puedes llevártela… aún nos quedan algunos días.

—Obsérvame. —Retó Hiccup dándole la espalda.

—Pero

— ¡Que no! Me la llevo.

—Pero.

— ¡No!

—Pero.

—No.

—Pero

Y Hiccup salió de la habitación.

—Ya se la llevó. —Canturreó Brutilda dando un suspiro.

Las demás la imitaron, ya no valía la pena estar ahí si el motivo de la visita se había ido ebria en brazos de su prometido.

—Esa Astrid… recuérdenme jamás darle alcohol. —Se lamentó Heather echándose sobre la cama, totalmente agotada.

—Por cierto… ¿cómo entró Hiccup a la habitación? Se supone que la puerta no se puede abrir del exterior sin una llave. —Comentó Camicazi en voz alta.

Todas las chicas se miraron entre sí, empezándose a preguntar lo mismo.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras del hotel, Hiccup subía en la parte del copiloto a Astrid, después rodeó el auto que había rentado para ocupar el lugar del piloto. Encendió el auto, sin embargo antes de arrancar, la adormilada Astrid se aferró a su cuello, restregando como un gatito su mejilla contra la suya, empezando a ronronear coquetamente.

—Buena actuación Mi Lady. —Sonrió Hiccup con el gesto.

Enseguida Astrid abrió los ojos, totalmente recuperada, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el asiento ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Muchas gracias Hiccup… se lo merecían por haberme engañado.

—Lo sé. Trataba de no reírme al ver sus caras.

Astrid había escuchado la conversación que su prima había tenido con Hiccup, en cuanto esta se durmió lo llamó a pesar de la resaca que tenía y entre ambos idearon un plan para engañar a las chicas; en cuanto Hiccup llegó a muy tempranas horas del día, le entregó la llave para que pudiera entrar en lo que ella fingía estar ebria.

—Me dijeron ingenua, incluso Storm… ahora quiénes son las ingenuas. —Se burló Astrid a discreción.

— ¡Ja! Cierto, pero recuerda jamás volver a beber así.

—Lo prometo. —Juró Astrid con la mano en su pecho. —Y bien… estamos en la playa… ¿quieres adelantar la luna de miel? —Dijo con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

— ¿Carreras de cuatrimotos? —Retó Hiccup conociendo aquella mirada.

—Me leíste la mente babe.

Rápidamente Hiccup arrancó en dirección hacia donde años atrás habían paseado en moto por la playa.

.

.

—¿Cómo entró Hiccup a la habitación? —Siguió pensando la confundida Storm.

.

.

 **XD, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one shot de una escena perdida. La verdad no se me ocurría mucho más que una venganza XD. Y también la parte final para los mal pensandos XD.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Maylu Liya: jajaja ok, pero igual espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: jjajajaja lo sé, pero es todo lo que salió. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: jajajaja pensé que la gallina era huérfana XD, pero de algún lugar la sacaron. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: XD, me alegro que te haya gustado, nos leemos. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajajaa lo sé, que pervertidillas son. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: no claro que no, nadie pensó mal XD, espero no hayan pensado mal en este también. Saludos.**

 **Navid: jajajaja nadie lastimaría a la gallina de Tuff, es sagrada e incomible. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: ajajajaj bueno al menos te sorprendió XD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi216: jajajaja yeiii XD mis intenciones cumplieron su misión. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: XD jajajajaja lo sé, fue demasiado corto, peor lo bueno es que caíste en la trampa XD. Saludos.**

 **SAM: jajaja lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió más. Saludos,**

 **Cathrina: jajajaja mal pensado patapez? Quiero pensar que también alguien más XD. Saludos,**

 **Mad lady: jajajaj mmm tal vez alguien XD: Saludos,**

 **HeiMao3: jajaja Lo sé, espero te vaya bien en tu viaje. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior: jajaja muchas gracias. Saludos.**

 ** _A los lectores anónimos, seguidores y favoritos hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _21 de marzo de 2016_**


	14. Manteniendo la calma

**Hola a todos, aquí con un nuevo relato de humor, basado en una experiencia que pasó este domingo 03 de abril y el cual traté de acoplar con los personajes de HTTYD, antes de que mis recuerdos se hagan más nítidos y lo termine de olvidar todo. XD Espero les guste.**

 **Todo desde la perspectiva de Astrid.**

 **Nota: Maids: como les dicen a las sirvientas generalmente en el anime.**

 **No hay parejas en este one shot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Manteniendo la calma**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Vamos por el ascensor! —Dijo mi amiga Heather mientras apretaba el botón para llamar al aparato.

Teniendo las escaleras eléctricas a un lado ¿quiere usar el ascensor?, ya que, vámonos en el aparato, aunque no soy muy fan de estos. Lo esperamos, increíble que se tarde tanto si sólo tiene que bajar dos pisos, en fin, espero "pacientemente" con mi otra amiga Ruffnut y su hermano Tuffnut.

Por fin llega, la gente en el interior de este se les queda viendo curiosos a mis amigas pues ellas van vestidas de maids para el evento al que vamos, yo voy como… yo, sólo portando mi bolsa y cámara como siempre.

El ascensor no está vacío, unas personas bajan y otras dos se quedan; nos subimos, lo único en lo que pienso es en llegar ya al tercer piso pues estamos atrasadas para la conferencia, pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!

— ¡Heather, oprimiste el botón para ir al sótano! —Exclama Ruffnut divertida.

Mi amiga se da cuenta de su error y empieza a oprimir el botón para el tercer piso muchas veces.

— ¿Qué no llevaste sistemas digitales en la facultad? —La regaño, y sí ambas estudiamos la misma carrera. —Ya sabes qué pasará debido a que oprimiste el botón, a menos que haya una opción para cancelar.

—Por eso no confíen en la maids. —Murmura uno de los mocosos que también va en el ascensor, es de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, al que llamaré Gustav.

—No hay botón de cancelar, pues ni modo, tiene que subir como quiera. —Dice Heather en su defensa una vez que el ascensor empieza a bajar.

Bajamos primeramente al sótano uno, ahí, más gente lo aborda con la intención de subir, pero creo que tomaron el ascensor equivocado pues bajará hasta el sotano 3.

Sotano 2. Sube una pareja con un bebé, una señora regordeta, un tipo raro y una ancianita, falta un sótano más y mi paciencia está a punto de llegar al borde.

Sotano 3: Se suben otros tres tipos, uno gordo, uno fornido de cabello negro y un flaco de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, otro tipo con una caja pretende subirse pero " _no amigo, ya no hay espacio_ ". Parece entenderlo y creo que esperará a que baje otra vez.

¡Sí! Por fin vamos a subir, de haber tomado las escaleras ya hubiéramos llegado, pero lo bueno es que ya vamos en camino.

¡Y de repente! un ruido y una pequeña sacudida. ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede estar pasando!

— ¡Eh, ¿qué pasó?! ¿Ya se murió? —Pregunta Ruffnut, pues el ascensor acaba de detenerse de la nada.

—Intenta oprimir el botón otra vez—Sugiere el chico de cabello castaño.

El de cabello negro lo empieza a oprimir una y otra vez hasta que Heather lo detiene, indicándole que lo puede bloquear.

— ¡No funciona! ¡No funciona! —Dice desesperado.

— ¡Calma todos! Mantengan la calma. —Dice Ruffnut absorbiendo todo el aire del ascensor. Yo estoy a un lado del chico gordo y de Heather, y aun lado de ella la pareja que tiene el bebé, espero que no lloré.

¡BUAAAAAA!

Creo que pensé demasiado rápido, que alguien lo calle.

De un momento a otro, todos empiezan a hablar al mismo tiempo que ni se entiende lo que dicen, el chico flaco y el otro tipo, que a partir de ahora empezaré a llamar Hiccup y Snotlout, oprimen todos los botones tratando de hacer que mágicamente funcione.

— ¿Qué no tiene un botón de emergencia? —Pregunto tratando de no perder la calma.

—Pero no contestan. —Me dicen Hiccup.

—Celulares, ¿alguien puede llamar a los del edificio? —Sugiere el chico gordo, al que llamaré Fishlegs.

De inmediato todos sacan su celular, pero en este maldito edificio nunca hay señal y no creo que haya una excepción para esta ocasión, además que nadie sabe a quién se le debe de marcar.

Y en eso se me prende el foco, conozco a una persona que trabaja en los eventos, busco en mi lista de contactos y marcó, pero… ¡gracias maldito edificio!, ni siquiera me da una señal de que este saliendo mi llamada.

— ¡Yo conozco a alguien! —Digo de inmediato para que alguien más intente llamarlo, de inmediato todos empiezan a marcar el número esperando que salga una llamada por lo menos.

Los dioses nos escucharon, funcionó en el celular de Hiccup, este contacto con mi conocido y me lo pasa.

— ¡Hola Alvin, habla Astrid Hofferson la hija de Axel! ¡Estoy en el centro de convenciones de Berk y estoy atorada con otras personas en el ascensor en la parte del sótano!

— ¡ _Oh, pues ahora yo no estoy laborando, pero les hablaré a los de seguridad_!

—Ok, si me haces el favor te lo agradecería.

Cuelgo la llamada, es lo único que pude hacer pero al parecer Snotlout no está satisfecho pues se empieza a quejar del sistema y comienza a golpear la puerta.

Aunando a todo esto, el bebé sigue llorando, ¿no se piensa callar? Los más silenciosos son la anciana, la señora regordeta y un tipo que ¡¿anda tomando fotografías?!

— ¿Qué tal si saltamos? —Sugiere Tuffnut, motivando a Gustav que pretende hacerle caso—¡A ver si así se cae!

— ¡NO, no, no!

— ¡No lo hagan, se caerá! —Expresa con miedo el regordete al que llamaré Fishlegs.

La gente se empieza a alterar por semejante estupidez, sigo manteniendo la calma a pesar del escándalo y el llanto del bebé. Graciosamente la escena me parece de película, tanto que enciendo la cámara y empiezo a grabar en un intento por imitar un reality show, o algo parecido a actividad paranormal.

—Ya no me vuelvo a subir a un ascensor! —Me comenta Heather suspirando.

Gruño por dentro, de no haber sido por su grandiosa idea no hubiera subido a esta estupidez de aparato y no estaríamos atrapadas; pero me tranquilizo, no es culpa de nadie de que el mugrero no sirviera.

Como no dan señales de rescate, tomo mi celular, intento hacer una publicación nada alarmante para que quien lo vea nos salve:

.

.

 **Astrid Hofferson:**

 **"Atrapada en el ascensor con Heather Deranged, Ruffnut Thorston y mucha gente…. ¡Sálvenos!"**

 **.**

 **.**

Creo que así está bien y espero que por lo menos me deje publicarlo en el Facebook, pero ¡argggg! ¡Maldito aparatejo! No lo hace, me rindo, sigo atrapada y empiezo a sentir el ambiente sofocante.

El bebé sigue chillando, Hiccup sigue tratando de dar soluciones nada factibles, Snotlout parece estar al borde de un colapso de nervios, Fishlegs habla sin parar, Gustav dice que no hará su tarea, (niño tonto) el otro tipo sigue tomando fotos, da miedo. Heather se va de mi lado para ir a lado de los gemelos, ¿Por qué me deja? Da igual, al menos aún se filtra algo de aire fresco por donde estoy.

.

.

Más minutos pasan, todos hablan sin parar, el bebé sigue llorando que hasta rojo está, sólo espero que no se haga del baño o va a oler muy feo en este reducido espacio. Hablando del baño yo también debo ir, quiero salir, quiero salir…

Pero sigo manteniendo la calma a comparación de los demás. Me pregunto…. De estar en un escenario más violento ¿qué pasaría? ¿Quién será el primero en volverse loco? ¿Quién es el que mataría a todos?

Apuesto por Snotlout, pues empieza a golpear la puerta desesperadamente, también puede ser la madre del bebé, tiene una cara de pocos amigos… o también puede ser el más silencioso.

¿Seré yo? No lo creo, lo descarto pues he hablado, pero la señora regordeta que está enfrente de mí a escasos centímetros no ha dicho ni pio. ¿Sería ella? Ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia hasta ahora. Hasta la anciana ha hablado y quejado más.

— ¡Para la otra no me hagan caso de subir a un ascensor! —Comenta la muy graciosa de Heather.

 _"Te tomaré la palabra, ya no volveré a escuchar tus increíbles sugerencias."_

Y de repente el canto de los ángeles, bien, no tan exagerado, se escucha que por fin alguien ha llegado, tengo la expectativa que sea un increíble técnico en elevadores, pero ¿qué es eso que se escucha? ¿Golpes?

¡No puede ser! ¿Pretenden abrirlo a golpes y a la fuerza?

Eso parece pues están forzando las puertas para abrirlas, Hiccup y Snotlout ayudan en la tarea pero es inútil, parecen estar bloqueadas por algo.

— ¡Corta el cable! —Sugiere Hiccup, él es el que puede ver un poco al técnico y quien informa que quedó el ascensor a medio llegar del sótano número dos.

Pero no le hacen caso, ¡además ¿qué sabe él?! Así se lo hace notar Ruffnut, quién se está burlando prácticamente de él.

Hiccup parece querer perder la paciencia pero para eso está Snotlout quién asegura que ya fotografió a medio mundo afuera y a quienes pretende demandar una vez que salga de ahí; además que al muy estilo del Titanic dice que hay mujeres, niños y un bebé a bordo.

Yo solamente quiero que se callen y que dejen trabajar a quien sea que hayan mandado. Rezando que sea un experto.

Más minutos pasan, de nuevo escuchamos golpes, nos enteremos por los murmullos del exterior que nuestro vecino ascensor también quedó atascado y hay gente viva en el interior.

Y claro, ellos están siendo rescatados primero.

 _¡Hay un bebé a bordo!_ Pienso. _¡Y llora mucho, ya sáquenme de aquí!_

De todos los ascensores que se pudieron detener tenía que caer en uno donde hay un bebé. Los dioses me odian y creo que a todos los que están aquí.

—Corta el cable, corta el cable. —Sigue insistiendo Hiccup.

¡Cierra la boca de una maldita vez!, de tanto sugerirle eso al técnico creo que este lo intentó, pero el muy listo dejó caer su herramienta, sólo escuchamos como cae a un pozo en donde definitivamente nadie quiere acompañarlo.

Todos temen, creen que se va a caer el aparato en cuanto se apagan las luces, pero como dicen:

¡Hay que mantener la calma!

¡ _Qué demonios_!, sigo en silencio esperando que todo el mundo se calle, el bebé se silenció pero el escándalo de Snotlout amenaza con hacerlo llorar de nuevo.

Cuando otra vez hacen un último, esfuerzo, la gente del exterior se une para abrir las puertas, Hiccup, Snotlout y Fishlegs los apoyan desde el interior, de dónde más Astrid, ¡dah!

Da igual, y… por fin de un desesperante tiempo, ¡luz!… miento no hay luz, sólo un reducido espacio por donde debemos de salir.

¡Primero al bebé chillón! sugerimos de inmediato, me da ternura verlo salir… ¡por fin callado! Ya cuando… sigo gruñendo por mis adentros.

Sigue la mamá, la anciana, la señora que nunca habló (psicópata) y luego muy amablemente los llorones hombres me ceden el paso para que salga.

Y claro no pierdo la oportunidad, salgo ayudada por el motón de guardias (mis expectativas de técnicos) y la pesadilla del ascensor termina.

— ¡40 minutos atrapados! —El tiempo se me hizo demasiado lento.

— ¡Pues vámonos! —Dice Hiccup una vez que salió. — ¡¿Quién quiere tomar otro?! —Pregunta señalando el otro ascensor.

— ¡NADIE!

Todos corremos hasta donde están las más "seguras" escaleras, Heather sigue diciendo que ya nunca se subirá en un ascensor y yo sólo pienso:

¡Heather cállate y sube las escaleras!

Y así terminó está pequeña aventura.

Lo bueno es que nadie perdió la calma.

 **Fin.**

 **Y bien eso fue todo, quién sabe si sea gracioso para algunos, pero eso fue lo que más o menos me pasó XDD. Espero les haya gustado. Traté de adaptar algunas situaciones con la personalidad de los personaje y ese fue el resultado XD. Estaba en duda de quién debía ser yo (Astrid por impaciente, Heather por el cabello negro (nada más XD) o Hiccup, por unos momentos que sentí algo... sarcásticos)) ¿Qué opinan?**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Alexa: Primero en caer en la trampa XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: eso sí, también quería que Astrid se desquitara, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: jajajaja Foca retrasada como me reí con esto XD, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: jajajaja que bueno que te haya gustado. Saludos :D**

 **Flopi216: jajaja tal para cual, y unidos jamás serán vencidos, se lo merecían las chicas. Saludos.**

 **Dly: si que buenos tiempo, aun recuerdo cuando los escribí Dah! XD. Saludos.**

 **Maylu Liya: jajajaja si para los mal pensados XD, también te agrego a la lista. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: jajajaja a pero Astrid no se dejó, y bienvenida al club de los mal pensados, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Navid: No, nadie sabía del juego pero igual esperaban que Hiccup las regañaran XD. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: eso sí, por andar hablando de más y hacer bromas pesadas XD, se lo merecían. Saludos.**

 **Ruth: Ok, creo que sí respondí a tu sugerencia, aun no lo he sometido a votación espero pronto hacerlo. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakable warrior: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: jajaja se me ocurrió de repente y pues porque Astrid también necesitaba su desquite. Saludos.**

 **SaM: jajajaja se ve, pero bueno esa era la intención para los mal pensados. Saludos.**

 **Lady Were: XD así es y bien vistas, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Missmarvel: jajajaja es algo que de repente se me ocurrió, lo bueno es que salió bien. Saludos.**

 **Reina Dragon: XD ok, aplícala un día. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: jajajaaj así es, pobre Storm y también las otras por seguir la corriente XD. Saludos.**

 **Amai do: jajaja uhhh bienvenida al club XD. Saludos.**

 **Est: Me reservo mis comentarios, y pues ya quedó disculpado todo. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajaja así es, que mal pensados estos si aquellos son unos inocentes dragoncitos que sólo quieren jugar. XD. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores, lectores anónimos y favoritos. Hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _04 de abril de 2016_**


	15. Única

**Hola, no lo tenía planeado, pero salió de la nada.**

 **Erase una vez un relato: especial del día de las madres.**

 **Dedicada aquellas personas que de una forma u otra siempre nos acompaña.**

 **Protagonista: Valka y Hiccup.**

 **Ambientado después de HTTYD2**

 **.**

 **Única**.

.

.

Valka no sabía que le deparaba el futuro, en días atrás se había reencontrado con su hijo, al día siguiente con su amado esposo y ese mismo día lo perdió. Después tuvo que ver y sentir el peor dolor que una madre podría tener al creer que casi perdería a su hijo, pero no fue así.

Él seguía con ahí y ella con él.

¿Qué pasaría después?

Amablemente él le pidió que regresaran a casa juntos, que debía vivir en su hogar, el que pensó que nunca debió abandonar; sin embargo era tarde para reproches, lo hecho hecho estaba y sólo le quedaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo para recompensar a su hijo por los años perdidos.

Pensó cómo hacerlo.

Con algo sencillo para empezar, tal vez lavar algunas cosas, hacer el aseo, hacerle de comer, aunque no fuera buena para ello. Al primer día de su estancia en Berk, se levantó con toda la actitud del mundo, lista para servir a su hijo.

—Hijo, quisieras que…

La mujer quedó sorprendida, despertaba apenas con la intención de hacerle de desayunar cuando se encontró con que Hiccup ya tenía todo listo.

—Me levanté temprano y aproveché para cocinar. ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro.

A pesar de que no era el plan inicial, al menos tenía su compañía, algo que no duró mucho pues Hiccup devoró sus alimentos, se despidió de ella y salió presuroso en compañía de Toothless para empezar la reconstrucción de Berk.

Valka resopló desde su asiento, supuso que así sería de ahora en adelante, más que nada por los destrozos que Drago y su malvado dragón habían causado. Miró con nostalgia toda la casa, Stoick la había mantenido tal y como la recordaba, un poco más añeja pero con la misma alma.

Recordar a su esposo de nuevo la entristeció; sin embargo se dijo a ella mismo que no debía flaquear, así que de nuevo con una actitud más animada se levantó para hacer cualquier trabajo que pudiera hacer. Indagó por toda la casa, el nuevo plan era lavar la ropa de su hijo, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que este era un vikingo muy organizado y que probamente lo único sucio que tendría sería la ropa que se me había llevado puesta.

Sería para otro día.

Entonces planeó preparar la comida, había escuchado (antes de irse), que para un hijo no había algo mejor que la comida de mamá. De nuevo con renovado ánimo, salió de la casa, montando a Cloudjumper para conseguir los más exóticos ingredientes que pudiera encontrar.

Su cacería le tomó todo el día cocinar el resto de la tarde y el resultado fue todo un fiasco.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Peguntó Hiccup tratando de ahuyentar el humo que invadía su casa.

Toothless agitó sus alas para hacerlo más rápido, cuando el humo se disipó sólo quedó Valka con el cucharon en mano y la cara chamuscada.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo un experimento fallido. —Mintió, estaba avergonzada de que no hubiera salido la comida como ella quería.

—Debes tener cuidado.

Hiccup la ayudó a reincorporarse e incluso a limpiarse la cara que le quedó oscura por el humo, fue en ese momento en que Valka, ¿ahora quién cuidaba a quién?

Sentía que no servía para ser madre.

Los días pasaron, y todo seguía igual a pesar de sus esfuerzos por cooperar Hiccup siempre se adelantaba, era después de todo un hombre independiente, pues se enteró que hasta su propia base tuvo con sus amigos años atrás, donde vivían solos.

Entonces… ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer por él? Para qué tratar de adivinarlo, se lo preguntaría directamente.

Lo buscó por el pueblo sin encontrarlo, unos vikingos le dijeron que lo habían visto ir hacia el mirador del muelle en compañía de su inseparable dragón, le pareció perfecto, el lugar para hablar a solas.

Llegó aquel lugar y lo encontró, le daba la espalda y veía fijamente hacia el extenso mar; esa imagen le recordó el velorio de su esposo y de seguro a él también, al juzgar su semblante melancólico y cabizbajo.

Era momento de intervenir, tal vea ahora si podría servir en algo para él. Dio un paso hacia adelante con la intención de acudir con su hijo, sin embargo se retractó el escuchar el sonido de un dragón: un nadder mortífero azul que aterrizó y de de esta bajó aquella hermosa vikinga, la novia de su hijo.

No quiso interrumpir, pero tampoco se marchó.

Vio que sostuvieron una susurrante conversación, no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero su hijo se veía triste, quería acudir con él y consolarlo, pero alguien se le había adelantado. Astrid, lo había abrazado y lo consolaba tiernamente, Toothless lo siguió y ronroneó acariciando su pierna, y después de un intercambio de palabras jinetes y dragones se sentaron uno cerca del otro y contemplaron el paisaje.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que era inservible, él ya tenía quien consolara y ayudara.

Estaba decepcionada, su hijo no la necesitaba y todo era su culpa, por abandonarlo y creer ilusamente que al reencontrarse con él podría tratarlo como cuando era un bebé, no, su hijo ya no era un pequeño, era un hombre casi con su propia familia, ella no tenía cavidad en aquella vida.

Se dio media vuelta para volver al pueblo y tal vez tomar un rumbo distinto al de su hijo.

— ¿Mamá?

Se inmutó, su hijo la había descubierto en plena huida.

—Hola hijo. —saludó con una sonrisita.

— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Yo. —Valka bajó tímidamente la cabeza y vio de reojo a Astrid y los dragones.

—Hiccup, volveré a Berk. —dijo Astrid comprendiendo que era momento de que madre e hijo estuvieran a solas. —Toothless ¿nos acompañas?

El dragón no dudó ni un momento y dejó que la rubia le ajustara la prótesis para volar su propia cuenta.

Una vez que se fue la vikinga con ambos dragones, tanto hijo como madre estaban se silenciaron.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, mamá?

—Yo soy la que se supone que debería preguntar eso. —Dijo Valka decepcionada.

Hiccup no comprendió a que se refería, sólo vio como su madre caminaba hacia la orilla del mirador, para observar la puesta de sol.

—El volver a Berk, aquí contigo, me ha hecho darme cuenta de todo lo que me he perdido. —suspiró. —Eres ya todo un hombre y me siento orgullosa del buen trabajo que hizo tu padre contigo, realmente lo estoy.

—Mamá…

—Me siento inútil. —confesó con la voz entrecortada. — no sé cómo ayudarte. No sé cocinar, tú te atiendes bien solo, ni la ropa te puedo lavar, tienes a tu pareja y a tu dragón que te consuelan, yo ya no te sirvo de nada.

—Mamá…—Hiccup la tomó de las manos. — ¿Realmente es lo que crees? Por que encontrarte es una las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida.

Valka abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—No eres una inútil mamá. —Rio él con los ojos humedecidos. —Yo hago los quehaceres para que tú estés cómoda, no quería causarte molestias, ¿y la comida? Eh.. Sé que eres pésima cocinera, Gobber lo dijo…

La justiciera de dragones lo vio con una mirada de reproche pero rio, pues era cierto.

—Pero si quieres que coma tu comida lo haré, si eso te hace feliz te juro que lo hago por Odín.

Estaba feliz, todo lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo era lo que siempre había querido oír.

—Nunca te menos desprecies, porque eres tan importante para mí como lo es Astrid, Toothless, Gobber, todo los chicos y la gente del pueblo. Pero sobre todo eres mi madre y llevas un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, un lugar que siempre ha estado ahí pese a que no te conocía. ¡Te amo mamá! A pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

En ese momento, Valka abrazó a su hijo con devoción, lloró y se aferró a él como cuando era un bebé. Era dichosa, no podía pedir más a la vida cuando esta le había dado el mejor hijo del mundo.

Y para Hiccup fue igual, pues para él, ella no sólo era una loca justiciera de dragones, ni una mujer que trababa de ayudar en todo lo que pudiese, era su madre y era única.

 ******Fue algo rapidin de una hora, espero les haya gustado.******

 **Les debo la sección de comentarios y dudas, ya que lo hago de infraganti en el trabajo y debe ser rápido. XD. Pero agradecimientos a:**

 **Ana Gami, Jessi, Navid, Mad Lady, Jessy Brown, Lady werempire, Sam Archer, Fsusana536, Diane, Maylu-liya, Flopi216, Emicastillo92, Dragon Viking,Steffani, Alexandra, .**

 ** _Agradecimientos a favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos. Hasta la próxima._**

 ** _10 de mayo de 2016_**


	16. Como entrenar a tu niño

**Cómo entrenar a tu niño.**

 **Summary: ¿Y que si Hiccup no fue el que entrenó realmente a Toothless? ¿Y si fue este quién le enseñó?**

 **Perspectiva de Toothless en la primera película.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi único trabajo era asegurarme que todos los dragones, que atacaban a la aldea para la cosecha, salieran ilesos de esos iletrados humanos que nos dificultaban nuestro trabajo.

Tenía gran ventaja, mi presencia los aterraba, había escuchado de otro dragón que los humanos me llamaban "Furia Nocturna", suena bien; decían que yo era la cría maligna del relámpago y de la muerte misma, ¡ah! Eso no lo sé, yo sólo sé que nací de un huevo y lo más seguro es que tuve una mamá y un papá, pero si eso se querían imaginar los humanos pues que lo hagan.

Siempre era lo mismo, volar por aquí, disparar por allá, salvar a uno que otro dragón hasta que...

 _"¡Le dí!"_

Me dieron.

Un estúpido humano, con un estúpido artefacto me derribó, por suerte no caí cerca de la aldea aunque eso no me salvará, estoy fuertemente amarrado y creo… creo que me lastimaron la aleta de mi cola. Estoy acabado.

Moriría; repaso mi vida hasta la fecha y no he hecho nada más que servir a un tonto rey que si no obedecemos se come a mis compañeros, ¡gran vida!, aunque no quería terminar así, me rindo ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que cierro los ojos y espero mi trágico final.

 _"¡Lo hice!" "¡Lo hice!"_

¿Qué es ese escándalo?

De repente siento que alguien se apoya en mí, y se regodea tratándome como si fuera un especie de trofeo, no le daría ese gusto y me remuevo, quiero que se me quite de encima. Por unos momentos pienso que es un ser de esos enormes y horribles, pero con lo que me encuentro es con un chico muy flaco que se ve asustado.

¡Un momento! ¿Él fue quién me derribó?

Me le quedo viendo, creo que subestimé demasiado a los humanos, hasta la cría más pequeña del rebaño puede ser la más letal.

Saca una daga y me amenaza, dice que llevará mi corazón ante su padre. ¡Hazlo niño! Qué vergüenza haber caído debido a ti, de igual manera estoy muerto. Me dejo caer esperando mi fin.

Aunque nada pasa, ¿por qué no me has matado? Al contrario, me siento liberado. Ese niño ha cortado las cuerdas y me dice que me marche. ¿Qué clase de humano es ese?

No le doy importancia, es muy peligroso de cualquier manera, es mejor acabar con él ahora que tengo oportunidad. Lo acorralo con mi garras, ¿ahora quién es el asustado? Quiero matarlo, pero recuerdo lo que hizo. ¿Y si no todos son iguales? ¡No lo creo! Enfurezco y mejor lo dejo ir, un dragón es más honorable que su especie. Vete niño y nunca vuelvas.

Me alejo de él lo más rápido que puedo, hasta que accidentalmente caigo a una caleta y me pregunto. ¿Por qué no puedo volar? Analizo mi cola, donde siento que me hace falta algo y lo veo, ya no tengo mi aleta izquierda.

¿De qué sirve haber sido liberado? Como quiera estoy atrapado.

.

.

Otro día llega, no fui capaz de volar y el pescar me está resultando muy difícil. ¡Malditos peces!

Luego, escucho un ruido, no estoy solo, veo a ese niño idiota que me liberó. ¿A qué habrá venido? Creo que lo mejor es que sí acabe con él. Pero un momento ¿Qué es eso?

¡Pescado! Él trae la comida en la mano. ¡Lo quiero! ¡Un momento! No debo dejarme llevar, sé que está armado, puedo ver esa daga desde donde estoy.

Él parece comprender que me molesta su arma, la toma, me la muestra y luego ¿La arroja al lago? Es extraño pero bien hecho niño, te has ganado el honor de alimentarme con un pescado, y no sólo eso aprenderás de mis lecciones.

 **Lección no. 1: Para ganarte la confianza de un dragón debes alimentarlo.**

Me lo ofreces lentamente, pero en serio tengo tanta hambre que no tengo tiempo para tu lentitud, lo devoro en un instante.

¡Exquisito manjar del mundo, que delicia!, buena elección ¡salmón!, creo niño que te has ganado otro honor, quisiera compartir esta comida contigo.

Regurgito.

Pareces tonto cuando te lo arrojo. ¡Cómelo! ¡Cómelo! Lo masticas y lo retienes, no seas baboso, tienes que comerlo, te indico cómo debes pasarlo.

¡Obedeces! ¡Bien hecho, vas aprendiendo!

Pero ahora ¿qué? ¿Pretendes tocarme? Me alejo antes de que suceda.

 **Lección no. 2: No me toques sin mi permiso.**

No puedo decir que me sienta satisfecho, pero al menos comí algo y eso me está dando sueño. Me alisto para tomar una siesta, de cualquier modo no es que haya mucho qué hacer. Y…

¿Qué es esto?

Ese niño entrometido sentado muy cerca de mí.

 **Lección no. 3: Respeta la privacidad de un dragón.**

Intenta tocarme la cola, pero la enrollo alrededor de mí. Niño recuerda la lección no. 2 y déjame dormir.

Es persistente, es como si hablara con un mono en vez de un niño, mejor me voy a otro lado.

Cuelgo de un árbol, después de descartar casi toda la caleta para dormir, aquí es el único lugar donde no me alcanza, por fin aprendió la lección.

¿Ahora qué hace?

Lo veo sentado en una roca, me da la espalda y parece jugar con la tierra, admito que ahora yo soy el curioso. Me acerco lentamente para ver lo que hace y ¿qué veo? Un retrato mío, no sabía que los humanos tenían esa habilidad. Aunque estoy algo feo. Creo que debo enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

Tomo mi propio cincel y le muestro cómo se debe dibujar, haré un retrato de él justo como se veía al momento en que me quiso tocar, un toque aquí y allá y queda perfecto.

¿Qué te parece niño? Soy muy talentoso.

Pareces impresionado, ¿quién no lo estaría? Aunque… Grrrrr…. ¡No pises mi trabajo!, quitas el pie inmediato.

 **Lección no.4: no pises mis dibujos.**

Pero lo vuelves hacer, ¿acaso pretendes hacerme enojar?, Gruño, lo quita, gruño, lo quita. ¿es alguna clase experimentación de la lección? Pero veo que aprendes, empiezas a moverte sin pisar mi trabajo, pero alto chico, ve por dónde vas… ya estás muy…

Estás delante de mí, ya de cerca no te ves tan malo, alzas de nuevo tu mano, ¡Recuerda la lección No. 2! Aunque ahora lo haces diferente, desvías tu rostro, creo que no lo sabes, pero así me estás pidiendo permiso. Bien hecho niño.

Me acerco lentamente a ti. ¿Qué puede pasar? Siento tu suave mano sobre mi nariz, eres extraño, pero tienes un tacto muy cálido. De nuevo te giras hacia a mí y veo aquella cara de incredulidad.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Mejor me voy. Di que ya te enseñé algo.

Al día siguiente vuelves, me empiezas a llamar Toothless, los dragones generalmente no tenemos nombre, pero gusta, ¡gracias! y ¿qué es lo que veo? Veo que pones en práctica la lección no. 1. Aunque ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?! ¡Anguila, quítala, quítala! La retiras de inmediato. Niño, me has salvado.

 **Lección no. 5: Nunca le des de comer anguilas a un dragón.**

Me dispongo a comer mi manjar, ahora me trajiste variedad y me encanta, creo que es la ventaja de tener un humano, es decir, ni siquiera me molesté en cazarlo, comida lista para ser devorada. Me meto en lo más profundo de la canasta, un pequeño pez se me quiere escarpar, cuando de repente… siento algo raro en mi colita.

¡NIÑO! ¡¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué estás trepado en mi cola? ¡Fuera, fuera de aquí! ¡ ** _La lección no. 2, la lección no. 2.!_**

Enloquezco, no tolero que me toquen cualquiera, si pudiera volar huiría lejos de ese niño, pero este parece sanguijuela, sigue aferrado a mi cola, tratando de manipular aquella cosa que puso en el lugar donde solía estar mi hermosa aleta. De repente la extiende y ¡hey! Soy capaz de volar, ¡Puedo volar! Ahora largo niño, me marcho.

Sin embargo, la emoción no dura mucho pues vuelvo a caer, algo malo pasó, tu experimento falló.

Está bien, te otorgo el honor de hacerme volar otra vez, yo a cambio te enseñaré a ser un buen niño que esté disponible a mis órdenes, con el paso de los días y los fracasos experimentales, veo que me será imposible volar por mi propia cuenta. Pero sabes… no me molesta.

Te he llegado a apreciar, era un buen niño Hiccup. Horrible nombre por cierto. Nunca había tenido un humano y creo que ningún dragón lo ha tenido, pero no son tan malos cómo creía, o al menos tú.

Te he enseñado tanto y me siento orgulloso, no sé de dónde saqué tantas lecciones, por ejemplo.

 **Lección no. 15: A los dragones les gusta la hierba dragón nip, como me dijiste que se llamaba.**

 **Lección no. 23: A los dragones les gusta las caricias, siempre y cuando…**

 **Lección no 24: No acaricies el cuello de un dragón.**

 **Lección no. 29: No le hagas un nudo al arnés.**

.

.

Estoy muy emocionado, dijiste que haríamos la primera prueba de vuelo ya sin ataduras. Empezamos bien, aunque creo que podríamos ir más rápido, no sé qué tanto ves en ese papel, ensayamos un poco, te equivocas mucho. ¿Qué crees que soy un caballo?

Y creo que la prueba fallará, ¿por qué lo sé? Porque empezamos a caer, algo se zafó, no sé lo qué es. ¡Arréglalo niño! No creo que ninguno sobreviva a la caída. Trato de alcanzarte, pero estás muy lejos, debes concentrarte, no entrar en pánico como yo, y hacer lo que sabes hacer.

¡Y lo logras! Estoy orgulloso. Dejas tus estúpidas notas y vuelas tal cual un dragón haría. ¡Realmente me sorprendes Hiccup!

Después de un gran día de prueba y vuelo, por fin nos relajamos, me premias con más pescado, ¿por qué? No lo sé, pero tampoco lo rechazo. Veo a uno dragones acercándose, tu les dices terribles terrores, ¡pequeñines! Yo les diría, creo que es momento para otra lección.

 **Lección no. 44: Un dragón no comparte su comida, o más bien yo no comparto esta comida.**

" _Veo que no son a prueba de fuego por dentro"_ Observas con astucia, ¡ah, es cierto! Podemos ponerla en la **lección no. 45.**

Regresamos a la caleta, te despides como siempre asegurándome que habrá otro día para volar, sin embargo que será más tarde de lo usual ya que tienes pendientes con tu propia especie.

Adiós Hiccup, yo te espero aquí.

.

.

Es tarde, Hiccup no viene, me empiezo a aburrir y tengo hambre. ¿Cuánto más tardará ese niño? Escucho unos pasos, de seguro es él, me escondo para sorprenderlo, sin embargo desisto, no es él, es otra persona.

Parece un niño, pero tiene algunas diferencias a Hiccup, creo que es una hembra. Esta humana se ve más amenazadora ya que porta una gran hacha con ella. Mejor me quedo escondido hasta que llegue Hiccup.

No tarda mucho en llegar, la hembra se esconde detrás de la roca y el muy tonto está tan distraído que no se ha percatado de su presencia y me habla como si yo estuviera ahí con él. Esa niña lo va a sorprender, es muy lista, se sienta en la roca y Hiccup ni en cuenta.

 _"¡Dioses, ¿qué haces aquí?!"_

¡Ah… ya se dio cuenta!

Empiezan a discutir, esa hembra es malvada, siento una tensión sexual entre ellos, bueno, el 80% de parte Hiccup. Trata de hacerla regresar, sí, que se vaya no la quiero cerca, todavía no la trato pero ya me cae mal y más cuando maltrata a mi aprendiz, me hace enfurecer.

 **Lección no. 46 Un dragón ayuda a su compañero.**

Salgo a rescatarlo, ella trata de matarme, pero interviene Hiccup.

 _"¡No!"_

No estorbes niño, esa niña necesita una buena tunda, pero me ruegas que no le haga nada, no me queda de otra más que darle una oportunidad.

Nos presentas, aunque no tengo el mínimo en interés en conocer a la hembra Astrid, que por cierto acaba de salir huyendo. Muy bien ¡vete! Yo iré a dormir.

Me ruegas que vayamos por ella, quieres que la convierta en otra aprendiz, tanto fastidias que termino accediendo (otra vez), y está bien empezaré a domar a esta agresiva hembra.

 _"Toothless abajo, despacio"_

No pretendas jugar al que tú me manejas Hiccup, le daré una lección a mi estilo. Pongan atención niños:

 **Lección no. 47: Humildad**

Vuelo a toda velocidad, Hiccup me reprende y la hembra enloquece, es lo que quería, quiero sacudirla tan fuerte para que lo sienta hasta los huesos, para que aprenda a que no puede venir a exigirle a nadie y menos por tonterías, Hiccup y yo no te hicimos nada y nos atacaste con tu ferocidad, así que siente lo que él sintió.

 _"Muchas gracias, reptil inservible"_

¿Reptil inservible? ¡Ja! Esto te ayudará niño, veremos qué tan inservible habré sido cuando te estés apareando con esta hembra.

 _"Está bien. Lo siento, lo siento"_ Ruega ella. _"Bájame de esta cosa"._

Niña… aprendiste la lección, creo que te has ganado un premio.

Detengo mi brusco movimiento para llevarlos a ambos a dar un paseo. Pequeña aprendiz, esto era lo que te quería mostrar Hiccup.

Veo que tienes la habilidad de comprender rápidamente que no soy tu enemigo, al contrario busco domarte al igual que Hiccup para que podamos vivir unidos, además para ayudar a este pobre muchacho.

Misión cumplida Hiccup, hemos domado a la fiera, la acepto con gusto como mi nueva alumna.

Pero ¡oh, no! Hay problemas, mi instinto me llama a donde pertenezco, por más que lucho para no hacerle caso lo sigo; ambos se asustan, no teman mis niños, están a salvo conmigo.

Veo a mis compañeros por todos lados, las cosechas siguen como siempre, me siento mal, me había olvidado de ellos y de protegerlos.

 **Lección no. 48: Un dragón obedece a su reina.**

Quedan asombrados al ver que lo que denomina a los fieros dragones, que su pueblo tanto teme, es un enorme dragón que se come a mis compañeros si no está satisfecho con la comida que le llevan.

Se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, así que salimos de ahí tan rápido como llegamos no quiero exponerlos. Han visto y aprendido lo suficiente.

Al llegar a la caleta, la hembra comprende rápidamente lo que pasa en aquel lugar, quiere advertir a los demás pero tú la detienes. Veo que me defiendes, y vas contra todos incluso tu propia especie. Me siento orgulloso y querido, eres un buen amigo Hiccup.

Convences a Astrid y lo logras, estás aprendiendo, todas estas lecciones te han ayudado, te han hecho fuerte y ahora sé que tengo un compañero fiel que estará conmigo pase lo que pase, y por cierto, haciendo a un lado eso ¡Te lo dije! La hembra ya cayó.

 _"¡Tú qué tanto me ves!"_

Penoso.

.

.

Estoy solo en la caleta, se podría decir que será mi día de descanso, me dijiste que tenías una prueba y que probablemente sólo Astrid vendría a verme. No comprendí muy bien, pero espero que te vaya bien en tu examen.

Empiezo a dormir, logré conciliar el sueño cuando de repente te escucho gritar, ¡estás en peligro! Puede percibirlo, quiero ayudarte por qué:

 **Lección no. 49: Los amigos se ayudan.**

Salgo como puedo de la caleta y corro tan rápido como dan mis patas, al mismo tiempo que trato de alzar el vuelo. Tus gritos me llevan a una especie de arena, ahí es donde veo un gran ajetreo, no me importa pasar por encima de los demás humanos en cuanto veo que un dragón te amenaza; empiezo a forcejear con él, es demasiado agresivo, parece que no sale mucho, no quiero lastimarlo, es un compañero mío después de todo, sólo lo asusto y veo que lo encierran en un compartimiento, comprendo que es un prisionero.

 _"¡Stoick, no!"_

 _"¡Papá no!"_

Un humano viene a desafiarme, este es más grande que Hiccup y Astrid juntos, lo derrotaré, él es el que de seguro mandó a lastimar a mi amigo y a encerrar a mi compañero dragón.

Hiccup, me ruegas que no le haga daño, y veo el porqué, ese hombre tiene un parecido a ti. Y es sólo por eso que me detengo, no lastimaría nunca a tu familia, yo también quiero formar parte de esta, pero él no lo entiende, te aparta de mí y me manda a encerrar.

Otra vez me siento como en el inicio, escucho decir a los guardias que me condenarán. ¿Por qué? ¿Por haber salvado a mi alumno, a mí amigo, a mi compañero? Los humanos son muy raros.

Escucho que alguien se acerca, espero seas tú para que me saques de este problema, sin embargo no lo es, es ese hombre que despide una esencia muy parecida a la tuya pero a la vez diferente, tu padre. Me trata con desprecio y me dice que lo lleve al nido, este hombre no sabe con lo que se está metiendo, pero no queda de otra me tiene sometido.

Ya no te veo ni a Astrid, me ponen en un barco fuertemente amarrado y me hará llevarlos a su muerte, lo siento Hiccup pero no podré hacer nada por ellos.

.

.

Tu padre no comprende mi punto hasta que ve con qué clase de bestia debe de lidiar, y como sé que es tu sangre me gustaría ayudarlo, pero aún sigo anclado al barco. Pero en ese llegas, con los dragones esclavizados, muy bien mi aprendiz, aprendiste a ganártelos y a transmitir estos conocimientos.

Tratas de rescatarme, pero es imposible, el barco se empieza a hundir, huye tu Hiccup, yo estoy perdido. Por suerte alguien te saca, pero no corro con el mismo destino, me rindo. Aunque de repente alguien llega, es tu padre que me mira con recelo. Siento como si quisiera eliminarle, aunque me equivoco, me ayuda, creo que aprendió **la lección no. 47.**

Y eso me lleva a enseñar **la lección no. 50: Unidos, podemos lograr lo que sea.**

Peleamos con gran valentía, tú y yo contra la muerte verde, dejo que seas mi guía en esta ocasión, te has ganado ese mérito y estoy seguro que triunfaremos.

¡Y lo logramos! Pero quedamos expuestos, ahí es donde veo lo importante que eres para mí, regreso por ti cuando caes, a pesar de que no pueda volar yo te protegeré, siempre lo haré.

.

.

Me siento adolorido, pero logré alcanzarte, recobro el conocimiento poco a poco cuando siento a tu padre cerca de nosotros.

 _"¡Ay, hijo!"_ Se lamenta, está triste, realmente te quiere. _"Lo siento"._

 **Lección no. 47 aprendida.**

Extiendo mis alas para mostrarle que estás aquí con nosotros, sano y salvo, bueno más o menos.

.

.

Pasan los días, no has despertado, me he encargado de velar tus sueños mi estimado amigo, se me hace extraño que no despiertes, pero tu padre constantemente me repite que pronto lo harás, que eres muy fuerte.

Y le creo.

Empiezas a despertar, tan lento como siempre, quiero que ya te levantes para poder volar de nuevo por todos lados, claro que tendrás que reconstruir mi cola para eso y algo más.

¿Lo has notado? Ahora somos iguales.

Te asustas por no ver una parte tuya.

Descuida muchacho, pasará y lo superarás, tal como me ayudaste tú ahora yo lo haré. Seré tu apoyo incondicional.

Y ¿sabes? Ya no tengo más lecciones que enseñarte, a partir de ahora los dos aprenderemos nuevas cosas. ¿Te parece?

Muchas cosas por vivir nos esperan allá afuera, pero me mientras estemos juntos sé aprenderemos a salir adelante, ¿cómo lo sé? porque estoy contigo compañero.

¡Felicidades Hiccup!, te has graduado, por fin puedo darte el máximo título de todos y que nadie más ha tenido.

 _"El de mi mejor amigo"_

 _Fin de la clase._

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, este mini shot lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho y en base a este quiero hacer otro capítulo llamado "El amor de un dragón" que iría en el fic "El amor de un padre", espero pronto escribirlo.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Guest: muchas gracias por leer, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.**

 **Dragon viking: XD, todo al revés pero yo quiero un novio como Hiccup, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Jessy Brown: jajaja ya sé, siempre pasa como que lo contrario a lo que quieres, me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Flopi 216: Yo también pienso lo mismo, por eso la frase de una madre nunca olvida. Saludos.**

 **Navid: me tocó trabajar el día de las madres, pero gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: -muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Diane: así yo la veo, si se veía fuera de su área de confort cuando Stoick fue al nido, imagínate en Berk. Saludos.**

 **DlyDragon: me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracia por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: si, este también salió express sorry si algo no tiene coherencia es por la misma prisa. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: muchas gracias, espero te guste este. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Reina dragón: gracias por leer. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Son iguales pero diferentes, si se a lo que te refieres, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 ** _A los lectores, seguidores y favoritos hasta la próxima._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _28 de junio 2016_**


	17. El mundo sin ti

**Como prometí el one shot ganador de la encuesta por Facebook.**

 **Summary: Érase una vez un relato de un What if: ¿Y si Astrid hubiera muerto debido a la plaga de Odín? ¿Cómo viviría Hiccup?**

 **Protagonista Hiccup:**

 **Advertencia de Spoiler, capítulo ambientado en el capítulo 3x05 Soldado Buffarlord**.

 **El mundo sin ti.**

La situación se complicó. ¿Por qué Viggo y Rayker se tenían que aparecer justo cuando ya tenían la respuesta del antídoto? Hiccup se frustró al verse en la necesidad de pelear contra su enemigo para poder salvar a su preciada amiga.

 _"Astrid resiste"_

No podía concentrarse, no si cada minuto que pasaba ella empeoraba. Y el enterarse de que su condición no era más que un malvado y estratégico plan de Viggo lo hizo enfurecer más.

—¡Ryker!

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, Viggo y Ryker amenazaron la vida del buffalord si intentaba acercarse a ellos.

—¡Nooo! —Se asustó en cuanto Ryker amenazó con cortar la cabeza del dragón, no era más que un juego para ellos, pero sólo desesperación para él.

— _Yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de actuar Hiccup._ —advirtió Viggo.

— _¿Y qué hay de tus ganancias?_ —Cada vez más entendía menos a ese sujeto.

— _Como ya te dije, negocio es negocio esto es una perdida que estoy dispuesto a sufrir, ahora la pregunta es ¿Y tú?..._

Por supuesto que él no estaba dispuesto a tener esa pérdida, aunque eso significara tener que sacrificar a un dragón, lo que también lamentaba.

— _Está bien tú ganas_. —Dijo con desesperación. — _Llévate al dragón, sólo déjame conseguir el antídoto, la saliva del buffarlord._

Viggo sonrió victorioso, conocía a la perfección los puntos débiles de su admirable enemigo, y con una simple seña ordenó a Ryker bajar el arma al igual que la de sus soldados. Pese a los ruegos de Astrid de no hacerlo, Hiccup bajó con precaución a la superficie y con el vaso en mano empezó a acercarse con cuidado al dragón.

— _Realmente extraño nuestros momentos juntos Hiccup, mi hermano deja mucho que desear en el departamento de inteligencia_. —Expresó Viggo con burla a quien era su hermano mayor.

El calvo hombre gruñó tratando de contener la ira, no era la primera ni la última vez que su hermano menor se burlaba de él de esa manera frente al enemigo y a pesar de que el jinete dio poca importancia a su comentario no podía concebir que se saliera con la suya, por su culpa, su hermano le había perdido la confianza y ahora tenía que lidiar a diario con él.

Todo por su culpa y la maldita chica moribunda, si no lo hubieran descubierto aquel día en la playa, jamás hubiera tenido que lidiar con ellos y seguiría cazando como siempre, seguiría siendo su propio jefe.

—No habrá trato. —Determinó por su propia cuenta, y a sangre fría ante la atónita mirada del jinete y de su hermano encajó su espada en el pequeño cuello del dragón.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Gritaron Viggo y Hiccup, el primero furioso por perder un gran ejemplar y el segundo porque aún no conseguía el antídoto.

El buffalord agonizaba, su saliva verde comenzó a tornarse rojiza por la sangre que se acumuló en su boca.

—¡No, no, no…!—Hiccup con desesperación trató de conseguir por lo menos un poco de la saliva verde que aún era visible entre el rojo.

Sus amigos acorralaron a los enemigos, estaban furiosos y dispuestos a hacerlos pagar por el crimen, pero estos se defendieron lanzando cuantas flechas envenadas tenían.

El agonizante buffarlord por el dolor, se infló con las fuerzas que le quedaba y lanzó espinas, luego en su agonía, alzó el vuelo haciéndolo de manera desequilibrada, sin darle la oportunidad al castaño de acercarse para recoger el antídoto.

—¡Vámonos! —Ordenó Ryker una vez que se abrió un espacio para que pudieran escapar.

—Olvídense de ellos. —ordenó también Fishlegs. —Ayuden a Hiccup. —Señaló el regordete a su amigo que había ido tras el malherido dragón.

Los del cremallerus y el del pesadilla monstruosa refunfuñaron, pero acataron las órdenes, lo importante era salvar a su amiga, así que fueron a auxiliar a su líder que trataba de hacer bajar al moribundo dragón que tenía mucha fuerza a pesar de la grave herida, pero que seguía sangrando de la boca sin dejar rastros de la saliva verde.

—Vamos amigo, baja. —Rogó Hiccup desesperado, con la ilusión de conseguir algo de su saliva.

Pero el buffarlord no obedeció, para acabar con su agonía se estrelló contra un par de rocas que acabaron con lo que quedaba de su vida.

— ¡No! —Hiccup descendió en Toothless con los demás jinetes quedando horrorizado con la escena, el buffarlord había destruido en su totalidad su cabeza.

Se dejó caer, rendido.

Ese no podía ser el fin.

—Hiccup, tenemos que buscar otro. —En la situación tan desesperante Snotlout fue el que pensó con cordura.

Los gemelos lo apoyaron y ayudaron a Hiccup a ponerse a pie y literalmente lo obligaron a buscar por toda la isla a otro Buffarlord; para cuando la noche cayó todos perdieron la esperanza pues no encontraron a ningún otro dragón.

Cabizbajos, regresaron a donde Fishlegs y Stormfly seguían cuidando a la agonizante Astrid, todos estaban impactados, la fuerza y la belleza que caracterizaba a su amiga había sido usurpada por un color verde horrible y debilidad, les dolió verla así.

—Astrid. —El lloroso Hiccup fue el primero en acudir con ella, para tomarla entre brazos como había hecho en las últimas horas. —Por favor, resiste… danos más tiempo… sé que ha de haber otro buffalord por ahí, sólo resiste.

Pero Astrid no respondió, sólo seguía tosiendo, tratando con debilidad de verlo, aunque su vista se empezaba a empañar poco a poco.

—Hiccup… es la tercera luna. —Recordó Fishlegs con tristeza.

—¡Lo sé! Pero… amigos…¡es Astrid! —lloró aferrándose a ella. —Es fuerte, es la más fuerte de todos, lo sé… ella se pondrá bien. ¿Verdad?

La chica muy a apenas lo podía escuchar, pero lo sentía, sabía que estaba sufriendo por su causa.

—Hicc…—susurró tratando de alzar su mano. —Lo… sien-to… no… de-bí

—No, no es tu culpa… te pondrás bien…por favor. —le sonrió. —Dime… ¿qué haría sin ti? Sabes que no puedo imaginarme el mundo sin ti en él… así que por favor resiste, recuerda tenemos muchos planes.

Eso descolocó a sus amigos, de repente el momento se convirtió en una especie de confesión.

—Recuerda… que prometimos que cuando derrotáramos a los cazadores le diríamos a todos sobre lo de nosotros. —Lloró. —Astrid, por favor recuerda…que…—sollozó. — le íbamos a decir a mi papá y a los tuyos que nos queríamos casar en un futuro, sólo para ver sus reacciones. —Rio entre lágrimas. —Y por supuesto que hay algo de verdad en eso…porque yo si me quiero casar contigo.

Astrid sonrió débilmente ella también quería eso, aunque en su condición ya no sería posible, se sintió más cansada que sólo se recargó en el pecho de su mejor amigo, pareja en secreto.

—Astrid…—Volvió a sollozar Hiccup, los demás estaban en silencio, tratando de asimilar la información. ¿Sus amigos eran pareja y ellos ni en cuenta? —¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! —gritó, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. —Seguiré buscando a un buffarlord, aún estamos en tiempo.

—Hicc-up, por …fa-vor. —Pidió Astrid cuando este pretendió soltarla. —No

—Hiccup, déjala estar contigo. —comprendió el lloroso Fishlegs al ver que su amiga ya se había resignado.

—¡Hazlo idiota! —lloró Snotlout, dolido pero dispuesto a aceptar su última voluntad.

—Nos quedaremos contigo. —Dijo Ruffnut.

Tuffnut en silencio la secundó, se sentó y lo demás lo imitaron para forma un circulo alrededor de la pareja, los dragones también los acompañaron. Stormfly se posicionó de tal manera de estar cerca de su jinete, su mejor amiga, y Toothless a un lado de su amigo, que era el único que aún no se hacía a la idea de que la perdería, que tendría que aprender a vivir en un mundo sin ella.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Astrid aguantó valientemente el dolor que la enfermedad le provocaba, para cuando el cielo se empezó a esclarecer, la vikinga dio su último respiro de vida y murió en brazos de quien más amaba.

.

.

Los vikingos concordaron que lo mejor era hacerle su funeral junto con las demás víctimas de la plaga. Hiccup todo el tiempo permaneció en silencio, pese a que los demás preparaban todo para darles una despedida como se dictaban las leyes vikingas.

Lo único que podía pensar es que ya no la vería, en cuanto su cuerpo fuera consumido por la llamas se acabaría todo, ya nunca escucharía su voz, no la escucharía reír, no la sentiría golpeándolo o besándolo de improvisto, ya no habría bromas, juegos y definitivamente no había un futuro con ella.

—Está todo listo. —Avisó Fishlegs pasándole un arco y una sola flecha; ni siquiera sabía cómo es que ya se encontraba en lo alto volando en Toothless con la punta de la flecha ya encendida, mientras que la barcaza donde se infectó su lady empezaba a navegar solitariamente en el mar, con un pequeño altar en su cubierta que era cubierta por una manta color blanca.

 _"Ahí es donde veo a mi padre y madre, a mis hermanos y hermanas, me invitan a ocupar mi lugar entre las paredes del Valhalla donde los valientes vivirán por siempre_ "

Con dolor, arrojaron sus flechas en llamas, el barco andando en el océano era su representación para entrar al Valhalla, suponía para los vikingos el momento que dejaban ir al ser querido, sin embargo, Hiccup aún no la podía dejar ir.

Ahora seguía lo más difícil.

.

.

—TODO ES SU CULPA… SÓLO SU CULPA… POR ESA ESTÚPIDA OBSESIÓN CON ESOS ESTÚPIDOS DRAGONES.

Hiccup en silencio, derraba lágrimas y soportaba los reclamos de los Hofferson que sabía que se había ganado a pulso, su obsesión por saber que había más allá de Berk había traído la muerte de su hija, se merecía sus gritos y mas.

—Cálmate Axel… —Rogaba Stoick defendiéndolo, calmando al hombre junto con Gobber para que este no golpeara. —Astrid… ella fue una buena chica, amaba a los dragones como Hiccup y bien sabemos que era tan curiosa como cualquier joven, lo que pasó es una desgracia y pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

—Habla por ti Stoick. —empujó el hombre furioso. —No fue tu hijo el que murió.

—Pero sé cómo se siente, una vez estuve a punto de perderlo.

—Pero no fue así. —lloró el hombre. —sobrevivió… Astrid no.

Y furioso abandonó el gran salón con la llorosa madre de Astrid que no había parado de derramar lágrimas cuando Hiccup llegó a Berk con las lamentables noticias.

—Ah… Hiccup. —suspiró Stoick al ver a su hijo que no hacía nada más que derrabar cuanta lágrima se saliera de sus ojos. —¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué harás?

—Esto no hubiera pasado si no fuera un idiota. Yo soy el que debería estar muerto, no ella.

—Muchacho, no digas eso. —trató de confortar Gobber. —¿Qué diría Astrid?

—Astrid no está aquí…—lloró golpeando la mesa. —Todo por mi culpa, siempre lo arruino todo…lo siento.

—No hijo, tú no tienes la culpa. —lo abrazó Stoick. —Las cosas suceden por algo, tú hiciste lo que pudiste para salvarla.

—Y no pude. —recordó con odio a Ryker y a Viggo. —Ella estaría viva de no ser por ellos.

Cambiando totalmente de aspecto, empujó a su padre, tenía una venganza que cobrar. Eso no le daría paz, sólo el placer de verlos morir que era lo único que podía obtener al final.

.

.

Pasaron meses, Hiccup con una nueva rencorosa actitud combatió contra los cazadores de dragones, no dio tregua a nadie, mató a quién interfiriera en su camino, sus amigos lo apoyaron, entre estos Heather y el equipo A, hasta el mismísimo Dagur.

El tiempo le otorgó nuevos aliados que lo ayudaron y cuando menos lo esperó, la batalla final contra Ryker y Viggo había llegado. Con la ayuda del también vengativo Toothless había llegado a donde los principales cazadores se encontraban, y dejando a su dragón de lado Hiccup se enfrentó a ellos.

—Mi hermano. —se asustó Viggo cuando Hiccup dio finalizada la batalla y cortó medio cuello de Ryker tal como había hecho con el Buffarlord, para posteriormente estrellar su cabeza una y otra vez contra el suelo.

El hombre de negocios notó la cambiada actitud de su enemigo a partir de la perdida de la joven, se arrepintió de haber jugado con aquella vida, pues había encendido una llama que difícilmente se extinguiría pues se alimentaba de la sed de venganza.

— ¡Viggo! —Hiccup exigió la oportunidad de enfrentarlo.

—Por favor, Hiccup… podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—No le diste aquella oportunidad a Astrid.

—No fui yo, fue Ryker…—recordó el vikingo con miedo.

—No me importa, morirás de igual manera. —amenazó este con su espada en llamas y se lanzó contra él.

Viggo ya estaba herido de otra batalla por lo que fue muy fácil de someter.

—Por… fa-vor. —rogó inaudiblemente pues Hiccup le apretaba el cuello para asfixiarlo.

—¡¿Le diste una oportunidad a Astrid?! —Lo apretó más. —¡Me la quitaste, ni con tu vida pagarías lo que le hiciste! ¡MUERE! —Lo apretó más hasta que sintió que le rompió el hueso del cuello terminando así con la vida.

Pero aun no estaba satisfecho, tomó las dagas que pertenecía a su amada y las empuñó contra el cadáver del hombre, una y otra vez, la sangre saltaba por todos lados, le manchó toda la cara, y aun así no se sentía satisfecho, nunca lo estaría pues ella nunca regresaría, así era él ahora, así era el mundo sin ella.

Toothless gruñó en señal de que parara, pero no hizo caso, era tanto el odio acumulado que ya no fue capaz de escuchar. Los demás llegaron y vieron acto más inhumano y trataron de pararlo, no tanto por lo que quedaba del cadáver de Viggo sino para que su amigo no se perdiera en su propia locura.

—¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Merece morir, merece morir!

Pataleó y luchó contra quienes lo tenían sometido, hasta que sintió a Toothless echarse encima de él, tanto fue el peso de este que perdió el aliento y…

.

.

Despertó.

Hiccup sentía todo el peso de su dragón encima, este gruñía preocupado pues desde minutos atrás su jinete pataleaba y hablaba solo; Hiccup no ubicaba su realidad, la habitación estaba oscura, pero lo más importante de todo ¿había estado soñando?

—Toothless por favor. —Rogó al dragón. Este se levantó y lo dejó respirar.

El muchacho notó cuando sudoroso estaba, la frente y la camisa las tenía completamente empapadas.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Miró a su alrededor viendo que era su cabaña de la Orilla del dragón.

Sentía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar esa cabaña, pero lo más importante.

 _"¡Astrid!"_

Se levantó rápidamente y voló esperanzado a la cabaña de su amiga.

—¡Astrid, Astrid!... —entró pero esta estaba vacía, había telarañas, símbolo de que alguien no dormía hace mucho tiempo ahí.

Un vago recuerdo llegó a él, su amiga había muerto, él mismo se había exiliado de Berk y hasta Stormfly se había marchado después del deceso. Se dejó caer, no había estado soñando del todo, sólo habían pasado algunos meses desde que había perdido a su amiga.

Toothless se echó sobre el regazo de su sollozante jinete, él era lo único que le quedaba y lo que le daba cordura, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo, pues verlo tan triste también lo consumía. Empezó a gorgotear con melancolía acompañándolo de esa manera, haciendo ambos una sinfonía de su tristeza.

 _"Astrid… vuelve"_

.

.

—Hiccup… Hiccup… despierta…

Era como si la escuchara y la tuviera cerca.

—¡Despierta! —un golpe en su mejilla lo hizo levantarse de golpe.

—¡¿Qué, qué?!

El castaño miró a su alrededor, de nuevo se sentía sudoroso y no sólo eso, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo siento tuve que hacerlo, era eso o pedirle a Toothless que te lamiera.

No estaba solo, en la cama en donde estaba había una chica rubia cruzada de brazos.

—¿Astrid? —susurró confundido.

—Hiccup, ¿Te sientes bien? —llevó esta una mano a su mejilla. — ¿Estabas llorando?

—¿Estás viva? —Fue lo único que respondió este tocando de igual manera su mejilla.

Pero tenía miedo. ¿y si era otro sueño? ¿ Y por qué se ella se veía diferente, tenía el cabello más largo? ¿Y por qué estaban compartiendo la cama?

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con temor. —¿Es otro sueño?

— ¿Sueño? Hiccup, tranquilo… estamos en nuestra casa. —trató de calmar la confundida Astrid.

—¿Nuestra casa? Pero no puede ser… tú no estás… es decir…moriste por la plaga de Odín.

—Oh… ¿soñaste con eso? —dedujo la rubia tratando de recostarlo. —Hiccup no morí, y lo de la plaga... eso pasó hace mucho tiempo…

— ¿cuánto?

—Hace 3 años…

—Eh… ¿3 años? —seguía confundido. — ¿Entonces…?

—Vaya que estás confundido…Hiccup recuerda, me diste el antídoto del buffarlord, nada malo pasó… y después eso pasaron muchas cosas, es una larga historia.

— ¿Y nosotros?

Astrid sonrió y lo recostó en su regazo, no cabía que había duda de que su "esposo" había tenido un sueño muy profundo.

— ¿nosotros? Hiccup… recuerda… nos casamos como hace dos años. —recordó con alegría.

 _"¿Casados?"_

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír, los verdaderos recuerdos de su vida después de la plaga llegaron, había pasados muchas adversidades pero seguían juntos, ese maldito sueño le había provocado amnesia pero se alegró que sólo hubiera sido eso: un sueño.

Porque definitivamente no podría vivir en un mundo sin ella.

* * *

 **Y bien, espero que les haya gustado a los que votaron por este One shot, el siguiente será el de "Escena eliminada de un fic que tal vez nunca escribiré" :D**

 **Sección de comentario y dudas:**

 **Maylu Liya: El que tengo pleneado será más o menos como ese capítulo, pero pienso también poner una perspectiva de Stormfly, así que atenta. Saludos.**

 **Sharyalex: Muchas gracias, espero que este one shot te haya gustado, ya que estuvo muy reñido las votaciones, espero que haya valido la pena. Saludos.**

 **Fsusana536: XD, sí, es que veo la película y al ver la expresión de sus ojos siento que piensa eso, de ahí el nacimiento de Tannlos XD. Saludos.**

 **Dragonviking: jajajaja me divertí escribiéndolo, no lo niego, ese Toothless es un loquillo la verdad si me lo imagino diciendo todo aquello XD. Saludos.**

 **Jessi: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, fue divertido escribirlo, me encanta Chimuelo XD, y espero que el otro me salga igual aunque con un toque de Stormfly. Saludos.**

 **Steffani:Creo que a todos les gustó esa frase, y es que me quedé como que What, Hiccup porque le dices así si te está haciendo una favor XD. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Yo siempre he pensado que Chimuelo entrenó a Hiccup XD, y si mejor forma de llamar a Astrid. XD. Saludos.**

 **HeiMao3: Me alegra que te haya gustado, pensé que sería en un principio raro, aunque creo que sólo un fan de cómo entrenar a tu dragón lo entendería a la perfección. Saludos.**

 **Tris: no lo había pensado con los demás dragones, pero tendrá un toque con Stormfly el que se llama El amor de un dragón. Saludos.**

 **Meyrinberk: XD, si, Chimuelo siempre actúa de acuerdo a lo que cree que es correcto, es un dragón inteligente después de todo. Saludos.**

 ** _A los favoritos, lectores anónimos y seguidores, hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _10 de julio de 2016_**


	18. Escena eliminada de un fic que tal vez

**Érase una vez un relato ESPECIAL de escenas eliminadas.**

 **Título: Escena eliminada de un fic que tal vez nunca escribiré…**

 **Inspirada de lo que creí/creo (para mi) que quisiera que pasara en HTTYD, proyecto que tal vez nunca lleve a cabo, pero esta escena es la única que sigue rondando por mi cabeza, por lo que creía que sería bueno que la escribiera.**

 **Segundo fic de respuesta a la encuesta en Facebook.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

.

.

.

El grupo de vikingos se detuvo a descansar después de una exhaustiva búsqueda nada exitosa, era el problema de buscar en las gélidas y frías montañas de nieve que estaban cerca del epicentro de muérete de frío.

El día en ese lugar duraba sólo 6 horas, el resto era de oscuridad absoluta y si sentía que se congelaban en el día, en la noche era peor.

—Hay que acampar aquí. —ordenó el jefe a todos.

Sus amigos de siempre, su madre y su esposa lo acompañaban y rápidamente extendieron todo el equipo que llevaban para poder montar un campamento; como hombre precavido llevaban su propio equipo para encender una fogata. Ya que desde que los dragones se habían ido sin explicación aparentemente hizo a Hiccup tomar las medidas necesarias, desde equipos para acampar, así como un armamento pues sabía que Drago estaba detrás de todo eso.

Solicitó hacer la primera guardia, ya que no tenía sueño, desde que Toothless lo había dejado abandonado en aquella isla con Astrid no podía dormir del todo. Le preocupaba demasiado su amigo así como el resto de los dragones de todos los jinetes y de Berk en general.

Se cubrió con la manta para soportar el frio al mismo tiempo que miraba la llama, la cual vigilaba con insistencia que no se apagara.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Se sobresaltó, sin embargo sonrió al escuchar la voz de ella. —Claro. —extendió la manta para ambos cubrirse con ella, Astrid se abrazó a él para brindarle calor al igual que Hiccup.

— ¿No podías dormir?

—No sin tu compañía. —coqueteó la chica. —En realidad sí, sólo que sentí un poco revuelto el estómago, debe ser por la horrible comida, no tiene buen sabor. Nada que ver con lo que ya aprendí a cocinar.

Eso hizo a Hiccup soltar una risita, recordó que apenas llevaba escasos cinco meses desde que se habían casado, en aquel entonces pensó que todo sería amor y felicidad, que él junto con ella, Toothless y Stormfly formarían una gran familia, dejando de lado los trabajos de jefe de él y de la guardia de Berk que dirigía su esposa.

Pero de un momento a otro ya no podía visualizarlo, no sin Toothless, su amigo, aquel dragón que le había dado el valor desde adolescente para hacer cosas que pensó que nunca podría hacer, el que le dio el valor para secuestrar a su ahora esposa aquel día y hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto a los dragones, convirtiéndola de esa manera en su mejor aliada, defensora y amiga.

—Lo vamos a encontrar…—susurró Astrid al sentir su preocupación. —Confía.

— ¿Sigo sin entender por qué se fueron? —masculló Hiccup entre dientes. —No quisiera perderlo, sería lo mismo a como cuando perdí aquella vez a mi padre, no lo soportaría.

—Hiccup, no pasará… Toothless nunca te dejaría.

—No estoy tan seguro Astrid, ¿no recuerdas cuándo nos dejó en aquella isla? Fue tan extraño, jamás lo había visto así, no quiero perderlo ¡a nadie! Siempre he tenido que lidiar con pérdidas; primero mi madre, que gracias a los dioses estaba viva, luego mi padre y ¿ahora? ¿Toothless? ¿Quién seguirá después? ¿Tú? —señaló con desesperación.

—No, Hiccup. —la rubia lo tomó entre sus mejillas y lo obligó a verla a los ojos. — ¡mírame! No pasará. Tenemos la clave para encontrarlo, el mapa que nos dio el arqueólogo nos ayudará, sólo ten paciencia. ¿Sí?

—Te amo Astrid. —Se lanzó el castaño contra ella para abrazarla.

—Yo también. —lo sujeto ella con fuerza y besó su cabello. —Todo estará bien, pase lo que pase no te rindas, sigue adelante.

Hiccup asintió y besó lo que pudo de su cuello, pensando un poco que era la desventaja de la ropa de invierno, más eso no lo detuvo para besar la mejilla de su esposa y luego su boca.

Al verlo más tranquilo, Astrid se relajó en su pecho y lo acompañó durante toda su guardia, cuando fue el momento en que Snotlout supliera a Hiccup, se lo llevó con ella la tienda de campaña donde lo acurrucó para darle calor, acariciándolo para que de esa manera pudiera dormir.

En cuanto el sol salió, 18 horas después, los vikingos reanudaron el camino hacia el pico del dragón, donde el arqueólogo les indicó que ahí existía una extraña esmeralda que atraía a los dragones y los sometía.

Debían ir con cuidado, a veces el suelo no era tan firme y terminaban con la nieve hasta la cintura, o como en otros casos, debían pasar por camino que estaban a un lado de profundos precipicios, que era justamente por donde pasaban.

—Que horrible esta aquí. —chilló el miedoso Fishlegs al verse rodeado del enorme cañón congelado y a unos metros de él el precipicio.

—Silencio. —ordenó Hiccup quien al frente del grupo. —Cualquier ruido fuerte o movimiento podría ocasionar una avalancha.

—Perfecto escenario para morir. —se burló Tuffnut como era de costumbre y su hermana le siguió la corriente aunque ambos fueron silenciados cuando los demás emitieron un sonoro "Shhhhh" que hizo eco.

Aunque pronto se arrepintieron de haberlo hecho.

—¿Cuánto faltará para salir de aquí? —preguntó el impaciente Snotlout

—El sol pronto se ocultara. —advirtió el preocupado Eret. —De por si la luz es escasa aquí. —señaló alrededor.

Hiccup extendió el mapa y lo observó con detenimiento, según este y calculando lo que llevaban caminando pronto saldría para salir a un área extensa.

— ¿Hiccup? —habló Valka al verlo pensante.

—Eh… supongo que al menos medio kilómetro, podemos salir antes de que oscurezca, ¡así que andando!

Todo el mundo asintió con alivio y de ser posible hubieran gritado "al más allá".

Sin embargo, una risa macabra hizo eco en todo el lugar, una risa muy conocida por todos los vikingos, estos miraron a su alrededor y prepararon sus armas para atacar.

— ¡¿Así que han decidido venir?!

— ¡Drago! —masculló Hiccup notando que estaba en lo alto del cañón, junto a él estaba un dragón espectro de la nieves que estaba encadenado a esas armaduras. — ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestros dragones? —gritó, aunque pronto se arrepintió al ver un trozó de nieve caer.

—Sus dragones están bien, en cuanto se sientan más atraídos a la gema más me haré de ellos, después, y cuando la encuentre, ahora sí seré el amo absoluto de todos los dragones.

—Dragooo. —refunfuñó Hiccup furioso.

—Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, jefe, fue un placer conocerlo—rio. —Mátalos ¡ordenó al dragón! Entiérralos vivos.

El dragón, sometido a sus órdenes, bajó creando una ráfaga de viento que empujó a los vikingos, provocando que Hiccup soltará el mapa clave de todo, el cual cayó a unos metros de él quedando tendido el suelo.

— ¡El mapa! —sin embargo no le dio tiempo de ir por él ya que el espectro empezó a golpear las enormes paredes de nieve para provocar una avalancha. — ¡Huyan, corran!

Sus amigos al ver el peligro no perdieron el tiempo se ayudaron entre ellos y corrieron como pudieron en la nieve que empezaba a caer debido a los impactos que el dragón ejercía sobre la pared.

— ¡Vamos, vamos! —ordenaba Hiccup. Como jefe el sería el último en ir, tenía que asegurarse que todos se salvaran.

Astrid iba a la par de los gemelos, sin embargo, cuando su vista vio de reojo a su alrededor, notó el mapa que su esposo necesitaba para dar con los dragones, así que no dudó en volver por él.

—¡Astrid ¿qué haces? —gritó Hiccup al ver que a tientas en la nieve su esposa volvía por el pedazo de piel de Yak, en el cual estaba grabado el mapa. — ¡Vuelve!

—Lo tengo. —celebró Astrid y dobló el mapa el cual quedaba como un pergamino tubular.

Sin embargo un temblor advirtió del peligro, al mirar hacia arriba la chica vio que una avalancha se aproximaba a ella.

—¡Astrid! —Hiccup corrió a tientas en la nieve para alcanzarla pero sería demasiado tarde.

— ¡Toma! —La vikinga, atrapada en la nieve, le arrojó el pergamino. —¡Salva a los dragones!

—No, no, no, no, no, no. —Chilló el castaño pues un segundo después la nieve cayó sobre su esposa y debido a la cantidad esta empezó a deslizarse hasta caer en el precipicio.

Desde arriba, Drago veía sonriente la escena y ordenó al dragón regresar, aunque fuera indirectamente había derrotado al jefe de Berk.

—¡no, tu no! —chilló Hiccup tratando de meterse en la nieve que seguía cayendo, tuvo que ser retenido por Eret y Snotlout que estaban más que impactados al igual que los demás.

Cuando la nieve dejó de caer, Hiccup se soltó bruscamente de ellos, se acercó al área del accidente y empezó a escarbar para encontrar a su querida esposa.

—Astrid, tú no me puedes hacer esto. —chilló con desesperación. — ¡Vamos!... sé que estás ahí My lady, resiste.

—Hiccup, basta—pidió la desconsolada Valka. —Se ha ido. —sollozó.

—No.

Hiccup se dejó caer, estaba en shock, lo que temía se estaba haciendo realidad, poco a poco los perdía: su padre, su mejor amigo y ahora su esposa.

¿Qué se supone que debería hacer sin ellos?

.

 **Fin… ¿para siempre? No lo sé, probablemente**

 **Y hasta aquí mi imaginación llegó, por eso lo llamé así, pero me alegro por fin haber sacado esta escena de mi cabeza.**

 **El siguiente fic será un escena eliminada del fic de "Decisiones"**

 **Sección de comentarios y preguntas.**

 **Maylu liya: y qué te pareció este? XD, admito que es difícil está trama y que de escribirla le haría muchos cambios. Saludos.**

 **Astrid pine: jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este no te haga llorar XD. Saludos.**

 **Mad lady: así es, quise cubrir esos aspectos, el lado vengativo y el lado solitario, en mi página de Facebook tenía otro final alternativo, donde él se levanta en la orilla del dragón, el estar casados había sido otro sueño, total se levanta y ve que Astrid falta pero esta lo sorprende dandole los bueno días, diciéndole que realmente estaba cansado por salvarle la vida el día anterior XD. Saludos,**

 **Alexandra: jajajaja no me mates. Saludos,**

 **Guest: muchas gracias. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking: Y ahora cuál fic crees que es peor XD, no me pregunten porque ni yo sé como seguía después de esa parte XD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: Es que Hiccup es un soñador XD, eso que, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos,**

 **Fsusana: jajajaja me gusta que Hiccuo tenga muchos sueños, literal XD, me pareció buena idea usar esa temática. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajaja tranquila nothing happend, pero en este sí, ¿lo esperabas? Espero tus comentarios XD. Saludos. No me mates.**

 **Steffani: jajajaja curel es bueno recuerda XD, me justifico XD. Ntc, pero en ese si lo dejé muy abierto. Saludos.**

 **Reina Dragon: ohh. Sorry no fue mi intención. Saludos.**

 **Alexa: jajaja lo siento, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: jajaja espero que al menos lo lean más de una vez, me alegro que te gustara. Saludos.**

 **Dragonaje: muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Ana Gami: Lo de Ryker me tiene intrigada, siento que no soportará demasiado y será el primero en caer. Saludos.**

 **Mr Killjoy: Muchas gracias por comentar, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 ** _A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _08 de agosto de 2016_**


	19. Nombre

**Érase una vez una escena eliminada de "decisiones".**

 **Tercera respuesta a la encuesta de Facebook y a petición de Maylu liya.**

 **Que lo disfrute.**

 **"Nombre"**

.

.

—Hiccup, ¿puedo elegir el nombre de nuestro hijo?

El mencionado se sobresaltó desde su lugar, su esposa y él acampaban cerca de un lago, recién se habían ido a acostar y tenían problemas para conciliar el sueño, él por estar vigilando y ella debido al embarazo.

—Pensé que lo decidiríamos entre ambos.

—Babe, no te ofendas, pero eres pésimo poniendo nombres. —dijo Astrid con una risita. —Por favor, déjame nombrar a nuestro hijo.

— ¿Qué tramas? —Hiccup se movió de lugar para quedar frente a frente, sin quitar su brazo que ella usaba como almohada.

—Nada… te lo juro, es sólo que quiero que sea un nombre especial y significativo, por favor.

El castaño lo pensó, aunque no mucho, sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios. —Está bien, realmente tú eres mejor que yo para poner nombres.

—Qué bueno que lo aceptes Haddock, en algo debías ser malo. —rio Astrid dándole un empujoncito, en seguida se acurrucó cerca de él para tratar de conciliar el sueño y mientras lo hacía pensaba cuál sería ese nombre especial y significativo para su hijo, que bien su intuición le decía que sería niño.

.

.

.

—My lady, el desayuno está servido. —anunció el feliz Hiccup trayendo consigo un par de naranjas que se había encontrado el día anterior en su exploración por la isla.

La fruta a pesar de verse apetitosa causó que el estómago de la rubia se revolviera y se negó a comerlas.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el preocupado Hiccup.

Toothless acudió con ella preocupado y como si viera parte de su perspectiva miró las naranjas con desprecio y hasta con asco y le gruñó a su amigo para que se deshiciera de esa porquería.

— ¿Tú también? —exclamó Hiccup sorprendido, su dragón parecía tener los síntomas en lugar de él. —Astrid es lo único que hay, debes de intentar comer, por favor.

Pese al malestar, su esposa entendió, no podía dejar de comer o enfermaría, tomó la fruta ante la mirada recelosa de Toothless y mordió la fruta para después tragarla con dificultad.

Para suerte de todos no la vomitó.

—Te prometo conseguir algo diferente de comer, ¿qué es lo que se te antoja?

—Quisiera un poco de leche y pan, es todo. —Pidió la abrumada Astrid.

—¿Leche y pan? Está bien. —repitió Hiccup decidido a conseguirlo.

Levantó el campamento para emprender el vuelo, llevaban unas semanas desde que se habían enterado del embarazo y tardarían unas más en llegar a Berk, por lo que Hiccup tomaba todas las precauciones posibles ya que estaban solos y en caso de dificultades no tendrían en quién apoyarse.

Astrid iba abrazada a él, la cabeza le tambaleaba, a pesar de haber dormido se moría de sueño, además que la fruta no compensó del todo su apetito y hasta ganas le dieron de llorar porque no podía tener el pan con leche que tanto se le antojaba. Aunque trataba de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, no eran más que cosas del embarazo, como el ponerse triste porque el cielo era azul y los pájaros volaban en dirección contraria a ellos.

Se cansó tanto de pensar en la inmortalidad del gronckle que dejó caer su cabeza en la espalda de su marido para tomar la siesta, sus brazos cayeron por sus costados, para después dejarse caer de lado hacía el vacío.

—¡Astrid!

Hiccup y Toothless se horrorizaron al ver a la rubia caer; a gran velocidad, volaron en picada para alcanzarla, el dragón se adelantó a su caída para que de eso modo Hiccup la pudiera cargar en sus brazos, fue increíble para ambos ver que a pesar de tanta agitación Astrid seguía dormida.

—¡Dioses que susto! —gritó Hiccup con el corazón a mil por hora; sin embargo su esposa ignoraba que casi lo mataba de un infarto pues seguía cómodamente dormida entre sus brazos. —Toothless, debemos buscar un lugar donde quedarnos.

El dragón con el mismo sentir que su jinete, emitió una onda sonora para tratar de localizar un lugar y de preferencia con humanos habitando en ella. Fue sólo cuestión de poco tiempo para que dieran con un pequeño pueblo.

Hiccup montó el campamento a las afueras de este, ya que no podría arriesgar a que trataran de lastimar a Toothless.

—Yo iré amigo, cuídala. —Pidió al furia nocturna, ambos viendo que en la tienda de campaña seguía aun dormida Astrid. —Iré conseguir algo de comer y si de casualidad despierta le entregas este mapa. —indicó poniendo un mapa, recién dibujado, en la orilla de la tienda.

.

.

Hiccup llegó al pueblo con ánimos de conseguir el pan y la leche que su lady le había pedido, no tardó en dar un comercio en el cual tenían un par de yaks.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta un tarro de leche señor? —preguntó al hombre que atendía.

— 16 monedas de plata señor.

— ¿Monedas? ¿No acepta runas? —mostró aquel mineral verde con el que los vikingos pagaban.

—Sólo plata señor. —dijo el hombre con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba atender a personas que no tenían dinero.

— ¿Un trueque? —ofreció el castaño.

—¡Si no tiene dinero, váyase! —exigió el comerciante.

—Gracias… _por nada_. —susurró el castaño también molesto y se marchó.

Siguió caminando por el pueblo, cuando a su nariz llegó el olor a pan recién orneado y si tenía suerte hasta con canela. Corrió hasta donde su olfato lo guiaba, dando con el comercio que vendía el pan, sólo esperaba que ahí si aceptaran su dinero.

— ¡¿Una hogaza de pan por una moneda de oro?! —exclamó espantado al comerciante que recién le daba el precio. — ¿Y supongo que no acepta runas?

El hombre miró aquel mineral y sólo negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien. —se retiró Hiccup cabizbajo de la tienda cuando…

— ¡Oye chico! —llamó un hombre anciano que había visto su intento de compra. — ¿Quieres ganar dinero?...

.

.

.

Astrid se levantó con pesadez y estiró brazos y piernas para quitarse el entumecimiento al mismo tiempo que bostezaba perezosamente; se le hizo extraño verse en la tienda de la campaña en pleno día.

Salió de la tienda, viendo que sólo estaba Toothless que custodiaba de cerca, viendo atentamente a lo lejos.

— ¿Toothless? —llamó y el dragón feliz pronto se le acercó para restregarse como gato cerca de su vientre. — ¿Y Hiccup?

El dragón metió la cabeza a la tienda de campaña para alcanzar el papel que le dejó Hiccup y se entregó a su amiga.

— ¿Se fue por allá? —apuntó hacia donde el dragón estaba anteriormente viendo, este asintió. —Bien, iré a buscarlo.

Toothless se opuso a menos que lo dejara acompañarlo, a Astrid no le quedó de otra que llevarlo, siempre y cuando se ocultara en la entrada del pueblo; dejando a Toothless ahí, entró y se paseó entre las callecillas en busca de su esposo.

Pasando por una de estas no pudo evitar oler el pan que tanto se antojaba y que provocó su estómago gruñera con ferocidad, tanto que le había dolido, era como su bebé le exigiera comer de aquello que no tenía al alcance.

—Tranquilo, bebé. —se sobó el vientre para calmarlo y a su hambre, aunque la cabeza le empezaba a doler debido a esta.

Se tuvo que recargar en la baranda de una casita para evitar caerse.

— ¿Se siente bien?

Se giró hacia la entrada de la casa, donde una atenta ancianita la miraba con preocupación.

—Sí es sólo que…—se talló la cara para tratar de despejar aquel mareo.

Pronto la ancianita fue con ella y la invitó a entrar a su casa, dándose cuenta de inmediato que la chica tenía hambre.

—Aquí tienes. —ofreció amablemente un vaso de leche con un pedacito de pan.

Astrid miró maravillada aquellos alimentos y rápidamente tomó el vaso y la bebió lentamente para degustarlo al igual que el plan.

—Muchas gracias señora. —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—No hay de qué niña, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas sin comer?

—Desde la mañana, pero ahora con mi estado tengo hambre a cada rato. —explicó sobando su vientre.

La amable señora se emocionó al enterarse que estaba embarazada. — ¿Cuánto tienes?

—Eh… mmm no lo sé, supongo que dos meses. —explicó sonrojada.

—No se te nota a un nada. Pero niña, debes cuidarte más, ¿estás sola?

—No, de hecho venía a buscar a mi esposo, aunque no tengo idea de dónde puede estar, por cierto me llamo Astrid.

—Y me llamo Kai. —se presentó la ancianita. —voy para el pueblo a comprar algunas verduras, si quieres puedes acompañarme y de paso buscar a tu esposo. ¿te parece?

—Claro, muchas gracias, será un placer.

.

.

— ¿Y dime niña? Ya sabes cómo le pondrás a tu hijo o hija.

—Estoy en eso, aunque estoy segura que será niño. —contestó Astrid acariciando su vientre. —Quisiera ponerle un nombre especial y significativo.

— ¿Especial y significativo en qué sentido?

—Me refiero a que cuando lo pronuncie sienta orgullo de su significado, que debe ser equitativo a valentía, honor, fuerza, humildad, inteligencia, bondad…¡uy! creo que pido demasiado, por eso no se me ocurre nada.

—Mmmm ya veo. —dijo la ancianita analizándolo. —¿Y cómo es el padre?

Astrid sonrió de tan sólo pensar en Hiccup.

—Él es… maravilloso. —suspiró. —El mejor hombre que he conocido, es fuerte, es valiente, tiene una increíble fuerza de voluntad, es amable y sincero con todos, además que es muy inteligente.

—¡¿Y es apuesto?! —preguntó fascinada Kai.

—Muy apuesto. —contestó Astrid con una risita. —Es muy especial para mí.

—Entonces ya tienes la repuesta a tu pregunta.

—¿Hiccup?

—Oh… así se llama…—rio Kai, sintiéndose otra vez joven. —Así es, creo que todo lo que buscas se resumen en ese nombre.

—Creo…que tiene razón. —Astrid sonrió y acarició su vientre maternalmente. —Pero ¿no sería confuso? Hiccup Axel Haddock el IV.

—Bueno, puede ser… —lo pensó detenidamente Kai. —¿cuál será un sinónimo de la convulsión involuntaria del diafragma?

Astrid quedó boquiabierta, pero medio entendió a qué se refería.

—Ah… no me refiero a esa clase Hiccup (hipo)… de dónde vengo se le suele decir así al cría más pequeña del rebaño o un problema menor.

—Supongo que sería como aquí igual a hikke. —Explicó Kai.—por ejemplo. —buscó con la mirada por todos los comercios. —Ahí… —señaló a un pequeño corral de pollos. ¿Ves al pequeñín?

Astrid observó hacía donde apuntaba, viendo como un pequeño pollo amarillo era pisoteado por los otros pollos más gordos que se peleaban por obtener el mejor lugar para comer ya que estaban por alimentarlos; lo que le recordó vagamente el cómo era tratado Hiccup en el pasado y lo que lo había llevado tal vez a huir de Berk, algo que en lo que ella probablemente había contribuido. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de ese pasado.

—Pero no por ser pequeño es un problema. —dijo sabiamente Kai, pidió nuevamente que viera hacia el corral.

Contra todo pronóstico, el pollito salió de entre los pollos gordos, los pisó y saltó para alcanzar el primer gusano que el granjero estaba por arrojar.

—Hikke. —susurró Astrid maravillada.

Lejos que significara literalmente ser el más pequeño del rebaño o un problema, lo relacionó a Hiccup, quien era valiente, audaz, inteligente y muchas cosas más. Su hijo se llamaría igual que su padre aunque en distinta lengua.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó la ancianita al verla ensimismada.

—Sí, mucho, se llamará Hikke…—decidió con una sonrisa.

Kai sonrió alegre de haberla ayudado, siguieron caminando por el pueblo, comprando lo que necesitaba y sin encontrar rastro alguno del esposo de su nueva amiga, para cuando regresaron a casa con el mandado, Astrid le dijo que se tenía que ir.

La ancianita se entristeció, aunque le dio todas las bendiciones del mundo, además de algunas verduras y bebidas que compró para ella, estaba feliz por haber ayudado a una joven que tanto le recordaba a su propia juventud con su querido esposo Basalto.

.

.

.

El anciano que le habló a Hiccup en el comercio, se trataba de un herrero que tenía su propio negocio, se presentó con él como Basalto, y al verlo en dificultades le ofreció trabajo por un día, ofreciéndole el 50% de sus ganancias, sólo por afilar armas.

Hiccup tuvo que trabajar arduamente pues por un arma afilada le daban dos monedas de plata, de la cual le darían una, así que tuvo hacer 36 afiladas, 16 para comprar la leche y 20 para el pan, ya que 20 monedas de plata equivalía a una de oro.

Al final del día, estaba agotado, pero había conseguido lo que se propuso llevándose una grandiosa experiencia.

—Aquí está tu paga muchacho. —otorgó basalto el dinero. —Ya tienes para llevarle a tu querida esposa.

—Se lo agradezco señor. —inclinó el mucho la cabeza, estaba todo mugriento, pero feliz de tener dinero para consentir el antojo de su lady.

—A ti, lástima que te tengas que ir, te contrataría de tiempo completo… pero sé que debes partir, cuida mucho a tu mujer y a ese bebé.

Así lo haré señor, y otra vez muchas gracias. —se despidió Hiccup saliendo de la fragua.

Ya era de noche para cuando terminó, pero lo suficiente temprano para conseguir el pan y la leche. Grande fue su satisfacción ver como el hombre de los yaks quedó sorprendido al entregarle el dinero y también el panadero, pero eso importaba, sólo quería ver la cara de su lady cuando le entregara la comida.

.

.

Llegando al campamento, vio que Astrid ya se había encargado de prender una fogata y ahora estaba sentada con Toothless en su regazo, ambos viendo atentos al fuego.

—Ya llegué.

Ambos al verlo, se pusieron de pie para recibirlo, pero Hiccup no aguantó más y le enseñó el tarro que había conseguido de leche y el pan. Astrid quedó anonada, se le hizo de lo más tierno, más al ver como Hiccup tenía toda su cara mugrosa por el trabajo que hizo. ¿Y ahora cómo decirle que se le había pasado el antojo?

Se burló por dentro nada más de pensar el cómo reaccionaría, aunque no rompió sus esperanzas más valía que lo dejará creer que aún tenía ganas de comer eso, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él después de tanto esfuerzo.

—Muchas gracias Hiccup. —lo abrazó.

—No hay de que mi lady. —dijo este abochornado, rascándose el cabello.

—Y sabes… ya sé cómo se llamará nuestro hijo. —dijo separándose un poco de él.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

— ¡Eso sí que no!, tendrás que esperar, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que es muy especial

Hiccup sólo sonrió con el ceño fruncido, ni modo, le tocaría esperar. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar. ¿Qué nombre especial había escogido su lady para su hijo?

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **Desde hace tiempo que me lo pidió Maylu, y por fin se lo hice, espero les haya gustado le modifiqué un poco a la versión original, pero lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo desde que me lo pidió.**

 **El próximo de Erase una vez un relato será la de "Ronquidos, una escena eliminada de la guerra de los elementos" y la de "amor de dragón", que es la cuarta respuesta a la encuesta de Facebook será publicado en el fic "El amor de un padre."**

 **En fin, sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Dragon viking: bueno al menos sé que en ese fic, Astrid no moría al final XD. Así que no os preocupéis porque no lo escribiré. Saludos.**

 **Alexandra: lo siento, pero no muere, no al menos en mi imaginación XD. Saludos.**

 **Maylu:No muere XDDD, pero bueno quería hacer sufrir a Hiccup. Saludos.**

 **Dlydragon: lo gracioso es que no muere, y al final se podría decir que es cuando Hiccup entiende ciertas cosas y toma decisiones, pero igual no lo escribiré, sólo tengo cabeza para esa escena y el final. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: Sorry ;(. Saludos.**

 **Codry: Ahora no maté a nadie ¿ es raro? XD. Saludos.**

 **SAM: Así es, pienso que ella haría eso, aunque fuera una tontería, pero de igual manera no muere en mi imaginación. Saludos.**

 **Reina Dragon: XD, ya hice uno bien, nadie murió. Saludos.**

 **AstridPine:Pues no sé como, pero en mi imaginación al final esta viva, así que no os preocupéis. Saludos.**

 **Steffani:Así es, si sobreviviría en mi imaginación XD. Saludos.**

 **Mad lady:Lo siento, pero ya no tengo cabeza para este, pero Astrid vive, por si estabas con el pendiente XD. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _22 de agosto de 2016_**


	20. Ronquidos

**Erase una vez un relato de una escena eliminada de "Guerra de los elementos"**

 **Ambientada durante el capítulo 41 "Perdón"**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ronquidos**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cómo era Hiccup en la cama?

Recordó Astrid la pregunta que Heather le había hecho antes de que el terremoto empezara y se vieran obligados a ocultarse en lo que las tormentas y desastres naturales pasaban. Pese a que el destino de Himmelen y la humanidad pendiera de un hilo, ella por el momento no pensaba en eso, sino en el castaño que ahora dormía recostado sobre su hombro y que caía poco a poco por el mismo peso de su cabeza.

Cuando su cabeza cayó pesadamente, Astrid lo volvió a su hombro sólo utilizando la punta de su dedo índice y volvió a recordar la pregunta. ¿Cómo era Hiccup en la cama? Rio, pues dormir con Hiccup era realmente divertido, placentero y muy tranquilo.

Recordó la primera vez que durmieron juntos, estaban en aquel barco, Chimuelo dormía en un extremo, mientras que ella se congelaba en el frio suelo, si no hubiera sido por Hiccup hubiera muerto; esa vez por los nervios casi no pudo dormir, sin embargo fue la misma calidez que el brann le dio lo que le permitió hacerlo, era una extraña sensación, ser abrazada por su antes enemigo, sentir aquella calidez que salía tan natural de él, sentir su aliento cerca de su cabeza, ya que él era más alto que ella y lo mejor es que no roncaba.

Hiccup volvió a cabecear y casi tenía medio cuerpo encima de ella, era lo malo de dormir sentado, pero él parecía muy cómodo ya que ni siquiera despertaba por sus mismos involuntarios movimientos. Astrid rodó los ojos, lo tomó del cuello de su traje de vuelo y trajo de vuelta a su hombro.

Y eso le recordó que Hiccup acostumbraba a moverse de más cuando dormía.

¿Cuándo lo descubrió?

Cuando durmieron juntos por segunda vez.

Fue durante la fiesta de ciudad Aqua, ellos se habían escabullido del resto y formalizaron su relación en ese pequeño risco; cuando llegó la hora de dormir lo invitó a quedarse junto a ella, Hiccup ni tonto ni perezoso la había abrazado en cuanto le había dicho que cumpliera con su trabajo, una indirecta para decirle que tenía frío.

El brann aquella vez pasó un brazo por su cintura y el otro le sirvió como almohada, mientras que él apoyó su cabeza cerca de su cabello, aunque durante la noche cambió constantemente de lugar, juntaba su cabeza en su espalda y como si fuera un gato se frotaba con ella, luego volvía a su cuello, hacía un extraño ruidito, parecido a ronroneo, y seguía dormido, todos aquellos movimientos la despertaban sin embargo se le hacían muy tiernos y seductores, más cuando Hiccup ponía su pierna (la completa) sobre las de ella.

Así dormía su esposo generalmente cuando se iba a dormir después de experimentar gran euforia. Lo comprobó cuando durmieron después de hacer el amor por segunda vez, por tercera vez y la última vez; cuando recién habían ganado la batalla contra Dagur, en fin en varias ocasiones; porque si no dormía como una inmóvil roca.

Pero eso sí, lo que detestaba eran los ronquidos. ¿Cuándo descubrió que roncaba?

Fue después del entrenamiento para no depender de los enlaces, después de haber conversado con Spinel y Heather, ambos se retiraron a dormir, se acostaron como siempre, él abrazándola por la espalda; Hiccup cayó rápidamente en el sueño de los dioses, después de todo había sido un día difícil, comprendió Astrid, pero en cuanto cerró los ojos, rápidamente los abrió al escucharlo roncar.

No era tan molesto como los ronquidos de su padre e incluso los de su tío; el ronquido de Hiccup era más bien sutil, pero a la larga molesto, aquel día trató de comprender que era por el cansancio y lo dejó descansar en paz, pero ella no había podido dormir del todo.

Luego, fue el segundo día de entrenamiento, la misma rutina, se fueron a descansar y Hiccup y sus ronquidos no la dejaban dormir, aquella vez durmió un poco separada de él y con la capucha se cubrió los oídos, fue generosa y lo dejó dormir sin decirle nada.

Otro día de entrenamiento y Hiccup se había cansado otra vez, Astrid dormía poco aunque no lo dejaba a notar para no causar molestias, pero tendría que dormir esa noche o se volvería loca. Cuando Hiccup se acomodó junto a ella y se durmió le sorprendió que no roncara, pensó que era porque se estaba volviendo fuerte y cerró los ojos para dormir felizmente a lado de él, hasta que… de nuevo aquellos ronquidos.

Astrid exasperada se levantó y miró al inocente chico que roncaba incluso más fuerte que los días anteriores, consideró dejarlo ahí y buscarse otro lugar, pero él, era tan calientito y no quería pasar frio, pero ¿cómo acallar esos ronquidos?, le dio golpecito en el hombro y como si fuera un interruptor el brann se calló.

La princesa se vio la mano con incredulidad encontrando la solución, se acostó de nuevo junto a él y cerró los ojos para dormir; sin embargo, se abrieron como platos cuando lo escuchó otra vez roncar, exasperada, le dio un codazo en el estómago.

Hiccup, aun dormido, sólo exclamó un ¡Ouh! Y se calló y así duró toda la noche; Astrid sonrió, el truco tenía su chiste, un golpe suavecito lo callaría unos segundos, un golpe fuerte: toda la noche; y gracias a los dioses él era como el elemento de los jorden, duro como un roca al momento de dormir.

Esa noche Astrid durmió feliz.

La princesa no pudo evitar contener la risita que todos aquellos recuerdos le provocaba, además que Hiccup había cabeceado por décima vez y para regresarlo a su hombro incluso había estirado su cabello y él ni en cuenta, su querido brann sí que estaba cansado.

Para que pudiera dormir mejor, lo acomodó cerca de su pecho y lo abrazó para arrullarlo; no importaba cómo fuera Hiccup en la cama, ella quería compartir todas sus noches con él.

 **Fin.**

 **XD Espero que les haya gustado este mini shot de la guerra de los elementos** **J**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Alexandra: jajajaaj puede que si hay hombres como Hiccup, pero ya están ocupados XDDD, rompiendo la esperanza. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: El cómo se entera, cuando nace en el segundo final de decisiones XD. Saludos.**

 **Codry: jajajaja si que raro, y este al final cuando lo terminé, me dije a mi misma, ¡hey, terminó feliz! Pero luego recuerdo como termina la guerra de los elementos y se me pasa XD. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajajaaj los tacos enamoran verdad xD, yo también espero que me lleven tacos, espero te haya gustado este mini shot XD. Saludos.**

 **AstridPine: hablando de arruinar los momentos, tuve que releer tu comentario, hasta que capté que andabas diciéndole a Hiccup que significaba el nombre XD, muy bueno. Saludos.**

 **Dragon viking; jajjajaja bienvenida al club de las que deseamos a alguien como Hiccup, aunque es obvio que todas lo estamos, XD, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **SAM Archer: XD sería cruel haberle dicho que ya no tenía antojo, pero fue lindo, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Mad Lady: Por fin traje el de ronquidos, obvio Hiccstrid, espero te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 ** _A los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima. Saludos._**

 ** _09 de octubre de 2016_**


	21. Realidad y fantasía

**Un pequeño y raro fic, dedicado a los que con sus fics nos llevan a mundos de fantasía.**

 **Personaje principal: Hiccup.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Realidad y fantasía._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Otro día, suena el despertador.

Me levanto de la cama a pesar de estar despierto desde minutos atrás; me estiró con pereza y me preparo para una nueva jornada de trabajo, me visto, peino, y si tengo tiempo y ganas desayuno. Es lo malo de vivir solo.

Salgo a tiempo de mi departamento y camino todas aquellas calles para llegar a la parada del autobús.

Va lleno, da igual, donde bajo, todos bajan… es el tren.

Subo tranquilamente las escaleras, viendo como las demás personas corren como locas, temerosas de perder el transporte; de seguro van tarde, pues no les importa empujar a medio mundo y adelantarse a las puertas para alcanzar asiento.

Yo, sin la necesidad de correr, alcanzo a tomarlo y si no, no tengo problemas para esperar el otro.

Voy en mi mundo, escuchando música con mi celular y con mi vista perdida en alguna parte de la ventanilla.

Llego al trabajo, no hay mucho que comentar, sólo que me siento frente a un ordenador durante 8 horas seguidas con un auricular en mi oído y me dedico a atender a cada persona que se le ocurre hablar: dudas, ayuda, quejas, escucho de todo. A pesar de que no toda la gente es la misma, me sorprende que la mayoría te exige arreglar sus problemas como si de ti dependiera un sistema, servicio o lo que sea. Te tratan de inútil sin conocerte y de muchas cosas más, unos hasta te dicen de qué morirás; no me importa, al final del día ellos siguen con sus problemas y yo vuelvo a mi casa sin que ellos sean mis problemas.

Parece aburrida mi vida.

Pero lo interesante es cuando enciendo mi ordenador personal y empieza la magia, con una hoja de papel virtual me voy a un mundo de fantasía y aventuras.

.

.

.

En ese mundo yo soy un fiero vikingo y monto a un dragón negro llamado Toothless, junto a él vivo las más increíbles aventuras; junto con otros amigos, nos enfrentamos a distintos enemigos y peligros.

De entre mis amigos hay: una hermosa vikinga de cabello rubio, que raramente se parece a mi vecina, una chica emprendedora que estudia y trabaja medio tiempo en un bar cercano. Un vikingo, muy molesto pero a la vez simpático que me recuerda al entrenador del gimnasio que está en el local de frente. El gordito e inteligente del grupo; inspirado en aquel muchacho que veo que se gana la vida cuidando perros mientras trata de pagar su escuela veterinaria. Y los payasos del grupo, basados en unos gemelos, compañeros de trabajo, que hacen desesperar a los clientes fácilmente.

En fin, ¿por qué los escogí para ser parte de mi historia?, no lo sé, creo que son interesantes…

.

.

.

La trama se agita, los vikingos están a punto de internarse a la guarida del enemigo que tiene a varios dragones cautivos, Toothless enfurece al ver a su especie cautiva, lo tranquilizo, junto con los chicos y sus dragones, atacamos por sorpresa su fuerte; liberamos a cuanto dragón podemos, mientras las llamas del fuego ardiente se expande y las espadas de los enemigos chocan contra las nuestras.

 _"¡Hiccup, terminamos! ¡Los dragones son libres!"_ me dicen mis amigos.

Yo termino con mi enemigo de un golpe y ordeno a todos marcharnos de ahí.

Nuestros enemigos han caído y nosotros después de una exhaustiva batalla y días de planearla, por fin logramos nuestro objetivo.

Sin embargo la historia no termina ahí, los dragones han aterrizado en una isla extraña y…

Oh, oh… la isla tiene una puerta a otra dimensión y los dragones han huido por ahí y…

.

.

.

Cierro el ordenador, ha sido suficiente por hoy, ya es muy tarde y debo dormir para levantarme temprano y empezar una nueva jordana de trabajo. Las fantasías las dejo sólo en mi mente mientras me concentro en la realidad y en el presente.

Puede que algún día esas historias vean la luz, no lo sé, también me gusta pensar que algunas cuantas se hagan realidad; es decir, no me importaría tener un dragón, o que un día vea a mi vecina vestida de vikinga, o ver al entrenador de gimnasio fanfarronear tanto, o ver al cuidador de perros fascinarse con un dragón, o ver a esos gemelos desesperar a la gente no con bromas telefónicas, sino con algo más explosivo.

Tal vez algún día, o tal vez no…

Tal vez no tal como lo escribo sino de una forma distinta…

Tal vez sólo una mezcla pura y natural de realidad y fantasía.

Después de todo la inspiración debe venir de algo.

 **Fin.**

 **Ok, admito que este fic está medio raro pero se me ocurrió escribirlo de repente espero les haya gustado.**

 **Alexandra: XDD, ok, me alegro saberlo. Saludos.**

 **Maylu liya: jajajaj XD sí, y digamos que si me ha tocado ver cosas así.**

 **Diane: jajajajajaj XDDD me encantó lo que pusiste del cerrillo, y pues Hiccup duerme como una roca, mira nada más como duerme incomodo encima de Toothless Xd. Saludos.**

 **Sakura YelloW: XD, mi hermana aplicaba lo del golpe con mi otra hermana, de ahí la inspiración. Saludos.**

 **Mad lady: jajajaja quieres detalles 7v7 jajajaja, pero bueno es más bien al dormir a lo que se refería la curiosa Heather. Saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: jajajaj XD, ya no sufras con Luz de libertad, no por el momento. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: bueno al menos tiene el remedio para apagarlos XD. Saludos.**

 **Sigrir: XD, pues de hecho es una escena eliminada XD. Saludos.**

 **Guest: supongo que eres SAM XD, jajaja pero bueno me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: jajajaja XD, ya sé, lo bueno es que no se despierta. Saludos.**

 **Violeta: Si tengo pensando un especial de Halloween, pero me falta escribir, y que bueno que leí tu comentario, XD, recordé que tenía que hacerlo. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _24 octubre 2016_**


	22. Noche de Halloween

**Parte del reto hecho por maylu liya, en la página de Hiccstrid love-edit.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **.**

 **Noche de Halloween**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiccup y Astrid de 7 años de edad, amigos desde los cinco años, no se encontraban muy felices.

— ¡Ternuritas! —chillaban emocionadas sus mamás al verlos con sus disfraces de dragones, que en realidad eran una rechonchas botargas que de no ser por las alas falsas parecerían una lagartijas botijonas.

— ¡Mamá te dije que quería ser un furia nocturna! —chilló el pequeño Hiccup al cuál le faltaba un diente frontal superior.

—Eres mi pequeño Chimuelo. —pellizcó Valka su mejilla ignorándolo.

—Astrid, tú también te ves muy bien, ¿por qué inflas tanto tus mejillas? —preguntó la madre de la rubia.

La niña esta roja pero de la ira, bien le había dicho a su mamá que quería ser una guerrera dragón, con el estilo de un nadder, como en el cuento, y hasta se había imaginado una versión adulta de ella con una elegante armadura de acero color celeste que destellaba con el sol, pero no, estaba encerrada en una calurosa botarga de intento de dragón.

—Anda más vale que se vayan o no alcanzarán dulces. —Apresuró Valka.

—Tenemos que esperar a Snotlout y a los demás. —dijo Hiccup haciendo una rabieta. —¡Ya se tardaron mucho!

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta, los no tan felices, pero ilusionados chicos pensaron que eran sus amigos; pero de esta entró de golpe, el bigotón Gobber, amigo de sus padres, con una mascarilla de metal, intento de disfraz de guerrero espacial, pensaron los niños.

—¡Que comience la fiesta!

Los niños rodaron sus ojos, pues mientras ellos iban a pedir dulces, sus padres tendrían una fiesta con los mayores; podían hacerlo solos, después de todo Berk era el pueblo donde nunca pasa nada.

—¡Llegamos! —escucharon la voz de un conocido.

—¿Fishlegs? —trató de visualizar Astrid, ya que su largo flequillo se lo impedía y sus nuevas alas/manos no le permitían moverse con facilidad. —¿Eres una albóndiga voladora?

—¡No! —soy un Gronckle corrigió el rechonchito, quién estaba envuelto en una botarga que lo hacía ver más redondo y de donde destacaba unas pequeñas alas.

—¡Tu disfraz apesta! —escucharon aquella voz molesta.

Entró el pequeño Snotlout con media botarga de disfraz, pues se trataban de unos músculos artificiales, con uno enormes brazos que de poder los podía utilizar de piernas.

—¿Y tú que se supone que eres? —rio Hiccup al verlo. —¿Bob esponja musculoso?

—¡No, idiota! —espetó con molestia el también chico chimuelo de sus dientes inferiores. —Soy el poderoso Thor.

—Más bien acabado Thor. —despreció Astrid con su característico humor.

—¿Dónde está los gemelos? —preguntó Hiccup queriendo ya ignorar a su primo.

—¡TADA! —llegó de un saltó Tuffnut con su disfraz/botarga de gallina y al parecer el único contento con su disfraz, pues detrás de él llegó la cabizbaja Ruffnut vestida de un huevo blanco.

—¿Qué disfraz tan raro Ruff? —dijo Astrid

—Mamá dijo que teníamos que combinar, le dije que me vistiera de un cuchillo para matar a la gallina, pero dijo que el huevo era perfecto.

—¡Y así es! ¡Somos el mejor equipo! —celebró el gemelo hiperactivo, algo que empeoraría cuando comenzara a comer dulces.

—Ni hablar, vámonos. —dijo Hiccup adelantándose a la puerta.

—Un momento muchachito. —detuvo seriamente Gobber. —No les gustaría escuchar una historia de terror primero.

El pequeño grupito mostró interés en la sombría voz del adulto, y como en un campamento se sentaron alrededor de él.

—¡La leyenda del chillón chupa ovejas! —mencionó el titulo dramáticamente, algo con lo que los niños sólo exclamaron un gran ¡OHHHHHHH! —Cuenta la leyenda, que en las noches de Halloween y luna llena, una bestia venida de los infiernos emerge a la tierra para devorar niños

Fishlegs tragó saliva con miedo. —pero eso no es verdad…¿verdad?

—¡Claro que es verdad! —regañó el adulto. —El chillón chupa ovejas es una bestia infernal, toma a los niños desprevinos las noches de Halloween, puedes darte cuenta de que está cerca por sus horribles alaridos, que parecen ser de una oveja agonizante, siempre se aparece en la oscuridad cuando menos te lo esperas y ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! —gritaron los niños pues las luces de repente se apagaron.

—Upss, lo siento. —dijo Stoick llegando, se había recargado en la pared para escuchar la historia, pero accidentalmente oprimió el apagador.

A los niños casi se les sale el corazón, aunque al darse cuenta que era el papá de Hiccup se tranquilizaron.

—Gobber, ya no les cuentes mentiras a los niños. Niños, vayan a pedir dulces, Hiccup… ten mucho cuidado.

—Si, pa´— respiró el ya tranquilo Hiccup.

—Ah… como me encanta asustarlos. —Se burló Gobber antes de irse. —Por cierto cuídense de las ancianas, son brujas que dan dulces envenenados. —susurró como último comentario.

Fishlegs volvió a tragar saliva, de entre el grupo él era el más miedoso.

.

.

Los niños salieron como de costumbre a pedir dulces, cada uno llevaba una vasijita en forma de calabaza o calavera, en el caso de Astrid, siguieron a más niños de su escuela por toda la cuadra, y todos los vecinos, o la mayoría, les daba de obsequio una golosina.

—Creo que ya terminamos el recorrido, hasta aquí me dijo mi papá que podíamos llegar. —señaló Hiccup la tercera cuadra.

— ¡Qué! —refunfuñaron los gemelos y Snotlout.

—Mi calabaza apenas está llena. —señaló Jorgenson el recipiente que en vez de tener dulces sólo tenía envolturas.

—Pues tendrías más si no te las hubieras tragado durante todo el camino. —regañó Astrid.

— ¡Cállate delfín!

— ¿A quién le dices delfín? —golpeó la niña con desprecio.

— ¡Basta amigos! —trató de tranquilizar Hiccup. —¿les parece si recorremos una última calle? —ofreció pues admitía que también quería más dulces.

Todos miraron su botín, y sí, también querían un poco más por lo que aceptaron la propuesta del castaño.

—Pero no cualquier calle, una donde se vea que si dan dulces… no como ese anciano tacaño de Mildew. —refunfuñó Snotlout.

—¿Qué les parece esa? —señaló la gallina una calle que tenía una pequeña lamparita en la esquina.

—Sí, nadie ha ido por ahí. —comentó su hermana huevo.

—¿Todos a favor de los gemelos? —preguntó Hiccup.

Todos asintieron y se fueron corriendo hacia la esquina de esa calle, donde la lámpara alumbraba, y justo ahí estaba una hermosa casita, que los gemelos la confundieron de dulce como en hanzel y gretel. Tenía una escaleritas que llevaban a un balcón y a la puerta principal.

Los niños tocaron la puerta gritando dulce y truco, pero nadie los atendió.

—Tacaños. —refunfuñó Snotlout a los ocultos inquilinos.

Decepcionados, los niños pretendieron marcharse, sin embargo el rechinido de la puerta los hizo volverse, de la casita, una ancianita extraña se asomó con un caldero de donde parecían brotar gusanos y otros insectos, y de repente, la luz de la lámpara se apagó.

—¡bruja! —acusó Fishlegs asustado y salió corriendo despavorido, al igual que los otros chicos, que salieron asustados cuando algunos gatos negros se colocaron a lado de la extraña anciana.

A pesar de la botarga, Fishlegs corrió como un rayo, sin embargo en dirección contraria a donde estaba su casa, los demás lo siguieron, en especial Snotlout que lloraba y corría con sus brazos falsos, seguidos de los gemelos y de los pequeños Astrid y Hiccup.

—¡Detente! —gritó Hiccup y su regordete amigo reaccionó.

—Ay que susto.

—¿Y ahora dónde estamos? —preguntó Astrid al verse en una solitaria calle y muy oscura.

—¿Gordo, a dónde nos trajiste? —chilló Snotlout tomándolo por la botarga.

—No-no lo sé…

—Oh… y miren ¡luna llena! Parece un queso. —admiró la despistada Ruffnut.

—¿Luna llena? —se preguntaron de repente todos al unísono y lo escucharon.

Un extraño alarido como el de una oveja agonizando.

—¡el chillón chupa ovejas!¡ Viene a comernos! —exclamó Snotlout alterado.

—¡No existe tal monstruo! —trató de tranquilizar Hiccup, aunque no pudo pues aquel alarido se volvió a escuchar.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó Tuffnut alterado. —Pues al final de la calle una sombra apareció y esta era la fuente de tan macabro sonido.

—¡El chillón chupa ovejas! —gritaron todos los niños y empezaron a correr, pues aquel monstruo los empezó a perseguir.

—¡Corran, corran, corran! —ordenaba el jadeante Hiccup, quien había tomado la mano/ala de su amiga, quien había tomado la del huevo, quien tomaba la de la gallina y este a la del albóndiga que tomaba el brazo falso de Thor.

Pero a este último el brazo se le zafó y cayó, mientras los demás huían.

—¡Snotlout! —chilló Fishlegs.

—¡Ay, ¿y si lo dejamos por tarado?! —sugirió la cansada gemela.

—¡No, aunque sea un tarado debemos volver por él! —dijo la agotada Astrid y Hiccup estuvo de acuerdo.

Los niños se detuvieron para auxiliar al muchacho, pero era demasiado tarde, el monstruo lo había alcanzo y estaba encima de él.

—¡Quítenmelo! ¡Me va a comer!

Los niños trataron de auxiliarlo, pero gran sorpresa se llevaron al ver que sólo era una oveja negra.

—¡Oh, por Thor! —escucharon exclamar a un ruidoso hombre, uno que conocían como Sven el silencioso. —Lobo, ¿qué he te dicho sobre escapar? —retiró al animal que había empezado a mascar el cabello de Snotlout.

—¿Es su oveja señor? —preguntó el confundido Hiccup.

—Sí, esta oveja es la más rebelde del rebaño… ¡se cree lobo! Siempre se sale las noches de luna llena y pretende aullar como un lobo.

—Pues que oveja tan loca. —comentó el aturdido Snotlout antes de desmayarse.

.

.

Sven encaminó a los niños hasta la casa de Hiccup, donde rápidamente le dieron la atención al desmayado niño.

— ¿Ya ven lo que pasa por desobedecer? —regañó calmadamente Stoick.

—Sí, señor. —dijeron el resto de los niños cabizbajos.

—Ay, Stoick… no los regañes… sólo fueron muy curiosos. —trató de comprender Valka. —y supongo querían más dulces.

—Síííí. —dijeron al unísono los niños.

—Bueno, la anciana Gothi… trajo esto. —señaló un caldero con gusanos y arañas de gomitas. —dijo que se fueron corriendo antes de que pudieran tomar algunos.

—¿Ósea que no es una bruja que da dulces envenenados? —preguntó Fishlegs inseguros.

—¡Niños groseros! La anciana es una gran doctora, trátenla con respeto. — regañó nuevamente el adulto.

—Sí, señor…—canturrearon los niños.

—Bueno, al parecer ya todo volvió a su curso normal, no hay monstruo chillón chupa ovejas ni ancianas brujas. —concluyó Hiccup y tomó un gusano de gomita la cual comió como un brindis junto con todos sus amigos.

—Uy, cuidado, esas estaban envenenadas. —dijo el tranquilo Gobber.

Basta decir que su comentario hizo a todos los niños vomitar.

.

.

 **.Un fic medio churro pero cumplí con mi parte del reto XD, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Los brazos de Snotlout es una referencia a ese capítulo de bob esponja, donde se conseguí músculos falsos.**

 **Lo de los dulces envenenados eran lo que me decían mis papás para que no pidiera dulces. XDDD**

 **el chupa ovejas es del chupa cabras y chillón por la llorona. XD**

 **Les debo la sección de comentarios y dudas, ya que es muy tarde y debo dormir, agradecimientos por los reviews del capítulo anterior a:**

 **Alexandra, Violeta, Dragon viking, Mad Lady, Sakura Yellow, Jessy Brown, Maylu Liya, Flopi; steffani, Diane.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima.**

31 octubre 2016


	23. Imagina: Especial 1

**Este es un imagina que había publicado en facebook y que no me decidía a publicarlo aquí, pero para los que la leyeron, gracias, y para los que no, espero les guste (u.u)**

 **Que lo disfruten**

* * *

Ella sorda muda desde temprana edad  
Él ciego debido a un accidente.

A pesar de sus "incapacidades" se encontraron, cuando ella accidentalmente chocó contra él; teniendo un carácter fuerte (a pesar de todo) pretendió echarle la culpa, sin embargo al ver qué él no podía verla se disculpó frenéticamente con el lenguaje de señas, hasta que de nuevo cayó en cuenta de que él no podía verla.

Mientras tanto, el chico frente a ella sólo había sentido el choque y el aire que provocaba el o la causante. No fue hasta que ella lo sostuvo de la mano y la movió en un intento de decirle de esa manera que se estaba disculpado. El chico no comprendió del todo y se sintió extraño al sentir la calidez en su mano, una chica al juzgar por el tamaño de su mano.

No fue hasta que un rubio barbón los ayudó en su dilema con un simple:

 _"ella es sorda muda, muchacho"_

—oh... ¿No puedes hablar ?

No recibió respuesta y se sintió tonto por haber preguntado.

Más ella había asentido porque leyó sus labios, pero él no había podido verla, más aún con sus manos tomadas, ella deletreó un "sí" en su palma.

—que difícil es esto. — rio el muchacho sin saber que a ella también la había hecho sonreír.

Ese día, él le invitó un café, como excusa para disculparla por el choque; ella aceptó, pues el muchacho le fue muy agradable e interesante. Se presentaron con algo de dificultad, él, con toda la letra chueca, le escribió su nombre en un papel y ella tuvo que pedir ayuda a la camarera para que leyera el suyo por ella.

Pero así se conocieron Astrid y Hiccup.

Y contra todo iniciaron una amistad que posteriormente se convirtió en amor. Crearon un nuevo lenguaje que era más que nada a base del tacto ya que solían tocarse y escribirse en las palmas del uno y del otro, también del olfato, al identificar la fragancia de cada uno, del gusto, al saborear los apasionados besos que se daban.

Pero él quería más, deseaba poder verla.. Sus amigos le habían dicho que era hermosa pero necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Así que después de mucho platicarlo con ella, que no quería arriesgarlo a una operación que tenia pocas probabilidades de funcionar, aceptaron enfrentar ese reto.

Antes de entrar a cirugía ella le dijo que lo amaba, tomó su mano y trazó con su dedo el símbolo del infinito, ( ∞) el signo que utilizaban para expresar su amor, él la imitó y besó su mano antes de que se lo llevaran.

Y después de varias horas, el médico salió diciendo que la operación había resultado ser un éxito, sólo esperaban la respuesta del paciente, en especial Astrid que lo veló sin descanso hasta que despertó.

Hiccup, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, el negro qué antes lo embargaba empezó a esclarecerse hasta el punto de ser una luz brillante parecida a un sol que no veía desde hace mucho, pero que en realidad era por parte de la lamparilla del médico que lo analizaba.

Podía ver, veía claramente al doctor que lo revisaba, sonrió al punto de que quiso llorar, más al escuchar voces conocidas en la habitación, como la de sus padres y mejores amigos, a excepción de una persona que no podía, y cuando su mirada se posó en aquella rubia, supo que era ella a quien amaba.

— Eres hermosa.— susurró viendo que su sueño estaba frente a él hecho realidad — Te amo.

Ella llorosa se acercó a él y respondió trazando en el aire ese signo que era ya muy claro para Hiccup, que en su lenguaje era:

YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO

...

 **Salió rarito y cortito :3 pero espero les haya gustado**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Sakura Yellow: jajajaja que fue primero la gallina o el huevo, el mismo dilema con los gemelos XD, bueno no tanto. Saludos**

 **Dragon Viking: que bueno que te haya gustado, y así me traumaron XD. Saludos**

 **Violeta: a mi también me contaban historias, de las brujas lechuzas y todo eso, de ahí nació todo esto, xD. Saludos.**

 **Flopi: jajajaj Por ser el más... lo diré... más mamoncito XD, siempre le pasan las cosas a él. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajajaja todaví me acuerdo cuando te pegué el fic, que wey XD. Saludos.**

 **Astrid Pine: jajaajaXD noo probecillos, si yo no pude, ellos tampoco. Saludos.**

 **Steffani: jajajaj XD, espero poder terminar rápido esa imagen para darles mi visión XD. Saludos.**

 **Diane: jajajajXD todos con cara de escépticos, excepto Tuff,él ama el disfraz de gallina. Saludos,**

 **A los lectores, seguidores y favoritos, hasta la próxima.**

 **Saludos.**

 **03/diciembre/2016**


	24. Imagina: Especial 2

**A petición de Alba, aunque no es romántico, pero espero te guste. Imagina publicado inicialmente en la página de Hiccstrid-love Edit.**

 **Que lo disfruten**

Imagina: Especial 2  
.

Parecía increíble, pero era cierto, Hiccup había recibido un mensaje de la mismísima Astrid Hofferson. Esa chica que lo había cautivado desde la pubertad, cuando recién había entrado a esa secundaria, ¿por qué le había gustado? Era porque ella no era una chica convencional, ella tenía gran fuerza, destreza y al parecer un gran corazón, o al menos eso creía, pues en sus años de secundaria nunca se había atrevido a hablarle, menos en la preparatoria.

¿Porque?

Porque a pesar de que Astrid Hofferson fuera conocida como una de las chicas más hermosas de la preparatoria, también era la más ruda de todas. Ella podía aplastar a cualquier atrevido contra los casilleros hasta destrozarlo, si se lo proponía, eso se lo dejó claro al mariscal de campo que se quiso propasar con ella, cuando atrevidamente le tocó el trasero. Recordó aquel día con furia, pues más que nada como hombre quiso defender el honor de esa mujer, aunque su presencia no fue necesaria pues la damisela supo defenderse muy bien por su cuenta, eso sí, no pudo evitar burlarse así como toda la escuela del pobre jugador que lloró y suplicó por su vida.

Así en parte era Astrid Hofferson, cuyo único contacto con él, era cuando se encontraban en clases de educación física, una clase que compartirán desde los 15 años, ahí, tuvo oportunidad de conocerla un poco más, o al menos físicamente.  
Hiccup fue testigo de la madurez de esa chica, de ser bajita con el flequillo cubriendo su rostro, hasta ser un poco más alta y cambiar su estilo de cabello (y otras cosas) , mientras que él no se había quedado atrás tampoco; de ser un escuálido chico, cambió a un hombre muy apuesto, o eso le decía su madre, y le creía, pues su madurez también le conseguía uno que otro número telefónico, cosas sin importancia, chicas que no le eran interesantes, hasta que un día llegó ese mensaje…

 _"hola... ¿Cómo estás?_

¿Cómo supo que era de ella? Fácil, por la foto de perfil.  
Había sonreído como bobo, y mucho más cuando respondió y su premio fue otra respuesta.

Había empezado una relación con Astrid Hofferson por teléfono, mientras que en la vida real ella sólo le sonreía en las clases de educación física(o eso creía), por teléfono le había dicho que era muy tímida como para atreverse a hablarle en público, y sabía disimular muy bien aquella timidez cuando los ponían en el mismo equipo de la clase.

Sin embargo, un día..l

 _"creo que es hora,… es hora de que nos conozcamos y hablemos como se debe"_

Aquello a Hiccup le fascinó, y esperó impaciente el día y hora de la cita, la cual sería después de que se terminaran las clases, y más nervioso estaba por aquel pequeño pedido:

 _"si me sorprendo y no me muevo despiértame con un beso"_

Así que ese día, después de clases, la esperó por dónde estaba su casillero. Ella salió de en compañía de otra chica rubia y otra chica de cabello negro, todas acudieron a su propio casillero, platicando, sacando y metiendo cosas.  
Hiccup se impacientó pues su charla no parecía tener fin, además que el pasillo estaba repleto de gente que poco a poco empezaban a retirarse, cuando la gente disminuyó, se atrevió a acercarse para hablar frente a frente por primera vez.

—Hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid — no había empezado muy bien.

Ruffnut y Heather rieron al ver a tan tímido chico, mientras que Astrid quedó perpleja.

Hiccup reconociendo esa reacción, se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La gente de alrededor, incluido el equipo de fútbol, se silenció al ver al atrevido chico. Mientras tanto Astrid reaccionó..

— ¿quién diablos te has creído? — Reclamó furiosa y sonrojada empujándolo lejos de ella.

— ¿qué? — Hiccup se descolocó. — pero tú me dijiste...

— ¡¿te dije qué?! — exclamó Astrid preparando sus puños para golpearlo, pero las risas de alrededor y en especial las del equipo de fútbol la hicieron reconsiderarlo. — ¿por qué lo hiciste? — reclamó nuevamente con más discreción.

— ¿cómo que por qué? ¿Ya te lo olvidaste de lo que me pediste? — se defendió el muchacho mostrando el celular.

La chica lo tomó con rudeza, viendo desde el perfil de él que alguien con una foto de ella había hablado con él. Mientras más revisaba, Hiccup se confundía más y el equipo de fútbol aumentaba sus risitas nada discretas.

Astrid enfureció, no con el muchacho que se había dejado ver como un libro abierto, sino con el patán que le había jugado tal broma, a ambos.

—ay Hiccup — susurró su nombre, después de todo no era indiferente a quien era uno de los chicos más inteligentes y talentosos de la escuela. — Creo que te jugaron una broma, yo no te mandé ninguno te estos mensajes.

— ¿qué? Pero es tú foto y... bueno... Es que...

Hasta ese momento Hiccup se sintió tonto por haberse dejado llevar por la emoción de hablar con un amor platónico y no considerar lo otro.

—No soy yo... Lo siento. — volvió a decir Astrid avergonzada. Después su mirada se posó en el burlón equipo de fútbol, en especial del mariscal de futbol. — Aunque tengo una idea de quién pudo ser.

Hiccup se giró hacia los bravucones con los que tenía que lidiar en el instituto. Ahora él había sido su víctima y había caído como tonto. Iría a reclamar, aunque terminara siendo uno contra doce. Pero de repente una mano sobre la suya lo hizo detenerse. Astrid lo detuvo.

— No soy esa que te envió los cursis mensajes. — dijo con su característica frialdad. — Pero me gustaría hablar contigo, y seguir con esa cita del último mensaje.

Hiccup quedó boquiabierto, y ni pudo responder pues Astrid enlazó sus dedos con los de él y lo invitó a caminar lado a lado por todo el pasillo de la escuela, ante la atónita la presencia de todos los fisgones.

Desde ese momento Hiccup conoció a una persona mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, y gracias a esos bravucones, después de algunos años ahora ella era su esposa.

...

* * *

 **Bien, este fue un imagina raro que se ocurrió al ver un capítulo de Glee, fue a petición de Alba, por su cumpleaños y por el día del amor y la amistad adelantado.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **PD. Aviso que tal vez me tarde con el de Luz y Libertad y probablemente no lo tenga a tiempo.**

 **Agradecimientos del capítulo anterior:**

 **Anislabonis, Reina Dragon, Astrid Pine, Dragon Viking, Alexandra HSGS, Amai do, Sakura Yellow, Flopi, Violeta, Mad Lady.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, hasta la próxima.**


	25. Burlesque

**Un imagina que no es imagina XD**

 **Como siempre no puedo hacer algo cortito**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo a Sakura Yellow!**

 **Burlesque.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Tannlos, no quiero ir!

—Hiccup no seas nena, anda, te vas a divertir.

— Es que... —

El castaño se sonrojó, a lo que su hermano se burló y lo estiró con más energía pues el espectáculo pronto comenzaría.

.  
Al llegar al lugar, rápidamente fueron atendidos por una hermosa jovencita de cabello rubio y atrevido uniforme de maid ceñido al cuerpo; se presentó como Camicazi y que sería su mesera durante el resto de la noche.

— ¿Cómo dejé que me trajeras a este tipo de lugar? — cuestionó Hiccup abochornado pues a donde quiera que viera había meseras con uniformes similares, aunque también uno que otro varón con un atractivo atuendo, prendas que él jamás se pondría.

—Es un cabaret burlesque, no tiene nada de malo. — contestó el menor viendo atento al escenario.

— ¿Esperas ver a alguien? — cuestionó el mayor tomando la bebida que su mesera recién les había entregado.

—Para que te digo que no sí sí

— ¿Quién?

—La chica más hermosa que te pudieras imaginar. Me traje todo mi sueldo por tal de pasar un momento con ella.

Hiccup escupió su bebida.

—Entonces…¿Es es una...

— ¡Cállate idiota no! Me refiero a conversar con ella, puedes pagar que te acompañe mientras bebes y todo eso.

— Dioses Tannlos, en serio estás enamorado.

El menor sólo suspiró como respuesta.

— Yo sólo quiero conversar un poco con ella, ¿por qué no alquilas también a una hermosa chica? , al menos así una se te acercaría.

—Que gracioso — se mofó Hiccup con sarcasmo. — Pero yo jamás...

Más no pudo continuar, pues la luces de todo el lugar se apagaron y sólo una quedó encendida, la que iluminaba justamente el centro del escenario donde una presentadora salió a escena; era igual de hermosa que las demás chicas pero a diferencia de ellas tenía un vestuario más conservador, era de cabello corto color miel no era tan extravagante.

— ¡Bienvenidos al teatro Adelfa Azul! —animó ruidosamente. — Vamos a darle la bienvenida a nuestras flores favoritas que hoy presentarán a una nueva flor de dragón!

Los chiflidos y los aplausos de los varones no se hicieron esperar, aunque también había una que otra mujer que le gustaba ese tipo de espectáculo, ya que era un espectáculo de diversos shows

Tannlos también aplaudió ruidosamente, se había levantado de su asiento haciendo un escándalo mientras gritaba: "¡Sí, Stormfly! Fiuu Fiuuu" a lo que el avergonzado Hiccup lo detuvo para sentarlo.

Para suerte del mayor, las luces se apagaron en su totalidad, los varones dejaron su escándalo y tomaron su asiento y bebidas para disfrutar el espectáculo.

Y la música empezó y el telón se abrió.

En el escenario había todo un montaje, unas escaleras que llevaban a un balcón que tenían cuatro puertas en forma de corazones. De estas solo fueron visible las sombras de las mujeres que aguardaban del otro lado, todas coreando al mismo tiempo lo que parecía ser el coro de las hermanas flores de dragón.

Y luego una puerta se abrió. De esta salió una sexy bailarina de cabello negro, vestuario sensual conformado por un pequeño corsé verde, lencería negra y medias floreadas, y tacones muy altos. Hiccup quedó boquiabierto pues la chica era bellísima, excelente bailarina, y cantante y sobre todo muy sensual.

La segunda puerta se abrió.

—Hiccup, Hiccup. —estrujo Tannlos sin dejar de ver a la chica que acababa de salir. —¡Es ella, es ella!

Doble impresión para Hiccup, la ídolo de su hermano era una chica alta de cabello rubio rizado, pintado con mechas azules al final, había salido con una lencería mucho más atrevida que la otra chica que dejaba poco a la imaginación pero a la vez gran incertidumbre, e hizo baile sumamente sensual que dejaba a más de uno con la boca abierta.

Tannlos estaba que no podía dejar de verla, hasta sus mejillas se habían colorado mientras las chica bailaba y lanzaba un guiño al aire que pensó que había sido especial para él.

Después la tercera puerta se abrió, de aquí salió otra rubia, muy delgada, de lencería blanca, parecía querer parodiar una novia por el velo que sobresalía de su lencería de encaje, a leguas se veía que era atrevida por la forma en que bailó su solo, aunque igual de sensual cuando acompañó al resto de sus hermanas.

Hiccup observó a los varones y sus reacciones todas parecían conocerlas ya que gritaban el nombre de sus favoritas.

"Heather, Stormfly, Ruffnut" ¿Entonces la cuarta chica era nueva flor de dragón?

La pregunta fue respondida, cuando de la última puerta que permanecía cerrada una poderosa voz se escuchó, las chicas se posicionaron al pie de la escalera para recibir a su cuarta hermana, otra chica rubia de cabello liso que lo tenía sumamente alborotado, tenía una extravagante atuendo, un corsé muy ceñido al cuerpo color rojo, lencería muy pequeña color negra atada con ligas que se unían con medias color negros semitranslucidas y que acompañaba con altos tacones.

Hiccup, ahora sí no pudo cerrar la boca, esa chica era sumamente atractiva, además que su voz había dejado callado a más de uno ni qué decir del baile sensual que protagonizó con el resto de las chicas, y que provocaba a los instintos masculinos.

Porque las chicas bailaban de tal manera que te invitaban a tocarlas, pero a la vez de cuidarte de ellas, de ver sólo lo necesario y no lo que a muchos le causaba curiosidad, o más bien a todos.

La canción terminó con las presentaciones de cada una echa por la misma presentadora, Mala. Y Hiccup estaba atento a cada uno de esos nombres, pero más curioso por saber el de ella

"Heather" la única chica de cabello negro

"Stormfly" la novia de Tannlos

"Ruffnut" la atrevida y delgada chica

Y por último

"Astrid" la dueña de sus nuevas fantasías.

—¡Estuvo genial! ¿no crees? —preguntó Tannlos, a su ido hermano que seguía sentado desde su lugar con la boca abierta.

Para despertarlo de su letargo, le ayudó cerrándole la boca, no sin antes apreciar a cuál de las cuatro flores miraba más.

—Ah.. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué?

—Eh… ¿no que te no te divertías?

—Ah… yo… yo…—se enrojeció por dejar ver expuesto su entusiasmo masculino poco convencional.

— ¡Y caballeros, como es tradición! Haremos la subasta de nuestras hermosas flores para que los acompañen el resto de la noche. — anunció Mala a lo cual todos los hombres prepararon billeteras, sólo se aceptaba efectivo.

—Tengo que ganar a Stormfly. —rezongó Tannlos sin poder dejar de ver a su querido tormento, la cual estaba atenta a su clientela, y que al pasear la vista por donde estaba le guiñó el ojo.

— ¿En serio Tannlos no te parece poco ético? Es decir… ¿comprar chicas?

— ¡Ni que la fuera a esclavizar! Aunque admito que le gustaría hacer de todo con ella. —sinceró su hermano. —¿Por qué no le entras y compras a la nueva flor?

—Ah… pero… pero… yo… no… es… decir… no es correcto… mejor paso. —dijo avergonzado y trató de no mirar a la chica rubia y sumamente maquillada que aguardaba en el escenario.

—Tú te lo pierdes. —finalizó el menor para prestar atención a la subasta que empezó con la venta de Heather.

La chica tuvo increíbles ofertas pero al final sólo dos se disputaron su compañía, un chico de cabello largo contra otro que parecía presumir de ser buen mozo, aunque a este último le faltó para alcanzar a comprar a la chica, cuya compañía quedó vendida por el monto de 800 dólares.

Después siguió Ruffnut, esta desde un inicio también tuvo a dos interesados, que de cien en cien fueron aumentando la apuesta hasta que llegó al monto de otros 1000 dólares, lo máximo que traían ambos pretendientes por lo que la chica aceptó ser la compañía de ambos por la generosa cantidad de 2000 dólares, después de todo, de esa subasta podía quedarse con 51 % de las ganancias, más dinero para ella.

Luego llegó el turno de Stormfly, esta tenía muchos admiradores, Hiccup sintió pena por su hermano pues si veía a esa chica irse con otro se le rompería el corazón.

La oferta empezó con 200 dólares de parte de Hookfang, un tipo que Tannlos conocía bien, así que él ofreció el doble, y su rival lo volvió redoblar, mientras que otros intermediarios sólo aumentaban de 50 o 20 dólares

— ¿Cuánto dinero traes? —preguntó Hiccup preocupado por su hermano, la suma ya había llegado a los 1000 dólares y seguían apostando.

Tannlos no respondió, sólo miró el dinero que se asomaba de su cartera.

—¡1100 dólares! —ofreció Hookfang.

Aquello llamó la atención del menor, ¿porque le había subido sólo 100 dólares? ¿se habría quedado sin dinero?

—¿Si te alcanza? —preguntó nuevamente Hiccup no recibir respuesta, Mala había empezado la cuenta para cerrar la subasta.

—1100 a las…

—¡1500! —ofertó con un gran grito.

Tanto la gente como Hiccup quedaron boquiabiertos, a leguas se veía que era lo único que llevaba el muchacho en su bolsillo.

—Ok, tenemos 1500, ¿alguien que deseé ofertar más? —preguntó Mala.

Tannlos estaba ansioso, la cuenta regresiva se le hizo eterna, y no podía evitar ver de reojo a su rival que se buscaba más dinero entre los bolsillos de los pantalones.

 _"Que no tenga, que no tenga más"_ rezaba

—1500 a las tres. ¡VENDIDA AL CHICO ESCANDALOSO DE ALLÁ! —señaló Mala.

El aludido quiso gritar y saltar de la felicidad, pero se abstuvo, quería verse maduro para su cita comprada la cual bajó sensualmente del escenario para acudir con él.

—Eso fue… interesante…—saludó la chica. —Sr…

—Ta-tannlos Haddock. —tartamudeó el chico tomando su mano.

—Bien, Ta-Tannlos…—arremedó con humor. — no la pasaremos muy bien hoy de eso me encargaré yo. —prometió la chica estrechando su mano para luego impulsarlo a darle un beso, en la mejilla, además para contarle un secreto. —Me alegra que me hayas comprado, siempre te veo cuando vienes… y muchas gracias por esos tiernos obsequios.

El chico quedó boquiabierto con la confesión y casi le da un paro cardiaco, la chica se lo llevó a donde pudieran " _conversar_ " mejor, dejando a Hiccup solitario en la mesa, quien no supo si irse o ver quién sería el afortunado de llevarse a la cuarta flor.

Hiccup observó que ya estando sola en el escenario con Mala y siendo el centro de atención de todos lucía un poco incomoda, más eso no detuvo las apuesta que rápidamente iniciaron con 500 dólares de parte de un chico de cabello negro y delgado, se le hizo conocido, Nero, un empleado de su mismo trabajo, aunque su oferta se opacó por los 700 dólares que ofreció un sujeto que sabía que se llamaba Eret, también era también de la misma compañía de trabajo.

¿Acaso todos sus compañeros acudían a ese lugar?

—1000 dólares… —ofreció rápidamente un anciano libidinoso.

Hiccup hizo una mueca de asco y observó a su flor para leer su reacción encontrándose que no se encontraba complacida con quien había hecho la oferta, en realidad, ninguno parecía convencerla, realmente parecía que quería irse de ahí y quitarse esos tacones y maquillaje.

—1100. —ofertó Eret lo último que tenía.

—1500. —ofertó Nero de inmediato queriendo ser el ganador como con Tannlos.

—2,000 dólares para tu jefa y te doy un millón por acostarte conmigo. —ofertó el anciano.

Tanto a la flor como a Hiccup le pareció indignante la oferta, hasta a los mismos clientes.

—Señor, no somos esa clase de lugar, por lo que tengo que pedir que se retire. —exigió Mala despectivamente.

—Pero… pero… 2 millones. —ofertó el anciano mientras que era escoltado de un chico maid, que se raramente se parecía a Ruffnut, y que lo echó a la calle.

—Mil disculpas…—dijo Mala. —sigamos con la subasta…1500 a la una.

Nero desde su asiento se regocijo al ser la única oferta.

—1500 a las dos…

—¡1600! —se escuchó de repente.

Todo el mundo enfocó su vista al encorvado y sonrojado chico castaño que no quería ser el centro de atención. Tannlos que estaba en un rinconcito con su cita, fue uno de los más impresionados.

—1700. —volvió ofertar Nero viendo de reojo a su rival.

—1800. —dijo Hiccup sin siquiera atreverse a la confundida bailarina.

—1900.

— _Ya quédate sin dinero._ —gruñó entre dientes. —¡2000 dólares! —gritó estresado.

—2020 dólares. —volvió a ofertar el de cabello negro, lo último que le quedaba

El corazón de Hiccup se entumió, ya no sabía si tenía más dinero, así que buscó en su billetera,

10, 10.50, 15, 17, 18, 20…

Tenía también 2020 dólares. ¿La tendrían que compartir entonces? ¡No! No quería eso, se esculcó en el pantalón pero al hacerlo, Mala comenzó con el conteo al no recibir más ofertas.

—2020 a la una, 2020 a las dos…

— ¡2020.50! —gritó Hiccup enrojecido.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ¿50 centavos? ¿Realmente harían la diferencia? Nero se empezó a esculcarlo los bolsillos, pero estaba oficialmente sin más dinero,

Mientras que Mala lo consideró, dinero era dinero.

—2020.50 a la una…a las dos…a las tres. ¡Vendida al estresado de allá! —señaló.

Hiccup estaba que ardía de la vergüenza y que la chica lo observara con una cara de "¿Es en serio?" no ayudaba, así como la sensación de tener a su hermano riéndose cerca de él.

—¡Qué disfruten del espectáculo! —finalizó Mala para dar paso a otro show de travestis.

Mientras tanto Astrid acudió con su cita como el juego de subasta indicaba.

—Eh… hola. —dijo al verlo tan nervioso.

—Eh… eh.. sí… es decir… ¡soy Hiccup! Yo lo siento mucho… es que yo no sé… por cierto ¡cantas muy bien!

—Calma hombre. —tranquilizó Astrid. — ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Me ayudaría mucho. —contestó este más relajado, aunque no del todo ya que tenía a una chica con una sexy lencería muy cerca de él. Y que trataba de no ver cualquier movimiento que hiciera, incluyendo en el sentarse en la misma mesa con él y tomando la botella que era cortesía de la subasta.

—No sé ve que seas del tipo que frecuentas estos lugares y muchos menos que entra en subastas de chicas. —se burló la rubia.

—No…no.. no te equivocas.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué gastaste lo que probablemente tenías para la semana? —trató de comprender esta mientras le servía la bebida.

—Ah… es que… después de ese viejo… y los tipo esos… peleándose por ti… eh… no te veías contenta… es decir ¡ay Thor!

—¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste porque me viste incomoda? —preguntó la chica confundida.

Hiccup sólo asintió sonrojado.

—Eres raro. —sonrió. —Pero gracias… es mi primera noche aquí y estaba muy nerviosa, temía que me fuera a comprar un degenerado o algo así…

—No hay de qué. —respondió el muchacho inflando las mejillas.

—Y bueno, por esta noche soy tuya… y descuida te regresaré el un porcentaje de lo que pagaste, te lo regresaría todo pero también lo necesito.

—Ah.. ah…ah… yo … no es necesario.

—Calma, tu hazme caso… al final esto sólo será una historia divertida que contar a los niños ¿no crees? —le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

Hiccup enrojeció de la pena ante aquella insinuación. ¿Acaso ella quería qué ellos?

Astrid sólo río al ver a su protector enrojecido, había caído en la broma que Stormfly le había sugerido, aunque el chico no eran tan mal parecido, ni tampoco de malos sentimientos, quien sabe, tal vez y esa historia de la que también le había contado se hacía real.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

 **Minutos atrás tras bambalinas.**

—Storm, dime otra vez ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? —preguntó Astrid ahogándose en ese pequeño corsé.

—Porque tienes una increíble voz, sabes bailar bien, y porque la comida, la escuela y la renta no se pagan solas.

—Arggg no me lo recuerdes… —expresó con molestia. —Pero esto es tan vergonzoso, no puedo casi respirar y me pesa la cara de tanto maquillaje que tengo encima.

—Lo sé, pero te acostumbras. —dijo su amiga. —Yo sólo llevo 2 meses y ya lo hice y me gusta, ¡mira, hasta tengo admirador secreto! —le mostró una caja de chocolates así como pequeño peluches de dragones.

— ¿De quién?

—Creo saber quién es, no lo conozco, pero siempre lo veo en el público, y porque también me pareció verlo huir hoy por la mañana que encontré esta caja de chocolates. Espero me compre en la subasta.

—Oh, ya veo… y con respecto a lo otro, ¡Storm! ¿es necesario la subasta? Es vergonzoso.

—Pero pagan bien… ¡Astrid, puedes ganar en la subasta lo que ganarías en un mes en ese trabajo de medio tiempo, que por cierto no te dieron!

—Arggg no me lo recuerdes… pero viéndolo por ese lado…

—Sí, además… las chicas y travestis cuentan la historia de que la primera persona en comprarte en este teatro es el destinado a ser tu pareja ideal. —dijo con ilusión.

—Qué tontería. —se burló la rubia mientras revisaba por última vez su maquillaje. Mala había anunciado la última llamada.

—No son tonterías…

—Si lo son ¿quién te compró a ti primero?

—Eh… conmigo no valía. —se excusó la chica. —Porque conmigo aplica la leyenda del primer regalo que recibí… y es de esta persona.

—Que tonta excusa… —finalizó Astrid para tomar aire antes de que el telón de abriera.

—Está bien, son puros cuentos de aquí… pero bueno, al menos deberías disfrutarlo… entretén a tu cita, hazle la broma de que tendrán una familia feliz… más que nada para ver qué cara ponen, o se emocionan o se asustan, embriágalo y lo pones en un taxi que lo lleve a su casa, así de fácil.

—Cómo eres Stormfly… mejor ya vete a tu lugar… llegó la hora…

—Uy, sí, sí.. — se retiró la chica con todo y chocolates. —Y recuerda Astrid, sólo baila y disfruta a tu cita.

—Trataré. —respondió rodando los ojos.

.

.

.

Después de todo la subasta no había sido tan mala, pensó la sonriente Astrid.

Después de todo, el burlesque no había sido tan malo, pensó el tímido Hiccup.

.

.

.

 **Medio churro, pero es lo que se ocurrió al ver el video de Lady marmalade, no tanto la canción, que ni le entiendo, pero el ambiente y todo eso.**

 **Seccion de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Agradecimientos del imagina anterior.**

 **Dragon viking, Violeta, Flopi, Mad Lady, Sakura Yellow, Asriver, Jessy Brown.**

 **A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos hasta la próxima _._**

 ** _11 de abril de 2017_**


	26. Imagina 3

Un imagina rápido que escribo desde la calle, espero sea de su agrado.

o

o

o

o

o

o

Imagina 3

La puerta de un pequeño pero cómodo apartamento se abrió con un ligero rechinido; del exterior, entró un cabizbajo hombre vestido con un traje negro, que pretendió colgar el saco del mismo color en el perchero que tenía a un lado de la puerta, sin embargo, estaba tan ido de su realidad que ni siquiera atinó al mueble por lo que el saco cayó al piso irremediablente, pero detrás de él, una rubia también entró y lo recogió por él.

—mmm, lo siento .— se disculpó Hiccup .

—No te preocupes, ve a descansar

El castaño sólo asintió cabizbajo y se retiró a la recamara que compartían juntos desde unos años atrás .

Astrid sólo lo vio irse y devolvió el saco negro a su lugar, observó a su alrededor , sentía el ambiente melancólico , ella incluida , ya que también llevaba una vestimenta color negra, lo apropiado para un funeral.

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa donde aun estaba la comida de dos días atrás, estaban recién empezando con la degustación de los platillos cuando recibieron una llamada telefónica con la noticia: su suegro inesperadamente se había marchado a un lugar mejor, y había sido tan rápido que aun era imposible de creer.

El recuerdo aun seguía muy claro en su mente, el repentino momento en que recibieron la llamada por parte de Gobber, un amigo de la familia.

La explicación había sido simple:

Primero un dolor en el pecho que se convirtió en un infarto.

Que frágil era la vida, y más extraño seguir adelante sin esa persona que formó parte importante de tu vida.

Astrid hipeó al recordar nuevamente cómo su querido esposo reaccionó, primero lo negó luego de forma apresurada quiso ir con su familia para confirmarlo, para después pasar a todas las fases de un duelo instantáneo que terminó con la resignación.

Y después del velatorio y posterior entierro, habían vuelto a su casa, a la cuál sólo habían acudido para asearse y ponerse la ropa que llevaban .

No les quedaba de otra, incluso su suegra ya se había resignado y aceptó una invitación por parte de Gobber, para ir unos días al campo que vio a su esposo crecer, a ellos también les había hecho el hombre la invitación , más Hiccup había decidido continuar con su vida y por supuesto trabajar, era lo que su padre hubiera querido.

Y así era como había terminado todo.

Astrid se puso a limpiar lo que había; fregó los platos y recogió alguna que otra prenda u objeto tirado, se sentía cansada, pero sentía esa necesidad de hacer algo, en especial por su marido, que de seguro aguardaba melancólico en su habitación, y a quien pensó en animar aunque fuera un poco con una comida recién hecha.

Pero antes de hacerlo , quería cambiarse de ropa. Entró en la habitación a hurtadillas para no hacerle ruido a Hiccup que estaba en la cama hecho un ovillo, aun con la ropa del funeral puesta.

Siguió su camino hacia el guardaropa cuando ...

—Astrid.—lo escuchó balbucear con los ojos cerrados .

—solo vine a cambiarme, sigue descansando, prepararé la cena.

—ven aquí.—invitó su esposo aún con los ojos cerrados y estiró su brazo.—ven... Te necesito.

Aquel ruego le partió el corazón a Astrid, que ya no puso peros y se acercó a la cama para acostarse con él.

En cuanto estuvieron juntos, Hiccup se aferró a ella, como si fuera su vida misma y acarició su hinchado vientre de cuatro meses. Lloró.

—Anda llora, todo estará bien.—consoló Astrid acariciando su cabello.

—Lo sé.—chilló este— sólo quería sentirlos, te amo mucho Mi lady... Gracias por estar conmigo

— Siempre lo estaré, babe, siempre ...

o

o

o

o

o

Me puse melancólica y siempre escribir algo así , ya que siempre pienso cómo será ese día en que pierda algo importante , y quién me acompañará , (que espero no pase, no aun)

 **Algo raro y corto que escribí en el metro.** **Les debo la sección de comentarios ya que también pruebo que tal la app de FF para publicar desde el cel**

 **12 de mayo 2017**


	27. Lado dragón

**Bien, he aquí el segundo fic one shot según la votación de Facebook, espero les guste.**

 **Que lo disfruten.**

 **LADO DRAGÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día común y corriente en el valle de dolor, Hiccup había invitado a Astrid a una sesión de entrenamiento con "Detectivador", aquel triple ataque que salvamos de los cazadores, no lo habíamos intentado antes, pero cuando este empezó a mostrarse territorial con los demás dragones (habitantes de la orilla) fue hora de intervenir.  
Cabe decir que no íbamos bien, Detectivador se mostraba receloso con la cercanía de nuestros humanos, lo que significaba que nosotros (los dragones) teníamos que intervenir para calmarlo hasta que...

— _Fishlegs ¿qué te trae al valle del dolor?_

" _Una tormenta_ " había respondido el humano de Meatlug.

Nos tuvimos que retirar de inmediato para hacer los preparativos necesarios antes de la llegada de la tormenta, porque la mayoría de los dragones, claro que a excepción de mí, le tenían miedo a los rayos y relámpagos.

Nos organizamos primeramente en el área común para designar a un encargado, Hiccup llevó a cabo la votación y no fue sorpresa que Astrid fuera la elegida, ella era la más organizada de todos, incluido Hiccup.

En fin, nos designó a Hiccup, Fishlegs y a mí, que aseguráramos el hangar de dragones con suficiente comida y agua.

Una vez que los demás vikingos terminaron con sus tareas dejaron a sus dragones en el hangar y continuaron con sus tareas sin ellos. Astrid dio la indicaciones finales y cuando las llevamos a cabo, regresamos a refugiarnos al área común, dónde por seguridad pasaríamos la noche, Fishlegs fue el último en salir del hangar.

 _— ¿Pusiste agua y comida en los establos?_

—Sí, todos están llenos.

Muchacha desconfiada, ¿con quién crees que estás tratando?

 _—Los dragones, están tranquilos en sus establos. —_ aclaró Fishlegs una vez que aseguró la habitación.  
 _  
— ¿cerraste el hangar?_

—Astrid, Astrid claro... ¿Quién lo olvidaría algo así?... Mmmm... Es decir... Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Ahora entiendo porque es tan desconfiada.

 _—¡ash! Iré a revisarlo._

—¡Astrid espera!

Amigo, motivos tiene tu hembra para estar molesta, hasta yo lo estaría. No te preocupes, ya volverá.

Veo en ti preocupación, y creo que debe ser por toda esa intensa lluvia que se escucha en el techo, además de los relámpagos, los luminosos rayos... Y a quién engañó, esta tormenta es feroz.

— _Amigo, vamos a ayudar a Astrid._

Claro que sí compañero, ya que bajar es sencillo pero subir de vuelta… no tanto.

Me montas, y me preparo para partir cuando de repente, un gran estruendo se escucha en el exterior, fue tan fuerte que los gemelos se escondieron debajo de la mesa junto con la gallina.

Fishlegs abre con dificultad la puerta, y al hacerlo un arrasador viento envuelve el área común, pero eso no es todo.

 _—¡oh Thor, oh Thor! ¡el hangar Hiccup!_

Hiccup y yo nos asomamos hacia dónde Fishlegs apunta y vemos con horror que este se está incendiando, Stormfly y los demás parecen estar salvados, pero...

 _— ¡Astrid¡_ — grita mi amigo y me adelanto para ir en su ayuda, cuando de repente otro rayo luminoso cae justo frente en el techo del hangar.

No perdemos el tiempo, ya nos estamos acercando; sin embargo otro rayo cayendo justo delante de la puerta del hangar nos entorpece el camino, fue tan potente que quedo cegado por unos segundos al igual que Hiccup, para cuando recuperamos la vista los demás dragones no están, y el hangar continúa incendiándose.

Vuelo rápidamente al sentir la preocupación de mi amigo y la mía misma, pues de Astrid no hay señales, y al aterrizar veo con horror el porqué.

 _— ¡Astrid!_

¡NIÑA!

Hiccup corre a auxiliarla, ella no reacciona a sus llamados y su rostro está cubierto de la suciedad del humo.

¿Niña, estás bien? Esto no me gusta nada, y para empeorar el techo se desploma.

Hiccup, sácala de inmediato, este lugar se caerá dentro de poco. Alzas a Astrid como puedes y cuando te subes en mi vuelo de inmediatamente donde los demás jinetes esperan nerviosos. En todo el camino Astrid no ha reaccionado, parece que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza.

La dejas reposando sobre una almohadilla en el salón, todos lucen preocupados.

 _— ¿Qué le sucedió?_

 _—No lo sé, la encontré así…_

 _—¿Y Hookfang? ¿Lo vieron?_ —pregunta el inoportuno de Snotlout, luego los dobles preguntan también por su dragón.

Hiccup los trata de tranquilizar diciendo que estarán bien y que regresarán después de que se les pase el susto; por el momento su prioridad es Astrid y resguardarnos de la tormenta.

— _Claro, Toothless está aquí todo es perfecto para ti._

Cállate Snotlout, no me hagas aventarte una de mis plasmas.

 _—Mm…Hiccup…_

¡Astrid!, empiezas a despertar, que alegría, aunque…

 _— ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro?_

¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes?… creo que hay todavía suficiente luz como para que un cazador nos pueda encontrar a kilómetros de aquí. ¿Qué tienes?

 _—¡Hipo! ¡No puedo ver a nadie de ustedes! ¡Alguien… diga algo!_

Está ciega.

Esto no se ve nada bien, Hiccup saca a todos de ahí para que ya no la perturben, trata de convencerla de que se pondrá bien una vez que vayan a ver a la anciana cuando termine la tormenta, la incita a descansar, pero claro como es Astrid, obviamente dice que no.

Sé que estás preocupada por Stormfly, pero ¡hey! Dale crédito a esa dragona que es honorable y buena amiga tuya, ella sabrá cómo encontrarte.

 _—No te preocupes por eso, descansa_. — por fin le haces caso a Hiccup y te recuestas nuevamente.

 _—¿Toothless y tú se quedarán hasta que me duerma?_

 _—"Por supuesto"._ —contestamos Hiccup y yo al mismo.

— _No iremos a ningún lado, ¿verdad amigo?_

Así es, así que descansa niña… yo te cuido.

Cierras los ojos y no tardas en quedarte dormida, yo mismo empiezo a parpadear del cansancio, más sin embargo, algo llama mi atención, y ese eres tú: Hiccup, desde que la recostaste no has dejado de verla, más obvio no puedes con respecto a la atracción que sientes hacia esa hembra, o tal vez será que piensas que tal vez debimos lavarle el rostro antes de que se durmiera, no estoy seguro del todo, pero puedo percibir lo inquieto que estás.

Suspiras sin dejar de verla, pareces que te contienes por hacer algo cuando te inclinas ligeramente hacia ella para tocar su rostro con tu mano, así que te doy un coletazo.

— _Hey_ …

Ya duérmete, no te aproveches de su convalecencia. Así como los dragones pedimos permiso a las damas mediante el cotejo, debe ser lo mismo para los hombres.

 _—Sí, sí… ya entendí amigo. No es el momento ¿verdad?_

Tú lo has dicho.

Te pones de pie, y me rodeas hacía el otro extremo para recostarte en mí, lo que aprovecho para formar una mejor barricada alrededor de Astrid, como se lo dije, la cuidaría. Cierro los ojos para ahora sí fundirme en el sueño de los dragones, pero…

— _Ah…_ — siento como Hiccup se echa sobre mi lomo, es demasiado temprano para dormir en esa posición.

Más sin embargo veo que lo hace sólo para poder seguir vigilándola.

Ay amigo, en serio estás perdido por ella. Y lo más gracioso es que llevan siendo amigos desde años y ninguno de los dos se ha atrevido a dar el siguiente paso. Tú y ella con sus confesiones indirectas, y sus " _sólo somos amigos_ ", ¡ja! Ni quien les crea esa.

Creo que me veré en la necesidad de intervenir como aquella vez que lo hice cuando eran unos mocosos. Pero… ¿cómo?, bueno ya se ocurrirá algo, por lo pronto, Hiccup, déjame dormir.

.

.

.

Pese a los fastidiosos suspiros de Hiccup pude dormir como una roca, aunque despierto porque Astrid se levantó y se tropezó con mi cola-barricada.

— _Astrid…_ —Hiccup se levanta de inmediato para ayudarla.

— _Esperaba despertar mejor_. —gruñe

 _—Descuida, la tormenta terminó, ¿por qué no te preparas para ir con Gothi?_

 _—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! debemos salir a buscar a los demás dragones._

 _—Ah… pero._

 _—¡BUENOS DÍAS, ¿CÓMO AMANECIERON TODOS POR AQUÍ? Hace un lindo día Astrid, ¿por qué no vas a verlo?_ —se burla el par de gemelos, esos cabezas de carnero.

— _Chicos, no es gracioso._ —regaña Hiccup.

— _Claro que no lo hacemos con mala intención._ —se defiende Ruffnut. — _Es más, estuvimos pensando toda la noche sobre cómo debemos actuar ahora que vivimos con una persona ciega._

 _—¿Ah, sí?_ —bufa Astrid.

— _Así es mi estimada y ciega amiga, y para que veas mi buena voluntad te acompañaré a darte un baño, ya que ¡por Thor!, estás horrible._

 _—Y después te haremos la prueba Thorton para evaluar tu nivel de ceguera._ —avisa su consanguíneo.

Ambos locos toman a Astrid por cada uno de sus brazos para arrastrarla a saber _Fafnir_ donde, ¡eso sí que no!, Hiccup y yo intervenimos para que no se la lleven.

 _—Déjenla en paz, chicos._

— _Sólo la acompañaré a darse un baño_. —se justifica la inocente gemela. — _A menos que quieres acompañarla tú._ —insinúa con malicia, algo que provoca que Hiccup y hasta la mismísima Astrid se pongan colorados.

— _Yo puedo ir sola_. —aclara Astrid zafándose de su agarre, camina dando pisotones, aunque eso no le sirve porque termina estrellándose con la pared.

 _—¿Ya ves? Obvio no, pero sabes a lo que me refiero, no temas, yo te ayudaré._ —dice Ruffnut ayudándola a reincorporarse.

 _—Yo no te tengo miedo._

 _—Pues eso parece._

Astrid gruñe, es obvio que la gemela la desafió por lo que accede a ser acompañada por ella, mientras que Hiccup sigue rojo por el anterior comentario, y parece no saber qué hacer.

— _Eh… Toothless, acompáñalas._ —me pides enrojecido.

¿Yo? ¿Y por qué no vas tú? Ah, sí… esa cosa tan rara de los humanos y sus "diferencias". Ya que, iré.

.

.

Fue sabio de parte de Hiccup mandarme con las chicas, ya que Ruffnut casi aventaba a Astrid por el pequeño acantilado que da hacia el lago, gracias al dios de los dragones lo impedí a tiempo, por lo que la gemela se resigna y espera en lo alto a que Astrid se termina se asear.

— _Muchas gracias Toothless…_ —me acaricias antes de proceder a quitarte la ropa.

Y con cuidado te metes debajo de la pequeña cascada que desemboca en el lago.

Mientras te aseas de pies a cabeza, veo con curiosidad que hay muchas diferencias entre el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer, y creo que tal vez por eso son muy complicados y complejos. Me siento afortunado de ser un dragón.

— _Listo._ —me avisas una vez que terminaste y te ayudó a salir, te pones de vuelta la ropa limpia y nos marchamos de ahí.

.

.

El día parece irse lento con la reconstrucción de la orilla, Hiccup ha estado ocupado gran parte de la mañana y Astrid no ha dejado de ser molestada por los gemelos.

 _—Prueba de lado ciego Thorton número uno. ¿Quién está parado frente a ti?_

— _Sé que eres tú Tuffnut_. —responde Astrid con fastidio.

 _—¡Oh, lo logró! ¡Está bien ya puede ver! ¡Gracias Thor!_

Que tonto.

 _—Chicos no podemos preocuparnos por mí, nuestros dragones siguen allá afuera solos._

 _—Es cierto, debemos encontrarlos antes de que la tormenta regrese. Encontraremos a Stormfly, no te preocupes._

 _—¡¿Qué?! ¿Piensas dejarme aquí?_

Oh, oh, yo no le hubiera dicho eso amigo. Ay, por los dioses de los dragones empiezas a discutir con tu hembra, Hiccup eso no está nada bien y menos cuando se trata de Astrid.

 _—Lo siento, como líder di mi última palabra._

Ay no, lo dijo… mala idea.

.

.

.

 _—¿Recuérdame no dar mi última palabra de nuevo?_

Te lo prometo amigo, con eso cuidaremos que tu descendencia esté a salvo.

 _—Aun puedo oírte Hiccup._

Astrid eres tremenda y por eso creo que le gustan tanto a Hiccup, y recordando aquello, aprovechando que estamos todos juntitos, solos, los tres, es hora de poner mi plan en marcha.

Y este comienza así:

¡Ah! Pero ¿qué veo ahí? ¿Un árbol? Lo voy a esquivar, niños no se me vayan a caer.

 _—Ahhh_

 _—Oh, … debes sujetarte con más fuerza._

Mi plan funcionó, aunque…

— _Lo siento mucho_. —te disculpas con un tono un melancólico, parece que te das cuenta del porqué Hiccup no te quería aquí, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir así, más bien quería otra cosa.

 _—No te disculpes, lo cierto es que me alegra que estés aquí._

Eso Hiccup, creo que ya vas aprendiendo, tus palabras surten efecto ella está feliz y tú también.

.

.

Descendemos en un espacio abierto para poder buscar, ya que volando no logramos ver nada, sin embargo nadie responde a los llamados. ¿Qué tan lejos se pudieron haber ido esos dragones?

 _—Probablemente quieran alejarse más de la tormenta, así que si seguimos la corriente arriba…_

— _No claro que no, conozco a mi dragón Hiccup…. se preocupa más por mi, que por ella misma, lo que significa que debe estar buscando el camino a la Orilla yendo arrollo arriba_.

Otra vez discutiendo, Astrid no se rinde y está dispuesta a buscarla por donde ella cree que se encuentra Stormfly, pero ten cuidado no te vayas a…

 _—¡Astrid!_

Caer.

Ay, por los dioses de los dragones, en qué posición quedaron. ¿Hiccup era necesario que te lanzaras así sobre ella? Pero no digo nada, parece que los dos están disfrutando con esa cercanía, trato de hacerme el desentendido, aunque claro que no puedo, es entretenimiento de calidad y en vivo hasta que…

¡Oh, no! ¿Peligro? Tanto Astrid y yo lo percibimos, estoy listo para atacar, pero ella me lo impide ya que es nada más y nada menos que Stormfly la que por fin dio con nosotros.

¿Amiga en dónde estabas? Pareces estar feliz otra vez con Astrid, aunque, otra vez esta sensación. ¿Qué es? El verdadero peligro.

 _— ¡Hiccup, arriba de ti!_

Detectivador sale de la nada y nos ataca, Hiccup logra poner a salvo a Astrid y la deja en un extremo para después alejarse y ser la carnada viviente de nuestro pequeño contrincante. Le ordena a lo lejos que se esconda pero como es Astrid, obviamente no hace caso.

 _— ¿Qué estaba esperando? Es Astrid._

Como siempre lo he dicho amigo.

El plan de hacer de la carnada no le funciona a Hiccup ya que Detectivador va tras la ruidosa de Astrid que insiste en comandar a Stormfly, veo en esa dragona que no quiere exponerla y que con el dolor de su corazón la saca del campo de batalla, obviamente esto no le agrada a Astrid, pero no tenemos tiempo para sus caprichos, debemos ponernos a salvo. Entre Stormfly, Hiccup y yo logramos ahuyentar a Detectivador, aunque nada es seguro, lo más probable es que regrese para la revancha.

 _—Creo que debemos irnos amigo._

Estoy de acuerdo con eso; vas por Astrid, quien milagrosamente guardó silencio y esperó detrás del escondite; aunque hay algo en ella. ¿Tristeza? ¿Decepción? Sí, definitivamente lo es.

No cruza palabras con Hiccup sólo camina hacia una dirección sin rumbo, gruño para guiarla y como si hubiera contestado a mi llamado camina a donde Stormfly y yo esperábamos, más sin embargo…

 _—Astrid, ese es Toothless… ¿no quieres volver en Stormfly?_

 _—Creo que me dejo claro que no quiere que la monte._

"Oh, no" malinterpretó las intenciones de mi amiga. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? Stormfly se va a poner triste también.

 _—Astrid, te estaba protegiendo, no te quería en esa pelea, si lo piensas es algo lindo…_

Gracias Hiccup.

 _—Me cuesta trabajo encontrar algo lindo en todo esto._

Ay, está niña se nos está yendo _al lado oscuro,_ a pesar de todo la comprendo, uno no sabe cuán importante es para ella poder estar ahí para ayudar, servir y proteger a los demás; y cuando le es arrebatado todo eso en un instante uno no sabe qué hacer, lo que le depara; lo experimenté cuando perdí mi ala, Hiccup su pierna, pero ella; perdió la valiosa vista, no me imagino una vida así. ¿Cómo hacerle ver a una persona que no puede ver?

Pero Hiccup, tú no te rindes y acudes con ella, hoy parece ser que tienes las palabras adecuadas para todo.

 _—¿Y si el resto de mi vida es así?_

 _—Lidiaremos con eso, el que no veas no te hace inservible._

 _—Es justo así como me siento._

 _—Astrid, tú y yo hemos pasado de todo juntos, ¿no crees que podamos?_

¿Qué es está tensión y esos roces? Jamás los había visto, Hiccup, estás subiendo a un nuevo nivel, creo que ha llegado el momento, así que ve calmado, tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso.

 _—Me tienes a mí, sin importar nada, lo que sea que eso signifique…_

Tranquilo, nada de nervios, no titubees.

 _—Lo que tú quieras que signifique._

¡Tú puedes, tú puedes, tú puedes!…

 _—Estoy contigo…Siempre será Hiccup y Astrid… siempre._

Oh dioses, ya lo dijo, con otra indirecta, pero lo dijo…. ahora acércate lenta…

 _— ¿Oíste eso?_

Grrrrrrrrr ¡¿Quién osó a interrumpir?

¿Para qué pregunto?¡Detectivador!

Y no sólo eso, la tormenta eléctrica parece que hizo una alianza con él porque nos amenaza de igual manera; Hiccup me pide que haga la señal de auxilio, lo hago de inmediato; necesitamos mucha ayuda con este chico y con lo que se avecina.

.

.

Sin embargo ni con la ayuda de estos podemos enfrentarlo, es demasiado agresivo y se altera con facilidad tampoco nos deja acercarnos, todos empiezan a caer uno a uno, hasta que de repente…

 _— ¡Stormfly arroja espinas!_

Astrid y Stormfly parecen tener el control de la situación, y a pesar de su ceguera, esa niña es capaz de guiar adecuadamente a su dragón. Y no sólo eso, deja a todos sorprendidos al dar con la táctica para tranquilizar a Detectivador, quien por fin se deja tocar por ella. Creo que nuestro amigo triple ataque por fin ha encontrado a una alumna.

.

.

.

.

Ese día regresamos juntos a la orilla. Astrid y Stormfly contentas, en especial la primera por ya no sentirse tan inservible. Más aún queda algo por hacer, y de ese algo se encargó Hiccup al día siguiente, a quien acompañe a Berk para traer a la anciana Gothi, a quien se le dejó a cargo de Astrid para el tratamiento de la ceguera.

Astrid tuvo que someterse a un extraño tratamiento, motivo por el cual tuvo que permanecer con los ojos vendados una semana. Todos esos días Hiccup estuvo al pendiente con ella, más no era tan necesario, esa chica había demostrado que podía hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, y claro, cuando se requería siempre pedía ayuda humildemente.

Ahora solo estábamos a la expectativa de si el tratamiento funcionaría, Hiccup y yo nos reunimos en la habitación para presenciar cuando la anciana retirara el vendaje, sobra decir que Hiccup estaba angustiado por lo que pudiera pasar, ya que Gothi no había asegurado nada; sin embargo…

 _—Astrid… ¿me estás…_

 _—¿Viendo?, eso parece…_

¡Qué alegría si pudo ver! Estoy feliz por ti amigo, y veo que tú también cuando ella te abraza (con mucha fuerza, debo añadir), te dejó sin aliento, picarón.

Después de una pequeña celebración, los demás jinetes comienzan su entrenamiento con Detectivador, mientras que Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly y yo, acompañamos a la anciana a la base de despegue, ya que esta debe volver a Berk.

Ellos agradecen de nuevos sus atenciones, mientras Stormfly y yo jugamos detrás de ellos, y cuando la anciana se marcha vemos que nuestros amigos toman asiento en la orilla de la base.

 **—Stormfly, Stormfly… ¿ves eso?**

 **—Sí, sí… se están cotejando…**

 **—Así es, creo que debemos dejarlos a solas, además de que tengo una idea.**

 **— ¿Qué?**

 **—Sólo sígueme.**

Stormfly y yo corremos detrás de la base donde hay una parvada de aves descansando plácidamente.

 **— ¡Atrapa a una! ¡Y no te la vayas a comer!** —me lanzó hacia una de ellas y la atrapó, obvio sin usar los dientes.

Stormfly me imita, y atrapa a dos pichones que obviamente le hacen agua a la boca.

— **Mmm tienen buen sabor**. —dice tratando de no abrir tanto la boca por las aves que revolotea en su interior.

— **Resiste.** —pido de la misma manera y corremos de nuevo hacia donde nuestros amigos están.

Presiento que lo que ambos han esperado tanto está por darse.

 _—¿Así que lo sentiste? Pude haberlo hecho_

 _—Bueno, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?_

Díselo, díselo Hiccup…

 _—Bueno, no era perfecto._

Me sorprendes Hiccup, parece que aprendiste bien la lección que te di.

 _—Y sí, he pensado que si alguna vez pasa, tiene que ser perfecto._

Muchacho tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso.

 _—Pues esto es perfecto para mí._

Gracias por la ayuda Astrid, ahora sigues tu Hiccup, le respondes y por primera vez tomas la iniciativa, te inclinas hacia ella, y haces eso que a los humanos les gusta hacer con sus bocas, lo que llaman un beso.

¡Es el momento!

Le doy la señal a Stormfly y liberamos a los pichones que alterados salen volando.

A nuestra vista se ven espantados, pero a la vista de aquellos muchachos que se aman es…

El escenario perfecto.

..

.

 **Extra.**

Con los otros dragones durante el episodio.

Hookfang.

"Ah… que miedo, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está ese tonto de Snotlout? Alguien viene.

 _—Ah… eres tú._

"Ah… es el niño llorón"

 **Metalug.**

"Comer, comer, comer para calmar los nervios… ¡por eso estoy gorda!"

.

..

 **Barf y Belch.**

"Aquí la tormenta y ese tonto no nos encontrarán Barf"

"Buena idea Belch, es el perfecto escondite""

 _—Oigan ustedes saquen sus cabezas._

"¿Cómo nos encontró?"

"Sí ¿cómo? Será ¿por qué tenemos medio cuerpo afuera?"

"Eh… no lo creo"

..

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, salió medio raro, pero quería escribirlo, porque en este episodio Toothless tuvo tantas expresiones que me gustaron XD, mi favorita es como se le quedó viendo a Snotlout XD, y es así como surgió la idea.**

 **Sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **Dragon viking: gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Reina Dragón: lo sé, es horrible, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Unbreakablewarrior: son cosas que de repente viene a la mente, y de ahí nació el capítulo. Espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 **Violeta:** **L lo siento, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Saludos.**

 **Alba Astrid: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores, favoritos y lectores anónimos, espero les haya gustado. Saludos._**

 ** _18 de junio de 2017_**


	28. Regalo

**Este es un relato express**

 **Está basado en el segundo capítulo de RTTE, contiene spoilers, así que si no les gusta, absténganse de leer.**

 **Regalo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber vuelto de la isla de los mercaderes, los jinetes volvieron a su base en la orilla del dragón. Después de una reconfortante cena, cada quien se fue a dormir, a excepción de un solo jinete.

Astrid seguía sentada en la mesa, cerca del calor de fogón, prestando su especial atención a un medallón viejo, pero de gran valor. Por fin el ajetreo del regalo se había terminado, y Hiccup como siempre se había salido con la suya al dar el mejor, como había dicho Fishlegs, su prometido era un excelente obsequiador y no sólo eso, era el mejor hombre que podría haber conocido, su sensibilidad y palabras la enamoraban cada vez, y a veces se preguntaba ¿qué le había visto a ella? Que lo único que sabía hacer era ser agresiva con los demás, pero al parecer Hiccup estaba conforme con eso.

—"Yo soy lo único que él necesita" —recordó sus palabras en un suspiro y se recostó sobre la mesa, aun atenta al medallón que le había dado.

—Eh… Eh...

Escuchó de repente un carraspeo que la hizo levantarse.

—Buenas noches Sra. Haddock, pensé que ya estaba dormida. —saludó la perezosa Ruffnut, mientras estiraba los brazos. —¿Dónde está tu esposo? —preguntó con humor.

Astrid enrojeció.

—Basta Ruffnut, y Hiccup se fue a dormir, estaba cansado después del día que pasó con ese dragón que Snotlout llamó "Traga arena". ¿Y tú que haces despierta?

—Tuffnut aún no se recupera, le quedaron secuelas de las…—dudó en decir esa palabra.

—¿Las lágrimas? —preguntó Astrid con sarcasmo

Enseguida unos chillidos provenientes de la cabaña de los gemelos se escucharon ruidosamente.

—Vaya que buen oído tiene. —admiró su hermana ya que estaban al menos unos 20 metros lejos de donde estaba él. —En fin, no me deja dormir… por lo que pensé venir aquí a… no sé… tomar un bocadillo nocturno.

—Bien, está bien.

Astrid ya no le dio importancia cuando la gemela fue a esculcar en una caja con frutas y verduras, así que volvió su soñadora mirada en el medallón.

—Con qué ese es el regalo de compromiso que te dio Hiccup…

—Sí, creo que es perfecto…—respondió Astrid casi en un suspiro.

—Que mal que tú no pudiste darle nada. —insinuó la gemela dándole una mordida a un repollo que se había encontrado.

—Por más que traté no pude encontrar algo que se adecuara a Hiccup, y aun así él lo comprendió, me dijo que el mejor regalo que le había dado era… yo misma. —recordó de nuevo suspirando.

—Que cursi es… aunque…

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Astrid con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, quien sabe… tal vez lo que realmente quería decirte es que…

—¿Qué Ruffnut? —la conversación empezaba a impacientar a la vikinga.

—Bueno ya sabes, él espera de seguro que tú…. Uuyuuyyuyuyu. —explicó moviendo su pequeño busto tratando de imitar una baile sensual.

Hofferson se enrojeció hasta las orejas y dio en ese momento la conversación por terminada , por lo que se puso de pie para irse a dormir.

—Oh, vamos Astrid, sólo piénsalo… Hiccup es un chico y mi tía prima tercera Frani siempre me dice que los muchachos siempre piensan en la misma cosa.

—Claro que no, Hiccup es diferente. —replicó sonrojada.

—Bueno, tal vez tengas la razón, pero entonces ¿no te parecería que el mejor regalo que le puedes dar a Hiccup es la noche de bodas adelantada? Uuyuyuyuyuyyu. —volvió a bailar extraño.

— ¡Buenas noches Ruffnut! —se despidió Astrid con rudeza y volvió a su cabaña.

Se quitó la armadura y botas para dormir, y cuando se iba a quitar el resto de la ropa, se miró en un pedazo de metal de látigo afilado que Heather le había dado para que usara como espejo, y al verse ahí no pudo evitar pensar:

 _¿Hiccup pensaba en esas cosas con ella?_

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo sintiéndose abochornada, definitivamente las conversaciones con Ruffnut a pesar de ser tontas siempre le daban en qué pensar, pues cuando volvió la mirada a su medallón, recordó que ella, con lo inútil que era, no pudo regalarle nada.

Se acostó en la cama agotada y con los sentimientos revueltos, sin embargo unos silbidos en el exterior la hicieron reincorporarse de nuevo, al asomarse por la puerta de su cabaña vio que Ruffnut volvía, aparente satisfecha, a su cabaña.

La siguió con la mirada todo el camino, cuando la perdió de vista enfocó sus ojos en la cabaña de cierto vikingo que era su prometido. Se recargó en la puerta rememorando de nuevo todo lo pasado, lo especial y comprensivo que él había con el regalo, y ella, nada le había dado.

 _"Tú eres todo lo que necesito"_ resonaron esas palabras en su cabeza, y comprendió que él la quería de todas las formas, tanto espiritual como físicamente. _¿Y ella?_ Por supuesto que se respondió que también, por lo que tomó una decisión, ya sabía que le daría de regalo a Hiccup.

Volvió a la habitación y se puso ropa más cómoda, un blusón color azul, que le quedaba por arriba de la rodilla, y unos leggins que recortó hasta hacerlos unos pequeños short, que no se alcanzaban a ver por lo largo del blusón. Se acomodó su trenza y pidió la ayuda de su dragona para que la llevara la cabaña de su vikingo.

Al entrar, Toothless fue el primero en despertar, rápidamente le hizo una seña para que no hiciera ruido, el furia nocturna se calmó y volando silenciosamente acudió con ella para saludar.

—¿Me dejas un momento a solas con él? —susurró

El furia nocturna comprendió y salió silencioso con Stormfly para dar juguetear por ahí en medio de la noche.

Mientras tanto, con sigiloso caminar, Astrid subió hasta donde estaba la cama de su amado, el cual seguía profundamente dormido, lamentaba que tuviera que despertarlo, pero sentía que si no lo hacía en ese momento, no sabía cuándo estaría lista de nuevo.

—Hiccup… —le susurró y zarandeó levemente.

—¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿Astrid… qué…?

—Shhh. —colocó ella su dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo. —Lamento despertarte, sólo quería decirte que ya sé que te voy a dar de regalo…

—Ah… ¿qué? —cuestionó este sonrojado, ya que su lady se veía sumamente atractiva con esa pijama.

—A mi… quiero darte todo lo que soy y lo que siempre he reservado para ti…

Hiccup sabía a lo que se refería y los múltiples colores rojos pasaron por rostro.

Astrid se adelantó y lo besó con ternura, él no tardó en responderle y la tomó de la cintura para acostarla en su cama. La vikinga se sorprendió por su tacto, conociéndolo, pensó que le replicaría y que le daría un sermón, y entre besos recordó que Ruffnut le había dicho que los muchachos siempre pensaban en esa cosa.

¿Entonces estaban a punto de hacerlo? ¿Se entregaría a un hombre por primera vez? Y no a cualquiera, a su futuro esposo, pensó.

Empezó a temblar, y no sabía si era por temor a lo desconocido o a que no quería arruinarlo, pues Hiccup seguía muy animado llenándola de besos por todos lados, tocándola con desmesura sus caderas, su espalda, hasta que las manos del vikingo llegaron a su pecho.

—Espera Hiccup…

—Tranquila, seré gentil…—consoló su novio con sonrisa seductora. — ¿Confías en mí?

—Yo… yo… yo… yo…

¿En serio Hiccup le estaba diciendo eso?

De repente la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y…

 _Despertó…._

Astrid se levantó de un sobresaltó de la cama, aun llevaba la ropa de siempre puesta y en el exterior todo seguía oscuro, el corazón le latía con avidez además que sentía demasiada calor.

— ¿Qué cosas estoy soñando?

Se levantó de la cama para asomarme a la puerta, vio que el comedor ya se encontraba apagado, Ruffnut al parecer había vuelto a dormir, y como si fuera un extraño dejavú miró de nuevo la cabaña de su novio.

¿Ese sueño había sido una predicción? Fue lo primero que pensó. ¿Era lo que quería? No lo sabía, pero al menos en su sueño Hiccup sí lo quería.

Pensó nuevamente que ese era el mejor regalo que le podía dar, al fin y al cabo lo amaba, por lo que procedió a tomar las mismas prendas que se había puesto en su sueño, y con la ayuda de Tormenta voló a la cabaña de su amado.

Al llegar, Toothless se levantó primero, pero cuando lo hizo también despertó a Hiccup.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué?! —gritó el muchacho como siempre cada vez que se levantaba de golpe.

—Lo siento soy yo…

—¿Astrid?

Toothless voló de inmediato con ella y Astrid repitió la acción que en su sueño.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Hiccup dispuesto a alcanzarlos.

—¡no! quédate ahí. —pidió ella una vez que el furia nocturna se fue.

El líder de los jinetes se quedó estático, sólo observando como su novia se acercaba y subía la escaleras para acudir a su lado, le pareció sexy y hermosa por lo que llevaba puesto, pero también demasiado nerviosa.

—¿Pasa algo? —volvió a preguntar preocupado.

—Yo… yo… yo…—Astrid se lamentó que su yo atrevida no saliera como en el sueño. —Yo…¡quiero darte algo! —exclamó abochornada.

—Eh… ¿qué? —preguntó Hiccup tragando saliva.

—Eh… yo…

Lo había olvidado, olvidó las cosas que le decía en el sueño.

—Ah… yo..

Como no lo recordaba mejor optó por mejor lanzársele encima, aunque no salió del todo bien, en su imaginación ambos caían sobre pieles suaves, pero en la realidad se había lanzado a su prometido sobre una incómoda cama de madera.

—Astrid… ¿qué? —Hiccup no podía con la vergüenza, y con todo el calor que se acumulaba en su ser, pues tenía a su novia prácticamente encima de él.

—¡Te amo! —le gritó ella al oído dejándolo ensordecido. —Y yo… y yo… —trataba de recordar las palabras de su sueño pero el temblor que tenía no la dejaba, hasta que... —Quiero darte todo lo que soy… —dijo de corrido. —Me quiero entregar a ti.

—Astrid…

Hiccup estaba enternecido, y por supuesto que quería a su novia en todos los aspectos de su ser, sin embargo.

—Aun no es tiempo.

—Eh…

—Astrid, por supuesto que lo que más anheló es que nos entreguemos el uno al otro, pero creo que en este momento es algo precipitado, y sí, aunque suene raro, quiero esperar a casarnos, es decir; ay Thor… yo… yo…además que estoy seguro que aún no te sientes del todo segura.

La vikinga, seguía recargada sobre los hombros de su sonrojado prometido, sonrió al ver que después de todo Ruffnut había errado, y que ella había tenido la razón, Hiccup era el vikingo más especial que conocía.

—Lo siento. —dijo apartándose un poco de él. Ambos se sentaron en la cama para reflexionar lo pasado. —Creo que me precipite… y es que en serio anhelaba poderte dar algo, tal como lo que hiciste por mí.

—Te lo dije Astrid, tú eres el único regalo que necesito, que no podría vivir en un mundo sin ti, y que no importa hasta cuando tenga que esperar yo siempre esperaré por ti.

—Basta. —golpeó la halagada su pecho totalmente sonrojada.

—Es la verdad. — se quejó el vikingo sobándose en donde le dio el golpe.

—Bueno sí es así, yo también esperaré a que ambos estemos listo. —dijo acomodándose el flequillo. —Creo que me iré a dormir.

—¡Astrid espera!

La rubia se giró para ver a su prometido, el cual aún seguía como tomatillo.

—¿Sí?

—Hay… hay algo que… si quiero que hagas por mi… y que puedo tomar como otro regalo de compromiso.

—¿Qué?

Hiccup se puso de pie y camino hacia ella para susurrarle algo al oído. Al contarle lo que quería, Astrid enrojeció pero asintió, lo complacería con lo que quería.

—¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

—Eh… me gustaría mejor en otro lugar.

El vikingo la tomó de la mano, y con la ayuda de dragones volaron al sitio que él utilizaba para pensar. Ambos se sentaron de rodillas en el borde del precipicio, frente a frente; y con la luna como testigo, Astrid le dio la oportunidad a Hiccup de tomar su regalo.

—Adelante, hazlo…—concedió con una sonrisa.

El vikingo tragó saliva y procedió a hacer algo que siempre quiso hacer con ella:

Tomó delicadamente su trenza, y deshizo el nudo que lo ataba, las hebras del cabello de su lady empezaron liberarse, dejando mostrar en todo su esplendor aquel cabello tan largo que tenía.

Hiccup quedó deslumbrado con su belleza, en Berk, el cabello era de suma importancia para los vikingos, y en matrimonios o relaciones tenía un significado más íntimo, que su lady lo dejara verla con el cabello suelto, era como si la viera en su plenitud y que lo dejara tocarlo, era un equivalente, a su parecer, a hacerle el amor.

—Muchas gracias Astrid. —agradeció acariciando su cabello, que después olió para deleitarse con esa fragancia de frutos que ella siempre tenía. —Como te dije eres el mejor regalo que pude haber tenido.

—Y tú el mío.

La vikinga sonrió complacida y le dio pequeño beso a su novio para después recargarse en él y juntos esperar la venida de un nuevo día.

 **Fin.**

 **Tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema**

 **Gracias de antemano por su apoyo, quedó pendiente con la sección de comentarios y dudas.**

 **Espero le haya gustado. Saludos a todos :D**

 **29 de agosto de 2017**


	29. Imagina 4

**Les comparto un imagina que no es imagina que se publicó primeramente en Facebook.**

 **Espero les guste. Todo es en perspectiva de Hiccup.**

 **Imagina 4**

Algo raro estaba pasando, ya nada era como antes.

Astrid y yo llevábamos tres años de casados y se podría decir que nuestro matrimonio era especial; sí había una que otra pelea de vez en cuando, pero no era nada que no se resolviera más que lavando los platos cuando a cada uno le tocaban; pero desde que me dieron ese ascenso en mi trabajo, desde casi tres meses atrás, me vi en la necesidad de quedarme un poco más de mi horario laboral y fue desde ese entonces que mi esposa empezó a cambiar.

Antes hacíamos el amor con mucha frecuencia, pero ahora que llegaba más tarde a casa a veces ya ni ganas me quedaban o la encontraba a ella dormida.

Por las mañanas, antes de irme, siempre estaba ida, como si pensara en algo muy profundo, o en alguien. Y aunque yo preguntaba ella siempre respondía con un "estoy bien" y junto con eso una excusa, tal como que debíamos de comprar los víveres del hogar, que ya había llegado el recibo de la luz, teléfono etc... Y debíamos pagar.

En fin cosas triviales que no requerían que se pusiera uno muy pensativo, o al menos eso creía.

Tal vez sólo era problema de la monotonía, y ¡no quería eso!, no quería que eso nos pasara a Astrid y mi, así que intenté seducirla, volver a encender la llama, pero fue cuando sucedió lo más extraño.

Parte de mi plan inicial fue coincidir con ella en la regadera, así que cuando me dispuse a acompañar a mi esposa, ¡oh sorpresa! La puerta estaba cerrada, y para colmo no me dejó entrar y mucho menos tocarla como últimamente evitaba que lo hiciera.

¿Porque?

Sea lo que fuera, lo averiguaría, así que salí a mi hora del trabajo, invitaría a Astrid a salir y de la manera más paciente pediría explicaciones.

Al llegar a casa, entré sigilosamente, quería sorprenderla, pero al ir subiendo a las escaleras, escuché que estaba hablando con alguien.

 ** _"Yo también te amo mucho, no te preocupes pronto se lo diré"_**

 _¿Qué?_ Sentí mi corazón hacerse trizas, y más al escuchar lo risueña y feliz que se escucha.

¿Astrid me estaba engañado?

 **OOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOO**

¡No podía ser cierto! Me negaba a creerlo, simple y sencillamente porque ¡ella es Astrid! La más honorable mujer que jamás había conocido y…y… por los dioses, arderé en el infierno por dudar de ella, pero… tengo que cerciorarme.

—¡Astrid! —la llamo pretendiendo que no he escuchado nada, que acabo de llegar y que por supuesto me dirijo a gran velocidad a nuestra habitación para agarrarla con las manos en la masa.

—¡Ah, Hiccup! —se espanta al momento que abro la puerta ruidosamente, tiene su celular casi a la altura del oído y lo oculta rápidamente.

 _Mala señal._

—Hola. —Saludo como si nada, ella luce nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? —pregunta peinándose el flequillo hacia atrás, evita verme a los ojos.

—Bueno, terminé temprano… ¿no te da gusto?

—Eh… ah claro que sí.

¿Por qué ni si quiera puede verme a los ojos?

—Escuché susurros… ¿hablabas con alguien? —pregunto con fingida inocencia.

—Eh… ah…¡sí! ¡Mi papá! —Se excusa con una risita— ¿Tienes hambre? iré a prepararte algo de cenar. —me cambia el tema rápidamente, tiene la intención de pasarme de lado e ignorarme de seguro, pero la detengo del brazo justo a tiempo.

—¿No me vas a dar un beso?

—Ah… eh…lo siento, sí. —

Me da lo que pido… ¡pero en la mejilla! Me siento enloquecer, y más cuando se zafa de mi agarre y sale por la puerta, como toda una sospechosa.

— ¡Espera, Astrid! —la detengo en las escaleras. Otra vez evita verme. —Te invito a cenar… ¿qué dices?

—Ah…

 _"¿Por qué lo piensa?"_

—Anda, de seguro también estás cansada después del trabajo… puedes elegir el lugar.

—Eh… sí, claro… acepto. —dice rendida. —Pero tú escoge el lugar. —dice con obvio fastidio.

—Bien, iremos a la fosa del dragón… ¿por qué no te pones bonita? —veo que aún tiene ropa de oficina, una blusa de manga larga no muy ajustada color celeste con un pantalón de vestir negro.

—Así estoy bien. —me responde mordiendo sus labios, parece frustrada.

—Está bien… como quieras.

Y de un minuto a otro ambos nos subimos al auto, en todo el camino ella no menciona ninguna palabra, más bien va pensativa mirando por la ventanilla. Y me ocurre exactamente lo mismo porque temo por lo que pueda suceder esta noche.

 **OoooooooOOOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Ambos nos encontramos en el restaurante, atentos más que nada en la carta que el mesero nos dio a cada uno, la verdad es que ni hambre tengo, más bien lo que quería era vomitar, sentía las entrañas por dentro revolviéndose y más al ver como Astrid se ocultaba detrás de menú.

Al final pedimos ambos lo mismo, y una vez que el mesero se retiró con los menús, de nuevo ella evita verme a los ojos, y no sólo eso, empieza a morder sus uñas discretamente.

—¿Hay algo que te preocupa? —iré directamente al grano.

Ella deja de morderse las uñas, y por primera vez en el día se digna a verme a los ojos.

—Eh… no, ¿por qué lo dices? —cuestiona nerviosa.

—Astrid. —sonrío. —Te conozco… somos el uno para el otro ¿no?

Siento mi corazón quebrarse al decirlo, y más porque ella no responde, más bien parece atónita, y melancólica.

—Así que… si algo te preocupa, puedes decirme…—trato de que la voz no se me escuche quebrada.

—Nada… no hay…nada. —responde dudosa.

—¿Segura? —esto parece una tortura.

—Ah… yo… Hiccup…—resopla.

Oh dios mío, no puedo evitar lagrimear, aunque simulo tallar mis ojos para que no se note, y gracias a los dioses ella de nuevo giró su mirada hacia otro lado.

—Astrid… ¿aún me amas? —necesito saberlo.

Ella se sobresalta desde su asiento, me ve y… se le humedecen los ojos, trata de responder, pero parece ser que tiene una pelea interna consigo misma, como si la verdad quisiera salir de su boca pero algo se lo impide.

De repente siento que todo a nuestro alrededor se vuelve negro, y en ese espacio de oscuridad solamente brilla la pequeña mesa en donde estamos, y se escuchan los quejidos casi insonoros de mi querida esposa.

—Lo siento. —dice con arrepentimiento.

Siento mi mundo derrumbarse, aquella oscuridad se cae y otra vez estamos en ese restaurante.

—Lo siento… te he estado ocultando algo. —confiesa con angustia.

 _Oh, dioses… no es cierto, no es cierto._

— ¿Amas a otro? —pregunto lloroso.

— ¿Eh?...¡¿qué?!

—Está bien, mejor no quiero saberlo, pero si él te hace más feliz que yo adelante… si te quieres ir no lo impediré.

No puedo con este dolor, me levanto de mi asiento cuando llega el mesero con los platillos, dejo el pago por todo y salgo del restaurante apresurado.

—¡Espera Hiccup!

—Astrid, por favor… —ahora soy yo el que no quiere verla. —Esto es muy difícil, y estoy furioso… pero supongo que me lo merezco por descuidarte tanto.

—¡No! ¿Qué cosas dices? ¡¿Crees que tengo un amante?!

Me giro hacia ella, y tiene una expresión de alguien muy confundido.

— ¿No tienes un amante? —pregunto temeroso.

—¡NOOO! —me grita ofendida. —Oh, dioses…tú creíste que… —me señala y luego lleva su mano a la boca.

¿Por qué de repente me siento como un tonto?

—¡Oh… dioses! —me estiro el cabello. —¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Me hinco frente a ella para rogar incluso por mi vida, no debí llevarme por la duda ni los celos. Sin embargo ella impide que me humille de esa forma y me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, es que últimamente tú…

Ella niega con la cabeza y me abraza para tranquilizarme.

—Perdóname tú a mí, sé que últimamente no he sido yo misma…

—Gracias por hacérmelo ver. —digo con una risita. —Astrid… ¿qué te pasa?

Se separa de mí e hipea ruidosamente. ¿Ahora qué le pasa a ella?

—¡Es que ya no tengo trabajo! —responde llorosa.

— oh…¿Desde cuándo? —me compadezco de ella, sabía cuánto amaba trabajar en esa opresora empresa de publicidad impresa.

—Como cinco semanas atrás.

" _Con que era eso",_ por eso siempre le preocupaban las deudas.

—Y he salido a buscar trabajo después de que te vas, ¡todo los días! Y no he podido conseguir.

 _Eso explica su ropa de oficina._

—Oh… Astrid, siento escuchar eso, pero sabes que con lo que gano podemos vivir muy bien los dos.

La tomo de las manos; sin embargo ella resopla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo siento, es que últimamente no he estado muy bien…—me dice encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y ¿cómo no?, me he dado cuenta de que muy apenas comes el desayuno y la cena, y mala suerte que no te veo a la hora de la comida…¡¿estás enferma?! ¿Por eso no quisiste que te acompañara en la ducha? ¿Qué me ocultas?

Resopla de nuevo y se limpia unas lagrimillas.

—Es que… últimamente… no me siento cómoda con mi cuerpo…—dice con acongojo. —Subí de peso…

Oh, dioses… odio esa clase de complejos de las mujeres; y nunca lo pensé de Astrid, ella siempre siendo tan segura de sí misma. Aunque supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Oh, Astrid… bueno, no es algo que no se pueda arreglar con ejercicio. —Me siento como tonto al tratar de aconsejarla en estas cosas. — ¡Pero para mí te ves y siempre te verás preciosa! —trato de acomodar.

Ella resopla sonriente.

—No entendiste, ¿verdad? Claro…. ¿cómo entenderías? Si creíste que tenía un amante y… y… ¡ahora vas a creer que no es tuyo! —empieza a llorar. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Espera, espera… lo siento. — trato de evitar que lo haga, está muy extraña. —Yo pensé que tenías un amante porque te escuche hablar con alguien y… y…

Y ahora que lo pienso y que mi cerebro lo está procesando _"¿vas a creer que no es tuyo?" ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Acaso…?...Ay dioses._

—Astrid…—la observo. Ella parece esperar a que resuelva por mí mismo el enigma. —Astrid…—Balbuceo, no puedo decirlo, pero una gran sonrisa se forma en mi rostro porque… porque. — ¿estás embarazada?

Ella resopla con una leve sonrisa y asiente cabizbaja.

Oh, dioses… ahora lo comprendo todo, le preocupaba no tener un ingreso extra para el bebé, la echaron de un trabajo donde se utilizaban peligrosos químicos, y no quería que la viera en la ducha porque es obvio que en su cuerpo ya se empieza a notar el crecimiento de nuestro hijo, ¡nuestro hijo! ¡Era un excelente noticia!

¿Pero por qué ella no luce feliz? Después de que resolví el enigma ella vuelve a entristecerse.

—Hey… ¿qué pasa? — la abrazo con fuerza. —Es una maravillosa noticia… no sabes que feliz me has hecho, y no te preocupes por lo demás… yo los mantendré seguros. ¡Un hijo Astrid! ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

—Lo sé, lo sé. —sé que intenta sonreír. —Pero tengo mucho miedo. —confiesa aferrándose a mí. —una conocida de mis padres perdió a su bebé hace unas semanas, eso me asustó mucho y luego cuando sospeché del embarazo fui con el médico para cerciorarme y me dijo que siendo primeriza había muchos riesgos de aborto, por eso opté por dejar el trabajo, porque tengo mucho miedo y no te dije nada para no agobiarte.

—No, no… nada de eso pasará… todo estará bien ya lo verás. —beso su cabello. —Los voy a cuidar, vamos estar bien los tres.

Astrid asiente sobre mi pecho y se recuesta sobre él, aun la tengo abrazada, me alegra haber aclarado todo, y por supuesto me siento dichoso y feliz.

—¿Sabes?...Suelo hablar con nuestro bebé —dice de repente. —Creo que por la tarde me escuchaste hablar con él.

 ** _"Te amo mucho, no te preocupes pronto se lo diré"_**

No puedo evitar sonreír, pues con esto, todos los cabos quedaban atados.

 **Fin del imagina que no es imagina.**

 **Sé que debo algunos fics, pero este lo empecé a escribir en el metro y no quería dejarlo pasar por alto. :D**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a los reviews del one shot anterior (que por cierto, le faltan dos capítulo más, eso espero)**

 **AlbaAstridHoffer; Maylu Liya; DragonViking; V1oleta; DarkHime; Vyreco; Asriver; también a los lectores fantasmas, favoritos y seguidores.**

 **Saludos. Hasta la próxima.**

 **22 de octubre 2017**


	30. Erase una vez 3 historias

**Estos son tres fics que había prometido publicar desde hace mucho, espero sea de su agrado.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1**

 **Teorías.**

 **Basado en el capítulo 12 Aturdido de la cuarta temporada:**

Definitivamente algo pasaba entre Astrid y Hiccup; así lo determinó Snotlout, cuando vio que esos dos andaban más cerca de lo normal. Tan pronto como lo notó tenía que hacérselo saber a alguien y que mejor que a sus actuales compañeros de batalla: los gemelos Thorton.

—Eh bueno, sé lo que está pasando, es obvio, lamento que lo sepas por mí. —dijo el gemelo empezando a lamentarse. —pero Hiccup está muriendo.

¡¿Qué? ¿Qué?! Snotlout y hasta el mismísimo Hookfang se sorprendieron.

—Sí, no es que me lo haya dicho pero puedo asegurártelo…—siguió el gemelo y recordó como había llegado a tal conclusión.

 **Volviendo a lo más profundo de los recuerdos de Tuffnut…**

 **Días atrás. Orilla del dragón.**

 _Tuffnut iba caminando tranquilamente por la orilla en busca de gallina, cuando escuchó un pelicular sonido dentro del área común._

 _—¡Achuuuuuuuu! —Era Hiccup quien había estornudado ruidosamente._

 _—Salud. —respondió Astrid, quien enseguida le extendió un pañuelo para que se limpiara._

 _—No puedo creerlo, me muero, no puede ser que me esté pasando esto. —susurró él sonándose la nariz ruidosamente._

 _—Descuida, ya verás que todo estará bien. —consoló Astrid dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda._

 _._

 _Mientras tanto, Tuffnut quedó boquiabierto con tal revelación, derramó unas lágrimas sintiendo pesar por su ahora enfermo, frágil y delicado amigo que no pudo con el dolor y corrió lo más lejos que pudo mientras planeaba la lista de las cosas con las que le gustaría quedarse una vez que su amigo partiera al Valhalla, incluyendo su pierna de metal._

 _._

 _Por otro lado, aun en el área común…_

— _Gracias Astrid. Que mi papá se haya apuntado para llevar a cabo este plan… me sigue teniendo sorprendido. —admitió Hiccup tímidamente._

 _—Eso es porque es un excelente plan… —se acercó Astrid para besarlo no sin antes fijarse que no hubiera nadie más presente. —Y ya limpia el polvillo que hay en tu habitación, te hace estornudar demasiado. —aconsejó antes de irse hacer su ronda._

.

.

—Hiccup se está preparando para decir adiós, es por eso que rechaza nuestras frases ocurrentes, es muy doloroso para él saber que las usarán cuando ya no esté, especialmente porque sabe que nunca las dirán tan bien… como yo…—finalizó el gemelo con su teoría.

Sin embargo un golpazo sobre su cabeza lo hizo despertar de su lamentación, pues Ruffnut no estaba de acuerdo con tal teoría, pues ella tenía en sus manos la verdad absoluta la cual era:

— ¡Es Astrid la que está muriendo!

.

.

.

 **Volviendo a lo más profundo de los recuerdos de Ruffnut…**

 **También días atrás. Orilla del dragón.**

 _Así como a su hermano, a Ruffnut le gustaba pasear por los alrededores de la orilla y por supuesto escuchar lo que no debía. Entró al bosque en busca de algunas cuantas manzanas cuando escuchó un ruido inusual entre varios árboles._

 _—Arggggg…—_

 _Vio indiferentemente que se trataba de la gruñona de Astrid, que de nuevo atentaba contra otro árbol con su hacha, aunque era muy común verla haciendo eso, notó algo en particular en ella. Se estaba rascando por encima de su blusa._

 _—Ahhhh… ¡estás cosas me están matando! —gruñó Astrid sin poder dejar de rascarse._

 _Al escucharla Ruffnut quedó boquiabierta. ¿Acaso la gruñona de Astrid tenía una enfermedad rara que la estaba matando? ¿Sería una secuela del azote de Odín? Quedó pasmada y se ocultó detrás del árbol, pensando qué haría ahora sin su gruñona amiga, esa que le gritaba por cualquier cosa y la cual adoraba desobedecer constantemente._

 _Fijó nuevamente la mirada a su amiga, quien se echó recargándose en el árbol con lamentación._

 _—¿cómo podré decírselo a Hiccup? —la escuchó suspirar._

 _Sintió lastima por ella al ver en que dilema estaba, porque si de algo era seguro, es que Hiccup iba a ser el más afectado con su muerte._

 _—Descuida mi frágil y enferma amiga… guardaré tu secreto hasta que estés lista. —prometió como una buena amiga y se retiró del bosque pensando quién podría ser buen sustituto de ella una vez que se muriera._

 _Heather era buena opción, también se desesperaba al tratar con ella._

 _._

 _._

 _Mientras que por el lado de Astrid, esta volvió cuando tuvo oportunidad a la base donde buscó rápidamente a Hiccup para devolverle algo._

 _—Lo siento Hiccup, me pica mucho está brinja… no la voy a usar. —dijo la vikinga regresándole una especie de armadura que se debía poner por debajo de la ropa. —Lo siento._

 _—Oh… lamentó escucharlo. —dijo Hiccup tomando la rugosa tela. —sólo quería que estuvieras más protegida._

 _—Y lo estaré, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí._

 _—Sabes que siempre me preocupo por ti. —se acercó él para darle un beso no sin antes también fijarse que nadie estuviera ahí para interrumpirlo. —trataré de hacer otra cosa… lo prometo._

 _—Como tú digas. —le sonrió Astrid antes de despedirse de él._

.

.

—Por eso está tratando de pasar todo el tiempo con Hiccup para poder decírselo sin tacto Dahhh!. —terminó Ruffnut con su gran verdad.

—Par de cabezas de carnero. —replicó Snotlout. —No tienen idea de cómo leer a las personas… ¡no están muriendo!, están pasando tanto tiempo juntos porque Hiccup tiene problemas con las apuesta y Astrid le ayuda a ocultarlas…

.

.

 ** _Volviendo a varios recuerdos de Snotlout._**

 ** _Orilla del dragón._**

 _Hiccup a la hora de la cena._

 _—Apuesto a que esto está delicioso._

 _Hiccup al despertarse en la mañana._

 _—Apuesto a que todos durmieron bien._

 _Hiccup a la hora de planear batallas._

 _—Apuesto a que está estrategia funcionará._

 _Hiccup a la hora de decir sobre la artillería junto con Astrid._

 _—Apuesto a que un hacha serviría, pero más apuesto que mi espada de fuego lo detendría._

 _—Yo no apostaría eso. —rio Astrid en complicidad con él. —Ya has perdido demasiadas veces._

 _—No está vez Astrid, no está vez. —sonrió Hiccup malévolamente, o al menos así lo vio Snotlout que empezaba a detectar aquel vicio en su amigo._

 _Un vicio que esperaba poder eliminar una vez terminaran con Viggo._

 _._

 _._

¿Esa era la teoría de Snotlout?

Los gemelos se vieron entre sí, ya que de todas las teorías, definitivamente esa había sido la más absurda, más ya no tuvieron más tiempo para debatir pues todavía había una batalla que se libraba por debajo de ellos.

.

.

.

.

 **Los siguiente dos one shot son una precuela del one shot "regalo", basado en l inter de la cuarta y quinta temporada.**

 **2.**

 **Compromiso.**

Esto lo cambia todo.

Lo habían dicho sus amigos, sí, así sería definitivamente, la relación de Astrid y Hiccup cambiarían las cosas de ahora en adelante, no sólo en la orilla del dragón, sino también en Berk, claro, una vez que todos se enteraran.

Después de haber calmado la furia del volcán, los jinetes decidieron volver a Berk por unas cuantas provisiones que les hacían falta después de las pérdidas que habían tenidos con la erupción del volcán, sin embargo había una petición en especial que quería hacer la pareja a sus amigos.

—Les agradecería chicos que no vayan a decir nada a nuestros padres sobre… ya saben que. —pidió Hiccup señalándose tímidamente y a su novia.

—¿Por qué? Si todo esto es tan romántico. —suspiró Fishlegs como si él fuera el enamorado.

—Mi papá se pondría insoportable. —explicó Astrid, recordando lo celoso que era su progenitor.

—Ay sí…la niña de papá. —se carcajeó Snotlout, aunque no duró mucho ya que Astrid ordenó a la nadder lanzarle sus espinas.

—Ni que decir el mío. —siguió Hiccup pensando exactamente lo que diría el suyo; _"Hiccup… ¡¿Y cuándo los nietos?!"_ Aun no estaba listo para escuchar eso. —Por eso les pido chicos… no digan nada por favor…

—¡Prometido! —respondieron los jinetes al unísono.

Pensando que estarían a salvo, Hiccup y Astrid se sonrieron y tomaron sus manos durante unos instantes durante el vuelo. Al llegar a Berk fueron recibidos como siempre por Stoick, quien iba en compañía de Gobber.

—Hola muchachos, que bueno tenerlos de visita… ¿cómo ha estado todo en el más allá sin ese tipo Viggo molestándolos?

—Excelente papá…—respondió el nervioso de Hiccup.

—¡Sí! tan excelente jefe… que no hay nada ya interesante… más que el cofcofHiccstridcofcof —opinó Snotlout fingiendo ahogarse.

—¿Qué cosa muchacho? —preguntó Stoick sin comprender nada, mientras que Hiccup y Astrid se sintieron hervir por dentro por tremenda indirecta.

—Nada jefe. —intervino Fishlegs para ayudar. —Lo que quiso decir mi amigo, aquí ahogándose, es que ya no tenemos nada más que observar, más que a los dragones románticos que pasean por el lugar.

—Temporada de apareamiento ¿eh? —preguntó Stoick curioso.

—Sí, así es… ¿por qué no nos vamos de aquí? —sugirió el nervioso Hiccup tratando de sacar a su padre de todas esas indirectas.

—No hijo, estoy interesado en saber más… sé que algo me ocultas. —dijo el perspicaz jefe señalando a Hiccup por completo.

—¡No! No es nada…—intervino Astrid para ayudar. —Ay que hambre hace… ¿por qué no vamos a comer?

—Sí jefe. —intervino Tuffnut. —No es como que estemos ocultando que Astrid y Hiccup tienen una relación y no quieren que lo sepan jejeje…es totalmente ridículo.

—Totalmente. —le siguió la corriente su hermana.

Todos los vikingos que estaban alrededor en ese momento se silenciaron, y el tiempo pareció detenerse; tanto Astrid como Hiccup habían sufrido un paro en el corazón, pero en especial el inmenso Stoick, cuya mirada quedó perdida en la nada.

No fue hasta que pasó un terrible terror cantando; que el tiempo volvió a seguir adelante.

Hiccup y Astrid sintieron de nuevo los latidos agitados de sus corazones, y más cuando el aun impresionado Stoick sonrió de oreja a oreja y luego emitió un sonoro chillido de felicidad.

—¡Ustedes dos! —tomó a la pareja por los hombros. — ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaban, desde cuándo?... Astrid… ¿Hiccup te trata bien verdad?

—Eh… jajaja. —rio la vikinga nerviosa y sólo alcanzó a asentir un par de veces.

—Papá tranquilo… es… es…es…

—¿Es qué hijo? —estrujó el feliz Stoick para que continuara; sin embargo…

—¡¿Qué significa esto?!

—Ay no… —se mordió Astrid la uñas al distinguir que se trataba de su padre.

Mientras que Hiccup sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda al ver al inmenso padre de su novia con su cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Axel, amigo! ¡Es un momento de felicidad! —gritoneó el jefe invitándolo a acudir con ellos.

—Ahora no papá. —masculló Hiccup entre dientes.

—Me llegó el chisme Stoick… ¡TÚ hijo con MI hija! —gritoneó el hombre molesto. —Bucket me lo acaba de decir.

—Chismoso Bucket… me las pagará. —masculló Astrid entre dientes. —Si me disculpan… tengo que hablar con mi papá…

—Yo… yo te acompaño. —dijo Hiccup pensando que con toda esa situación sería lo correcto.

—Y yo…—se apuntó Stoick para ir, no dejaría ir a tan buena prospecta de nuera.

—No… por favor…

—¡Astrid ven aquí! —ordenó su molesto padre.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó esta de vuelta. —Descuida… ninguno chico de Berk le agradado para mi.

—Es bueno saberlo. —susurró Hiccup no sintiéndose del todo aliviado.

Yéndose sólo con Stormfly, Astrid siguió a su padre quien indignado continuó su camino rumbo a su recién construida casa; una vez ahí, convocó a la familia. La vikinga se sintió como una delincuente pues la sentaron en una silla, y tanto como su padre y madre esperaron una explicación de brazos cruzados.

—¡¿Qué?! Es mi… novio… lo quiero… desde hace mucho— explicó apenada.

—¿Y cuándo se supone que empezó esto? —preguntó Axel.

—Hace un par de semanas… —respondió Astrid peinando nerviosamente su cabello.

—¿Se van a casar? —preguntó su madre yendo al punto.

—¡Mamá!... nosotros…no, no hemos hablado de eso… apenas vamos comenzando, esto es nuevo para nosotros…

—Por favor… si empezando con esto te refieres a cuando lo besaste en público hace casi 5 años. —recordó su padre rodando los ojos.

Astrid enrojeció al recordarlo, en aquellos tiempos solía ser muy impulsiva y sentía admiración por Hiccup, pero definitivamente el amor llegó después cuando convivieron más y tuvieron todas esas aventuras.

—Hija, no vemos nada de malo que tengas una relación con un muchacho.

—¡Yo sí lo veo!. —interrumpió el gruñón Axel. —Porque ¡nadie! es digno de mi pequeña niña,… ni siquiera el próximo jefe de Berk. —confesó casi a punto de llorar.

La menor de los Hofferson se sorprendió con esa exagerada pero tierna reacción; sin embargo su madre le pidió que no le hiciera mucho caso ya que había algo más importante.

—Sólo queremos garantizar tu seguridad, sé que ustedes son jóvenes y modernos y no se guían tanto por las antiguas costumbres, pero eso no quita que sigamos siendo vikingos; si ambos están seguros de lo que sienten deben de hacerlo oficial y no a escondidas hija, ya que nosotros como mujeres a veces no podemos darnos el lujo del romanticismo.

—¿A-a qué te refieres mamá? —preguntó sonrojada.

—A que por ejemplo, si un cretino viene y quiere pagar una cantidad por ti para desposarte y tú padre o yo no tenemos más remedio que aceptar por "x" o "y" causa, no podrás seguir con tu relación con Hiccup, sólo porque ustedes no lo quisieron hacerlo formal, en estos tiempos aun es común que haya hombres que se roben a las mujeres y las traten como objetos.

—Creo que daría lo mismo estando o no comprometida con Hiccup. —resopló Astrid.

—Sí, pero aun así hacerlo formal te daría más seguridad, créeme…—explicó su madre. —Axel, ¿cuántas propuestas has recibido de vikingos en este año?

El hombre, aun melancólico, extendió toda su mano dando entender que habían sido cinco proposiciones que Astrid ignoraba que existieran.

—Y sólo son las de este año, hemos estado recibiendo proposiciones para ti desde que cumpliste 15 años.

Astrid quedó incrédula, ya que para ella su vida se limitaba a los dragones y a los jinetes de Berk. Entendía a donde quería llegar su madre, si su relación con Hiccup se formalizaba como debía ser, ella habría tenido la libertad de elegir a quien amar y sus pretendientes desconocidos dejarían de molestar a sus padres; sin embargo aún había un problema.

—Bueno… yo… me casaría con Hiccup sin dudarlo, es lo que quiero…tal vez no ahora, pero si en un futuro no tan distante… pero… no sé si él quiera. —confesó tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros, pues aún faltaba saber qué opinaba su novio al respecto.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Haddock.

Hiccup se encontraba echado en la silla, mientras su padre buscaba afanosamente algo en todos los rincones de la casa.

— ¿Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Astrid?, creo que debí acompañarla… era lo correcto.

— ¡Así es!, para que pidieras formalmente su mano y puedas cotejarla sin problemas. —contestó Stoick con medio cuerpo adentro de un gran baúl.

—Papá… no empieces… nosotros aun somos jóvenes para eso. —dijo sonrojado.

—¡Tonterías! —gritoneó Stoick saliendo del baúl. —A tu edad yo ya estaba casado con tu madre y ella ya te tenía de encargo.

—Esa fue demasiada información. —se apenó Hiccup de pensar estar con Astrid en una situación similar.

—Escucha hijo, sé que los tiempos han cambiado, que los jóvenes quieren hacer más que sólo formar una familia y trabajar en el campo, mar o lo que sea… pero aun somos vikingos y como tal hay algunas tradiciones que no podemos ignorar.

— ¿Y esas son…?

— ¡Que a las mujeres aun las comprometen en contra de su voluntad! —respondió con seriedad.

Hiccup se alteró desde su asiento que casi cae de espaldas.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Te digo esto porque sé de buena fuente que hay muchos varones de las islas aliadas interesados en contraer nupcias con Astrid.

—¡¿Qué cosa?!

—Así que te preguntaré hijo… puedes tener una bonita relación con ella, divertirse juntos… pero ¿sólo eso? ¿O tus intenciones para con ella son a largo plazo?

—¡Papá! Tú sabes que…—balbuceó estirándose el cabello. —¡Astrid es para mí! Es decir…¡Dioses! No puedo vivir en un mundo sin ella… y…

—¿Y…? Entonces ¿qué te detiene¡ hijo?, creo que llevas enamorado de esa muchacha desde que la conoces, da igual si lo haces ahora, mañana o en diez años… lo único que te pido es que lo hagas formal, como vikingos y como miembros de la familia Haddock sabes que tampoco nos andamos con rodeos, que nacimos para amar a una sola mujer y ¡Astrid es la tuya!

—Entonces lo que quieres decir… es que… ¿le pida matrimonio? —preguntó enrojecido.

—Sí, a menos que quieras que ella se case al final con otro.

—¡No! Ella va ser mi esposa. —replicó celoso y esa simple frase hizo caer a Hiccup en su realidad. —Ay por todos los dioses… quiero que Astrid sea mi esposa…—descubrió con una sonrisa.

.

.

Ese mismo día, la familia Hofferson se sorprendió cuando fue convocada a la residencia del jefe de Berk. Para el padre y la madre de Astrid no les intrigó el tema del que hablaría, así que vistiendo sus mejores ropas acudieron al llamado del jefe en compañía de su única hija.

Una vez ahí, ambas familias se quedaron de pie, cada quien en un extremo como si fueran de diferentes bandos.

Stoick, como el jefe, tomó la palabra.

—Familia Hofferson como saben, el motivo de esta reunión es para hablar de nuestros hijos.

—O más bien, para que escuchen lo tengo que decir…—siguió Hiccup viendo atentamente a la sonrosada Astrid.

Axel inhaló ruidosamente, pues a como se veía ese par, le dio la impresión de que pasaría lo que sólo en un sus pesadillas veía.

—Astrid te amo…—dijo Hiccup sonriéndole. —Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, y sabes que no puedo vivir en un mundo sin ti…por eso aquí, con tus padre presentes, quiero dejarlo en claro…, que nunca te dejaré ir, que quiero… que siempre estés conmigo… que…

—Díselo…—susurró Stoick para ayudar a que no se pusiera tan nervioso.

—Astrid… ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Hasta ese momento la menor de los Hofferson no había hecho más que escuchar con emoción todas las palabras de su novio, y aquella propuesta había sido de lo más especial, ya que no sonaba como algo precipitado, más bien como algo que él anhelaba, igual que ella, que apenas pudo responder asintiendo.

—sí… sí…—dijo una y otra vez. —sí quiero casarme contigo.

Hiccup sonrió y sintió alivio al sentirse más correspondido de lo que ya era, pretendió acercarse a ella para abrazarla, pero con sus padres presentes no sabía si era lo correcto, más cuando Astrid fue la que se precipitó para abrazarlo poca importancia le dio al resto, o al menos eso creyó, ya que Axel fue el primero en ponerse a chillar diciendo a los cuatro vientos que su pequeña niña se le había ido.

—Calma consuegro, mi hijo cuidará bien de ella…—consoló Stoick dándole unas palmaditas

—Más le vale o le cortaré la otra pierna. —bramó el hombre más tranquilo y dando finalmente la bendición a su nuevo hijo.

—Pues no se diga más… celebremos por esta próxima fusión de familias. —preparó Stoick unos tarros para celebrar a la pareja que aún seguía abrazada. —Y no se olviden seguir las tradiciones, en 6 ciclos lunares deberán entregarse sus obsequios o amuletos de compromiso. —recordó a los jóvenes.

Tan pronto como dijo eso, ambos jinetes empezaron a pensar qué sería lo más adecuado para su pareja, en especial Astrid que era tan mala con los regalos como lo era en la cocina; pero para su buena suerte aún tenía mucho tiempo para pensar qué darle a su prometido. Por esa noche sólo quería celebrar que una nueva etapa en su vida comenzaría.

.

.

.

 **3.**

 **Amigo.**

 **(Dedicado a Vanessa)**

La celebración de compromiso de la familia Haddock/ Hofferson se extendió durante algunas horas; cuando fue el momento de parar la celebración; el jefe y su hijo se despidieron de sus nuevos familiares.

—Gracias, me la pasé realmente bien. —se despidió Astrid tomando de las manos a su prometido. —Ojalá Stormfly y Toothless hubieran estado presentes para celebrar.

—Sí, pero los pobres estaban tan cansados. —recordó el cómo Toothless se había ido a dormir temprano.

—Tal vez mañana… —sugirió Astrid con una risita y se apresuró a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, ya que su padre la llamaba ruidosamente para que ya se fueran. —Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —susurró Hiccup embelesado, y una vez que su prometida se perdió de su vista volvió a su casa totalmente agotado.

—Creo que yo también iré a dormir. —dijo bostezando.

—¡Espera ahí hijo! —detuvo Stoick.

Hiccup lo vio raro, ya que ahora él parecía que estaba ocultando algo entre manos.

—¿Qué pasa papá?

—¿Ya pensaste en el regalo de compromiso para Astrid?

—Bueno falta algo de tiempo para eso, pero ya sé definitivamente que quiero darle.

—Oh, ¿y se puede saber qué es?

—Aun no tengo idea de cómo hacerle, pero quiero darle papá algo parecido al medallón que tú le diste a mamá.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —susurró Stoick impresionado.

—Sí, ese extraño grabado, el tamaño… lo recuerdo todo, le hiciste un buen regalo a mamá, papá.

—Oh… sí, ¿y crees que pueda ayudarte con algo de eso?

—¿Cómo?

Entonces Stoick reveló que ocultaba entre su mano, un medallón de metal con grabados parecidos a un vikingo y un dragón.

—Es…¿el de mamá?

—Sí, y quiero dártelo para que se lo des a tu novia hijo, claro si no te parece anticuado.

—Para nada. —lo tomó Hiccup emocionado. —Otra vez gracias papá, estoy seguro que a Astrid le gustará.

—Me alegra hijo, ve a dormir ya… ha sido una noche de emociones.

—Claro, buenas noches papá. —se despidió el feliz Hiccup.

Subió a su habitación casi dando saltos de alegría, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación consideró que estaba probablemente haciendo mucho ruido para su dragón que de seguro dormía plácidamente sobre su roca.

Para su buena suerte, Toothless seguía descansando, Hiccup sonrió al verlo tranquilo, y ganas no le faltaban para despertarlo y contarle sobre las nuevas buenas; que Astrid formaría parte de su familia, que en un futuro se casarían y tendrían hasta hijos y todos juntos vivirían felices por siempre.

Sin embargo dentro de aquella emoción y de sus intenciones de levantar al dragón, Hiccup se quedó admirando al furia nocturna, probablemente el único dragón de su especie.

 _"Yo tengo a Astrid, pero Toothless ¿a quién tiene?"_ de repente pasó ese pensamiento por su mente.

Se acercó al dragón y se sentó a un lado de él para acariciarlo, conforme lo hacía más pensamientos llegaron a él.

 _"Amigo, vives tan inocentemente tu vida que apenas recuerdas que probablemente eres el único de tu especie, ¿cómo lo haces? Si yo fuera el único humano sobre la tierra creo que me sentiría muy sólo, porque como ser humano tengo anhelos y deseos… pero ¿y tú amigo?, ¿eres feliz?"_

De repente pensar en aquello le estrujó el corazón, ya que mientras él vivía y planeaba un futuro con la mujer que amaba su mejor amigo seguiría con su vida hasta que esta se extinguiera y quedara como un mero recuerdo.

 _"Un recuerdo"_ , los ojos se le aguaron al ver qué tipo de vida sería sin Toothless, sin más furias nocturnas como él.

Generalmente todos los dragones así como los humanos dejaban su descendencia para dejar una huella en su vida, o al menos eso creía de acuerdo al ciclo de la vida, pero Toothless, ¿a quién dejaría?

 _"Amigo… ¿por qué empiezo a creer que a pesar de que siempre pareces estar bien; en realidad te sientes solo? ¿Me pregunto si a ti también te gustaría formar tu propia familia o si tuviste alguna vez una?"_

Y de nuevo ese dolor en su pecho que lo hasta hipear involuntariamente.

 _"¿acaso será mi culpa? Yo te inhabilité para que pudieras volar con libertad, yo…te hice mi amigo, te hice acostumbrarte a una vida de dragón y jinete. Eso me hace supongo un egoísta. ¿Nunca quisiste volver a dónde pertenecías? ¿Por cierto…a dónde perteneces? ¿Siempre estuviste con la muerte roja? ¿Siempre estuviste sólo? ¿Por qué nunca trataste de volver a donde pertenecía?… ¿Por qué decidiste ser mi amigo? "_

Se abrazó a su dragón sintiendo viejos remordimientos, al hacerlo, Toothless se levantó extrañado de tener colgado a su amigo al cuello, mientras que Hiccup sólo se separó de él para verlo directo a sus enormes ojos.

—Tú me has ayudado tanto Toothless y yo no he podido hacer nada por ti. —soltó de repente y con nostalgia.

El dragón no entendía porque su amigo estaba tan nostálgico que para tratar de animarlo se recostó sobre su regazo.

— ¿Eres feliz Toothless?

Este levantó la cabeza y emitió un gracioso gruñido para después volver al regazo de su jinete.

—Sé que lo eres. —sonrió Hiccup con su respuesta. —Pero ¿es suficiente para ti?

Como respuesta el dragón volvió a levantarse y teniendo un perfecto entendimiento de lo que hablaba su amigo asintió con su cabeza y la juntó después con la de él. Ya que para Toothless no había mayor felicidad que estar con su amigo, vivir aventuras con él y sus amigos.

—De cualquier manera amigo, no nos debemos rendir, ¡no me rendiré!… sé que podremos encontrar a más furias nocturnas. —prometió Hiccup.

Toothless gruñó emocionado con la idea; encontrar a otros como él era también uno de sus grandes anhelos; sin embargo si este por desgracia no podía hacerse realidad se conformaba con estar siempre a lado de su amigo quien era su familia, su hermano; ¿qué más podría necesitar si Hiccup estaba con él?, y no le importaba lo que pasara esa había sido su decisión hacer una amistad con él y jamás se arrepentiría de la mejor decisión de su vida.

Amaba a su amigo tanto como él sabía que Hiccup lo amaba a él.

.

.

.

.

 **Realmente espero que les haya gustado, en especial el último que me costó un poco de trabajo.**

 **Con estos tres fics termino con los que prometí en este año, espero que tengan buen inicio de año 2018, y sigamos adelante a ver que otra cosas van surgiendo por ahí.**

 **Agradecimientos a Vyreco; HappyDylann; Violeta; DragonViking;Dark Hime; Asrivers por sus reviews :3.**

 **También a los favoritos, seguidores y lectores anónimos.**

 **Que pasen felices fiestas y nos leemos el próximo año 2018.**

 **31 de diciembre de 2017**


	31. Le fou Hiccup

**Buenas noches.**

 **Espero disfruten de este nuevo reltato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: perspectiva de Toothless y un invitado del capítulo Amore Ala, de la sexta temporada RTTE.**

 **Le fou Hiccup.**

.

Era un día nuevo en la orilla del dragón; todo estaba increíble era un día soleado con clima agradable, los terribles terrores cantaban, sí, parecía que sería un día espectacular; a lo lejos veo que el único dilema del día para mi amigo es ¿qué harían con la chatarra que se había acumulado con los experimentos del hierro de gronckle?; aunque rápidamente se resolvió el problema al considerar que la basura podía ser útil para el Ala acorazada; ¡qué bien!, mientras sólo se trate de dejarle la basura por mí no hay problema, sinceramente no quiero lidiar con ese dragón, ¿aunque qué es ese sonido?….

¿Detectivador? ¿Dagur? ¡¿REINA MALA?!

Sólo espero que estos tres no vengan con un problema con el cual de seguro Hiccup querrá ayudar, y con el que de seguro se meterá en problemas y Astrid, yo y el resto del equipo tendremos que enfrentar; sin embargo…

— ** _Nos vamos a casar._** —escucho que dice tímidamente la reina de los defensores.

¡¿Matrimonio?! Esa cosa que me explicó Hiccup algún día hará con Astrid, o a menos de que se refieran a "cazar" pues Dagur tiene una flecha en la espalda ¿acaso se harán cazadores?, Arggg estas cosas humanas y su vocabulario a veces me confunden.

Creo que es lo primero, ya que de un momento a otro estamos todos presenciando una escena de lo más cursi.

 ** _—Eres el Dagur de mi corazón y el rey de mi reino._**

¡Waaa! Es asqueroso, Detectivador de la vergüenza prefiere cerrar los ojos.

 _"Y no los has visto en casa"_ —me dice.

Todos parecen sorprendidos, ya que en tan sólo unos pocos meses esos dos congeniaron demasiado al grado de que ahora quieren unirse para en un futuro parir unas cuantas crías; la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo debe tomarse un humano para conocer y elegir a su pareja, ya que Hiccup con Astrid, "su apreciada hembra", lleva… mmmm… desde los 15 años haciéndose tonto, 16, 17, 18, 19…¡¿cuatro años?! ¡¿Cuatro años se tardó en proponerle a su hembra que fuera su pareja?! , y eso sin contar los años anteriores a conocerlo, ya que según él y Astrid se conocen de casi de toda la vida, pues será de vista nada más, porque hasta ese día en la caleta, yo sólo vi que Astrid tenía 20% de tensión sexual hacia mi amigo, el 80% era por parte de Hiccup.

Pero cuando toda esa pelea por poder se calmó y ellos se permitieron conocerse, la tensión se acabó y comenzó la atracción sexual al 100% para cada uno; aunque ellos lo negaran, no soy un genio matemático pero los números no mienten.

En fin, sea como sea me alegra que Hiccup y Astrid no sean como esos melosos, porque eso sí que no lo soportaría o eso creo, pronto mi imaginación se pone a volar, ¿qué tal si Hiccup y Astrid….

(Imaginación de Toothless)

 _—Tesorito, mi vikinguita, ¿quieres que afile tu hachita?_

 _—Oh mi cielito, mi jinete hermoso de dragones, mi hacha y yo somos toda tuya._

 _._

 _._

Waaaaa, ¡no! Quiero eliminar esas escenas de mi mente.

— **_¿Sería un insulto si vomito?_** —pregunta el sarcástico humano de Hookfang, y por primera vez en mi vida concuerdo con él

— ** _Yo creo que son tiernos, y demuestra que el verdadero amor no conoce límites ¿no es cierto?_** —dice el humano de Meatlug dirigiéndose a mi amigo y Astrid.

Ellos no responden, creo que para no ofender a nadie.

 ** _—¿Por qué ustedes nunca se dicen nombres bobos o se rozan las barbas peludas?_**

Ay Snotlout, no me hagas evocar los recuerdos de mi imaginación.

 ** _—Porque no tenemos barbas._**

Buena respuesta amigo, te faltó agregar porque tú y Astrid no son así.

 ** _—¡Deja de actuar! Es obvio como se ve el amor verdadero_**. —disiente nuevamente esa cabeza de carnero señalando a la melosa pareja.

Ay, a este muchacho le hace falta una hembra…

— ** _Escucha, Astrid y yo tenemos otro tipo de relación diferente… basado en años de amistad._**

Es correcto mi amigo, una amistad muuuuuuuy prolongada debo de añadir, pero al fin y al cabo te quedaste con la hembra como te dije que pasaría, y por supuesto Astrid concuerda con nosotros.

Fin de la historia.

.

.

Después de que Astrid salió del área común esperaba que fuéramos a entrenar como acostumbramos hacer a esta hora del día; sin embargo creo que por las visitas inesperadas canceló y optó por retirarse a su cabaña aunque lucía triste, estaba extraña, lo sabía , la conocía de años, ¿qué es lo que le pudo haber pasado?

Entro en la cabaña con ella, Astrid sólo se echa en la cama sin decir ninguna palabra, la acompaño de cerca, fuera lo que fuera que le pasaba quería hacerle saber que yo estaba ahí para ella.

Astrid lo que sea que pasó, no te preocupes, se arreglará.

Y como si hubiera podido leer mi pensamiento, Astrid se pone de nuevo en pie con una sonrisa para tomar aquel medallón que su macho le dio en señal de promesa de que siempre estaría con ella. No cabe duda de que amiga está profundamente enamorada de él, que suerte tiene, ojalá mi macho me hubiera respondido igual, aunque la relación de dragones es muy diferente.

Se pone el collar y por supuesto luce bellísima, creo que quiere lucir así para él, es como los dragones que se revuelcan en dragón Nip para tener un mejor olor, pero esa es otra historia. Volviendo con Astrid, se alegra al escuchar que tocan la puerta, si es Hiccup es la oportunidad perfecta para darse a lucir y cortejarlo, pero para su mala suerte son esos gemelos, quienes aparentemente harán una matanza masiva de yaks y de peces para un banquete; en fin, aquí lo único importante es que ella resalta con su medallón ya que Tuffnut si nota que lo trae puesto.

Una vez que ellos se van llega Hiccup, que suerte, ¡es tu momento Astrid!, ¡cortéjalo! o como dirían ustedes, ¡sedúcelo!

.

.

.

.

Para evitar ver más cursis escenas Hiccup invitó a Dagur y a Mala a llevar el metal a la isla del ala acorazada; sin embargo, como los gemelos querían saber las opiniones de la reina para el banquete de la boda esta optó por quedarse y comprobar por sí misma si los gemelos podían atender un evento de tal magnitud.

Así que sólo los hombres y machos, a excepción de Meatlug, iremos a dejar ese metal.

— ** _Amigo, ¿vamos con Astrid? Quiero saber si nos quiere acompañar._**

Bueno creo que ya no sólo será viaje de hombres y machos, pero la compañía de Astrid y Stormfly nunca está de más, así que vamos por ellas.

No tardo en localizar a la dueña de los suspiros de mi amigo, los gemelos aparentemente las interrogando, pero después se marchan rápidamente antes de que llegue.

Una vez que aterrizo Hiccup y ella hablan sobre los nuevos tortolos, y mientras eso pasa no puedo evitar ver qué hay algo diferente en ella, pero… ¿qué será?

Oh… ¡mira qué bonito! ¡Un péndulo! ¡Ah, no! Es la baratija que le dio Hiccup como regalo de compromiso y se mueve tan….oscilantemente… me siento hipnotizado, me gustaría jugar con él… ¡oh! Astrid dejó de moverlo tan tentadoramente, me calmo, me calmo

— ** _Nunca lo había visto tan apasionado por algo, excepto por matarme._**

— ** _Sí… parece que no pueden quitarse los ojos de encima._**

¿Qué esto que percibo? Astrid esta rara, ¿pero por qué?

 ** _— ¿Quieres ir a entregar un poco de restos de metal?_**

Lo bueno es que Hiccup no lo notó, luego se preocuparía.

.

.

.

— ** _Sí, claro…seguro._**

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ! ! ! ¡ ¡ ¡ Ni siquiera lo vio! ! !

Si no estuviera aun dentro de la cabaña, escupiría fuego del coraje, ¡¿Cómo pudiste Hiccup?! y yo que te creía un macho diferente. Ahora Astrid parece más desanimada, pero aun guardo esperanza, el día no se ha acabado y ese despistado tendrá que notarlo…

.

Creo que me equivoqué, ni el área de despegue y mucho menos durante el trascurso del vuelo, Hiccup ha notado lo especial que Astrid luce el día de hoy; y lo peor es que con cada minuto que pasa ella se entristece y a la vez se molesta más y más.

Sin tan sólo hubiera una oportunidad para que ellos hablaran,… pero yendo con el otro montón de metiches y el nuevo poeta romántico de Dagur ni cómo hacerlo; si precisamente este último acaba de arruinar la oportunidad perfecta para que ellos hablaran.

Por el dios Fafnir, hasta ese ex desquiciado parece tener una mejor relación con el macho de mi amiga, le acaba de proponer algo raro y él acepto.

— ** _Hiccup ni siquiera ha elegido a un padrino ¿Es extraño, no?_**

Gracias humano de Hookfang, acabas de irritar más a Astrid con tus comentarios poco apropiados. Di gracias al dios Fafnir que se escucha que el Ala acorazada está cerca porque si no mi amiga te hubiera hecho sentir más dolor.

Bien, el Ala acorazada llega, nosotros estamos escondidos y lo observamos para asegurarnos de que reutilice bien la basura que le acaban de dejar, pero mientras él está en su labor, Astrid aprovecha nuevamente para seducir a Hiccup. ¡Tú puedes amiga! Ahora si se debe de dar cuenta.

— ** _Hiccup…_**

 ** _— ¿Si?_**

 ** _— ¿Has notado algo? Es decir… ¿hay algo…que no sé qué te parezca diferente?_**

Hasta que extremos debe de llegar mi amiga, pero ya siendo tan directa es obvio que Hiccup lo notará enseguida, pero… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque lo piensa tanto?... aunque…

— ** _¡Sííí!_**

Tanto Astrid como yo suspiramos de la alegría, ya era hora de que se diera cuenta.

— ** _¿Cómo pude no verlo?_**

Es lo mismo que me preguntaba, pero por ser tú y poner feliz a Astrid te perdono.

— ** _Justo a mi cara todo el tiempo…._**

¡Exactamente, mi amigo! Espero que con esto…

— ** _Una lente del ojo del dragón._**

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¿QUUUUUUUUÉÉÉÉÉ?! ! ! ! !

Esto es muy malo… realmente malo.

.

.

.

No cabe duda de que mi amigo tiene una vista espectacular, concuerdo con lo que dice Fishlegs, porque es realmente sorprendente que haya podido ver esa pequeña lente entre todo ese metal.

— ** _Por supuesto que lo vio, Hiccup no se perdería algo tan importante como eso._**

Hasta Astrid lo sabe, aunque no sé porque percibo cierta ironía en su voz. Sigue rara.

Aunque bueno, enfocándonos en lo que realmente importa, Hiccup se prepara para acudir con el Ala acorazada para tratar de calmarlo con el famoso truco de la mano, de esa manera lograremos tomar la lente sin tener que usar la violencia; y como era de esperarse su pequeño movimiento surte efecto, parece que nuestro amigo dragón optará por la paz también; sin embargo ¿qué es eso que percibo?

¡UN ATAQUE!

De un momento a otro estamos siendo violentamente atacados por esos malvados voladores, saltó a salvar a mi amigo y lamentablemente el Ala acorazada huye espantado. Astrid y Stormfly son las primeras en lanzarse a la persecución de los enemigos y Hiccup yo le seguimos, como el buen equipo que somos.

Raramente la pelea no dura mucho y esos voladores se marchan, Astrid cree y Hiccup confirma, que se tratan de exploradores que irán a dejar el reporte a ese traidor, por lo que si mis presentimientos no fallan, tenemos que conseguir esa lente e irnos de la isla antes de que esos tipos regresen con sus camaradas.

Como el Ala acorazada se internó en el bosque, regresamos al bosque para iniciar la búsqueda a "pata". Durante el trayecto tanto Stormfly y Astrid toman la delantera, ahora no sólo noto a la hembra de mi amigo rara, si no a mi amiga dragona también. ¿Por qué?

Las observó, veo que Astrid se abraza a sí misma, ¿acaso tendrá frio? Pero ¿por qué? Si el clima está estupendo, esa rara conducta ahora si es notada por mi amigo, y como había predicho se preocupa de inmediato y acude a ella para saber qué es lo que pasa.

Sí, anda Hiccup, atiéndela porque empiezo a detectar algo que desde que eran años no notaba.

— ** _Hola… ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?_**

La tensión sexual, hasta yo la pude sentir de lejos, Astrid despide esa aura molesta como un cremallerus su gas, lo bueno es que Hiccup toma distancia.

— ** _Si no lo sabes, no te lo diré yo…_**

 ** _"¿Viste eso? El clásico modo pasivo –agresivo."_**

El enfermo romántico tiene razón, y como dice Snotlout, Hiccup debe de renunciar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, creo que no es el momento para que hable con Astrid en este estado.

— ** _Escucha, si no me dices que sucede Astrid, ¿cómo se supone que ayude?_**

Creo que esa no fue la forma más correcta de preguntar, Hiccup… que Fafnir y tus dioses te protejan.

.

.

.

¡Esto se puso tenso!

— ** _Hiccup, he llevado este collar de compromiso todo el día, ¿acaso te diste cuenta? ¡No! No importa, por supuesto que no._**

¡Eso Astrid! Ya era hora de que ese tonto de Hiccup lo supiera, aunque fuera a la mala.

.

.

.

¡Oh, oh!

Problemas para mi amigo.

 ** _—Eh, ah, oh, hey… wow, no… te queda, te queda genial._**

Te compadezco mi amigo, parece una situación grave, aunque no estoy muy seguro del porqué, más bien creo que Astrid y todas las hembras en general son complicadas.

.

.

.

— **_¿En serio?_**

¡Exactamente! ¡¿Qué tiene este chico en la cabeza, cree que con eso todo se arreglará?

.

.

.

— ** _Ah, no, no…es decir sí… bueno, claro que te queda lindo._**

Hiccup mi consejo es que es mejor que te calles.

 ** _— ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría que te dijera?_**

O preguntar eso.

.

.

.

El macho quiere saber Astrid, anda explícaselo, porque al parecer es la única forma en la que los "machos" pueden entender.

— ** _¿Sabes cómo se siente Hiccup?_**

— ** _Astrid, sólo porque no noté el collar enseguida no significa que no te quiera. ¡No sé! Supongo que cuando se trata de accesorios no soy alguien que se dé cuenta._**

Que excusa tan barata, pero tú, macho, sí pones tu mirada en otros que no son tu pareja.

— ** _Ah bueno pero no tienes problemas para notar la lente en el Ala acorazada, ¡ah! Espera porque es un dragón._**

Y peor aún la traicionas por alguien que no es de tu especie.

.

.

.

— ** _Astrid…_**

 ** _—Es como si fuera invisible para ti._**

"Pero que dramática, ¿por qué no se puede conformar con un lo siento y ya?"

"Toothless, cierra la boca… hasta tú te has puesto celoso de tu humano cuando este ve a otro dragón que no seas tú."

"Pe-pe-perdón…. ¿Stormfly? para empezar, número uno: este es mi espacio de pensamiento, número dos: el asunto con Hiccup y yo es completamente diferente. Número tres. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Estoy harta de las tonterías que dices y todo los machos aquí en general, pero tienes razón, es tu espacio, regreso al mío para ver cómo culmina."

.

.

— ** _Dagur y Mala se conocen sólo hace unos meses y no soportan estar separados, nos conocemos de toda la vida Hiccup… y nunca me había sentido tan alejada de ti._**

¡Eso Astrid! Quería explicaciones, ya se las distes; me pone triste que le devuelvas el collar, pero si Hiccup no es el indicado para ti, será lo mejor.

.

.

.

Creo que me equivoqué, no es sólo drama, esto es peor de lo que pensaba, ¿Astrid realmente se siente así de mal? le devolvió el collar a Hiccup y eso no parece ser bueno, Stormfly tal vez tenga razón, pero ¡insisto! las hembras son complicadas, ahora el único consejo que le puedo dar a mi amigo es que si realmente quiere a esa hembra, luche por ella, pero ¿qué es eso? ¿El Ala acorazada?

Hiccup, lo notas de inmediato… ¡ ¿es en serio?! Empiezo a sonar como Stormfly, porque ahora me doy cuenta de lo que sucede, ahora te debates si debes seguir al dragón que tiene la lente del dragón o pedirle a tu lady una disculpa, aunque esto último tal vez lleve algo de tiempo.

Tienes todavía el collar en las manos, tragas salivas y no dejas de ver la dirección en donde se fue el Ala acorazada para luego volver tu vista a Astrid. Creo que en estas circunstancias yo te diría que…

 ** _— ¡Anda ve!_** —incita Astrid señalando hacia donde se fue el dragón. — ** _Recupera la lente del dragón antes de que esos voladores lleguen._**

Yo iba a aconsejar que le pidieras una disculpa… pero…

— ** _Astrid… yo_**

Buena decisión amigo, no puedes dejar esto así.

— ** _Yo vigilaré que no se acerquen los voladores, anda ve._** —Determina ella dándole la espalda y enseguida se sube a Stormfly.

Creo que no quiere hablar amigo. Que astuto Toothless, creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de eso. Dado que ella sigue molesta, te rindes y asientes a pesar de que ella ya no te mira. Me pides que te lleve con el Ala acorazada, y puedo notar en ti que te urge acabar con este asunto de la lente para centrarte en este.

.

.

.

Astrid y yo nos vamos en dirección contraria a la de Hiccup y Toothless. Mi amiga luce más triste y desmoronada que antes y hasta… culpable.

 ** _— ¿Qué hice Stormfly?_**

Te tocas el vientre en donde anteriormente colgaba el medallón; pensándolo, tal vez si fuiste un poquito dramática con el asunto, para no decir que mucho, incluso algo muy fuera de ti, pero puede ser que sea por el mismo amor que le tienes a Hiccup, esa necesidad de tenerlo siempre cerca, que esté al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, que note cada vez que cambies de apariencia; y que vieras a otra pareja haciendo cosas que ustedes no hacen, y peor, que otros opinaran de tu relación creo que te afectó.

 ** _—Sé que no soy así._**

Exacto.

Lamentablemente no puedes seguir reflexionando ya que en el interior del bosque se escucha que los machos tienen problemas con el Ala acorazada.

 ** _—Vamos chica, vamos a ayudar._**

.

.

.

Pese a nuestros intentos el Ala acorazada acaba de perder toda la confianza y eso hace que la misión se complique. La persecución comienza y por suerte y gracias a que Astrid también ayuda logramos acorralarlo, aunque como no es un dragón tonto alza el vuelo hacia las nubes.

Hiccup y yo lo seguimos, pero para nuestra mala suerte ahora el dragón está acorralado entre los voladores y nosotros; el Ala acorazada no se deja con nadie y empieza a arrojar su propia armadura en llamas. Sin embargo eso lo deja vulnerable y el jefe de los voladores lo derriba sin piedad.

Nuestra misión parece cambiar, ya no es de recuperación si no de protección, debemos proteger al ala acorazada. Tenemos que cargarlo entre todos, y con la bendición de Fafnir encontramos un escondite de rocas; sin embargo con nuestro protegido herido quedamos vulnerables y a merced de los voladores.

Empieza a anochecer; los voladores han estado bombardeando nuestros escondite, a su muy intimidador estilo. El ala acorazada no muestra señales de que pueda volar por su cuenta, Fishlegs y Astrid lo cuidan de cerca para que no se altere, mientras que mi amigo trata de pensar en algo, aunque por las miradas de reojo que le da a Astrid, supongo que no puede pensar al 100% si le preocupa también su destino con ella.

La desesperación se empieza a notar en Fishlegs, Snotlout y hasta en el mismo Dagur, y Hiccup no puede terminar de pensar bien, vuelve a mirar a Astrid, pero ya no reojo, y ella puede percibirlo.

Amigo, luces apenado frente a ella, ya que en este tipo de situaciones ella siempre te respalda y te anima como nadie en este grupo lo hace, ¿y sabes qué amigo? ella luce exactamente igual que tú.

.

.

.

Es el momento que esperabas Astrid, si crees que erraste con tu comportamiento es hora de enmendarlo; ya que por lo que puedo ver en Hiccup, es que también está muy arrepentido.

"Y mucho"

"¿Ahora estás tú en mis pensamientos Toothless?"

"Sólo en este momento, me voy"

En fin, das un suspiro y te armas de valorar para acudir con él.

 ** _—Estoy contigo…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

— ** _Lo sé…_**

Por fin, ambos se da cuenta de sus errores, y Hiccup teniendo el respaldo de su persona amada, rápidamente piensa en un plan para sobrellevar a esos malvados, y ahora con el respaldo de Astrid y por supuesto de Stormfly, sé que lo lograremos.

.

.

.

Después de la batalla y de haber vuelto a casa, no me cabe duda de que Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly y yo somos un magnifico equipo, a pesar de que no pudimos obtener la lente del dragón, el haber salvado al Ala acorazada nos dio mejor satisfacción, y no sólo eso, mi amigo reflexionó algo en el proceso y se lo tenía que hacer saber a ella, así que… tu puedes amigo.

— ** _No digas nada… he sido una tonta._**

— **_¡No!, no es cierto, debí haber visto ese collar enseguida, no es sólo eso… estaba seguro de tenerte, ¡lo estaba!… y me di cuenta hoy._**

Vamos Hiccup, ya díselo… sé que ella lo sabe, pero a veces también es necesario escucharlo.

— ** _No habría podido hacer nada de esto sin ti Astrid, ni los jinetes de dragón ni la orilla, siempre estás ahí para mí, y siempre quiero estar ahí para ti…Te amo Astrid Hofferson, con todo lo que tengo y siempre te amaré._**

"Se lo dijo, ¡se lo dijo! Y sin ninguna pizca de titubeos, eso es lo que esperaba ver desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Yo también"

"Stormfly, ¿Otra vez aquí?"

"Estoy a un lado de ti, pero mejor sigamos observando…"

 ** _—Sé que me amas, y no tenemos que ser como ellos porque nuestra relación…_**

¡Por los dioses dragones! Hiccup ni siquiera la dejas terminar con su disculpa cuando la besas y…

"¡ ¡ ¡Sí, esperaba ver algo así! ! !"

"Tienes razón Stormfly, y en ellos si se ve lindo… no como los otros, aunque que lastima que aquellos siempre interrumpan"

"Lo sé, lo bueno es que ahora no le dan importancia"

"Tienes razón, ¿y sabes? Ya no importa si son cursis entre ellos, mientras se sigan queriendo y apoyando como hasta ahora, lo demás viene sobrando"

"Sí…ufff"

"¿Qué? ¿Te gustaría hacer lo mismo que ellos?"

"¿Besar? ¿Con quién?... ¿Contigo?"

"Sí, porque no…"

"Tal vez. Si estuviéramos en un realidad alterna en donde ambos pudiéramos convertirnos en humanos."

"Claro, y que Hiccup tuviera el poder de controlar el fuego, ya sabes por la espada de fuego y eso… y Astrid fuera una irritable chica con un poder… no sé… un poder raro…"

"Tienes mucha imaginación Toothless, mejor vayamos a jugar"

"Sí, mejor a atender asuntos de dragón, mi misión con estos tontos tortolos ha terminado."

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que no hubo muchas reacciones de Toothless durante el capítulo, quise hacer su perspectiva, (y nada más por la expresión que puso cuando se besaron XD)**

 **Espero que se haya entendido la referencia de LGDLE. XD.**

 **En fin, sección de comentarios y dudas:**

 **SEBASGG: que bueno leerte por aquí, pensé que ya te había retirado definitivamente, pero que bueno que sigas aquí. Saludos.**

 **Maylu: jajajaja gracias por considerarme primero, y espero que te haya gustado los momentos Toothfly XD, saludos.**

 **Dragon Viking: XD muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado este.**

 **AsRiver: No sé, siempre me imagino al papá de Astrid como bien gruñón y sentimental con su hija XD, y Stoick bien efusivo con la idea, espero este te haya gustado. Saludos.**

 ** _A los seguidores, favoritos, lectores anónimos, lectores de wattpad y fanfiction, muchas gracias. Saludos._**

 ** _17 de marzo de 2018_**


End file.
